Golden Wings
by Aries Power
Summary: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis... ou não? [U.A.YaoiLemon] [CamusMilo, ShakaMu]
1. Chapter 1

**Título da fic: **_Golden Wings_

**Casal:** _MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu_

**Sinopse**: _Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis... ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
_**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **_A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD_

* * *

**Golden Wings**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Dois minutos... verificava se estava tudo em ordem pela enésima vez. A enorme quantidade de botões no cokpit era um verdadeiro quebra-cabeças para qualquer pessoa que acabasse de entrar lá... mas para ele não.

Cinco minutos... recostava-se na cadeira do piloto, retirando o chapéu e alinhando o longo cabelo ruivo caprichosamente penteado. Não havia um fio fora do lugar.

Sete minutos... verificava no seu relógio de pulso as horas... respirou fundo fechando os olhos, rogando pragas constantes ao atrasado. Decididamente, pontualidade era o seu lema...sobretudo numa situação daquelas.

Dez minutos... demais! Uma aeromoça entrava no cokpit averiguando se estava tudo em ordem... se não fosse pela falta do co-piloto.

Quinze minutos... não tardaria e os passageiros seriam encaminhados para o interior do avião...

Mais uma olhadela no espelho. Perfeito. O uniforme de corte clássico caia perfeitamente em seu corpo digno dos deuses gregos. Modéstia era uma palavra que não estava em seu dicionário. Era belo e sabia disso. Os cachos louros, presos em uma trança para não atrapalhar, caiam pelos ombros metodicamente, a gravata arrumada. Pegou o paletó sem nenhuma pressa e saiu. Para variar estava atrasado mas não se importava. Sabia que tinha uma certa folga.

Caminhou calmamente pelo tão familiar saguão do aeroporto até a entrada de funcionários. Apresentou a documentação exigida e foi para o avião. Passos calmos e decididos, olhar afiado. Nova companhia aérea, novo avião, novo companheiro de voo, mas a mesma rotina de sempre. Cumprimentou alguns conhecidos no caminho com um aceno de cabeça e entrou na aeronave.

Avançava altivo, num andar cadenciado e felino lançando olhares venenosos à nova tripulação. Sorria. Um sorriso confiante, na fronteira do cínico. Retirou o quepe cumprimentando calorosamente a todos.

- Comandante? - perguntou uma aeromoça sorrindo para ele. - Seja bem-vindo a bordo.

- Obrigado senhorita - tomou a mão da jovem na sua, beijando-a levemente. - Acho que este voo será uma delicia de executar.

A jovem engoliu seco ao sentir as duas magnificas íris azuis fixarem-na... sentia como se a sua alma estivesse sendo sugada... hipnotizavam-na...

- O comandante _Lenoir_ espera-o no cockpit... - conseguiu balbuciar por fim, após um longo tempo sem reacção.

Milo mandou um leve beijo para a aeromoça e sorriu, virando-se em direcção à cabine de comando. Sorriu para si próprio, adorava o efeito que tinha sobre as mulheres. Era uma pena que posteriormente era obrigado a decepcioná-las. Entrou calmamente na familiar cabine e pode perceber que o comandante Camus já estava posicionado em seu lugar. Sentou-se, ajustou o cinto como sempre fazia, e somente então dirigiu-se a seu novo companheiro de voo.

- Boa tarde. Sou Milo, mas creio que já sabe disso. Espero que seja um prazer voar com você.

Começou as _checagens_ padrão sem ao menos se dignar a olhar para aquele que estava a seu lado, o silêncio que o outro manteve no fundo o enervava, mas estava ali para fazer seu trabalho.

Na cadeira do lado, o ruivo fixava o recém chegado companheiro de voo. Os olhos castanhos tomavam uma cor acobreada, o olhar gélido dilacerava a imagem de Milo ao seu lado.

- Sou Camus _Phillipe Lenoir_. E você está atrasado.

Algo na mente de Milo estalou. Aquelas duas frases... não colavam. O que é que o nome, tipicamente rócócó francês diga-se de passagem, tinha a ver com o facto de ele estar atrasado?

- Não estou atrasado! - comentou continuando sem se dignar a olhar o companheiro. - Apenas cheguei à hora pretendida.

- Está atrasado vinte minutos meu caro Milô! E o prazer de voar comigo apenas se mostrará certo se esta situação não voltar a acontecer.

Mas quem era aquele francês dos infernos para falar sobre atrasos? Os passageiros nem ao menos haviam embarcado ainda. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara na cabine tirou os olhos do painel e se dignou a olhar para o homem que estava a seu lado. Decididamente não devia ter feito isso. Aquele homem era simplesmente deslumbrante na falta de outro adjectivo melhor.

E agora? Toda a resposta mal-criada que estava na ponta da língua pegou os para quedas de emergência e abandonou o voo. Xingou-se mentalmente algumas dúzias de vezes antes de falar algo.

- Tudo bem. Vamos começar de novo. Eu sou Milo _Miklos Kalomiris_, novo co-piloto desta aeronave e seu companheiro de voo. Desculpe o atraso. Pude ver que já fez os ajustes necessários à descolagem, Obrigado. É um prazer conhecê-lo. - estende a mão em direcção a Camus.

Este desviou o olhar do painel de comando voltando a olhar para o companheiro. Seu olhar fora atraído pelas íris azuradas de Milo. Estranhamente, sentiu a própria mão elevar-se sozinha indo em encontro da outra. Era como se... não fosse ele a coordenar os próprios movimentos. Sentiu a pele quente do grego contrastando com a sua. Um breve aperto de mão foi trocado, tudo feito com extrema lentidão.

Caindo em si, soltou o aperto repentinamente, desviando o olhar de novo para o painel de comando.

- Como já disse, meu nome é Camus. E mantenho que o prazer de voar comigo depende da sua capacidade de chegar a horas nas próximas vezes.

Sem voltar a olhar para o companheiro, pegou nos headphones e micro colocando-o com cuidado sobre a cabeça. Estava pronto.

Camus pega o microfone de comunicação com a aeronave e cumprimenta os passageiros em seu francês límpido e frio, passando logo após o instrumento para Milo que se apresenta e repete as informações em inglês. Seria um voo relativamente curto, mas estava gostando de poder pisar novamente em sua terra natal, mesmo que fosse por poucos instantes.

Taxiaram o avião com maestria pela pista tendo uma descolagem suave. A descolagem e a aterragem eram sempre os momentos mais tensos do voo, quando a aeronave alcançou a altitude ideal de cruzeiro, segundo o plano de voo, Milo relaxou um pouco esticando os braços sobre a cabeça. Resolveu conhecer um pouco seu novo companheiro.

- Você voa a muito tempo nesta companhia?

Camus permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível ao responder àquela pergunta.

- O tempo suficiente para saber que pontualidade é a chave do negócio.

Manteve os olhos no horizonte, cruzando os braços sobre o colo.

Milo, completamente desconcertado com a resposta, voltou a olhar para o francês ao seu lado.

Magnificamente... gélido.

Estupidamente... lindo.

Sorriu. Sim, daquela vez tinha-lhe saído a sorte grande. Agora era saber aproveitá-la.

- Já pedi desculpa pelo ocorrido. Prometo que não voltará a acontecer.

Chamou a atenção de Camus novamente, fazendo os olhares se cruzarem de novo numa luta renhida de medida de forças.

Decididamente, aquele voo Paris/Athenas prometia...

Camus foi novamente hipnotizado por aquele olhar magnético. Que homem era aquele que fora designado para seu companheiro de voo? Ele era irritante, folgado, arrogante, bonito, sedutor... Balançou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos o estavam traindo.

- O tempo dirá se conseguirá manter seus horários em dia. E você, é a primeira vez aqui pelo que soube, mas, e antes? - ser simpático nunca fora uma de suas qualidades mais aparentes, mas precisava se esforçar um mínimo possível. Afinal, passariam muito tempo juntos naquele espaço diminuto.

- Eu antes trabalhava na Sanctuary, mas a proposta da Golden me pareceu mais atraente. - Milo respondeu dando ênfase a palavra atraente.

- A Sanctuary Airlines tem tanto renome como a Golden, pelo que sei. - comentou o francês pensativo. Realmente não estava atingindo o duplo significado da palavra 'atraente'...

Milo abriu mais o sorriso ao perceber o ponto de vista do francês. Não podia deixar de colocar mais lenha na fogueira, podia?

- Digamos que a Golden... tem capacidade para voar mais alto...e, quem sabe levar ao sétimo céu.

Duas batidas na porta da cabine interromperam a conversa 'extremamente interessante' segundo Milo.

Um comissário de bordo. Milo ficou pasmo com o que seus olhos teimavam em ver. Como podia ter entrado naquele lugar sem ao menos ter reparado que além das duas aeromoças estava...

- Desculpem a interrupção... meu nome é Afrodite; comissário de bordo. Vim substituir Helena, devido a doença. Se necessitarem de algo, estou ao vosso dispor.

Afrodite... lembrou-se de ter visto aquele nome na lista da tripulação mas... era um HOMEM?

Este vôo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. Então ele não era uma "aberração" ali como muitas vezes se sentira na Sanctuary.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui, Afrodite. Espero que não tenha problemas com passageiros dessa vez. - Camus cumprimentou Afrodite. Já voara com o comissário algumas vezes e lembrava-se de uma vez que o mesmo tivera problemas com um passageiro alcoolizado que teimou em agarrar o belo comissário confundindo-o com uma mulher.

- Obrigado Camus, mas se tiver algum problema meu cruzado de direita continua afiado. - Afrodite riu - Vejo que tem carne nova no pedaço; por favor, não o congele até Athenas!

- Afrodite, dispenso seus comentários mordazes.

- Birrrr... O Comandante de Gelo e seus comentários congelantes! Amigo, não pense que todos são tão mal-humorados quanto esse aí que está a seu lado. De qualquer forma, seja bem-vindo e boa sorte! - Afrodite estende a mão a Milo em um cumprimento.

Milo gargalhou alto, retribuindo ao cumprimento do comissário. Definitivamente, aquele voo ia ser MUITO interessante.

- Não se preocupe... alguma solução tem de haver. - comentou sorrindo - gostava de ter um café; se não for pedir muito, claro!

Afrodite assentiu, sorrindo sugestivo.

- Será um 'prazer' servi-lo senhor. - e saiu da cabine, indo preparar o pedido.

No interior do cokpit, Milo mantinha o sorriso maroto nos lábios. E se...

- Concentre-se no voo, e deixe de flertar com o restante da tripulação durante a viagem...

A voz de Camus cortara qualquer pensamento além de decente que pudesse vir a ter no seguimento do comentário de Afrodite.

Pousou o cotovelo no braço do banco, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão. Não ia deixar em branco...

- Está com ciúme?

Camus exasperou-se. Quem ele pensava que era? Acabara de conhecê-lo, como poderia ter ciúmes?

- Coloque-se no seu lugar. Você é sub-comandante deste voo. A vida de todos eles, além da sua própria está em suas mãos!

- Ei, pra que tanto estresse? A aviação hoje é o meio de transporte mais seguro que tem. Olhe a sua volta. Tudo está em ordem, não tem nenhuma luzinha vermelha piscando onde não devia. Sorria. Sabia que faz bem para a musculatura do rosto?

Camus não se dignou a responder. Bufando, voltou sua atenção para os comandos no momento que Afrodite entrou trazendo o café pedido por Milo.

- Aqui está. - estendeu o copo para Milo, o mesmo sorriso de antes estampado nos lábios. - se precisar de mais alguma coisa, sabe onde me procurar!

Milo retribuiu ao sorriso da mesma forma, piscando o olho e rindo de leve.

- Sei sim. E pode ter a certeza que vou cobrar...

Camus ouvia tudo, não acreditando naquilo. Revirou os olhos, tentando achar algo de mais construtivo a fazer que ouvir aqueles comentários completamente inapropriados para o momento.

- Até logo então...

A porta fora de novo fechada, deixando apenas os dois pilotos no mais profundo silêncio.

Silêncio que fora cortado apenas pelo ligeiro cantarolar de uma melodia da parte de Milo enquanto bebericava calmamente o liquido amargo.

- Você é francês mesmo? - pergunta idiota, para momento idiota... riu internamente com aquela questão, tentando manter a maior seriedade possível fisicamente.

Camus mais uma vez perguntava aos deuses PORQUÊ... tinha de aturar tal criatura...

- Non é evidente? - perguntou enfastiado, tentando manter a calma.

- Nem tanto meu caro. Se bem que, com o nome que tem, realmente não poderia ter outra nacionalidade, mas franceses costumam ser mais agradáveis.

- Ser agradável não é uma questão de nacionalidade e sim se a pessoa em questão merece ou não amabilidades.

Milo riu. Seu riso cristalino enchendo toda a cabine. Camus se viu apreciando o som daquela risada e ao mesmo tempo repreendendo a falta de seriedade do companheiro de voo, entretanto pode observar que, apesar de suas brincadeiras, ele não tirava os olhos dos instrumentos de navegação.

- Quer dizer que em uma escala de 0 a 10 em merecimento de amabilidades em devo estar entre -20 a -15 pelo visto.

- Não, não... Creio que deve estar em 0, temperatura em que a água se congela, meu caro.

Sem que Camus se apercebesse, o clima na cabine tinha se tornado bem menos pesado que no inicio. Estava até... agradável. Talvez a sua primeira imagem do companheiro tivesse sido errada. Afinal, para ser aceite na 'Golden Airlines' não podia ser tão desprovido de sanidade mental assim.

Com o tempo, talvez entendesse o objectivo daquela conversa... mas por enquanto, não tinha outro remédio se não retribuir.

- E você? É de onde?

Milo sorriu respondendo orgulhoso.

- Pertenço à mais bela civilização que alguma vez existiu ao cimo da terra...

Camus entendeu do que ele estava falando, mas não se conteve para tirar igualmente sarro do companheiro.

- Mesmo? e eu que pensei que Atlântida era um mito...

Milo arregalou os olhos e novamente riu.

- Quer dizer que o Homem de Gelo tem senso de humor. Mas como você mesmo disse, Atlântida é um mito, aliás um dos muitos mitos da minha civilização.

Pela primeira vez em todo o voo Camus riu. Milo achou que estava sonhando, mas se fosse realmente um sonho não queria acordar tão cedo. Não tinha nada que pudesse classificar como minimamente errado em seu companheiro de voo.

- É lógico que eu tenho senso de humor, só não deturpado quanto o seu parece ser. Acho que preciso de um copo de água, será que você é capaz de controlar este avião sozinho sem nos derrubar por alguns instantes?

Camus sabia que não precisava levantar-se para conseguir a água que desejava, mas estava sentindo necessidade de esticar um pouco as pernas e sair por alguns instantes daquele ambiente. Desafivelou o cinto e levantou-se. Deu mais uma checada nos instrumentos e saiu da cabine. Logo encontrou Afrodite e pediu a ele a água.

No interior da cabine, o co-piloto mais descansado por ter conseguido desanuviar o clima, recostou-se na cadeira confortável, massajando o pescoço calmamente.

Quando algo chamou a sua atenção... sorriu travesso, carregando num botão entre os milhares do painel.

No corredor, Camus que tinha acabado de beber a água, agradeceu a Afrodite e preparava-se para voltar para o interior do cokpit.

Um barulhinho chamou a sua atenção... a voz de Milo podia agora ser ouvida claramente. O que seria? Aviso de turbulência? Algo errado? Apressou o passo instintivamente... mas logo travou ao assimilar as palavras.

_-"Senhores passageiros, neste momento na passerela, Camus Phillipe Lenoir, com um conjunto do último grito, criação da fundação Golden Airlines. Uma salva de palmas para o nosso comandante por favor!"_

Camus ficou vermelho, azul, verde, roxo... parecia um arco-íris de tanta vergonha. A medida que atravessava o avião podia ouvir as palmas e os assobios. Alguns mais engraçadinhos ainda faziam alguma alusão à beleza do uniforme e do modelo.

Entrou na cabine espumando. A vontade que tinha era de socar a cara daquele maluco ali, em pleno voo, mas esperaria que o avião aterrasse para dar vazão a toda sua fúria.

- Você ficou maluco? Não pergunta errada. Maluco eu já sei que você é, mas só pode estar tendo algum surto nesse exacto instante. Comigo, meu caro, você nunca mais voará, e no que depender de mim, não voará nem mais de asa-delta.

Milo ria de sair lágrimas dos olhos. Conseguira realmente enfurecer o francês e pelo visto ele tentaria levar suas ameaças a cabo, mas não seria assim tão fácil destruir sua carreira quanto ele pensava.

Viu Camus voltar a sentar-se no seu respectivo assento, com cara de poucos amigos. Só por aquela cena, tinha valido a pena fazer a brincadeira. O resto da viagem decorreu sem grandes turbulências, bastante calma. E silenciosa. Mas isso não importava minimamente a Milo. Pelo contrário, só facilitava nos ataques de riso repentinos que demonstrava ao longo do voo.

Finalmente acabados de aterrar, Camus dava as ultimas instruções aos passageiros, pedindo que se mantivessem sentados até a total imobilização do aparelho.

Avião estagnado, teriam de esperar que os passageiros saíssem antes de poder pisar de novo em terra firme. Dessa vez, Milo não deixou passar em branco.

- Já esteve em Athenas?

Ouviu um rosnar da parte de Camus, que lhe pareceu ser uma resposta afirmativa.

- Se isso foi um sim, você certamente não conhece Athenas. Esta cidade precisa ser apreciada com alguém da terra, alguém que realmente a conheça. Não gostaria de conhecer Athenas?

- Milo Miklos! Eu estou querendo arrancar as suas tripas com uma colher e você me convida para fazer um passeio turístico???? Você é alguma espécie de suicida?

Milo mais uma vez gargalhou, nunca se divertira tanto em sua vida. Tirar aquele francês empoado do sério estava se mostrando ser um esporte deveras agradável.

- Você sabia que fica lindo aborrecido? - Milo soltou a pergunta no ar.

Camus engoliu em seco. Ele o achava lindo ou era mais uma de suas brincadeiras sem graça? Estava confuso com aquele grego maluco e sedutor. Mas aquele jogo era para dois! Estava se cansando de ter seu humor manipulado a seu bel prazer… pelo que pudera perceber o grego rapidamente aprendera como fazer isso. Resolveu entrar naquela brincadeira.

Milo sorriu, pela primeira vez sem segundas intenções durante toda a viagem. Tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas aquele tempo todo fechados dentro da cabine tinha acabado por ajudar no "reconhecimento de terreno". Naquela cabine, 1 hora não é 1 hora… é muito mais… simplesmente porque não têm outra escolha se não aturar um ao outro.

- Em apenas algumas horas não vamos poder ver grande coisa... mas a proposta fica de pé para outra ocasião...

Umas horas para cativar aquele francês numa das mais belas cidades do mundo. Não seria complicado... a cidade em si ajudava... e já o guia turístico... valia por tudo. Daria um gostosinho de 'quero mais' de forma a incitá-lo a voltar com mais tempo. Sorriu mais uma vez, mas agora com as imagens que começavam a desenhar-se na sua cabeça.

Duas batidas na porta chamou a atenção de ambos. Afrodite.

- Passageiros em terra. Podem sair... isso claro, se não tiverem outras idéias em mente... - piscou antes de voltar para o corredor do avião.

Camus olhou para Afrodite com seu melhor olhar "congelante" antes de responder.

- Realmente eu tenho outras coisas em mente sim. Afrodite, você pode por gentileza me arrumar uma colher?

Afrodite olhou intrigado para Camus. Sabia que o francês era excêntrico, já voara várias vezes com ele, mas nunca pedira algo tão inusitado antes.

- Uma colher???? Para quê precisa de uma colher?

- Afrodite querido, você não é pago para perguntar! Arrume logo a bendita colher.

Milo estava tentando conter o riso, mas não conseguiu. Quando finalmente pôde se controlar, colocou a mão na testa em um gesto dramático.

- Ó, não! Afrodite! Não dê uma arma tão letal a este homem! Ele deseja arrancar as minhas tripas com uma colher! Eu não mereço tamanha crueldade. Não tive tempo de fazer meu testamento. Deixou a minha trança para o orfanato onde cresci e meu quepe para a simpática aeromoça que me recebeu quando cheguei. Estou pronto para o cadafalso.

Afrodite não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir. Foi apanhado repentinamente por uma crise de riso, sendo obrigado a se sentar, as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Afrodite? - perguntou Milo sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

O comissário apenas fez um gesto com a mão, logo saindo da cabine indo em direcção ao corredor do avião. No interior do cockpit, os dois pilotos entreolhavam-se interrogativos.

Milo acabou por dar de ombros, desafivelando o cinto.

- Proponho o seguinte: convido-o para um almoço de tréguas! Conheço um restaurante óptimo razoavelmente perto do aeroporto. Se ficar satisfeito, fico perdoado. O que me diz?

Camus acompanhou-o, avançando pelo corredor em direcção à saída da aeronave.

- E se eu não gostar?

Milo sorriu, olhando para o francês de esguelha.

- Se não gostar, é porque tem uma idéia de boa comida distorcida... também, para quem aprecia aquela _'nouvelle cuisine'_ francesa, que lhe trazem um prato apenas com 2 batatas minúsculas e um pequeníssimo pedaço de carne...

- Não vou tecer comentários. Não vale a pena discutir com um troglodita carnívoro. Mas vamos ao tal restaurante apreciar a "boa cozinha".

- Que boa imagem você tem de mim!!!!!!

Saíram do aeroporto em direcção ao restaurante completamente alheios aos olhares cobiçosos recebidos tanto de mulheres quanto de homens. Eram realmente duas figuras de chamar a atenção sob o sol mediterrâneo. Altos, belos e ainda por cima trajando um uniforme que por si só destacava-se.

O trajecto fora realmente curto e Milo aproveitou para falar sobre assuntos neutros como o porque da sua saída da Sanctury Airlines.

- Eu gostava de trabalhar lá. As pessoas eram legais, o clima óptimo, mas particularmente eu gosto dos voos longos e eles resolveram reduzi-los, não teria mais espaço para mim.

- Sim, ouvi dizer que para redução de custos, iam deixar de fazer tantos voos intercontinentais. - Camus comentou entre duas garfadas de _moussaka_.

- Exacto. Foi então que recebi o convite da Golden. Aí ofereciam um lugar para esse tipo de voos. - Esboçou um sorriso enorme, olhando fixamente para o francês.

A cabeça de Camus começou a trabalhar a mil. A Golden era uma nova companhia, já bastante reconhecida, e que iria abrir novos voos a nível intercontinental. Mas como pilotos, apenas ele tinha experiência desse tipo. Mas então... Milo... e ele...

- _Je n'y crois pas_! - deixou cair o garfo no prato. - Você é o meu novo co-piloto de voos de longa dura...

Milo sorriu abertamente. - Correcto! Prazer em conhecê-lo Camus!

Camus bebeu todo a água que estava no copo a sua frente em uma única golada. Ele só podia ter feito alguma coisa muito séria e ofendido a todos os deuses.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira sua, não é?

- Claro que não. Não brincaria com isso. Sou a sua adorável companhia para voos intercontinentais.

Camus olhou desolado ao seu redor, a mente ágil e analítica pensando em alguma saída para aquela situação mas nenhuma idéia lhe parecera suficientemente eficaz.

- Não adianta ficar com essa cara de "eu preciso dar um jeito para me livrar dele" que não tem jeito. Veja pelo lado bom, ao menos não ficará entediado.

- Eu preferiria mil vezes uma crise de tédio a uma temporada no sanatório.

Milo riu. Seu riso cristalino e franco tomando todo o recinto. Olhos curiosos se viraram para eles. Camus mais uma vez naquele dia gostaria de ter um buraco para se enfiar. Seu novo companheiro de viagem tinha o dom de constrangê-lo com uma facilidade incrível.

_  
Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

****

Golden Wings

Capitulo 2

A viagem de regresso fora calma, sem grandes constrangimentos. Os ventos fortes e a chuva em Paris tornaram a aterragem mais complicada, mas nada impossível para ambos. Camus não via a hora de voltar para casa, tomar um bom banho e, sobretudo, dormir uma boa noite de sono. Mas antes... teria de resolver um pequeno grande problema.

- Senhor Camus, o senhor Tatsume espera-o no escritório.

Camus seguiu pelo caminho conhecido até à porta do sub-encarregado da companhia. Bateu duas vezes, ouvindo um 'entre' do interior do escritório.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, retirou o quepe da cabeça, sentando-se de frente ao homem atrás da secretária.

- Boa tarde Camus. Ou deveria dizer, final de tarde. Acabou de chegar de viagem pelo que sei... não tem mais nada a fazer além de vir aqui resmungar?

Camus olhou nos olhos do sub-delegado com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer sim, mas não poderia deixar de vir aqui. Esse novo co-piloto é maluco. Recuso-me a trabalhar com ele. Ele é um risco aos vôos de nossa renomada companhia. - Camus tentou, mas aparentemente sem muito sucesso, ser educado com aquele ser-humano obtuso. Até hoje não conseguiu entender muito como ele alcançara tão alto cargo.

- Veja bem, vou tentar colocar as coisas de forma clara. Seu novo co-piloto tem tanta ou mais experiência que você e o passe dele vale ouro. Você tem um contrato assinado conosco e voa com quem nós designarmos que voe. Se quiser arrumar outro emprego, sinta-se à vontade, mas não creio que conseguirá algo tão bom como tem aqui... E não se esqueça da multa contratual.

Camus pensou em um milhão de respostas mal-educadas, mas não era de seu feitio ter atitudes precipitadas, lutara muito para chegar onde chegara. Em virtude disso não adimitiria tera sua carreira estragada por um grego maluco e um velho careca, arrogante.

- Já pude entender qual é a política da companhia, continuarei a cumprir meus compromissos conforme estipulado, entretanto, gostaria de deixar registrado meu descontentamento.

- Não o pagamos para que fique contente, e sim para que trabalhe, mais alguma coisa?

Camus levantou-se sem dar nenhuma resposta, seguindo até a saída. Não era possivel estar a acontecer aquilo... suportar aquele ser durante um voo curto era fazável... agora passar horas e horas na mesma cabine que ele! Isso não!

Decididamente, precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

**---oOo---**

Milo saía do taxi apressado. Tinha se atrasado, não tinha tido tempo de ir ao seu apartamento mudar de roupa.

Correu até à entrado do restaurante, tirando o quepe que ainda se mantinha sobre a sua cabeça. Trocou algumas palavras com o garçon à entrada, o qual lhe indicou o caminho para a mesa. Sorriu ao ver duas personagens conversando e trocando risinhos amorosos enquanto o esperavam.

- Desculpem o atraso... a aterragem foi atribulada, e a chuva não ajudou...

- Não se preocupe, sabíamos que iria se atrasar, pontualidade nunca foi uma característica sua. Estávamos a nos perguntar como está se saindo na nova companhia.

- Mu, como posso saber? Hoje foi meu primeiro vôo!

- Milo, isso nunca foi problema para você. Até hoje me pergunto como ainda falo com você depois de ter falado no altifalante que o piloto principal, que têm 10 graus de miopia, acabara de perder os óculos.

- Shaka, vai dizer que não foi legal? Todos aqueles gritos, passageiros tentando descer, outros oferecendo os próprios óculos...

- Não foi nada legal! - Shaka fez-se de emburrado, mas no fundo divertira-se bastante também, só que nunca seria capaz de admitir isso. Milo tinha uma maneira estranha de brincar com coisas sérias, mas talvez isso o tornasse tão especial.

O clima de descontração fez Milo esquecer um pouco a tensão da aterragem. Era bom rever os amigos. Não era a primeira vez que trocara de companhia aérea, sempre em busca da ascensão profissional, mas fora muito feliz no tempo que trabalhara na Sanctuary e fizera bons amigos lá, como Mu e Shaka.

Mu era filho de Shion, dono da Sanctuary, praticamente nascera dentro de um avião e era apaixonado por eles. Muitas vezes o pai já pedira que ele se dedicasse aos negócios, que gerenciasse a empresa, mas Mu não se interessava muito por assuntos burocráticos e continuava a voar. Era comandante de um Boeing 747-200F em vôos longos tendo Shaka como se como seu co-piloto.

Do seu lado, Shaka nem sempre fora como agora. Indiano de pais Ingleses, diplomatas, acabara por se habituar a uma vida de luxo e a arrogância tornou-se um dos seus maiores defeitos. Sempre tivera tudo na vida, até o dia em que um desastre de aviação o privara da vida dos pais. Encontrando-se sozinho, a sua única solução fora fazer a unica coisa que sabia: pilotar.

Ao pedir emprego na Santuary Airlines, Shaka encontrara-se cara a cara com o filho do dono da empresa: Mu. Ao inicio não tinha sido fácil, já que apesar de não ter tantas regalias, Shaka acabava por manter a única escapatória que ainda tinha: a sua arrogância de rico mimado. Mas aos poucos, Mu conseguira ultrapassar essa barreira, acabando por modificar completamente a forma de ver a vida do indiano. Encontrara no loiro um grande amigo... além de um óptimo amante.

Apesar dos problemas que Shaka apresentava de miopia, Shion, o dono da empresa acabara por se decidir a investir nele. O que nunca se arrependera. Com a experiência, Mu e Shaka acabaram por se tornar dos melhores pilotos em termos de vôos de longa duração.

- Mas nos conte Milo... como foi a viagem à sua terra natal? – perguntou Mu, lançando olhares cúmplices ao namorado.

- Nada de mais... apenas... travei melhor conhecimento com o meu novo companheiro de viagens ao sétimo céu...

Shaka riu, vendo a expressão marota estampada na face do grego.

- Essa sua frase Milo... está a transbordar de duplo-sentido... quem é o pobre coitado que o vai suportar por entre ventos e tempestades, pelo céu e mais além?

- Shaka... que idéia tem de mim buda light! - jubilou ao ver que o loiro não estava minimamente satisfeito com o seu comentário - o felizardo é um tal de Camus Phillipe Lenoir... um ruivinho francês metido a gente...

Mu e Shaka se olharam significativamente. Já estavam juntos a tempo suficiente para conseguirem se entender sem palavras. Mu apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos e perguntou:

- E você já aprontou alguma coisa com esse tal francês?

- Bom... hoje eu não fiz nada demais assim, apenas anunciei no microfone que nosso piloto principal estava desfilando na cabine com um modelito da Golden. Afinal, não poderia deixar passar em branco...

Mu e Shaka explodem em uma gargalhada.

- Eu posso saber do que exatamente vocês estão rindo?

- Você fez isso com o homem de gelo da Golden? Eu não acredito! Se não o estivesse vendo aqui não acreditaria que ficou vivo para contar a história.

- Vocês conhecem o Camus?

- Bom... conhecer no termo de 'conhecer profundamente' não... - Mu tinha conseguido controlar o riso para responder ao amigo. - Camus é bem conhecido no meio da aeronáutica justamente pela sua forma de ser. Admira que nunca tenha ouvido falar nele...

- Eu conheço o Camus pessoalmente...

Tanto Milo como Mu olharam o indiano espantados.

- Fizemos juntos alguns cursos...

Mu levantou uma sobrancelha fixando o namorado.

- Que tipo de cursos?

- Hum... Shaka, esta levando essa sua nova vocação de budista para o extremo... vai ver que fizeram um cursinho de sexo tântrico e nunca disseram nada a ninguém.

Shaka lançou um olhar mortal para Milo.

- Nada disso grego desgraçado. Fizemos alguns cursos complementares de aviação. Só isso.

- E porque não me chamou? - perguntava Mu em tom magoado. Não acreditava que o namorado tivesse aprofundado esses seus conhecimentos em aeronáutica sem lhe dizer nada.

Shaka suspirou, enrubescendo.

- Simplesmente porque esses cursos foram feitos antes de nós estarmos juntos e com o objectivo de o alcançar... na altura ainda fazia vôos curtos com o Aioria. E vi nesses cursos uma solução para passar à etapa seguinte e finalmente poder voar com você...

Mu olhou ainda um pouco desconfiado para Shaka, mas lembrava-se bem desta época. O loiro aterrorisava a vida de Aioria, achando-se "o bom", mas ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, só não imaginava que ele, já naquela época, buscava por isso.

- Eu pensei que naquela época você só se interessasse por ternos Armani e champanhe.

- Mu, eu tinha que manter a fama, mas isso não queria dizer exatamente que eu não tivesse um pingo de juizo na minha cabeça oca.

- Vocês dois, ei, oi!!! - Milo acena na frente dos dois - Eu estou aqui!! Será que podem lavar a roupa suja mais tarde e me falar um pouquinho desse tão "famoso" Camus? Ele vai ser meu companheiro de vôo daqui pra frente.

Mu olha para Milo e depois para Shaka...

- Eu não tenho muito a falar dele, apenas que a fama de Homem de Gelo o precede, mas acho que Shaka pode fazer uma explanação mais completa... afinal o conhece mais profundamente, não é, Shaka?

Shaka olhou para o namorado reprovador.

-A gente se entende em casa, Mu Vajra! - voltando a sua atenção para Milo - o Camus é uma pessoa bastante dificil de lidar... não é daquelas pessoas com quem se tem uma conversa facilmente, e devo admitir que, apesar de cômica, a sua atitude não foi a mais sensata para agradar ao francês...

Milo sorriu. Podia não ter sido a mais sensata, mas a verdade era que tinha conseguido chamar a sua atenção... não dizem que pior que o ódio é a indiferença? ora aí estava. Podia ter sido de uma forma errada, mas tinha saido da indiferença do francês.

- Mas quando ele quer, Camus mostra-se uma pessoa bastante acessível e posso até arriscar, divertida, apesar do seu sentido de humor minucioso.

- Parece que fala com conhecimento de causa… - comentou Mu.

- Bom... sabe como eu era na época... - suspirou - admito que o nosso relacionamento ultrapassou ligeiramente o estatuto de 'apenas conhecidos'...

Milo engasgou-se, recusando a ouvir o que o indiano acabara de dizer.

- Quer dizer... que se tornaram amigos?

- Não exactamente isso...

Mu afastou-se do namorado uns instantes, olhando para ele espantado.

- Não é o que eu estou pensando... é?

Shaka apenas assentiu, levando o copo de água aos labios e dando um gole generoso.

Mu arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, Shaka já tivera um caso com Camus. Não era possível! Não queria acreditar nisso! Para si sempre fora complicado aceitar que o namorado tivera um passado e, principalmente, que esse passado não fora exatamente celibatário.

- Mu, não sei porque está assim. Foi em algum lugar muito distante no passado. Tudo mudou daquela época para agora.

- Mas... você não acha que deveria ter me contado?

- Para você ficar assim? Claro que não. Não teve importância na época, por que teria agora?

- Vocês dois, párem de discutir sobre o sexo dos anjos! - Milo estava ficando exasperado com a discussão dos dois, não existia motivo para isso.

Mu e Shaka viram-se ao mesmo tempo para Milo.

- Milo Miklos, não se meta!

Um silêncio de suspense se fez antes que as risadas pudessem ser ouvidas. Mu e Shaka estavam tão juntos que até mesmo as suas reações se tornaram parecidas, no fundo Milo tinha razão, estavam discutindo a influência da temperatura na menopausa da borboleta, em outras palavras, nada.

Milo não podia negar que invejava de certa forma os dois. O passado de Shaka não era dos mais santinhos, mas algo de mais forte o fizera mudar. Sorriu.

- E foi assim... que passou mais um dia pelos ares... - comentou recostando-se à cadeira suspirando. Estava cansado da viagem... admitia que preferia as viagens de longa duraçaã... evitava aquela pressa toda de ir e vir no mesmo dia e a correria dos aeroportos. - Vocês voam quando?

- Domingo... para Nova Deli.

- Perfeito! Vão ter muito tempo para se entenderem naquela cabine minúscula e ridicula. Já pensaram o quanto pode ser interessante o ajuste de contas entre casais naquele lugar? - Milo desviou-se do guardanapo ao acabar de fazer a pergunta.

- Acho que não será necessário esperar tanto tempo... - Shaka voltava a pronunciar-se, fazendo cara de desentendido. - Afinal, por algum motivo dividimos o mesmo apartamento...

- SHAKA!

Mu ficara completamente desconcertado com Shaka. Apesar de serem amigos de Milo não estava acostumado a expor sua intimidade de maneira tão explícita. Muito menos Shaka.

- O que foi Mu? Algum problema? Eu posso ajudar?

- Algum problema? Todos! Onde está sua educação?

- Guardei em casa para não perder, mas se quiser posso ir pegar.

- Eu desisto! Este não é o meu Shaka. Se me dão licença, vou procurá-lo...

Mu faz que ia levantar-se quando tem sua mão segura por Shaka.

- Sente-se Mu Vajra se não quiser realmente passar vergonha.

Milo assistia a tudo como se visse um filme. Lembrava-se de seus relacionamentos passados e nunca em sua vida tivera algo assim. Na realidade nunca em sua vida dera atenção a relacionamento. Dava atenção ao Júnior, é verdade, mas nunca dera ao coração e ressentia-se um pouco por isso.

- Meninos... comportem-se. Desculpem-me, mas já está tarde, o vôo com o senhor "pontualidade-é-essencial" não foi o que se pode chamar de calmo... e estou cansado.

Levantou-se, despedindo-se do casal e dirigiu-se à saida. Proxima paragem: o vale dos lençois.

**---oOo---**

Quando Milo saiu Mu e Shaka ainda ficaram por algum tempo sentados a mesa. Pediram um café. Shaka levantou-se, iria ausentar-se por alguns intantes e deixou aos cuidados de Mu sua carteira e seu telefone, não pretendia demorar muito.

Mu brincava despreocupadamente com o guardanapo, esperando o namorado voltar. Repensava em toda a conversa que tiveram ao longo do jantar. Shaka não era o que se podia chamar de santo... apesar do aspecto angelical... tinha sido complicado 'pescá-lo'. Apesar de, metade do trabalho já tinha sido feito... no fundo fora Shaka que caira primeiro nos seus encantos, e que tentara algo.

Apesar de também estar interessado, Mu sabia como o indiano era. E aparência não é tudo. Para ele que dava importancia à alma da pessoa, Shaka estava completamente fora de questão. Mas ele começou a mudar.

Um som agudo sobre a mesa tirou-o dos seus pensamentos. O celular do Shaka. Pegou nele, olhando no visor quem era antes de atender. Engoliu seco ao ver o nome que piscava a azul.

"Camus"

Atendeu, tentando ao máximo não parecer rude.

- Alô?

- Shaka, daqui o Camus!

- Desculpe Camus, aqui é o Mu. O Shaka não esta disponível por enquanto. Se quiser deixar mensagem...

- Mu? Qual Mu?

- Shaka e eu partilhamos o apartamento... - 'e o quarto... e a cama...' pensou. Fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não disparatar e lançar uma série de impropérios para o infeliz. No fundo... guardava-os para Shaka.

- Ah... desculpe. Diga-lhe so que o Camus telefonou, por favor. Que estou de volta a Paris.

Mu desligou o telefone com ímpetos de arremessá-lo na cabeça de Shaka, mas não faria isso em público. Pagou a conta e esperou a volta dele já de pé. Ao vê-lo aproximar-se pegou-o pelo braço.

- Vamos embora agora. Por favor não crie uma cena, temos muito o que conversar quando chegarmos em casa.

Shaka conhecia Mu bem o suficiente para saber que algo muito sério deveria ter acontecido e que, naquele momento, era melhor não discutir. Acompanhou-o em silêncio. A pressão que os dedos dele faziam em seu braço deram a Shaka uma leve idéia da raiva que Mu estava sentindo.

Entram no carro em silêncio e todo trajeto até o apartamento foi feito também em silêncio. Logo após a porta ter sido fechada, Mu dispara:

- QUER DIZER QUE CAMUS FICOU NAS AREIAS DO PASSADO, SHAKA INDRA DEVAS! POR QUEM ME TOMAS? - arremessando o celular de Shaka, que ainda segurava, sobre ele.

Shaka olhava espantado o namorado ter uma crise histérica, o celular no chão.

- Não faço a minima ideia do que está falando Mu! Tenha calma e diga-me o que o colocou nesse estado!

- SAIBA MEU CARO SHAKA, QUE O SENHOR GELADINHO LHE TELEFONOU DURANTE A SUA AUSÊNCIA!

Shaka olhava fixamento nos olhos verdes de Mu , como se com esse gesto o conseguisse controlar.

- Mu, não grite. O Camus telefonou para mim, e depois? Eu nunca disse que tinha deixado de ter contacto com ele disse?

Mu engoliu seco. Realmente isso nunca tinha sido dito. Deixando Shaka na sala, dirigiu-se ao quarto trancando-se no interior.

Shaka suspirou, pegando no celular que jazia no chão, se jogando no sofá. Procurou o nome de Camus na lista e chamou.

_- Alô?_

- Camus, é o Shaka.

_- Boa noite Shaka. Eu telefonei faz um tempinho, não sei se o seu amigo lhe disse._

- Disse sim Camus... aliás, você conseguiu provocar a primeira enorme briga no meu relacionamento com o Mu. Ele não é só meu companheiro de apartamento, mas meu namorado também.

Camus ficou algum tempo mudo do outro lado da linha, decididamente não era essa a sua intenção.

_- Creio que nada do que eu possa falar vá mudar a situação, não é?_

- Creio que não. Arianos ciumentos são muito cabeças duras quando se propõe a isso. O melhor que faço agora é deixá-lo se acalmar para depois tentar conversar de maneira coerente, mas você sabe o quanto me custa fazer isso?

_- Você está muito modificado, meu amigo, e, sou obrigado a observar, para melhor. Mas creio que vá me perguntar o porquê de minha ligação, não é?_

- Lógico. Fale-me, creio que deve ser algo sério para me ligar a essas horas.

_- Eu gostaria de saber se você conhece um grego maluco que era funcionário da Sanctuary e mudou-se recentemente para a Golden, um tal de Milo_.

Shaka riu. No fim tudo se resumia àquele grego doido. Tinha tido sua primeira grande discussão com Mu por causa de Milo. Como a vida era irônica.

_- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?_

- Claro. Se você tivesse ligado uns dez minutos antes teria falado com o próprio Milo.

_- Você estava com ele?????_

- Estava sim. Eu e Mu combinamos com o Milo jantar hoje, depois da sua primeira experiência na Golden. Estavamos curiosos de saber como ele se estaria safando. – riu - E tenho a admitir que ele nos contou uma história bem engraçada...

Ouviu Camus rosnar algo do outro lado da linha em resposta a provocação.

- Bom Camus. Está tarde e tenho um namorado furibundo no quarto para controlar. Se quiser podemos nos encontrar amanhã para falar melhor sobre o assunto.

_- Très bien... peço desculpa pelo mal entendido com o Mu._

- Não se preocupe... a culpa foi em parte minha. Amanhã nos falamos.

Desligou o aparelho, jogando-o sobre o sofá. Estava na hora de enfrentar a fera.

_Continua…_

Agradecimentos: A todos os que lêem, e um grande agradecimento muito especial a **_Nana Pizani_********_Mila Boyd_********_Cardosinha_********_Pure-Petit Cat_********_Blanxe_****_ e _****_Litha-chan_**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

**Nota: _este capitulo é exclusivamente Lemon entre Shaka e Mu. Quem não gostar, não digam que não foram avisados! Se não houver problema com isso… AVANTI!_**

* * *

**Golden Wings**

.  
Capitulo 3

* * *

Shaka levantou-se, chegando perto da porta do quarto e batendo.

- Mu, deixe-me entrar e explicar...

- VÁ EMBORA!

Suspirou.

- Mu! Se não abrir a porta imediatamente eu dou cabo dela!

- NÃO VOU ABRIR PORCARIA DE PORTA NENHUMA!!!!

Shaka se mune de toda paciência que não sabia ter, vai até o quarto de guardados e depois de uma pequena busca acha o que procurava.

Armado com uma chave de fenda e um alicate começa a desmontar a fechadura da porta. Em poucos minutos estava dentro do quarto encontrando um Mu amuado sobre a cama.

- QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE ARROMBAR A PORTA DO MEU QUARTO????

- Caso não se lembre, Mu, este quarto também é meu. Mas não quero discutir sobre isso. Eu fiz o que deveria fazer para que você me ouvisse, e vai ouvir, nem que para isso eu tenha que te amarrar!

- Eu confiei em você, Shaka...

Shaka avançou até a cama sentando-se na beira. Mu encontrava-se deitado, agarrando o travesseiro. Retirou alguns fios lavanda da sua face, desvendado as duas orbes verdes que o olhavam furiosamente.

- Mu, eu nunca lhe disse que tinha deixado de manter o contacto com o Camus, nunca disse que não tinha tido nada com ele e também nunca disse que alguma vez voltaria a ter!

- Assim como não lhe disse que tinha namorado, assim como se o Milo não tivesse falado dele você nunca teria tocado no assunto do relacionamento de ambos, assim como... porque você está comigo Shaka? Você adquiriu o direito de estar na Santuary Airlines pelos seus próprios meios pelo que eu sei, não precisava se ter envolvido comigo para isso!

Shaka agarrou com força exagerada os pulsos do namorado que se encontrava agora sentado na cama. Cravava os olhos azuis nos verdes.

- Nunca volte a dizer uma coisa dessas!

Shaka pensou que nunca em sua vida pudesse sentir raiva de Mu, mas ele sentia agora. Uma fúria poderosa, assim como era poderoso o amor que sentia por ele. Puxou Mu com demasiada força e o beijou. Não o beijo terno e sensível que costumavam trocar, mas um beijo forte, magoado e acima de tudo furioso.

- Mu, eu não seria capaz de me aproximar de quem quer seja por interesses escusos. Eu não sou um puto. Morreria de fome, mas não daria meu corpo por favores financeiros. Não importa quantos homens ou mulheres passaram por minha cama no decorrer da minha vida. Eu escolhi cada um deles assim como escolhi você!

Shaka levantou-se e mexeu nervosamente nos cabelos. Estava a ponto de perder o senso de realidade e Mu não cooperava.

- Você não é um puto? É o quê então? Eu pensei que tinha mudado, mas ao que parece esteve fingindo todo esse tempo.

Mu sentiu uma dor repentina na bochecha direita. Shaka tinha acabado de lhe bater.

- Eu não fingi Mu! Eu não tenho nada com o Camus assim como não tenho nada com ninguém!

- NEM COMIGO!

- ACORDE MU! PARE COM ISSO!

Mu permaneceu estático durante uns segundos, sem saber como reagir. Shaka tinha acabado de lhe bater...

- Desgraçado... - murmurou levando a mão ao lugar machucado.

Shaka apenas olhava para ele, o mesmo olhar furioso.

Sentiu o seu pulso ser puxado com força, sendo jogado sobre a cama. Logo se apercebeu que estava sob Mu, este pressionando-lhe os ombros contra o colchão.

- NUNCA MAIS, volta a fazer uma coisa dessas!

Via o tibetano arfar, a respiração acelerada devido aos nervos. Instintivamente, o seu olhar pousou-se sobre os seus lábios semi-abertos... tão apetitosos...

Num movimento brusco, soltou-se das mãos do namorado, erguendo-se o suficiente para capturar aqueles lábios num beijo fogoso, agarrando os cabelos lavanda da nuca evitando que se afastasse.

Shaka sentiu o sabor metálico do sangue de Mu em sua boca. Por um fugaz instante arrependeu-se de seu ato, mas seu pensamento voltou a ser enevoado pelo beijo, sentiu os seus sentidos despertarem. Mu mexia com ele como ninguém nunca conseguira.

Mu queria vingar-se, queria machucar Shaka, queria expulsá-lo dali, de sua cama, de sua vida, mas se sentiu completamente impotente ao ter seus lábios tomados de assalto pelo loiro. Amava-o. Amava-o ao ponto de não conseguir ser mais efectivo em suas tentativas de machucá-lo. Apartou o beijo enquanto ainda conseguia.

- Não vai ser assim que resolveremos isso.

-Então como quer que seja? Quer me bater? Bata, Mu, se isso vai te fazer bem. Mas não pense que se livrará de mim tão facilmente. Eu não sei se já te disse isso antes, mas eu te amo!

Quando Shaka mandou que batesse, Mu chegou a levantar a mão, todo seu sangue fervendo, mas o tapa que estava a ponto dar em Shaka foi freado pela declaração que ele fizera. Shaka nunca havia dito antes que o amava.

Os olhares se encontraram em um misto de fúria, raiva, mágoa, desejo, amor. Mu rendeu-se ao desejo, puxando Shaka pelo cabelo e beijando-o novamente.

Shaka sentia o sangue ferver... de raiva... de desejo... com uma torrente de sensações misturadas no seu interior. Tudo aquilo estava sendo brusco, fervorento... tórrido.

Puxou Mu sobre si, tentando desapertar os botões da sua camisa, quase os arrancando com a ânsia.

Mu deixava-se levar, buscando a pele do loiro sob a sua camisa, arranhando com força. Sentia os gemidos de Shaka serem abafados pelo beijo.

Em resposta a provocação, Shaka apartou o beijo, mordendo o lábios inferior do amante com alguma força. Era para doer? Também ele sabia jogar a esse jogo.

Num momento de descuido de Mu, Shaka inverteu as posições, ficando ele em cima. A vantagem, era que a camisa de Mu tinha sido aberta, e o peito alvo estava completamente exposto. Sorriu ao ver a imagem de Mu sob si, os olhos escurecidos pela raiva e desejo, os lábios entre-abertos deixando escapar a respiração acelerada... perfeito.

Mu respirava aceleradamente sob Shaka, se sentia hipnotizado pelas orbes azuis escurecidas pela raiva e pelo desejo adquirindo um tom de mar revolto. Shaka ataca os mamilos de Mu com beijos e mordidas, Mu arfa ao sentir o contacto dos lábios de Shaka, esquecendo-se completamente o porquê daquilo tudo ter começado, querendo apenas mais e mais.

Mu segura Shaka pelos cabelos forçando-o a encará-lo novamente, perdendo-se mais uma vez naqueles olhos divinos. Não cederia tão facilmente apesar de seu corpo traidor já ter completamente capitulado.

-Shaka... - beijou novamente Shaka com volúpia, as línguas travando uma batalha de onde apenas o prazer sairia vencedor.

O beijo de Mu era quase violento, como eram violentas as emoções que geraram toda aquela cena. Shaka sentiu que, mesmo estando sobre Mu, ele ainda tinha o controle, ou a falta dele. Apartou o beijo, fazendo uma carícia leve na face ferida de Mu.

- Não será como quer, desta vez.

Mu estagnou, até então era sempre ele que tinha a situação controlada... mas ali, estava sendo diferente! Tudo estava sendo diferente! Sentiu a ânsia tomar conta de si, não sabendo até onde aquela situação nova o levaria.

Deixou-se levar, a principio um pouco reticente, mas cedendo aos poucos aos toques e carícias do indiano.

Shaka tinha-o obrigado a recostar-se nas almofadas, agarrando os seus pulsos um de cada lado da sua cabeça.

Beijava-o... desta vez um beijo terno... suave... dando leves lambidas no lábio machucado.

Mu, de olhos fechados, gemia em parte devido ao ardor sentido pelo toque no local machucado, em parte pelo prazer sentido ao ser subjugado daquela forma.

Sentia os movimentos provocativos do corpo de Shaka sobre o seu, tornando tudo muito mais difícil de controlar.

Shaka, de olhos abertos, permanecia atento às mínimas reacções do amante, jubilando internamente pelo resultado.

Mu fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Perder o controle era uma situação completamente nova, mas estava sendo no mínimo revelador. Conseguira ver, da pior, ou talvez, da melhor maneira possível, os verdadeiros sentimentos de Shaka e os seus próprios.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pelos beijos ardentes que o amante dava em si e pelas sensações de seu corpo. Quando estava relaxando, se entregando foi subitamente chamado de volta pela voz autoritária e ao mesmo tempo suave de Shaka.

- Não saia daí! Não se mexa!

Mu abriu os olhos imediatamente e pode ver Shaka com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Não tinha ideia do que se passava por aquela cabeça loura. A cada instante do relacionamento deles descobria um novo Shaka e a cada instante apaixonava-se novamente.

Shaka levanta-se calmamente. Não sabia exactamente onde estava com a cabeça, mas resolveu seguir os próprios instintos. Dirigiu-se a cozinha e pegou algumas pedras de gelo, enrolando-as cuidadosamente em um lenço.

Ao entrar no quarto, viu divertido que Mu tinha obedecido e não se tinha mexido. Aproximou-se calmamente, pousando o lenço sobre a cama, voltando a mesma posição de antes. Sorriu para Mu, desviando a sua atenção de novo para os cubos de gelo. Pegou num, levando aos lábios, lambendo e sugando levemente.

Nos olhos ávidos de Mu, podia perceber o quanto o seu desejo por ele era insustentável naquele momento. Retirou o cubo gelado dos seus lábios, aproximando-o dos de Mu, incitando-o a imitá-lo.

Mu sentiu a ferida no seu lábio arder ao sentir a superfície gelada sobre ele. Entreabriu os olhos, passando levemente a língua pelo cubo, tendo o cuidado de tocar nos dedos de Shaka de passagem.

Mas quando se preparava para sugar o gelo, este foi-lhe retirado de perto dos lábios bruscamente. Olhou interrogativo para Shaka, vendo o sorriso deste tomar um aspecto bem mais lascivo.

Os dedos de Shaka deslizaram com o gelo pelo seu queixo, pescoço e peito, arrepiando a pele no local de passagem.

Mu sentia a pele resfriar no rasto deixado pelo gelo para instantaneamente sentir-se queimando como por encanto. Abriu a boca para pedir mais mas percebeu que conseguira apenas emitir um gemido rouco de prazer.

Shaka afastou o gelo, beijando agora o nariz, os lábios, o queixo, o pescoço de Mu, seguindo o mesmo caminho. Pegou o lenço e amarrou-o cuidadosamente sobre os olhos de Mu.

- Onde prefere ser tocado? Aqui? - perguntou tocando uma pedra de gelo levemente na ponta do nariz de Mu - ou aqui? - agora tocava a curva da orelha. Continuou a exploração evitando propositadamente os lábios do amante.

Mu deixava escapar pequenos gemidos à medida que sentia a superfície fria o tocar. De olhos vendados, todos os seus outros sentidos tomavam proporções mais elevadas. Tentou levantar a mão no intuito de agarrar o amante, mas este apercebendo-se do gesto, agarrou o pulso voltando a colocá-lo ao lado da cabeça de Mu.

- Não Mu... eu disse... dessa vez, será como eu quero...

Aproximou a face do amante, beijando o canto dos seus lábios. Mantinha-se bem próximo de Mu, obrigando-o a sentir a sua respiração na pele. Começou a lamber o rasto de água que o gelo deixava na pele do amante, sempre provocativo.

-Shaka...

- Diga Mu...

Mu respirava acelerado, tentando controlar as palpitações cardíacas.

- Aí não... - comentou a voz trémula, esperando reacção do amante.

- Não? Por que não? E se eu quiser? - Shaka falou com voz suave, sensual, abrindo o ziper da calça de Mu.

- Eu não quero... - Mu sabia que estava incitando-o a fazer. Aquele jogo era para dois e estava delicioso, uma parte de sua mente, que ainda conseguia pensar em alguma coisa, anotou mentalmente que precisavam brigar mais vezes.

Shaka tocou a erecção de Mu levemente.

- Não quer? Não quer o melhor da festa? Que seja feita a vossa vontade. - Shaka voltou sua atenção para os braços de Mu passando a unha sensualmente por toda a extensão deles e se divertiu com o semblante de frustração de Mu quando este percebeu que seu ardil não funcionara.

Shaka estava no controle e, esta noite, faria Mu entender que ele era um homem, e um homem que o amava.

Pegou outra pedra de gelo, colocando-a sobre o peito do amante, voltando à antiga tarefa de apagar o rasto da água da sua pele. Sorriu ao sentir a respiração de Mu falhar, tornando-se mais pesada.

Mamilos, abdómen, umbigo... divertiu-se ao ver a barriga de Mu a encolher, tentando afastar-se do cubo gelado.

- Sha...ka...

- Continua a não querer? -perguntou beijando e mordiscando a zona circular ao umbigo do amante.

- hum... - Mu gemeu, recusando-se a responder à provocação... até onde conseguiria ele suportar a tortura daquela forma?

Shaka voltou a subir sobre o amante, voltando de novo a sua atenção para o seu pescoço. Tarde ou cedo, ele ia ceder... precisava ter paciência e auto controle... e isso, era o que não faltava ao indiano.

Mu mais uma vez tentou levar suas mãos ao amante e mais uma vez foi impedido por Shaka.

-Será que terei de amarrá-lo? Não me provoque, Mu!

Mu estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não mais conseguia se controlar, não mais conseguia concatenar as coisas. Segurou Shaka pela nuca e lhe puxou, beijando-o lascivamente.

Shaka apartou o beijo afastando a cabeça de Mu puxando-o pelos longos cabelos lavanda.

- Você não está se comportando, Mu! Desse jeito não poderemos continuar. Acho que vou dormir na sala.

Mu pensou em gritar por um instante, "pois que vá", mas seu estado não permitiu, acabando por capitular.

-Desculpe, faça como quiser, mas faça!

Shaka sorriu, ouvindo as palavras que tanto esperava. Levantou-se colocando uma perna de cada lado no amante, retirando a própria camisa. Apesar de todo o auto controle, ele próprio já estava a ficar com... calor.

Pegou na ultima pedra de gelo que permanecia sobre a cama semi-derretida, levando-a desta vez aos lábios de Mu. Viu-o sobressaltar com o toque repentino, logo começando a sugar o gelo.

Shaka baixou o tórax, aproximando a face do amante, provocando-o, passando a língua morna ora sobre o gelo, ora sobre os seus lábios. Logo sentiu a língua de Mu se juntar ao toque, tentando alcançar a sua.

Sorriu, retirando o gelo dos seus lábios, voltando a traçar um caminho de água pela pele clara de Mu. Ouvia os gemidos roucos suplicantes deste, quase fazendo-o perder o controle.

Mu estava quase completamente entregue e Shaka quase perdendo seu precioso auto controle. Shaka levantou-se e foi até a janela, ficando propositadamente de costas para Mu.

- Você devia confiar mais em mim, Mu, em meu amor. Eu vou te dar uma escolha, agora. Você pode ou não confiar em mim. Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer algo que te magoasse ou ferisse propositadamente. Você confia em mim? Quer que eu volte para essa cama?

Mu a principio somente sentiu a distância do corpo de Shaka, mas aos poucos conseguiu entender o que o amante falara, ficara cego de ciúmes a ponto de não querer ouvi-lo. Ele queria agora que provasse que também poderia ficar cego de confiança.

Permaneceu com o lenço sobre os olhos apesar de poder tira-lo a qualquer instante.

- Venha Shaka, eu confio em você. - Mu estendeu a mão na direcção que julgava estar Shaka.

Shaka sorriu. Voltou para a cama felinamente, ignorando a mão estendida de Mu e beijando-o de surpresa no pescoço.

Mu voltou a deitar-se na cama, puxando Shaka sobre si. Deixava-se levar por qualquer vontade do loiro. Gemia sentindo os beijos e carícias no seu corpo entregue ao prazer... levantou os quadris da cama o suficiente para ajudar Shaka a retirar as suas calças jeans.

Engoliu seco. Sentiu com deleite a massagem que Shaka fazia na palma do seu pé... a pressão em certos pontos estratégicos... sugestivos... estremeceu. Uma mordida na barriga da perna... um beijo na coxa...

- Sha...

- Sssshhh... - sentiu o sibilar do amante bem perto da sua barriga, as suas mãos quentes retirando-lhe calmamente a roupa interior.

Abriu a boca tentando gemer, agarrando os lençóis com força, ao sentir os beijos provocantes na virilha e em volta do lugar mais necessitado.

O desejo de Mu tão latente, seus gemidos roucos, sua entrega, enlouqueceram Shaka que arrancou as próprias roupas desajeitadamente, deitou-se ao lado de Mu, abraçando-o, precisava sentir aquela pele quente em contacto com a sua. Após o breve contacto voltou a massajar as pernas do amante, enquanto sua língua percorria o contorno da virilha de Mu.

Pôde ver a erecção de Mu pulsando. Beijou levemente o membro dele e interrompeu o contacto. Mu gemeu, murmurava palavras desconexas de amor, de desejo, de necessidade. Shaka atendeu aos desejos de Mu iniciando uma felação suave.

Mu estremeceu ao sentir o toque tão intimo... tinha esperado tanto por aquilo... ergueu os quadris do colchão, aproximando-o do amante. Mordia o lábio inferior... não se preocupando com a ferida aberta. O prazer era mais forte que a dor...

Gemeu alto pelo nome de Shaka... sentindo este aumentar o ritmo da felação. Estava fixado em ir até ao final... os gemidos... o arfar... afundava a cabeça no travesseiro... não demorou muito para que sentisse o final próximo... muito próximo...

Shaka gemeu ao sentir o liquido morno... Mu tinha chegado ao ápice. Sorriu, passando a língua nos lábios, voltando a subir sobre o amante. Um beijo... calmo... demorado.

Shaka queria mais, precisava de mais, mas nunca tentaram, não desta maneira. Seu próprio desejo pedia por alívio, um alívio que só o corpo de Mu poderia oferecer.

Aconchegou-se no peito de Mu, a mão fazia movimentos circulares no peito arfante. Mu aos poucos foi normalizando a situação. Sabia o que Shaka queria, e sabia que não o faria sem o consentimento dele. Precisava mostrar a Shaka que confiava. Com um gesto rápido arrancou o lenço do rosto.

Suas orbes verdes encontraram o olhar apaixonado e sedento de Shaka.

- Shaka... - desviou o olhar para os lábios do amante, desenhando-os com o polegar. Não sabia como dizer... como responder afirmativo.

Voltou a fixar a atenção dos magníficos olhos azuis de Shaka... sorriu... apenas um pequeno sorriso... que tanto significava.

Shaka apoiou-se no cotovelo, capturando de novo os lábios do amante. Incitou Mu a abrir mais as pernas, de modo a que se pudesse acomodar entre elas. Voltou a subir sobre Mu, apartando o beijo, fixando-o, acariciando a face clara.

Deu um leve selinho nos lábios tão tentadores, desviando a atenção para a procura de algo na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Não precisou remexer muito para achar o que procurava. Humedeceu os dedos levemente no gel. Não rompeu o contacto com os olhos de Mu. Tacteou em busca da entrada do amante, introduzindo lentamente um dedo. Mu fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio ante ao incómodo da invasão, mas não desistiria agora.

Shaka percebeu a confusão de Mu, o medo. A primeira vez era sempre complicada. Beijou os lábios do amante, com a mão livre começou a acariciar levemente o membro adormecido de Mu. Ele parecia não relaxar, seria melhor parar. Shaka começou a retirar o dedo de dentro Mu, mas foi impedido por este.

- Shaka, faça!

Shaka olhou nos olhos do amante. Respirou fundo, voltando a obrigá-lo a deitar-se.

- Relaxe... está tudo bem... - disse docemente perto do ouvido do amante, voltando a introduzir o dedo na sua entrada. Tacteava com cuidado o seu interior...calmamente... ignorando completamente a sua própria necessidade.

Sentiu a mão de Mu nos seus cabelos, obrigando este a beijar o seu pescoço e lábios... sentindo que Mu cedia aos poucos, acrescentou outro dedo a exploração. Mantinha a cadência, sentindo os gemidos do amante a cada investida mais altos.

Mu se entregou e esta foi a melhor decisão que tomara. Relaxou e deixou-se aos cuidados de Shaka, sentia o desconforto inicial ser paulatinamente substituído por um prazer que não imaginava ser possível. Era completamente diferente de todas as sensações que já tivera.

Começou a beijar Shaka com mais ânsia, sentiu o seu desejo despertar novamente como se não houvesse atingido o ápice há poucos instantes. Pôde ouvir os gemidos que soltava involuntariamente. Queria Shaka.

- Shaka, eu te quero!

As palavras que Shaka tanto esperava tinham finalmente sido pronunciadas. Sorriu, respirando fundo. Deixou deslizar lentamente os dedos do interior do amante, elevando ligeiramente os seus quadris. Penetrou Mu lentamente, sentindo este arfar, os olhos fechados com força.

- Mu... não... feche os olhos... - disse arfando, arremessando-se mais um pouco em Mu.

Mu entreabriu os olhos soltando o ar pesadamente. Shaka beijou a ponta do nariz do amante carinhosamente, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus.

Shaka mirava os olhos de Mu enquanto introduzia-se mais e mais dentro dele. A dor, o desejo, o amor, a luxúria, estavam todos ali naquele espelho cristalino. O controle de Shaka estava em vias de terminar. Ele não mais conseguia se segurar, estava prestes a alcançar o orgasmo tão ansiado.

Passou a dar atenção a erecção de Mu, massajando-a enquanto movimentava-se dentro dele. De sua própria boca escapavam gemidos misturados a palavras desconexas em sua língua natal. Nunca amara Mu daquela maneira e todo o resto parecia um pálido ensaio sem graça para o que agora acontecia.

Mu apertou mais o abraço em volta dos ombros de Shaka, aproximando mais os corpos banhados pelo suor. Relaxava mais a cada investida, gemendo alto, sentindo o seu membro manipulado na mesma cadencia que as investidas.

- Mais... rápido... - murmurou completamente perdido num prazer nunca antes sentido.

Shaka cedeu ao pedido do amante, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, invadindo com mais intensidade o interior sensível de seu amado.

A franja loira grudada à testa devido ao suor, as faces rosadas, a respiração descontrolada... os gemidos de puro deleite... Mu agarrava com força a mão de Shaka entrelaçada na sua, os beijos distribuídos pela sua face e pescoço deliciando-o.

Shaka não podia mais se segurar. Afastou-se um pouco de Mu.

- Mu, eu te amo... - e com mais algumas estocadas atingiu um prazer que nunca imaginara existir. Uma corrente eléctrica passou por seu corpo, queria abandonar-se naquela sensação para sempre.

Continuou a manipular Mu, agora com mais intensidade. Sentiu o prazer dele se aproximar novamente e logo sua mão estava inundada. Levou o dedo aos lábios em um gesto inconscientemente sensual, sentindo mais uma vez o gosto de Mu.

Mu estremeceu com a imagem à sua frente...puxou o amante pela nuca, beijando-o carinhosamente. Viu Shaka puxar o lençol sobre ambos, oferecendo o seu ombro para que Mu se aconchegasse no seu peito. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a respiração ainda descontrolada. Acariciava a longa cabeleira lavanda, junto da nuca, ouvindo Mu ronronar.

Mu sorria como uma criança... acariciava levemente o peito de Shaka, aproveitando o carinho na sua nuca de olhos fechados.

- Mu... - ouviu a voz suave do amante chamá-lo à realidade.

- Hummmm...

Shaka riu com a manha do amante.

- Foi bom??? – perguntou despreocupado.

Mu olhou para Shaka indignado. Ele não tinha feito isso! Ele não tinha perguntado isso! Não era possível! Só podia estar ouvindo vozes do além!

- Shaka!!!! Você sabe mesmo com estragar o clima! Isso é horrível!

Uma gargalhada gostosa e cristalina pôde ser ouvida por todo o quarto.

- Eu tinha que fazê-lo. Você fica tão lindo nervoso que não resisti.

Mu estapeia Shaka levemente. O que parecia uma coisa completamente desagradável e ridícula se tornou uma brincadeira entre os dois amantes que rolaram na cama em uma "luta" que acabou aos beijos.

- Vou te provar se é bom ou não!

Aproveitando o facto de estar sobre Shaka, prendeu os dois pulsos dos lados da sua cabeça como ele tinha feito anteriormente. Aproximou os lábios dos de Shaka, mas sem tocá-los. Olhava-o divertido.

- Você me bateu... lembra?

Shaka riu.

- E pedi desculpa por isso...

- Eu não disse que desculpava... disse? Acho que tem de se esforçar muito mais para ter o meu perdão...

Shaka divertia-se com a conversa. Mu estava atiçando-o de novo...

- Hum... então... o que sugere?

- Uma semana... fazendo tudo o que eu pedir... - falou dando um selinho nos lábios de Shaka.

Shaka sorriu maroto.

- Tudo... - tentou aproximar-se de Mu para um beijo mas este se afastou.

-Tudinho?

Shaka assentiu, olhando sugestivo para Mu.

Este deixou um enorme sorriso aflorar, deixando-se cair na cama ao lado de Shaka e encolhendo-se por baixo dos lençóis.

- Pode começar por fazer algo leve para comer... fiquei com fome...

Shaka preparou a refeição leve para Mu e para si próprio. Estava feliz. Depois de alimentado e descansado lembrou-se então de Camus.

- Mu, amanhã eu preciso ligar para Camus.

Os cabelos da nuca do ariano se arrepiaram ante a menção daquele nome. Mu respirou fundo. Precisava confiar e engolir os ciúmes.

-Pra quê?

- Ele quer saber mais sobre seu novo companheiro de vôo.

- Sobre Milo?

- Claro! E sobre quem mais seria? Você? Valha-me Buda, Mu! Vou marcar um almoço com ele e o senhor vai! Tem que acabar logo com essa cisma!

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Agradecimentos:** A todos os que lêem, e um grande agradecimento muito especial às reviews makers **_Blanxe_**, **_Litha-chan_**, **_Mila Boyd_**, **_Pure-Petit Cat_**, **_Mussha_**, **_Kamui_** e **_Ice Princess-Nath_**!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Os cafés a abarrotar de gente em plena _'Place du Trocadero'_. Em uma mesa mais resguardada, Camus bebia o seu _'café au lait'_ calmamente. Respirou fundo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e recostando-se na cadeira. Como sempre, tinha chegado ligeiramente adiantado. Mas sabia que Shaka não era de atrasos... devia chegar a qualquer momento.

Repassou as cenas do dia anterior. De novo a cena do corredor do avião. Suspirou, soprando a franja que teimava a cair sobre os olhos. Passou a mão nos cabelos constrangido.

- Não pense muito Camus... já está cheirando a queimado...

O ruivo abriu os olhos intuitivamente, avistando a pessoa que aguardava e... alguém que não conhecia...

Shaka puxou o namorado pela mão, para que ele se colocasse ao seu lado.

- Camus, este é o Mu... Mu, este é o Camus.

Mu acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça, ainda na defensiva. Sentiu a mão que segurava a do amante ser apertada por este indicando que este o repreendia.

Estendeu a mão em direcção a Camus, sem grande vontade.

Camus sentiu todo o constrangimento da situação. Tinha a obrigação de tentar ser agradável ao namorado de Shaka, já criara problemas demais ao amigo, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Apertou a mão estendida por Mu e os convidou a sentar.

- Fico contente por poderem vir. É um prazer conhecê-lo Mu.

Mu sentou-se ainda um pouco amuado resmungando alguma coisa em resposta a Camus. Shaka teve ímpetos de chutar a perna de Mu por baixo da mesa, mas resolveu simplesmente ignorar a grosseria do namorado.

- Camus, o que está fazendo agora, vôos curtos ou voltará a fazer os transcontinentais?

- Foi por isso que liguei para você Shaka, voltarei a fazer vôos longos, com um tal de Milo. O que podem me dizer dele?

Camus percebera o clima, obviamente e fizera questão de colocar Mu como parte integrante de sua questão.

O casal se entreolhou, sorrindo. Milo não era uma pessoa que se pudesse definir assim do nada...

- Milo é... alguém de especial. Sinceramente, não sei se fico contente por você pelo facto de voltar a fazer vôos intercontinentais...

Camus levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo Mu gargalhar com a afirmação do namorado. Céus, seria aquela criatura pior que o que imaginava?

- Camus, eu não o conheço bem... mas arriscava dizer que o Milo é exactamente o seu oposto! - Mu finalmente relaxara um pouco, deixando o seu lado desconfiado adormecido - o Milo é uma 'criança' crescida... TUDO para ele é diversão, e o mundo uma feira gigantesca.

- Estou começando a ficar mais assustado do que estava depois de um pequeno vôo com ele. Você teria como ser mais objectivo?

- Mais objectivo? - Shaka arregalou os olhos, Mu conseguira definir Milo tão bem - Camus, pensando bem, vai ser interessante vê-lo ficar horas trancado em um avião com Milo. Quem sabe assim não se torne um pouco mais humano.

Camus cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, esticando um pouco a coluna. O amigo e seu namorado estavam conseguindo deixá-lo mais confuso que antes. Uma criança grande, o que teria para ensiná-lo? Suspirou aborrecido.

- Bom dia senhores... o que desejam tomar?

Os três olharam para o _garçon_, não esperando por aquela intromissão. Camus era o único que tinha pedido algo... e ali, tinham de consumir todos.

- Um café... bem forte _s'il-vous-plaît_!

- Outro café Mu?

- Nem comece Shaka! Peça o seu chá matinal e evite conflitos!

O loiro suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos.

- Um chá de maçã para ele.- Acrescentou Mu com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Bien! É para já!

Shaka olhava de lado para o namorado inquisidor. Mu tinha o péssimo hábito de beber litros de café, sabendo que isso era uma bomba para a saúde. Um dia ainda conseguiria trocar esse seu vício para algo mais... são.

- Mas continuando Camus... não me parece que lhe possamos ser de grande utilidade mais.

- Vocês são amigos dele, pois não?

- Já o havia dito isso. Milo tem uma história de vida interessante, mas o ideal é que ele conte, o que mais posso acrescentar é que é uma óptima pessoa apesar de não parecer, um grande profissional, talvez um dos melhores com que possa vir a trabalhar.

- Ao menos isso. Já fico um pouco mais tranquilo. Esta opinião vinda de você é confiável.

Camus bebeu calmamente mais um gole de seu café tentando montar o quebra-cabeças que se mostrara ser Milo. Gostava de novos desafios, mas preferia saber exactamente em que terreno pisava. Essa corda-bamba, principalmente no ambiente profissional, lhe era bastante desconfortável.

Os pedidos acabavam de chegar. Camus viu o loiro bebericar o seu chá tranquilamente. Por mais que visse aquela imagem, não conseguia se habituar à ideia que Shaka estava mudado...

Mu apercebeu-se da atenção que Camus dava ao namorado, sentindo o ciúme voltar a nascer do nada.

- Voce está sozinho Camus? - disparou, tentando chamar a atenção do ruivo para si.

Shaka percebeu a reacção do namorado, pousando a xícara instintivamente sobre a mesa de novo.

- Desculpe a impertinência Camus... o Mu esta com ciúme de você...

Mu olhou para o namorado encabulado. Ele não tinha feito isso... tinha?

Camus riu. Um riso cristalino. Não fazia isso com frequência, mas quando o fazia era genuíno.

- Ciúme de mim? O que você andou falando para ele, Shaka?

- Nada. Ele não permitiu.

- Creio que seus ciúmes são infundados, Mu. É verdade que em um determinado momento confundimos amizade com algo mais, mas depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, sobrou apenas o que na verdade sempre fora a única coisa que existia entre nós: amizade.

- Como assim tentativas frustradas? - Mu entendera o que Camus quis dizer, mas ainda assim achava difícil de acreditar. Shaka era sobretudo desejável!

A resposta veio de Shaka, ao contrário do que Mu pensava.

- Bom... para começar, quando nos envolvemos eu era... diferente. Você conhece o meu passado tão bem quanto eu...

Mu ouvia tudo atentamente, evitando interromper, apesar da vontade. Sim, sabia que Shaka tinha sido uma pessoa difícil... não que agora não continuasse, mas tinha certas... atenuantes.

- Desculpe interromper... mas tenho a minha palavra sobre o assunto. - o ruivo acrescentou, chamando a atenção dos outros dois. - você não ERA diferente... você era PIOR que agora... isso sim...

Mu não conseguiu impedir a gargalhada ao ouvir aquelas palavras do francês.

- Camus...

- Conhece aquela expressão "O diabo veste Prada"?

Mu assentiu divertido.

- Pois neste caso, ele não veste Prada... mas sim Versace...

- Acho que consigo entendê-lo, Camus... me poupem dos detalhes sórdidos.

- Não sei exactamente o que você tem Mu, mas deveria ser canonizado, pois operou milagres com essa peste loira.

- Agora os dois vão se juntar contra mim? Eu sou o que sou e vocês me amam exactamente por causa disso!

Camus e Mu trocaram um olhar significativo e cúmplice antes de responder:

- Sim!

Mu já estava se sentindo mais relaxado. Ainda morria de ciúmes de Shaka sim, o passado dele sempre seria um fantasma a rondá-los, mas não se sentia mais ameaçado por Camus e sabia que o amigo do namorado teria um loiro e tanto para se divertir de agora em diante.

- E quando volta a voar com o Milo?

- Ainda faremos alguns vôos curtos... questão de nos habituarmos mutuamente à 'maravilhosa' companhia um do outro. Mas penso que daqui a duas semanas teremos o nosso primeiro vôo.

O casal sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Vocês voam quando?

- Amanhã... para Nova Deli!

- Esperamos sinceramente que não mate o Milo antes de regressarmos...

- Prometo tentar Shaka... mas não prometo conseguir conter-me... depois do que ele me fez no último vôo...

Shaka e Mu gargalharam alto, chamando a atenção sobre si.

- Sabemos da história... o Milo colocou-nos a par da sua... passagem de modelos...

- Eu nunca passei tamanha vergonha em toda minha vida! Espero que ele se contenha daqui para frente.

- Sinceramente? Não conte com isso! Mas relaxe e aproveite, as brincadeiras dele são inofensivas.

- Inofensivas?!?!?!?!?!?!?! - Camus mais uma vez tirou a insistente franja dos olhos, antevendo aborrecimentos estratosféricos.

Mais uma vez Mu e Shaka se olharam. Conseguiam se entender sem palavras. Seria muito interessante acompanhar esses dois de perto. Eram como água e óleo, mas quem sabe, com um pouco de tempero não acabasse saindo dali um delicioso molho?

Mu terminou seu café e verificou as horas. Gostaria de passar mais tempo a sós com Shaka após a noite "atribulada" que tiveram.

- Shaka, creio que está na hora de irmos, temos ainda alguns compromissos hoje antes de voarmos amanhã.

Shaka entendeu o recado, já se prolongaram demais naquela "entrevista" e também gostaria de ter o dia livre junto a Mu.

- Camus, desejo-lhe muita sorte para o próximo vôo. Se precisar de alguma coisa, daqui a sensivelmente quatro dias estaremos de volta. Entretanto, tem o meu número de celular.

Camus assentiu, estendendo a mão para se despedir de ambos.

- Que tenham um bom vôo, e não coloquem em risco a vida dos passageiros, por favor... - acrescentou olhando sugestivo para o casal que se preparava a sair.

Shaka sorriu, pousando a mão no fundo das costas do namorado incitando-o a seguir em frente.

Aqueles dois, ainda tinham muito que acertar...

---oOo---

Maldito tempo... malditas horas... tudo estava errado naquele dia!

Uma cabeleira ruiva esvoaçava com o vento, à medida que o seu possuidor corria descontroladamente pelo aeroporto em direcção à zona de embarque. Tentava ajustar a gravata demasiado apertada a todo o custo, ao mesmo tempo que se apressava para chegar a tempo. Vinte minutos de atraso... não era possível! Logo ele!

Ainda não entendia como isso podia ter acontecido...

Correu pela sala de espera, ultrapassando todos os passageiros que lá se encontravam, chegando finalmente à aeronave.

Uma figura sua conhecida veio atendê-lo.

- Camus, Camus... se não estivesse a ver... decididamente NÃO acreditava no seu atraso...

- Afrodite, não deita mais lenha na fogueira... non sei o que aconteceu, estou atrasadíssimo, por isso me deixa passar!

Camus entrou na cabine esbaforido, tentando a todo custo tornar seu uniforme um mínimo apresentável. Pedia aos céus para que seu companheiro de vôo, famoso por seus atrasos, ainda não tivesse chegado. Porém, como todo dia que começa errado tem a tendência de assim continuar, ao entrar na cabine ele estava lá. Arrumado, cheiroso, lindo e quase deitado na poltrona.

Milo olhou para Camus com calculado semblante de enfado, voltando sua atenção para o relógio.

- Vinte e dois minutos de atraso???? - levantou a sobrancelha imitando o ar irritado de Camus no vôo anterior - Creio que precisamos acertar nossos relógios.

Camus se xingou de todos os nomes que conhecia silenciosamente. Tinha uma vaga idéia do quanto seria atormentado no decorrer desta viagem.

Sentou-se na própria poltrona, sem nada dizer. Deu uma olhadela em todos os instrumentos de bordo, verificando se estava tudo em ordem. Não se podia queixar, Milo certamente era um óptimo profissional.

- Teve uma noite boa pelo que vejo... só não entendo o porque desse seu mau humor...

Camus enrubesceu, enraivecido com a suposição. Olhou directamente para o loiro faiscando-o com os olhos.

- Creio que isso não é da sua conta, non?

Milo apenas sorriu maroto, dando de ombros e voltando a fechar os olhos relaxando. Decididamente seria um óptimo vôo para ele...

Passageiros nos respectivos lugares, regras de sobrevivência citadas pelos comissários de bordo e aeromoças, tudo em ordem para a descolagem.

No cockpit, ambos os pilotos esperavam o sinal verde da torre de controle para a descolagem.

Os procedimentos de descolagem começaram. Era sempre um momento tenso, por mais que já tivesse feito isso dezenas de vezes. Trabalharam em conjunto, com competência e precisão, executando uma descolagem suave, sem problemas. Após alcançarem a altitude de cruzeiro Milo achou que já era hora de atormentar mais um pouco seu companheiro.

- Camus, para que eu tenha prazer em voar com você agradeceria muito se fosse pontual. - Milo repetiu quase o mesmo discurso de Camus imitando a entoação da voz do francês.

Camus apertou o comando manual da aeronave com tanta força que os nós dos dedos chegaram a ficar esbranquiçados. Sabia que merecia a ironia, mas a auto-crítica não foi capaz de impedir que ficasse completamente irritado.

- Não precisa me lembrar das minhas próprias palavras. Cheguei antes do horário da descolagem, não foi o suficiente? - pronto, teve certeza de ter acabado de falar a maior besteira de sua vida ao ouvir a gargalhada do outro.

Lágrimas chegaram a sair dos olhos de Milo de tanto que ria. Era engraçado demais deixar Camus desconcertado. O "senhor-eu-nunca-erro" sendo pego em flagrante delito era simplesmente hilário.

O dia tinha decididamente começado mal para Camus... e quando as coisas não lhe corriam como planejado, o seu mau humor subia vertiginosamente. Era melhor para o grego que não exagerasse... ou então a sua calma aparente romperia mais cedo que o normal.

Milo pareceu entender a ameaça que se aproximava, e tentou se controlar. Aquele vôo seria curto, mas mesmo assim o avião precisava dos dois pilotos para aterrar.

Milo já tinha alfinetado o francês o suficiente e sabia disso. Concentrou-se nos comandos na aeronave mantendo o silêncio. Camus agradeceu a todos os deuses pelo silêncio do companheiro de pilotagem. O tempo parecia não passar, o silêncio começou a enervar o próprio Camus. Ele nunca pensou que isso seria possível.

- Milo, desculpe-me.

- Camus, deixa para lá. Eu não estava realmente irritado, mas, foi interessante que isso tenha acontecido para que você perceba que nem tudo na vida é exactamente como planejamos.

- Eu sempre planejei a minha vida, sempre deu certo e sempre fui feliz assim.

- E você nunca morreu de tédio? Credo! Que coisinha mais sem graça.

Camus rodou os olhos, suspirando longamente.

- Non... gosto de rotina, de ter algo estável... e sobretudo non gosto que baguncem os meus planos! - olhou de soslaio para o escorpiano. Sim, era uma indirecta... bem directa diga-se de passagem.

- Garanto-lhe que passa ao lado de muitas coisas maravilhosas da vida ao pensar assim Camus! - comentou o loiro sorrindo - Sobretudo vai-se arrepender quando for 'senior'...

- Não creio. Eu sempre aproveitei a minha vida. Mas deixa estar. Filosofia de vida não se discute em um vôo deste. Pelo jeito teremos muito tempo futuramente para fazer isso.

- Já está convencido que serei seu companheiro, não é? Isso é uma fatalidade que você não previa...

- Tudo bem, Milo. Nesse instante você venceu. Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer no futuro.

- É assim que se fala!

Milo sorriu satisfeito. Quem sabe por trás daquela personalidade metódica existisse alguém interessante. Camus percebeu que naquele dia tudo estava errado. Atrasara-se, estava discutindo com um maluco a sua mais sagrada filosofia de vida e se vira sendo obrigado a ceder e a lidar com fatos completamente imprevisíveis. Lastimável.

Felizmente o vôo era curto, e logo estariam aterrando em Roma. Como sempre, regressariam no mesmo dia e não tinham muito tempo para poder apreciar a cidade, ainda mais que o aeroporto _Fiumiccino _encontrava-se a 10 kilómetros da cidade.

A aterragem mais uma vez fora suave, sem grandes turbulências. Estava mais que provado para ambos os pilotos que formavam uma excelente equipa.

Na pista de aterragem, a aeronave parada, esperavam para poder sair do cokpit.

Duas batidas na porta chamaram a atenção de ambos.

- Senhores comandantes, façam o favor de sair do aparelho, por gentileza... apesar de estarmos em terra há sempre o risco de incendiarem o aparelho...

Mais uma vez Afrodite tivera a feliz idéia de aparecer do nada e zoar com os dois.

Milo sorriu à provocação, levantando-se da cadeira, enquanto Camus apenas suspirou longamente balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Realmente Afrodite, tantas coisas estranhas aconteceram hoje que nada mais me espantaria. Até mesmo Camus chegou atrasado.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos entrando no espírito da brincadeira.

- É verdade. Passei todo o vôo pedindo a todos os deuses que eu conheço e a qualquer outro desconhecido para que nada mais de anormal acontecesse hoje. Sou muito jovem e belo ainda.

Milo riu e Camus bufou. O que mais faltaria acontecer? Milo dá dois tapinhas no ombro de Camus.

- Ora, melhore essa cara, não percebe que quanto mais fica irritado mais legal é brincar com você?

- Milo, está entregando o ouro para o bandido! - Afrodite faz um semblante de puro descontentamento.

Camus finalmente sorri.

- Ok. Dois contra um é injusto e não gosto de injustiças. Trégua?

- Quem está brigando aqui, homem de gelo?

- Deixe-me então reformular a questão: eu pago o almoço e vocês me deixam em paz ao menos por hoje.

Milo e Afrodite responderam juntos afirmativamente. Milo regozijou-se por dentro. Aos poucos Camus saia do casulo que criara para si mesmo sem ao menos perceber.

----oOo----

- Senhores comandantes, desejam algo? - a aeromoça acabava de entrar no cockpit.

No comando do aparelho, Mu acenou para ela, indicando que falasse mais baixo. Ao seu lado, recostado ao assento, Shaka encontrava-se de olhos fechados, a respiração calma...

- Traga um chá e um café por favor... - pediu o tibetano suavemente.

- Dois chás! - retrucou o loiro que parecia adormecido.

Mu suspirou.

- Não devia interromper a sua meditação assim... e sobretudo, o que estava a fazer a ouvir a conversa? Não devia estar em introspecção extrema?

- Traga dois chás por favor. - o loiro voltou a pedir a aeromoça categórico.

Esta acenou com a cabeça, saindo da cabine.

Shaka voltou a silenciar não respondendo a Mu. Mu soprou a franja impaciente.

- Para interferir no meu pedido você está desperto, para me responder, não? Shaka, as vezes você é tão enervante!

O movimento da respiração irregular de Shaka e sua face ficando avermelhada mostravam o quanto ele se controlava para não explodir em uma sonora gargalhada.

- Pode rir! Eu sei que está morrendo de vontade. Se continuar a prender assim vai acabar se engasgando, seu tratante.

Shaka não se segura mais e sua risada cristalina toma conta de toda a cabine. Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, abriu os olhos. Suas orbes azuis encontraram os penetrantes olhos verdes de Mu. Esqueceu-se de tudo. O som do riso foi subitamente substituído por um grande silêncio. Mas não era um silêncio constrangedor ou forçado. Era sensual. Era como se pudessem ler a alma um do outro.

De novo duas batidas na porta fizeram o clima romanticamente tenso desaparecer em poucos segundos. A aeromoça entrava na cabine com dois copos, entregando um a cada um.

Shaka distinguiu um sorriso cúmplice entre ela e Mu, não gostando nada daquilo. Agradeceram, logo se encontrando sozinhos de novo.

Mu sorria, bebendo calmamente o liquido que lhe fora entregue. Shaka conteve-se para não comentar nada, bebendo do seu lado. Apreciava o cheiro do chá antes de o beber... tão delicioso... calmante... mas... havia algo errado. Outro cheiro NADA desconhecido chegava ao seu olfacto apurado. Olhou em direcção a Mu, prestando atenção. Ele estava bebendo...

- MU Shakti VAJRA! - berrou ao se aperceber que o namorado o tinha enganado mais uma vez.

Mu sobressaltou de susto, deixando algumas gotas de café caírem no seu pescoço e blusa.

- Mu, você sabe melhor que eu que não deve beber café. Parece uma criança! E depois eu que fico aguentando seus resmungos de madrugada.

- Mas é só um inocente copinho.

Mu fez aquele beicinho tão típico dele que era capaz de derreter Shaka por completo, mas desta vez Shaka estava prevenido.

- Não adianta vir com essa cara de ovelhinha indo para a tosquia! Se reclamar mais uma vez de dor no estômago durante a noite pode ter certeza que vou tomar um calmante e roncar só para não ouvi-lo!

- Você não seria capaz de fazer isso...

- Não?!?! Claro que seria! Eu tento cuidar de você, mas és mais teimoso que uma mula empacada, em certos momentos.

Mu estendeu o copo de café para o namorado, fazendo cara de emburrado. Necessitava do seu café... mas necessitava ainda mais do seu loiro...

Shaka pegou no copo, sorrindo. Conhecia bem o tibetano... e sabia exactamente quais eram os seus pontos fracos.

- Tome... beba o meu, eu vou lá atrás buscar outro. - Levantou-se, entregando o proprio chá ao namorado, dando um beijo na sua testa.

Mu bebericou o liquido, fazendo cara de aborrecimento. Daquela vez não tinha conseguido o que queria... mas teria retorno. Oh se teria!

Pouco tempo depois, Shaka regressava com mais um copo fumegante nas mãos.

Sentou-se no banco. Silencio.

Mu olhava fixamente para o horizonte. Shaka apercebeu-se da casmurrice do namorado, mas ele também tinha as suas cartas.

- Nao fique assim amor... é para o seu bem!

Silêncio.

- Um dia ainda terá problemas cardíacos devido a quantidade de cafeína que ingere.

Silêncio.

Shaka já estava ficando irritado. Não gostava de ser solenemente ignorado. Resolveu não dar lugar para a sua irritação. Fechou os olhos silenciosamente. Humedeceu os lábios com a língua e abriu um botão do colarinho do uniforme. Sabia que estava sendo observado, mas fingiu não perceber o olhar de Mu sobre si. Esticou os braços sobre a cabeça espreguiçando-se felinamente e soltando um suspiro de satisfação.

Mu observava atentamente cada pequeno movimento de Shaka. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que cada um deles era calculado com precisão milimétrica, mas mesmo assim não era capaz de desviar o olhar. Shaka era extremamente sensual e sabia como seduzi-lo. Estava decidido a continuar ignorando-o, mas seu corpo o traía. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar, sua boca se recusava a produzir saliva, por outro lado suava frio apesar de ter plena certeza que o ar condicionado da cabine estava falhando pois a temperatura subia sensivelmente.

Shaka ronronou acomodando-se melhor na cadeira sorrindo. Não tardaria para que o tibetano se deixasse levar de novo por ele.

Jubilou internamente quando sentiu os lábios macios da namorado colarem-se aos seus calmamente. Entreabriu os olhos, o suficiente para ver a face do outro bem próxima, os olhos cerrados. Emaranhou os dedos nos longos cabelos lavanda, fazendo leves carícias na nuca, sabendo ser aí um dos pontos sensíveis do namorado.

Mu, de joelhos no chão, deliciava-se com os toques do indiano, entreabrindo os lábios num pedido mudo por mais... que não veio.

- Aqui não Mu... - sussurrou Shaka bem próximo dos seus lábios.

- Mas...

- Shh...- deu um beijo rápido nos lábios rosados do namorado, indicando para que se sentasse de novo. - Quando chegarmos a Nova Deli. - disse sorrindo maroto.

Mu olhou rapidamente para o relógio. Faltava uma eternidade para chegar. Acomodou-se novamente em seu lugar.

- Shaka, decididamente eu devo ser o homem mais masoquista de toda a face da terra! Como pode me torturar assim. Sabe quanto tempo falta para chegarmos?

- É lógico que sei! - Shaka congratulava-se internamente. Mais uma vez conseguira tirar seu ariano do sério.

Mu revisou mais uma vez o plano de vôo, checou novamente as coordenadas. Tudo corria perfeitamente. Nenhum imprevisto, nada fora dos seus devidos lugares. Relaxou novamente. Seu olhar fixava o nada à sua frente e sentiu o prazer de ver apenas o céu a descortinar-se diante seus olhos. Por um mísero instante, esquecera-se de Shaka a seu lado.

* * *

**Comentários rápidos:** _Genteeeeeee... Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Estamos respondendo!!! Nós juramos!!!!! Aguarde e o carteiro entregará a sua cartinha! Um feliz ano novo para todos! Abraços. Áries Power!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Título da fic: **_Golden Wings_

**Casal:** _MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu_

**Sinopse**: _Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu_  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **_A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD_

* * *

Golden Wings

(_Capitulo 5)_

_

* * *

_

**  
Roma, _Ristorante Martini, Piazza del Colosseo_**

- Ainda hoje não acredito que fez aquilo ao Camus no primeiro vôo... - comentava Afrodite, levando mais uma garfada de _tagliatelle_ à boca.

Milo riu com a alusão ao primeiro vôo dos dois. Realmente tinha sido hilariante ver a cara de Camus depois de ter passado na passerelle.

- Nem me lembre... uma coisa dessas é melhor esquecer! - retrucou o francês suspirando longamente. - Só de pensar que vou ter de aturar essa coisa para uns bons anos... prefiro nem pensar nisso!

- Você não vive sem mim francês! Acredito que a sua vida era bem monótona até eu entrar nela sem pedir licença!

- Era agradavelmente monótona! Deliciosamente calma! Nesses dois últimos dias devo ter envelhecido uns dez anos!

Milo e Afordite caíram no riso. Tinha-se gerado um clima agradável na mesa, e a conversa fluía perfeitamente. Por uma vez, Camus se deixava levar por conversas casuais, sem sentir que aquilo era uma perda de tempo.

- E você Afrodite? Como veio parar às mãos deste iglô com pernas?

- Mais um apelido?!?!?!?!

- Sabe que eu gostei, Camus? Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, acho que eu devia mudar meu nome para Macaco Gordo, pois sou o maior quebra-galhos da Golden. Normalmente eu vôo com Shura, mas vivo passando de avião em avião. Agora, por exemplo, eu estava tentando desfrutar de agradáveis férias quando fui chamado para retornar e voar com Camus porque a aeromoça que normalmente faz esses vôos adoeceu.

- Mas vocês já se conheciam, não?

- Milo, quem não conhece Camus no meio da aeronáutica?

- Pelo que eu estou vendo, só eu.

Afrodite riu. A Golden conseguira juntar dois dos mais famosos pilotos e um nunca ouvira falar do outro. As situações, às vezes, poderiam ser deveras irónicas. Afrodite sorriu admirando os dois sentados lado a lado. Formavam uma dupla belíssima. Era uma pena para as mulheres que Camus não se interessasse por elas. E Milo? Afrodite tinha suas dúvidas.

- Milo, você tem namorada? - perguntou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, olhando fixamente para o grego.

Camus engasgou-se com o vinho que tinha acabado de levar aos lábios, com a tamanha audácia do comissário de bordo. Ao contrario do francês, Milo apenas sorriu.

- Não, não tenho namorada. Porquê? Esta interessado? - retrucou a altura da pergunta.

Camus não acreditava no que estava a ouvir... e sobretudo, algo lhe dizia que iria sobrar para ele.

- Infelizmente, veio dois anos tarde de mais! - respondeu o sueco - Eu tenho namorado. E não sabia que se interessava por homens!

Milo riu.

- Pois é... não dizem que os melhores ou são casados ou são _gays_? Pois esta vendo alguma aliança no meu dedo?

Camus instintivamente deu uma olhada na mão esquerda do co-piloto. Suspirou.

- Sabe o que é... é que o nosso amigo aí esta precisando de amor, carinho, e alguém que mude esse mau humor todo. E como vocês se dão tão bem...

- AFRODITE! - a face de Camus corava furiosamente diante daquela conversa. Decididamente o dia não estava a correr muito bem...

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Milo ficou sem saber o que falar. Tivera certeza absoluta do que desconfiava a respeito de Camus, mas a maneira directa como Afrodite falara o que se passava por sua mente o deixou desconcertado. Sentiu sua face enrubescer rapidamente. Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer e levantou-se em direcção ao banheiro.

- Obrigado Afrodite por piorar o que não era bom.

Afrodite fez-se inocente, mas no fundo divertia-se com a situação que criara. Ver Milo completamente sem-graça valera todo o dia. O escorpião provara do próprio veneno.

- Camus, não tem de quê. Mas vai dizer que não adorou ver seu companheiro vermelho como um tomate?

- Não gostei não! Não gostei nem um pouco do que disse. Não preciso de ninguém para melhorar o meu humor. Ele é óptimo.

- Na escola não te ensinaram a diferença entre bom e ruim?

Camus suspirou longamente. Não valia a pena argumentar contra Afrodite!

- Peço-lhe que não volte a fazer uma dessas suas brincadeirinhas parvas. Pode haver quem não goste, e sobretudo quem não esteja habituado!

Afrodite assentiu, mas mantendo um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Qualquer das formas, já tinha colocado o veneno, agora era esperar pacientemente que ele fizesse efeito.

Não tardou para que Milo regressasse a mesa. Sentou-se calmamente.

- Milo, queria pedir-lhe desculpa pelo descaramento de Afrodite. - Camus manifestou-se olhando feio para o sueco. Este apenas sorria de volta.

- Não tem problema. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Tudo bem, mas não gostaria que o levasse a sério.

- Então quer dizer que tem uma doce esposa aguardando-o em casa, Camus?

Camus não sabia exactamente o que responder. Poderia mentir, mas a mentira não iria muito longe, afinal Milo era amigo de Shaka. Resolveu entrar no espírito da brincadeira, pelo menos naquele instante. Era a única maneira de se livrar da "saia-justa". Estendeu a mão em direcção a Milo.

- Está vendo alguma aliança? E, modéstia a parte, sou um dos melhores.

Milo riu. Na sua modesta opinião Camus só perdia para si.

- Só não é perfeito porque é modesto, não é?

- Não. Só não sou perfeito porque a perfeição não existe.

Milo deu um tapinha em sua própria testa.

- Perdi uma grande oportunidade de ficar calado.

- Você sempre perde, _mon ami_, sempre perde...

---oOo---

Finalmente de regresso a Paris. Dirigia o carro calmamente pelo _Boulevard Haussmann_, enfrentando o trânsito de uma sexta-feira a noite na cidade das luzes. Finalmente o magnifico edifício da _Opéra_ erguia-se à sua frente. Não tardaria estava a chegar. A meio da _Avenue de L'Opera_, estacionou o veículo perto do seu destino.

Saiu, fechando o carro com alarme. Largou o sobretudo preto sobre o ombro, alisando os longos cabelos ruivos.

Parou alguns instantes diante de um edifício magnifico, olhando para o nome do bar. _'Clair de Lune'_

Sorriu, entrando finalmente. Olhou em volta. Aquele sim, era um clima perfeito para uma boa sexta feira. Algumas mesas baixas espalhadas pela sala, sofás de couro preto, uma luminosidade suave, algumas velas dispostas em locais estratégicos... e para completar o todo, um excelente grupo tocando jazz como musica de fundo.

Entrou, sentando-se em uma mesa mais resguardada.

Apreciava a boa musica, esperando que algum garçon viesse pegar o seu pedido. Ele conhecia aquele lugar... e naquele lugar todos o conheciam. Não tardariam a vir atendê-lo.

Estava extremamente tenso da viagem, e o que queria naquele momento era relaxar. Podia até ser que ganharia uma bela massagem se tudo corresse bem.

Estranhou quando o garçon chegou perto de si com um cálice de _champagne_ na bandeja.

- Boa noite senhor Lenoir! _Champagne_, oferta da casa...

Camus aceitou, olhando na direcção do bar. Certamente ali se encontrava a pessoa que esperava ver.

Camus saboreou a _Champagne_ de óptima qualidade que lhe fora oferecida. Conforme o líquido descia aveludado sentia os músculos relaxarem. Ele sempre sabia do que precisava. Conhecia suas preferências como poucos. Apoiou a fina taça, parcialmente vazia, sobre a mesa, fechou um pouco os olhos, acompanhando as notas em sua mente. Gostava muito da música executada pelo grupo. Instantes depois, abriu os olhos e apreciou o local a sua volta: belo, discreto, com pessoas também belas e discretas.

Levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se ao bar, onde já o havia localizado. Andava calmamente, passos leves, sem a costumeira pressa. Não percebia a sensualidade que emanava, atraindo olhares de muitos frequentadores.

Tão logo aproximou-se do bar, outra taça fora colocada a sua frente.

- Veio directo a fonte ou veio ver-me?

- Vou me dar ao direito de não responder. Meu estoque de paciência para gracinhas dos próximos três anos esgotou-se hoje.

- Camus, sempre de bom humor! É um prazer revê-lo apesar deste azedume habitual.

- Já estou me perguntando se realmente é um prazer revê-lo, Misty.

Misty sorriu, convidando Camus a sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Priminho do meu coração, esta precisando de uma boa massagem! O que lhe aconteceu para estar tão estressado assim?

Camus suspirou, acomodando-se melhor no banco alto do bar.

- O que eu estou precisando, é de uma boa noite de sono isso sim…

- Arre Camus, tire logo essa cara de todos me devem e ninguém me paga! Acho que esta precisando mais é de um namorado! – sorriu olhando em volta – Aquele ali non é mau de todo… moreno, olhos verdes… hum, é bonitinho, o que acha?

Camus apenas ignorou o primo, voltando a levar o champagne aos lábios finos.

- Hum… tudo bem, talvez prefira ruivos… ou quem sabe loiros! – voltou a sorrir. Era tão delicioso atazanar Camus! – Falando em loiros, esta entrando um lindíssimo neste momento!

Sem muita vontade, Camus voltou a sua atenção para a porta de entrada esperando ver a pessoa que fizera Misty prender a respiração.  
Calça jeans colada ao corpo, camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos, uma jaqueta social preta a completar o conjunto… os longos cabelos loiros cacheados soltos.

Camus não acreditava no que estava acontecendo…

- MILO?

Misty olhou novamente para o belo louro que entrava e olhou para Camus espantado.

- Você o conhece, priminho?

- Conhecer?!?!?! Conhecer não seria bem o termo! ELE é a causa de todo o meu estresse!

- Pois se fosse comigo ele seria a causa de toda a minha felicidade. Ele não é um pedaço de mau caminho, ele é um mau caminho inteiro, com direito a pista dupla nos dois sentidos!

- Não exagere. Ele realmente é bonito, mas o que tem de bonito tem de irritante, inconveniente!

- Pelo menos posso constatar que seu mau humor não afectou seus olhos nem seu bom gosto.

- Acho que vou embora.

Quando Camus se levantava para se retirar Milo o avistou e foi andando em sua direcção. Camus soltou algumas imprecações. Fora descoberto. Agora teria que aturar Milo de qualquer modo. Toda a sua relaxante noite acabara de ser completa e irreversivelmente arruinada.

Milo avistou Camus logo que entrou entretanto fingiu ignorar a presença dele por algum tempo até que percebeu que ele se levantava, provavelmente estaria pensando em ir embora. Não daria a ele essa chance. Armou-se de seu melhor sorriso e foi andando em direcção a Camus.

- Se não é o meu piloto preferido e companheiro de viagens tediosas!

Camus suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos. Decididamente naquele dia TUDO estava errado.

- O que está fazendo aqui Milo? Sou eu que estou com a mania da perseguição, ou você não desgruda de mim?

Milo sorriu, avançando até ao bar.

- Pode não acreditar Camus, mas eu vim conhecer este lugar porque mo aconselharam. E não porque sabia que você estava aqui! Não me vai fazer o desfecho de não aceitar que eu lhe pague um copo pois não?

Camus voltou a sentar-se no banco onde estava anteriormente suspirando. Misty, que ouvira a conversa toda com extrema atenção, dispensara o barman e colocou-se no seu lugar para os atender.

- Boa noite senhor. O que deseja? - perguntou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Hum... o garçon está no cardápio? - retrucou sorrindo sedutoramente, sentando no banco ao lado do ruivo.

Camus rodou os olhos, começando a achar que o grego decididamente tinha um parafuso a menos.

- Pode até estar, depende de quem o pede... - respondeu Misty correspondendo ao sorriso.

- Querem parar de flirtar à minha frente? - Camus tinha-se fartado da cena, decidido a parar com aquilo.

- Esta com ciúme Camus?

- Ciúmes? Eu? Decididamente não! Mas vocês dois estão me dando engulhos.

- Então pare de resmungar como uma velha e nos apresente logo, priminho.

- Primos? - Milo olhava de um para o outro tentando encontrar alguma semelhança entre eles.

- Nem adianta procurar, Milo, este meu primo sem vergonha não puxou nem um traço da família, é a cópia de sua mãe. E, se prometerem se comportar feito dois homens civilizados e não dois animaizinhos no cio eu os apresento.

- Camus, você decididamente é um tremendo estraga-prazeres, mas não preciso de você para me apresentar. Prazer, sou Milo, co-piloto da Golden que desfruta a agradável companhia de seu primo diariamente. - Milo complementa estendendo a mão em direcção a Misty.

- Será que vocês dois podem parar de falar da minha pessoa?!?!?!?! - Camus já estava ficando vermelho de indignação. Aqueles dois caras-de-pau, tinham a bravata de falar mal dele na sua frente!

Misty riu da indignação do primo. Realmente Milo tinha o dom de fazer nascer em Camus certas reacções que nunca pensara ser possível. Perfeito! Quem sabe não seria mais que amigos e Camus deixaria de ser tão... tedioso.

- Prazer Milo. Como já deve ter reparado, sou Misty, primo do Camus. Sou o dono deste local! - apertou a mão do grego sorrindo - porque não se sentam numa mesa? Logo levo-lhes algo que beber! Esta fica pela conta da casa!

Milo sorriu, convidando Camus a sentar-se de novo numa mesa mais resguardada. Ambos se sentaram nos sofás confortáveis, descontraindo.

- Não sabia que tinha um primo dono de um local como este...

- Há muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe...

- Hum... porque não me conta então?

Camus suspirou.

- Simplesmente porque não é um mar de rosas e porque não me sinto a vontade para lhe contar a minha vida!

- Tudo bem... eu começo então!

- E por acaso eu disse que queria saber?

- Camus, deixe de ser tão desagradável. A minha vida também não foi nenhum mar de rosas, pelo menos até os sete anos de idade, depois até que não posso reclamar da sorte.

- Como assim?

- Está vendo, já se interessou um pouco.

Camus abanou as mãos. Não gostaria de dar o braço a torcer, mas estava curioso a respeito de Milo, sim. Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira pronto a ouvir.

- Acho que está na profissão errada, você deveria ser roteirista de novela. Sabe como despertar a curiosidade das pessoas.

- Até que enfim você achou alguma coisa aceitável em mim. Como eu ia dizendo, até os sete anos eu morei em um orfanato grego. Não faço a menor ideia de quem são os meus pais e nem mesmo se estão vivos ou mortos, a primeira recordação que tenho é daquele quarto enorme, cheio de camas e crianças das mais diversas idades.

Misty acabava de chegar perto deles, entregando dois cocktails leves a cada um.

-Aqui têm. Um levinho para começar...

- Obrigado Misty! Porque não se junta a nós na conversa?

- Desculpe ter de recusar, mas estou em pleno horário de trabalho. Um outro dia quem sabe! Sintam-se à vontade!

Com o afastamento de Misty, os dois pilotos voltavam a ficar sozinhos.

- Como estava dizendo, até aos meus sete anos vivi num orfanato. Não me posso queixar, era muito bem tratado e nunca ma faltou nada. Ganhei grandes amigos aí... um dia, lembro-me de um homem vestido de preto chegar. Fui levado para uma enorme mansão nos arredores de Atenas.

Camus ouvia tudo atentamente, mesmo não percebendo. Bebia alguns goles do cocktail durante a narração da historia.

- Vim a saber depois que a pessoa que mantinha a mansão era meu tio. Durante todo aquele tempo tinha me procurado sem descanso. Finalmente percebi e pude sentir o que mais se aproximava a amor paternal…

Camus podia sentir o amor sem limites que Milo sentia pelo tio. Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se enternecido pela visão do grego olhando fixamente para um ponto na mesa, parecendo relembrar dos bons momentos passados.

- E a vida passou a ser boa?

- Desde que fui para casa de meu tio cresci como uma criança normal. Escola, curso, esporte. Enfim, tudo que uma criança abastada pode ter. Meu tio era um homem distante, ocupado, mas o tempo que podia passar comigo sempre me dava toda a atenção. Ele era um homem bom.

Milo mexia no copo com a ponta dos dedos se lembrando do tio. Sentia saudades dele. Camus percebeu que Milo usava sempre a expressão de passado ao se referir ao tio. O que teria acontecido com ele? Morrido? Era o mais provável, mas não sentia-se a vontade em perguntar.

- Como se tornou piloto?

- Ora, como todos nós. Estudando, fazendo cursos, treinando, estudando mais um pouco.

Camus riu. Até que ele era uma companhia agradável. Era espirituoso. Certamente entendera o que perguntara mas não podia deixar de fazer uma brincadeira.

- O que estou vendo é verdade mesmo, ou meus olhos me enganam? Você realmente está rindo?

- O que há de errado em rir?

- Nada. Mas você faz isso com tão pouca frequência...

- Por isso mesmo é especial.

- Realmente é... - Milo sorriu de volta. - Mas e você? Não acredito que tenha vivido algo como eu...- comentou divertido.

Camus suspirou longamente, remexendo-se no sofá.

- Hum... a minha infância é... ligeiramente menos agradável! - finalmente começou, sem saber o porquê de se sentir a vontade para falar de tal coisa. - O meu pai é proprietário de uma enorme extensão de vinhas na _Provence_. Não posso negar que vivia bem... apesar de certas consequências...

Conseguia sentir o olhar curioso de Milo sobre ele.

- Certas consequências?

- Não sou filho legitimo. Minha mãe não é a mulher do meu pai... digamos que... andou a fazer o que não devia com quem não devia. A minha mãe era serva lá em casa. Durante alguns anos ainda vivi com eles, mas logo me mandaram para um colégio interno aqui em Paris.

Camus bebeu um pouco do cocktail, sentindo a garganta secar com aquelas lembranças.

- Hum... não deve ter sido fácil então...

- Nao foi. Uns anos depois chegou ao mesmo colégio interno Misty. Reconheci-o imediatamente. Este tinha sido enviado para lá devido as suas... 'preferências sexuais doentias' como dizia o meu pai. Resumindo, acabamos por crescer juntos...

- Eu não entendo o porquê das pessoas nos chamarem de "doentes". Odeio o preconceito, seja ele qual for. Sabe, quando me vi interessado por garotos era um adolescente. Fiquei muito confuso, mas tive todo o apoio de meu tio. Lembro-me até hoje. Eu não aguentava mais com as dúvidas que me consumiam. Nas férias de verão ele apareceu em casa e me convidou para viajar com ele. Eu estava quase deprimido, a viagem me pareceu uma óptima ideia. Apesar de não convivermos amiúde ele me conhecia muito bem...

- E você contou para ele ou ele simplesmente "adivinhou"?

- Eu estava cabisbaixo, sentado no carro a seu lado, olhando para a estrada a minha frente sem realmente ver alguma coisa. De repente, aparentemente sem motivo, ele apenas disse: "não me importa o que seja, mas sei que algo te aflige, você não é assim. Lembre-se Milo, eu sou a pessoa que mais te ama nessa vida, se quiser se abrir, não tenha medo."

- Ele sabia.

- Creio que sim.

- Você é um homem de sorte, Milo.

- Acredito que sim... - comentou o grego perdido em pensamentos. Ele realmente tinha tido muita sorte, apesar da desgraça inicial. - Mas e você? Depois do colégio o que lhe aconteceu?

- Já esta querendo saber demais não acha?

- Sou curioso por natureza! Mas claro que se não quiser contar não conte... já deu para o conhecer um pouco melhor, e acredite que nunca pensei conseguir tanto em tão pouco tempo!

Camus bebeu o resto do cocktail num gole. Não sabia se tinha feito bem ou mal em se ter aberto com aquele grego... mas o que podia fazer se por uma vez se sentia à vontade?

- Você também confessou bastante... apesar da minha pouca vontade inicial em ouvir! - comentou sorrindo. Impressionante como aquele acto se tinha tornado tão comum nos últimos tempos.

- Eu sei... sou uma pessoa fascinante!

- Não vou negar! Mas é uma criatura extremamente convencida também!

- Não sou convencido. Apenas preciso ter consciência de que não sou o lixo que sempre tentaram me fazer acreditar que eu era.

- Prefiro o fascinante, combina mais com você.

- Eu sei.

- Lá vem você de novo... mas, estou adorando esta sua faceta "eu sou o máximo". Pensei que só eu fosse assim.

- Você não é o máximo.

- Muito obrigado por destruir com apenas uma frase toda a minha autoconfiança construída com anos de terapia de rua...

Camus riu novamente, aquele grego doido tinha o dom de arrancar risos dele. Misty observava de longe, em poucos minutos Camus já rira duas vezes, isso era quase um milagre. Que homem era aquele que, além de lindo, era capaz de fazer o sempre sério Camus, rir?

- Camus, o que veio fazer aqui? Apenas visitar seu primo?

- E eu precisava de outro motivo para vir aqui?

- Quem sabe?

- Eu venho aqui regularmente as sextas feiras. Gosto do lugar, o clima, a música... tirando que é uma das raras formas que tenho de conversar com Misty, já que temos ritmos de vida bem diferentes...

- Entendo... Misty pareceu-me uma pessoa igualmente fascinante.

- Esta interessado Milo? - perguntou divertido.

- Prefiro ruivos. - retrucou bebendo o resto do liquido, achando piada às feições tensas do francês olhando-o. - Não precisa ficar assim! Não é por ser ruivo que me vou interessar por você!

- Porque não está interessado? - Camus decidira entrar no jogo, curioso por ver até onde aquilo chegava.

- Queria que estivesse?

Os olhos azuis encontraram-se com os castanhos que tomavam uma cor acobreada devido à luminosidade das velas. Apenas se olharam por alguns instantes... um jogo de forças e sedução ao mesmo tempo. A tensão entre os dois aumentava a medida que os segundos passavam. Até que sentindo que a situação estava fugindo do controle, Camus desviou o olhar. Pegou no copo, e num gesto pediu mais uma dose a Misty.

Milo sentiu na pele a tensão. Isso só tinha acontecido uma vez antes, mas ele era novo demais, inexperiente demais, e fugira como um coelhinho acuado. Não deixaria isso acontecer novamente.

Deixou sua mão escorregar sobre a mesa até achar a mão de Camus em uma leve carícia. Camus assustou-se com o contacto, mas o calor da mão de Milo era bom demais para que ele se esquivasse. Perguntou-se onde estava a sua racionalidade, mas ela resolvera abandoná-lo.

Milo queria agarrá-lo ali. Ele não se furtara ao contacto, talvez tivesse alguma chance. Começou a aproximar-me felinamente, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse chegar realmente perto, o inconveniente do garçon trouxe os novos drinks. Camus aproveitou o momento e afastou-se.

- Sabe quando será o nosso vôo de longa duração? - perguntou Milo pegando no seu copo, tentando voltar a descontrair o clima. Decididamente tinha perdido uma boa oportunidade para ficar quieto... não sabia como Camus iria reagir dali em diante... e podia tornar tudo mais complicado.

- Penso que será em breve... segundo o que chegou a mim, os preparativos estão prontos, só resta alguns últimos acertos

- Mal posso esperar por finalmente voltar a voar sem pensar na aterragem mal levantemos vôo. Adoro passar horas a fio no céu, apenas olhando o horizonte. É calmante.

Camus sabia perfeitamente o que isso era. Ele mesmo sentia isso. Era realmente perfeito para relaxar, pensar na vida... ou mesmo apenas não pensar em nada, 'esvaziar a mente e meditar' como diria Shaka.

- Você fez muitos vôos longos? - Camus resolveu seguir pelo mesmo caminho. Era um assunto seguro.

- Trabalhei muito tempo na Sanctuary. Comecei como co-piloto de Mu, filho do dono da Sanctuary e o piloto mais experiente da companhia. Quando eles expandiram as linhas tive minha própria aeronave e Shaka começou a voar com Mu. O relacionamento dos dois acabou deixando de ser apenas profissional...

- E então você acabou ficando sem espaço quando as linhas foram diminuídas?

- Exato. Mu foi o primeiro a fazer contactos para tentar me colocar de volta a vôos longos. Ele sabe como me sinto bem em passar horas no ar. Você não conhece o Mu, não é?

Camus não sabia como responder aquela simples pergunta sem dar margem para perguntas mais embaraçosas. Mais uma vez a situação saia do controle. Nada em sua vida adulta saia do controle, mas, em poucos dias sua pacata, monótona e feliz vidinha tinha virado de pernas para o ar.

- Conheci Mu ontem, Shaka o apresentou a mim.

- E você está inteiro na minha frente?!?!?!?! Camus, a cada instante você me surpreende mais.

- Não entendi o que quis dizer.

- Deixe estar, _mon ami_, deixe estar...

Colocando a mão a frente da boca, Camus não conseguiu conter um bocejo de cansaço. Olhou o relógio verificando que já era bem tarde e que precisava de uma boa noite de sono para se recompor daquele dia estranho.

- Milo, gostei da sua companhia, mas algo bem mais forte chama por mim em minha casa... - comentou sorrindo pela milésima vez naquela noite.

- Tem um namorado esperando por você em casa? - perguntou zoando do ruivo.

- Non Milo... meus lençóis e edredon são o amor da minha vida neste preciso momento... acho que está na hora de me entregar a eles!

Ambos riram, se levantando.

- Claro. Também se faz tarde para mim. Não posso ficar muito mais, senão perco o ultimo metro.

- Você não veio de carro?

- Esta na oficina por causa da revisão. Estou sem carro durante alguns dias!

Camus pensou duas vezes antes de fazer o que lhe ia na cabeça... mas foi mais forte que ele.

- Nem pense que vai voltar para casa a esta hora sozinho de metro! Venha, eu lhe dou uma carona...

- Você tem certeza disso? Nem mesmo sabe onde moro.

- Eu sou francês, passei minha vida em Paris, a não ser que me diga que mora em _Provence_, não me importo de dar-te carona.

- Nesse caso, vamos.

Pagam a conta e saem juntos. Camus aos poucos arrependia-se do oferecimento, mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Foi andando calmamente em direcção ao carro, sendo seguido de perto por Milo.

- Onde mora exactamente? - o ruivo acabou por perguntar após ajeitar-se no banco e ligando o rádio.

- _Boulevard Beaumarchais_! - respondeu colocando o cinto. - Perto da _Nouvelle Opera_!

Camus assentiu, efectuando mentalmente o caminho mais próximo ate lá. Aquela hora seria fácil chegar ao local. Ligou o carro, arrancando.

Atravessaram a avenida silenciosamente. Parecia que a conversa que fluía tão bem até então estava complicada de ser retomada. Milo olhava distraidamente para o lado de fora, os edifícios passando a uma velocidade alucinante.

- Mora à muito tempo em Paris? - a pergunta de Camus surpreendeu-o, fazendo-o sobressaltar.

Milo olhou para a paisagem. Morava em Paris tempo suficiente para considerá-la seu lar, mas sentia falta da ensolarada Athenas, de seu verdadeiro lar...

- Moro faz algum tempo em Paris, não sei definir se muito ou pouco, mas, apesar de tudo, ainda considero Athenas o meu lar de verdade.

- E por que não volta para Athenas então?

Milo arrumou os cabelos nervosamente, ele mesmo se fizera essa pergunta por diversas vezes mas sem encontrar uma resposta convincente. Agora que a pergunta foi feita em voz alta pensou na questão e mais uma vez não soube a resposta.

- Não sei. Talvez porque lá não teria grandes possibilidades em minha profissão... Mas, isso não é uma resposta convincente. Realmente não sei.

Camus achou aquela situação estranha, mas não queria força-lo a nada. Do seu lado, Milo sabia que não devia tocar no assunto quanto ao francês... se ele não se tinha aberto antes, não seria ali que ia conseguir algo dele.

Continuaram conversando anemidades, falando um pouco de tudo ate ao destino. Tendo a porta do prédio indicado por Milo, Camus parou o carro em dupla fila para que este pudesse sair.

- Agradeço mesmo a carona Camus! Desculpe o transtorno. - comentou antes de sair do carro.

- Não tem de quê! Não foi transtorno nenhum!

Milo sorriu, acenando para o francês.

- Então até à próxima! - saiu do carro, dirigindo-se a porta de casa.

No carro, Camus não conseguia desprender o olhar do grego, apenas arrancando quando este desapareceu no interior do edifício.

_Continua…_

_

* * *

Agradecemos as reviews do FUNDO DO CORAÇAO... pedimos desculpa pela demora a responder mas o site tem andado em crise existencial e nao mandava os alertas, alem de que com as festas de Natal e ano novo nao dava para as autoras se encontrarem! As reviews serão devidamente respondidas, pode demorar mas elas chegarão!  
Beijo enorme para todos e 'esperemos voltar a vê-los a voar na nossa companhia' _

Ass: Aries sin & Athenas de Aries

* * *

Agradecemos as reviews do FUNDO DO CORAÇAO... pedimos desculpa pela demora a responder mas o site tem andado em crise existencial e nao mandava os alertas, alem de que com as festas de Natal e ano novo nao dava para as autoras se encontrarem! As reviews serão devidamente respondidas, pode demorar mas elas chegarão!Beijo enorme para todos e 'esperemos voltar a vê-los a voar na nossa companhia' 


	6. Chapter 6

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

**

* * *

**

Golden Wings

(_Capitulo 6)_

_

* * *

Nova Deli, Índia_

As cortinas balançavam com a brisa suave que entrava pela janela entreaberta. Os raios de sol inundavam o quarto despertando suavemente seus dois ocupantes. Mu abriu os olhos sem conseguir saber exatamente onde estava. A mente ainda nublada pelo sono.

Estica a mão procurando pelo tão amado corpo a seu lado. Sente a respiração cadenciada de Shaka que ainda dormia. Acomoda-se melhor dentre os macios lençóis e começa a beijar a pele alva de Shaka que desperta espreguiçando-se languidamente.

- Bom dia!

- Ótimo dia! Mas se for para despertar assim, acho que vou dormir novamente.

- Não precisa dormir. - Mu volta a beijar Shaka. Sua mão acariciando o corpo nú do amante.

Shaka ronronou, mantendo os olhos fechados e abraçando o namorado pela cintura. Sentia os beijos calmos do tibetano, deliciando-se com a sensação.

- Precisamos levantar... - comentou finalmente desvendando as duas magnificas orbes azuis. - quero aproveitar ao máximo o tempo aqui...

Mu suspirou, aninhando-se mais entre os braços do loiro.

- A cama tem cola... - comentou, a voz soando abafada pelos cabelos loiros do amante. Sentiu os carinhos deliciosos na sua nuca, local que Shaka sabia muito bem ser dos mais sensíveis.

- Está demasiado calor para ficar aqui... - Shaka sussurrou no seu ouvido, distribuindo alguns beijos pela sua face.

- Humpf... vá você primeiro tomar banho então... - Mu virou-se de costas para o loiro, abraçando a almofada num gesto pueril.

Shaka levantou-se deixando o lençol escorrer por seu corpo e cair desprezado ao chão. Andou calmamente em direção ao banheiro virando-se ao chegar na porta.

- Tem certeza que não quer me acompanhar?

Mu acompanhara todos os movimentos de Shaka com atenção científica. Cada pequeno detalhe sendo aprisionado por seu olhar. Pensou por alguns instantes na proposta de Shaka. Poderia continuar com a sua birrinha e não aproveitar um delicioso banho ao lado de seu amor ou jogar seu orgulho pela janela e sair correndo feito um cachorrinho.

Não precisou pensar muito.

- Não ouse começar antes que eu chegue. - levantou-se sem muita pressa. Deu o braço a torcer, mas não tanto assim.

Shaka passou pela porta, colocou a água a correr na banheira e separou dois toalhões. Sorriu ao ver a figura de Mu entrar no banheiro, ainda meio sonâmbulo, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos lavanda tentando a todo o custo alisá-los. Bocejou longamente, chegando perto do loiro.

- Vamos tomar um bom banho... - Shaka voltou a abraçar o tibetano pela cintura, beijando o seu pescoço ternamente - e depois queria ir aquele mercado onde encontramos o incenso de sândalo...- depositou um beijo rápido no seu nariz, sorrindo.

- Vai voltar a acender essa coisa lá em casa? - Mu fingindo indignação, não podia deixar de fazer o comentário. Realmente Shaka exagerava na quantidade de incenso que acendia no apartamento, mas tinha sempre o cuidado de não o fazer na presença de Mu. Sabia que o tibetano tinha um olfacto sensível, e acabava por ter crises de espirros.

Shaka afastou-se ligeiramente sorrindo, entrando lentamente na banheira. Puxou o namorado pelo pulso, acomodando-o entre as suas pernas, as costas encostadas no seu peito.

- Se deixasse de ser tão resmungão?

- Você deixaria de ser tão implicante?

- Claaaaaroooo... que não. Sentiria falta dos seus resmungos.

Beijou os ombros de Mu calmamente, puxando uma esponja da beira da banheira, e começando a lavar o corpo do tibetano lentamente. Mu suspirou fundo, deixando o peso do seu corpo ser totalmente amparado pelo indiano. Sentia a pele arrepiar por baixo de água com a passagem da superficie esponjoza, a respiração calma do loiro roçando no seu pescoço molhado.

Seria capaz de ficar por todo dia ali. Sabia que Shaka não o deixaria em paz se não fossem ao tão falado mercado. Relaxou por algum tempo, deixando-se ser acariciado por Shaka. Antes que o topor o tomasse por completo, tirou a esponja da mão do namorado e começou ele mesmo a acariciar com a espuma a pele de Shaka.

- Sei que está louco para passear. Vamos? - antes que perdesse completamente a razão novamente, depois da longa e prazerosa noite de amor que partilhara com o namorado, Mu levantou-se da banheira, tomando uma rápida ducha para tirar o restante da espuma que restara sobre a pele. Já estava completamente desperto.

Shaka resmunga alguma coisa initeligível. Ele mesmo já estava pensando em esquecer o passeio e aproveitar aquele confortável quarto, mas, desta vez, Mu fora o mais racional dos dois. O ariano ri do semblante contrariado de Shaka.

- O que foi? Desistiu de passear por sua terra natal?

Shaka suspirou, acabando por sair também da banheira e enrolar-se na toalha. Limpou-se lentamente, vestindo umas calças jeans e uma túnica de manga curta que retirava da pequena mala de viagem. Apanhou o cabelo numa longa trança baixa, os fios caprichosamente alinhados. Pronto, olhou para Mu vendo este acabar de apertar os botões da camisa de manga curta branca, lutando soprando a franja insistentemente.

Shaka sorriu, aproximando-se calmamente do namorado, agarrando nos longos cabelos lavanta e fazendo um rabo de cavalo enquanto Mu acabava de apertar a camisa finalmente.

- Vamos tomar o desjejum? - Shaka beijou levemente a bochecha do namorado, pegando no celular e na carteira em cima da cômoda e puxando-o pela mão até à porta.

Mu sorriu.

- Tem café?

- MU!

- Já sei, já sei, café não me faz bem, bla, bla, bla... Vamos ao desejum... Um chá vai ser bem vindo - fazendo uma careta...

Shaka riu da cara de nojo de Mu, mas sabia que fazia para o bem dele. Anos e anos tomando café de estômago vazio cobraram de Mu o seu devido tributo. Agora Shaka lutava para tirar esse péssimo hábito do namorado. Ele conseguira tirar tantos péssimos hábitos de si, porque não conseguiria fazer o mesmo por aquele ariano teimoso?

Desceram para o restaurante do hotel. Muitos estrangeiros hospedavam-se ali, as opções eram bastante fartas. Shaka gostaria de algo mais tradicional, mas contentou-se com o que era servido. Não demoraram muito comendo. Estavam prontos para sair.

- Vamos?

---oOo---

_Paris, France_

Levantou-se rabujento com o barulho de pratos na sala. Arrastou os pés pesadamente, atravessando o corredor. Apenas de calça de pijama, coçava o cabelo azul escuro revolto, os olhos sofrendo com a claridade.

Resmungava impropérios em italiano, sentando-se à mesa. Tudo estava perfeito para um bom desjejum. Sempre estava... Pão, fruta, sumos, cereais, queijo, fiambre... e claro... azeite.

Nunca dispensava o azeite... às horas que fosse!

Sentado na cadeira à sua frente, Shura acabava de beber o café, lendo o jornal. Sorriu ouvindo os resmungos do italiano, mas manteve-se quieto.

- BOM DIA!!! - Gritou um Afrodite sorridente, saindo da cozinha. Aproximou-se de Mask dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

Afrodite e a sua mania de entrar em grande... sempre fazia o maior estardalhaço possível.

Os resmungos apenas aumentaram de volume e diminuiram de nível. Afrodite riu. Seu italiano era sempre pessimamente humorado ao acordar, mas achava extremamente sensual seu mau humor. O amor decididamente é muito estranho.

Mask pegou um caderno do jornal olhando as manchetes enquanto mordia um pedaço de pão. Depois de acabar de mastigar o pedaço que estava em sua mão começou a se sentir renascer.

- Bom dia, Dite! Bom dia Shura!

- Quer dizer que o italiano doido acordou agora? - Shura responde ao cumprimento rindo.

- Bom dia, amore mio. - Afrodite dá outro beijo estalado em Mask - Algo de interessante no jornal?

- Nada, nada. Pode falar. Sei que está com a língua em cócegas desde ontem.

Afodite fez um muchocho adorável, sentando ao lado do italiano. Era tão flagrante assim que tinha algo para contar? Barrou um pouco de manteiga no pão, colocando na boca.

- Vamos Afrodite... sei que esta mortinho para contar... como correu o vôo ontem?

- Está curioso? - perguntou bebendo um pouco do suco de laranja acabado de fazer.

Shura mantinha o semblante sereno, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Desde que iniciara as obras no seu apartamento e que tinha ido morar temporariamente com aqueles dois que não passava um dia sem rir um bom bocado. Mask e Dite juntos... era algo digno de se ver. Cada um atiçava o outro com joguinhos que acabavam sempre no quarto de porta fechada.

- Estou sim! - o italiano rodou os olhos suspirando resignado. A verdade era que não estava minimamente interessado nas bisbilutices da companhia aérea... mas se isso fazia o namorado feliz, porque não?

- Sabem que o Homem de Gelo tem um novo companheiro de vôo, não é?

Shura e Mask assentiram com fingido interesse. Camus era um homem estranho. Agradeciam aos deuses por não serem companheiros dele.

- O que não sabem é que o grego além de bonito é completamente louco!

Mask pouco se importou com o resto da frase. Sua compreensão parou no bonito. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, pousando a xícara de café sobre a mesa e jogando o jornal de lado.

- Será que poderia explicar melhor a parte do "bonito"?

Shura levantou-se discretamente, indo fazer mais suco de laranja apesar da jarra cheia sobre a mesa. Tinha a leve impressão que uma tempestade estava a ponto de desabar na sala, e estaria mais seguro longe dela.

- Bonito: adjectivo qualificativo na forma masculina, significando agradável à vista, belo, lindo! - Afordite mordeu de novo o pedaço de pão com manteiga, sorrindo para o italiano.

Este, mais que habituado às respostas altamente lógicas do namorado, cruzou os braços fixando-o com olhar mortal, esperando a continuaçao.

- não seja ciumento Mask... - comentou o pisciano se levantando e andando felinamente ate ao namorado. - Ele não tem um terço da sua capacidade de me agarrar...

Carlo bufou, deixando o sueco se sentar no seu colo. Aceitou o pão que lhe fora oferecido por este, mantendo o semblante zangado. Decididamente aquele italiano não mudaria nunca...

- Shura! - com o chamamento do comissário de bordo, Shura apareceu de novo na porta da sala com um copo de suco na mão. - não quer ouvir o resto da história?

Shura não sabia se devia voltar, mas ficara curioso. Sentou-se novamente em seu lugar.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Não o conhecia, mas ouvi dizer que tem um currículo tão invejável quanto o do próprio Camus.

- E o que isso tem de interessante? - Carlo desdenhou da informação.

- É apenas ilustrativo... mas olhem o que ele fez no primeiro vôo... - Dite começa a narrar as "loucuras" de Milo para uma, agora interessada, platéia.

- Cáspita... ele está vivo?

- Vivinho da Silva... e ainda conseguiu fazer Camus nos pagar o almoço em Roma.

Mask e Shura quase cairam da cadeira. As gargalhadas se espalharam pela sala. Quer dizer que Camus encontrara alguém a sua altura para acabar com toda aquela empáfia? Seria interessante acompanhar o relacionamento desses dois... Os três desejaram ser uma mosquinha para estar na cabine de controle do avião quando fizessem o primeiro longo vôo.

---oOo---

Camus estacionou o carro no local indicado na garagem do aeroporto. Puxou o freio de mão, desligando o motor. Colocou o quepe na cabeça disciplinarmente, alisando o casaco azul escuro.

Ao seu lado, Milo retirava o cinto, saindo da viatura. Dois dias tinham passado desde a noite do bar... mal sabiam eles que ao chegar a casa teriam uma mensagem no atendedor automático, dizendo que a primeira viagem de longa duração estava marcada. Rio de Janeiro.

Como Milo continuava sem carro, Camus propusera-se de lhe dar uma carona, alegando que assim teria a certeza que chegaria a horas decentes. Abriram a bagageira do carro, retirando duas pequenas malas de mão. Estavam prontos. Subiram no elevador até ao andar dos embarques.

Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro apressadas… outras faziam o chek-in… verificavam horários… portas… embarques…Milhões de bagagens eram despachadas para os porões… os painéis que mudavam à medida que os aviões iam partindo. Uma verdadeira confusão organizada para quem não estava habituado. Milo e Camus desvencilharam-se de toda aquela balbúrdia com rapidez, depachando sua pequena bagagem e adentrando na área reservada para os funcionários das diversas companhias aéreas. Camus mais uma vez consultou o relógio, ainda estavam com tempo disponível para relaxar um pouco antes do embarque.

- Chegamos cedo. Isso é bom. Acho que passarei a buscá-lo em casa.

- Tenho cara de quem precisa de babá?

- Quer a resposta sincera?

Antes mesmo que Milo pudesse responder tem seu braço seguro. Vira o rosto em busca do engraçadinho que têm a empáfia de segurá-lo daquela forma e depara-se com um par de rostos iguais e conhecidos. Os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon.

Camus continua andando sem perceber o ocorrido.

Passado algum tempo, percebeu a ausência do grego. Olhou para tras, vendo Milo conversando animadamente com duas pessoas desconhecidas. Idênticas, mas desconhecidas. Aproximou-se lentamente, ouvindo-os falar numa lingua estranha aos seus ouvidos. Grego.

- Camus! - Milo chamou por ele, o que o fez aproximar-se mais. - Este é o Kanon... e este o Saga!

- Ao contrário Milo... eu sou o Saga... prazer! - Saga estendeu a mão para Camus sorrindo calmamente.

O francês retribuiu ao gesto, sentindo o olhar do outro gêmeo secá-lo de cima abaixo. Ilusão sua ou estava despindo-o com os olhos?

- Vocês sao iguais Saga! - resmungava Milo desconformado.

- Somos mesmo? Não era isso que dizia quando estavamos juntos... - Kanon aproximou-se do loiro perigosamente.

Camus olhou intrigado para os três ali parados. Sua mente racional computava todos os dados com uma incrível velocidade. Saga e Kanon, gêmeos... ele já tinha ouvido falar dos dois em algum lugar. Não teve tempo de revirar todos os recantos da sua memória. Kanon falara algo sobre o relacionamento que tivera com Milo.

Não gostara daqueles homens e daquele gêmeo em especial. Pareceram-lhe duas pessoas extremamente inconvenientes.

Milo ficou contrangido com o comentário de Kanon. Realmente tivera um relacionamento com ele, mas fora rápido. Apenas pele, nada mais que isso.

Não entendera o porquê de Kanon ter citado este caso exatamente naquele momento, e principalmente, na frente de Camus. Se pudesse socá-lo certamente faria isso. Instantaneamente amarrou o semblante, atitude que não passou despercebida por nenhum dos presentes.

Entendendo que a situaçao estava se tornando complicada, Saga decidiu manifestar-se. Ou decidia o que fazer, ou o irmão arriscava-se a virar pó.

- Vejo que estão de viagem...

Camus assentiu, tentando parecer o mais educado possível. não era do seu hábito catalogar as pessoas segundo a primeira impressão, mas ali estava sendo mais forte que ele.

- Rio de Janeiro! - acrescentou Milo mais descontraido.

- Sério? Finalmente conseguiu o que queria! Eu sabia que a sua troca de companhia aérea ia dar os seus frutos!

Kanon apenas olhava para todos mantendo um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Contava com o irmão para as conversas triviais... enquando ele do seu lado colocava um pouco de veneno no meio.

Milo olhou para Camus e pode perceber que ele estava se sentindo tão desconfortável quanto ele com aquela conversa sem sentido.

- Kanon, que outro motivo eu teria para trocar de companhia aérea além de crescer em minha carreira.

- Você sempre foi ambicioso, Milo. - a frase poderia ser compreendida ao pé da letra, em outras palavras, a busca de ascensão profissional, entretanto, a entonação dada a palavra ambicioso e olhar oblíquo que Kanon lançou a Camus deram a entender que o sentido era completamente diverso.

Saga sacudiu a cabeça. Mais uma vez seu querido irmão colocando a todos em situações complicadas. Pelo semblante de Camus, se saíssem dali apenas com uma resposta malcriada seria um enorme lucro.

- Estamos atrasados... queiram desculpar-me, mas precisamos ir. - Camus manifestou-se, acenando para todos - Vou andando, despache-se!

Os três gregos viram o francês afastar-se calmamente, os longos cabelos ruivos balançando com o andar. Pela forma ríspida com a qual falara com Milo, podiam perceber que a coisa estava complicando-se para eles.

- Sabia que tinha bom gosto Milo, mas isso... - Kanon abanou-se num gesto teatral, assobiando.

- Não posso negar, tenho bom gosto... a única pessoa que me arrependo foi justamente... oh... você! - respondeu num tom irônico, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

Saga retirou o próprio quepe da cabeça, suspirando. não era possivel que nenhum daqueles dois conseguia se conter. Sempre que se encontravam era aquilo... E sempre sobrava para ele separá-los.

- Crianças... parem com isso. - disse colocando-se no meio dos dois - Milo, você esta atrasado... meus parabéns pelo vôo, e que faça uma boa viagem. Quanto a você - pegou no pulso do irmão com alguma força - vamo-nos entender. Em casa!

Vendo Saga afastar-se com o irmão pelo braço, fez uma ligeira continencia sorrindo cínico para Kanon que ainda olhava para ele.

Milo destilou uma série de xingamentos em grego. As pessoas a sua volta olhavam para ele sem entender uma única palavra, mas pelo olhar de "eu vou matar aquele desgraçado" entendiam exatamente qual era o conteúdo das palavras proferidas. Acabando de xingar, apertou o passo em direção a Camus, encontrando-o já próximo a aeronave.

- Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que não deveria ter me metido em suas conversas.

- Você não se meteu. Não falávamos nada demais. Ele é um inconveniente, sempre foi. Se arrempedimento matasse...

- Não me venha com essa história agora, Milô. Não combina com você.

- Adorei o Milô! Repete, por favor...

Camus fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, apressando mais o passo. Ambos entraram ao mesmo tempo na aeronave, sendo prontamente acolhidos pelo resto da tripulação. Comissários de bordo e aeromoças verificavam os últimos preparativos para o embarque, as refeiçoes, a limpeza, bancos de classe executiva...

Milo suspirou. Fazia tanto tempo que não voava numa 'máquina' daquelas. Sorriu instintivamente, sentindo a adrenalina voltar a subir em si. Cumprimentou todos devidamente, agradecendo as boas vindas. Camus apenas acenou às boas vindas, agradecendo formalmente.

A hora do embarque tinha chegado, era tempo de entrar na cabine. Ambos retiraram os quepes, entrando no cokpit. Milo parecia uma criança abismada com um brinquedo que acabava de lhe ser oferecido.

- Nem acredito que me está a acontecer de novo...

Camus não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso complacente. Aquele brilho nos olhos do companheiro era realmente único...

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você. É muito bom voar em um avião como esse novamente.

- Nem parece aqueles "teco-tecos" aos quais eu vinha pilotando ultimamente.

- São bons aviões, Milô...

- Mas não são como esse. Mas deixemos de papo-furado, temos trabalho a fazer!

Camus arregalou os olhos. Não era possível! Aquele deveria ser um clone do Milo que conhecera nos últimos dias. Um clone adoravelmente bonzinho e lindo. Sentou-se em seu lugar e imediatamente adquiriu as feições do "Homem de Gelo". Já fazia algum tempo que não pilotava aquele tipo de avião, precisava concentrar-se.

O avião encheu, pessoas sentando-se nos devidos lugares, aeromoças ajudando... mas no cokpit tudo parecia calmo. Ambos os pilotos tinham verificado tudo, esperando apenas pelo sinal verde.

Tudo a postos, avião pronto para a decolagem... em poucos minutos estavam de novo nos céus, esperando que o aparelho atingisse a altitude suficiente para ser endireitado. não podia estar correndo melhor.

- Estou... nas nuvens! - comentou Milo gargalhando logo em seguida.

Camus não conseguiu conter o riso com a piada. Tão boba, mas tão sugestiva ao mesmo tempo.

Recostou-se na cadeira, deixando-se relaxar um pouco. Tudo estava perfeito, voavam a boa altitude, atravessando a europa na direcção da America do Sul. não havia previsão de torbulencia na próxima hora.

- Camus, o que você mais gosta nestes vôos longos?

- Como assim, o que eu mais gosto?

- Oras, não pensei que burrice fizesse parte das suas características. Eu perguntei o que mais gosta. Eu, por exemplo, gosto da altitude, da maciez com que este tipo de avião corta os ares... E você?

- Particularmente? Gosto mais de não ficar entrando e saindo de aeroportos duas, três, até quatro vezes em um único dia.

- Sempre tão pragmático. Não gosta da sensação de comandar um aparelho de tamanha tecnologia?

- Claro que gosto. É prazeroso sim. Mas trabalho e prazer para mim sempre foram duas coisas dissociadas.

- Por todos os Deuses, meu amigo! - Milo abana as mãos - Será que não consegue relaxar por um único instante?

- Claro que consigo relaxar, apenas não confundo as coisas...

Milo não pode esticar mais a conversa. Estavam recebendo novas instruções da torre de controle de tráfego aéreo.

---oOo---

Depois de uma curta estadia em Nova Deli, Shaka parecia regressar bem mais leve a Paris. Mu sentia isso. Nunca falara sobre esse sentimento com o namorado, mas sempre sentia o coração apertar quando regressavam à casa. Se é que a casa de Shaka fosse em Paris...

Pela milesima vez naquele vôo de regesso, Mu suspirava.

- Mu...

O tibetano sobressaltou com o chamamento do namorado. Parecia sério demais.

- Sim?

- Não quer me dizer o que aconteceu?

O semblante do indiano era sério, mas a sua voz era suave. Mu coçou a cabeça nervoso... não sabia por onde começar.

- Shaka... está a pensar algum dia voltar para a Índia?

Shaka estranhou a pergunta... e não sabia onde o namorado queria chegar com aquilo.

- Claro! Esqueceu que somos nós que fazemos esses vôos?

Mu respirou fundo. O loiro não tinha entendido a pergunta.

- Não Shaka... estou perguntando se algum dia pensa em voltar a morar na Índia...

- Não entendo o porquê desta pergunta agora. A Índia é minha pátria, minha terra, mas está longe de ser meu lar. Sempre que venho á Índia me sinto bem, mas sempre que regresso sinto estar realmente voltando para casa.

Mu sorriu, sentia-se aliviado.

- Se eu dissesse que gostaria de morar na Índia, o que você faria, Mu? Seria capaz de vir comigo?

Mu engoliu em seco. Quem brinca com fogo se queima, não? Ele, mesmo que indiretamente, cobrou uma posição de Shaka. Sua pátria ou eu? E agora Shaka devolvia na mesma moeda. Pensou um pouco. Pensou no que conhecia de Nova Deli, pensou no que conhecia de Shaka, pensou no que sentia e a certeza veio de maneira inesperada, mas intensa.

- Eu iria com você até o inferno, Shaka. Meu lugar é onde você está feliz.

Era a primeira vez que Mu se declarava assim, tão abertamente. Shaka teve ímpetos de gritar de felicidade, mas apenas sorriu.

Mu sempre tivera duvidas, receios. O passado de Shaka era o fundamento para esses receios. O indiano sentia-se em parte culpado pelos receios de Mu, e sempre fazia ao máximo para o convencer que o amor dos dois era verdadeiro. Verificou rapidamente os comandos, vendo que estava tudo em ordem.

Olhou para Mu, chamando-o com a mão.

Este estranhou, mas obedeceu ao chamamento. Soltou o cinto, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Ate ao inferno não diria... - disse Shaka puxando o namorado para o seu colo. - Mas ao céu... talvez...

Juntou os lábios ao de Mu, iniciando um beijo terno, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus cabelos. Mu suspirou por entre o beijo, relaxando no colo do loiro. Aquele lugar era bem pequeno... não dava para grandes exageros.

Mu acomodou-se da melhor maneira possível naquele espaço apertado. Mirou o mar azul dos olhos de Shaka.

- Eu te amo, Shaka. Sei que muitas vezes tenho atitudes de um tolo ciumento, mas, é apenas porque te amo.

- Mu, você precisa entender que, se eu mudei, como de fato aconteceu, foi simplesmente porque encontrei uma razão para viver: você.

O melhor daquelas viagens é que tinham tempo e privacidade suficiente para poder falar aquilo que realmente se passava em seus corações. Mu calou Shaka com um beijo.

- Eu te entendo, Shaka. Mas nem sempre é possível controlar meu gênio.

- Mu, a frase correta não seria, quase nunca?

Mu riu e Shaka o acompanhou. Estavam felizes. Se entregaram aos beijos e às carícias, mesmo limitados pelo diminuto espaço.

Completamente entregues, não se aperceberam quando a mao de Shaka esbarrou no botao do interfone.

- Mu - suspirou o indiano parando o beijo - eu te amo... demais...

O tibetano sorriu, acariciando a bochecha do amante. Beijou ternamente o pontinho vermelho na sua testa, abraçando-o com força.

No corredor do avião, os passageiros olhavam uns para ou outros estupefactos com o que ouviam. Com o interfone ligado, a voz de Shaka tinha soado por todo o avião com aquela última frase.

Dois comissários de bordo olharam um para o outro embasbacados. Largando o que estavam a fazer, dirigiram-se rapidamente até à porta da cabine tentando acabar com aquela palhaçada.

- Ikky! Calma!

- CALMA? Você ouviu tao bem quanto eu! O que eles pensam que estão fazendo ali dentro?

- Eu entro... - O rapaz de longos cabelos negros segurava o outro... ou tentava...

- Quem vai entrar ali sou eu e acabar com a raça daqueles dois! - num movimento rápido de braços, soltou-se do companheiro, escancarando a porta da cabine onde se encontravam os dois pilotos.

Mu e Shaka ouvem assustados a movimentação fora da cabine. Mu dá um pulo e tenta se recompor da melhor maneira possível antes da porta ser aberta com um estrondo.

- Vocês são pilotos dessa bosta de aeronave ou o quê?

Mu estava completamente sem palavras. Shaka, um pouco mais calmo, encara o comissário de bordo nervoso com um sorriso irônico.

- O quê não é uma opção válida, mas se quiser pilotar, sinta-se a vontade. Eu me retiro. - e levanta-se.

Antes mesmo que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser ouvida, Ikky desligara o interfone. Shiryu contando com presença de espírito tirada sabem os deuses de onde, pede desculpas aos passageiros pela confusão ocorrida, onde um canal de áudio de entretenimento indevidamente se misturou ao interfone interno da aeronave, e os comandantes Vajra e Devas estão tomando providências para que isso não mais ocorra.

No interior do cokpit, Shaka e Ikky mediam forças num duelo de frases cada uma mais dúbia que a outra. Mu voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar, fechando os olhos e tentando se controlar. Inspirava... expirava... tentava diminuir o ritmo cardiaco como Shaka lhe tinha ensinado quando meditava. Massajeou as temporas calmamente... Mas nada parecia querer dar resultado.

- QUEREM PARAR COM ESSA DISCUSSÃO?

Tanto o co-piloto como o comissário de bordo olharam espantados para Mu, assustados com o grito repentino. Felizmente que a porta do cokpit estava fechada, e que o isolamento acústico não deixava passar som nenhum.

- MAS QUEM É O COMANDANTE DESTA PORRA DE AVIÃO AFINAL? - as magnificas orbes verdes faiscavam de raiva olhando de um para o outro. - Ikky! Lá para trás! Shaka, sentado!

- Quem com...

-AGORA! - ordenou ao comissário cortando com a sua argumentação.

Este saiu bufando, resmungando algo e batendo com a porta.

Shaka senta-se em silêncio um pouco chocado com a explosão de Mú. Ikki sai porta afora soltando fogo pelas ventas, sendo devidamente "arrastado" por Shiryu até a traseira do avião.

Dentro da cabine, o clima tinha resfriado consideravelmente. Mu mantinha o olhar fixo no horizonte, com cara de poucos amigos. Silêncio… apenas o barulho dos motores do avião era ouvido.  
Em tempos esse silêncio teria sido bem-vindo. Mas ali estava se tornando constrangedor.

- Mu…

- Vamos ter sérios problemas quando chegarmos… - apenas comentou, mantendo a cara de sério. Felizmente não faltava muito para chegar, e a última meia hora era atarefada com a pilotagem do aparelho…

- Mu, que espécie de problemas acha que vamos ter?

- Eu deixo você conversar com meu pai...

- Por favor, jogue minhas cinzas no Ganges...


	7. Chapter 7

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

* * *

**Golden Wings**

**(_Capitulo 7)_**

_**

* * *

**_

Camus e Milo receberam todas as instruções. A rota foi ajustada, conferida e re-conferida até que ambos os pilotos finalmente a aprovassem. Não era necessariamente um vôo trabalhoso, mas exigia mais atenção dos dois, pelo menos naquele instante.

Após algum tempo, Milo suspirou com um certo tom de cansaço. Esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, espreguiçando-se. Camus olhou o movimento do companheiro de cabine com o canto da visão, tentando lembrar-se da última vez que vira alguém ficar tão belo em um gesto tão casual.

- Milô, você não está na sua cama!

Milo não respondeu, apenas esticou-se mais ainda e bocejou alto.

- Bem que eu gostaria de estar nela agora, agarrado ao Poison.

- Poison? - Camus levantou uma sobrancelha interrogando o grego.

Mas para o desconsolo do francês, Milo apenas assentiu baixando o quepe ligeiramente sobre os olhos fingindo que ia dormir um pouco. Camus voltou a concentrar a sua atençao no horizonte, tentando entender quem poderia ser 'Poison'. A sua mente divagou pelas teorias mais estapafúrdias, chegando a pensar que poderia ser algum sobrenome ridículo para um namorado igualmente ridículo do loiro.

Apercebendo-se da forma estúpida que estava a reagir, abanou a cabeça energicamente tentando afastar os pensamentos incoerentes. Se Milo não se tinha atardado no tema, era porque não queria dizer.

Milo, do seu lado, olhava de esguelha a longa cabeleira ruiva balançar com os movimentos de Camus. Sorriu intuitivamente, jubilando pelo facto de ter conseguido atiçar a curiosidade do françês.

- Teve um ataque psicótico Camus? - perguntou do nada, percebendo o sobressalto do companheiro de vôo.

Camus só não deu um pulo da cadeira por estar com o cinto de segurança firmemente afivelado.

- Quer me matar do coração? Eu não tenho surtos psicóticos, se bem que, com você a meu lado, não posso garantir não tê-los mais. Como seus namorados sobrevivem a você? - Camus pergunta aparentemente desinteressado, mas no fundo gostaria muito de ouvir a resposta.

- Ora, Camus, eles sobrevivem a mim porque o meu veneno enebria mas não mata.

Camus ficou vermelho como um pimentão, sem saber o que falar. "Isso, Camus, bem feito! Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer!" - repreendeu a si mesmo.

- O que você disse Camus?

Somente com a pergunta de Milo é que Camus percebeu ter brigado consigo mesmo em voz alta.

- Eu não disse absolutamente nada, Milô. Você é que deve estar ouvindo vozes do além...

Milo apenas murmurou algo baixo e incompreensivel, voltando a fechar os olhos. Interiormente, a vontade de conquista pelo francês cada vez mais forte. Ouviu nos phones a sinalizaçao de uma zona de ligeira torbulência que se aproximava. Nada de muito forte, inutil assustar os passageiros. Não percebera que Camus tinha retirado os próprios phones, e aberto o cinto.

- Vou ao banheiro... - disse o ruivo se levantando calmamente, com intensões de sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Mas o que se seguiu decididamente não estava nos seus planos. Sentiu o chão da aeronave tremer ligeiramente, o suficiente para o seu pé não suportar o peso do corpo. Sentiu-se tombar para trás.

Milo, completamente a leste da situação, assustou-se com um peso enorme a cair sobre o seu colo de repente. Num reflexo, abraçou o que caíra, conseqüentemente, a cintura do francês. O quepe que mantinha sobre os olhos escorregara, caindo no chão.

Camus ficou completamente desconcertado com o tombo que tomara e mais ainda por ter "encaixado" no colo de Milo de uma forma que sabia não conseguir levantar sem ajuda. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a voz o abandonara subtamente.

Milo sentiu o hálito quente de Camus em sua pele. Suas mãos pareceram ter vida própria e abraçaram a cintura do francês sem que seu cérebro comandasse tal ato. Queria chutá-lo daquela posição mas simplesmente estava com os músculos congelados.

- Camus... decidamente abraçar você é bem melhor que o Poison... você é bem maior... - Milo acomoda a cabeça no ombro de Camus aninhando-se.

Camus fica mais confuso que quebra-cabeças espalhado ao vento. Que história de melhor que Poison, maior que Poison? Estava sendo comparado a um namorado qualquer? Nem mesmo percebeu que sua cintura estava sendo abraçada ou que Milo se acomodava a seu corpo. E muito menos lembrava-se que precisava levantar-se. As dúvidas martelando seu cérebro.

- Milô, afinal, quem é Poison?!

Não tivera a intenção de dar tanta ênfase a pergunta, nem que seus sentimentos contraditórios aflorassem, mas agora já era tarde. Milo despertou com a pergunta, saindo de seu aconchego.

- Poison é aquele que divide comigo minhas noites solitárias e insones.

Camus se impulsiona para levantar-se indignado com a resposta de Milo. Resmunga palavras incompreensíveis. Seus movimentos só o levaram a uma posição ainda mais comprometedora. Seus corpos juntos, o rosto próximo, as respirações alteradas...

Sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, os lábios se juntaram lentamente em alguns beijos rápidos. Camus fechava os olhos, deixando-se inebriar pelo toque dos lábios do grego, assim como as carícias leves na sua cintura que, certamente, o outro fazia sem se aperceber. Apenas com aquilo, a sua razão ruía... mas uma última pergunta ainda martelava o seu espirito numa curiosidade sem fim. Num sussurro, sem afastar muito os lábios dos de Milo, o seu cerebro deu ordem para que fizesse a pergunta.

- Quem é Poison...?

Milo voltou a capturar a boca do francês com a sua, desta vez num beijo mais profundo. Suspirou por entre o beijo, puxando a cintura do francês mais para perto.

Após se separarem, Milo sorriu de canto, aproximando os lábios do ouvido do francês, sussurrando sensualmente a resposta tão esperada por este.

- Poison... é... - mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha - o meu escorpião de pelúcia...

Camus separou-se como foi possível de Milo, indignado. Inacreditável! Estava tendo uma crise por conta de um "escorpião de pelúcia"!

- É interessante por acaso me fazer de otário?

- EU???? Camus, eu respondi o que me perguntou. Poison realmente dorme comigo e me faz companhia nas longas noites de solidão e, definitivamente, é bem menor e menos aconchegante que você.

- Palhaço.

Milo riu. Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava assim, apesar de saber que o era.

- Descobriu minha segunda profissão! Mas confesso que te irritar é especialmente interessante. Você fica lindo irritado.

- Por favor, me ajude a levantar!

- Eu deveria?

- Claro que deve! Agora! - Milo "bate continência" e impulsiona Camus para ajudá-lo a sair da posição constrangedora. Mal ele se colocava novamente de pé, ainda não completamente equilibrado, Milo dá um pequeno puxão no cinto de Camus, fazendo com que ele caísse novamente em seu colo.

- Depois de sentir o sabor de seus lábios, eu preciso de mais...

Camus, recuperando o seu autocontrole, relembrando que não estavam sozinhos naquele enorme avião e que, sobretudo, eram eles que o pilotavam, levantou-se num impulso saindo pela porta na direcção do corredor.

No interior da cabine, Milo não cabia em si de felicidade. Se é que se podia chamar felicidade ao que sentia... seria mais, uma deliciosa vitória naquela guerra constante com o francês. Nunca ninguém conseguira resistir por muito tempo à Milo Kalomiris... e aquele francês não ia ser excessão. Mas, podia dizer, que estava dando algum trabalho.

Uma aeromoça bateu na porta, entrando ao ouvir a autorizaçao.

- Senhor Kalomiris... desculpe interromper, vinha apenas saber se está tudo bem ou se necessita de algo.

Camus estava nervoso com o acontecido, mas não poderia demonstrar. Estava trabalhando apesar de tudo. Trancou-se no banheiro, lavou o rosto repetidas vezes sentido a respiração voltar ao normal paulatinamente. Maldito, desgraçado, belo, sensual, delicioso... Droga! Bateu na própria testa para espantar os pensamentos como se isso pudesse ter algum efeito. Saiu do banheiro um pouco mais tranquilo andando o mais calmo possível até o final da aeronave em busca de algo para beber... um chá, um copo de leite.. nada de café!

Milo olhou para a aeromoça que adentrara. Ela chegara em boa hora, precisava de água, o mais gelada possível.

- Por favor, querida, um copo de água, muito, muito gelada.

- Sim, sim se-senhor. - a pobre aeromoça saiu gaguejando quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas com o tratamento carinhoso e o sorriso estonteante que recebera do belo co-piloto.

Milo riu... se ela tivesse entrado alguns segundos antes... talvez não ficasse tão abobalhada daquele jeito... talvez tivesse um enfarto fulminante... e novamente riu com o rumo de seus pensamentos...

Antes de voltar a entrar no cokpit e voltar a encarar o grego, Camus respirou fundo algumas vezes, fechando os olhos. Segundo Shaka, aquilo teria um efeito relaxante sobre ele.

Abriu a porta, entrando de uma vez. Voltou a sentar-se no seu respectivo lugar, olhando o horizonte, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Na sua mente, as imagens de minutos antes voltavam como flashes atormentando-o. Quanto menos queria lembrar, mais lembrava! não sabia o que lhe tinha dado naquele momento para se deixar levar daquela forma.

Não tardou para que a aeromoça chegasse de novo, entregando o pedido ao escorpiano. Vendo que o ruivo tinha regressado, fez a mesma pergunta que momentos antes.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor Lenoir?

Camus negou com a cabeça, agradecendo. A aeromoça retirou-se calmamente, fechando a porta.

Estavam de novo sozinhos naquele cubículo.

Milo estava irriquieto, remexia-se na poltrona a todo instante, e esse movimento estava enervando Camus.

- Milô, por favor, fique quieto!

Milo sorriu disfarçadamente...

- Venha acalmar-me... - deixou a frase no ar e começou a arrumar o uniforme que já estava impecavelmente arrumado.

Camus estava ficando cada vez mais irritado e ele mesmo começou a remexer-se.

Mais uma vez, um longo silencio tomou conta da minuscula cabine. Camus não podia negar que aquele beijo tinha sido... bom. Teimava em pensar que aquilo era errado, que não tinha razao de ser... conhecia Milo à tão pouco tempo. Mas por outro lado a constante companhia do grego tinha, em relativamente pouco tempo, mostrado outras visoes da vida que ele nunca pensou vir a entender.

Tinha de colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Pelos dois, aquela situação constrangedora tinha de ser esclarecida. Clareou a voz, abrindo os olhos.

- Milo, acho que precisamos conversar...

- Precisamos. Mas agora não. Teremos todo o tempo do mundo quando chegarmos ao Rio.

---oOo---

Saga assistia calmamente seu programa preferido de televisão quando teve uma súbita sensação de sede. Levantou-se calmamente para saciar sua sede na cozinha quando se deparou com um pequeno caos.

Kanon saía do banho parecendo um cachorro, completamente molhado, sacudindo a longa cabeleira, espalhando água por toda casa.

Saga sentiu imediatamente o sangue subir, afogueando o rosto. Esqueceu-se da sede, da TV.

- KANON!!!!!! PEGUE JÁ UM PANO E SEQUE TODA ESSA BAGUNÇA ANTES QUE EU O MATE!!!!!

Kanon ria da indignação do irmão. Não entendia por vezes como eles podiam ser tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Acabou de secar-se jogando a toalha molhada propositalmente sobre a cama de Saga. Adorava provocá-lo.

- Esse nervosismo todo vai acabar com você meu irmão...- separava uma calça jeans e uma camisa, enquanto via Saga aproximar-se da própria cama.

- Eu ainda me pergunto como consigo viver com você... - pegou na toalha, avançando até ao banheiro para a colocar no lugar.

Kanon apenas riu, vestindo-se. Sabia que o irmão refilava muito mas era mansinho. não se dizia que 'cão que ladra não morde'? Chegou a sala, jogando-se no sofá. Aqueles vôos de madrugada desregulavam completamente o sistema nervoso de cada um.

- Você não podia ter pensado duas vezes em vez de falar besteiras à frente do Milo? - viu o irmão chegar perto dele, puxando as suas pernas para cima para se poder sentar.

- Claro que não! Viu como Milo olhava para o "homem de gelo"?

- Então você também o reconheceu?

- Mas é claro! Quem nunca ouviu falar de Camus? Eu nunca perderia uma chance de ouro daquelas de atormentar Milo, ele não devia ter me abandonado como fez, não sou trapo velho.

- Como assim?

Saga começou a interessar-se pela história. Sabia do pequeno enlance entre Milo e Kanon no passado, mas nunca soube de detalhes e muito menos como o irmão sentia-se em relação a isso tudo. Kanon era extrovertido e falante, mas de sua boca nunca saía nada realmente interessante ou sério. Era impossível saber o que passava-se por aquela cabeça tresloucada.

- Você não acha que está querendo saber demais, Saga?

- Ajoelhou, reze! Pode ir abrindo esse bico...

- Não tenho nada demais para falar, apenas que, após alguns encontros deliciosos ele evaporou-se no ar. Isso não foi simpático da parte dele.

Saga não acreditava no que estava a ouvir... o seu irmão tinha sido deixado pelo... Milo? Sem se conseguir conter, começou a gargalhar, imaginando a cena.

- Desgraçado de irmão da onça! Com amigos como você ninguém precisa de inimigos!

Saga não conseguia parar de rir. Diria que a partir daquele momento Milo tinha virado um herói aos seus olhos. Não eram todos que seduziam o irmão e ainda mantinham o bom senso suficiente para se livrar dele daquela forma.

- Kanon... voce foi deixado pelo Milo sem nem uma palavrinha de adeus?

- Uma boa transa de despedida conta?

Saga respirou fundo, ainda mantendo um sorriso nos lábios. Compadecia-se com a suposta dor do irmão, mas sabia perfeitamente que aquilo era mais birra que outra coisa. E talvez um pouco de 'ego ferido'. Nada como uma boa dose de bálsamo não curasse.

- Devia largar o osso... depois disso com quantos mais ja saiu?

- Sei lá! Pouco me importa com quantos saí antes ou depois, mas o que ele fez foi no mínimo, inaceitável. Na falta de outra palavra melhor.

- De qualquer forma, aquela cena no aeroporto foi despropositada, você parecia cachorro magro brigando por um osso podre. Você é capaz de fazer melhor!

Kanon por instante observou o rosto do irmão. Era como se olhasse em um espelho. Aonde Saga estava querendo chegar com aquela conversa toda? Analisou um pouco mais a cena e foi obrigado a concordar com o irmão.

- Está querendo dizer que eu deveria deixar essa história de lado?

- Quantas relações aproveitou depois do Milo, sem tentar afogar as suas 'mágoas' com elas?

Kanon manteve o silêncio mais uma vez. Saga tinha razão. Ele não tinha amado Milo verdadeiramente. Tudo não tinha passado de algumas noites, bem passadas certo, mas continuava a ser um caso sem dia seguinte.

Afinal de contas, podia muito bem ter passado ao lado de grandes potenciais relacionamentos sérios por causa de uma birra.

- Está certo Saga - voltou a olhar para a televisão, tentando encontrar algo que prestasse para ser visto. Pelo menos, até cair no sono. - Mas que ele merece ser largado, isso merece!

Saga sorriu perante a casmurrice do gêmeo. Não podia dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

- Esta tentando encontrar o quê exactamente a mudar assim tão rápido os canais?

- Discovery Channel...

Saga levantou uma sobrancelha não entendendo desde quando o irmão se interesava por essas coisas.

- Com sorte, esta passando algum documentário sobre a reprodução dos aracnídeos na Etiópia, ou a migração dos patos na China... uma delícia para se cair no sono.

---oOo---

- Mu, Shaka, sou todo ouvidos!

- Como assim? - Mu sabia exatamente onde o pai queria chegar, mas preferiu fazer-se de desentedido.

- Mu, já está bastante crescido para agir como criança. Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu! - Shion já começava a perder a paciência.

- Não aconteceu nada demais. Apenas esbarrei no interfone e uma conversa nossa foi ouvida por todos.

- Como foi que "esbarrou" neste interfone? Será que poderia ser mais preciso?

Shaka olhava para a ponta dos sapatos com um interesse incomum. No fundo estava achando toda aquela conversa patética e desnecessária. O deslize já ocorrera, agora não adiantava mais ficar remoendo.

Respirou fundo clareando a voz.

- Desculpe a minha intromissão... o que aconteceu foi um pequeno deslize de ambos e posso garantir que não voltará a acontecer...

As atenções foram desviadas para o loiro. Mu, que até então tinha mantido a conversa, já que sabia que apesar do profissionalismo do pai ele nunca conseguiria falar mal com o próprio filho, sentiu o peso da manifestação do namorado.

- Shaka, isso nem se coloca em causa... CLARO que não voltará a acontecer, já que se esse for o caso vão AMBOS - frisou bem a palavra olhando para o próprio filho - para o olho da rua. A questão é o que estavam a fazer para ter a atenção desviada da pilotagem do avião, já que era justamente para isso que são pagos!

Mu sabia que a conversa não ia ser facil. Eles não tinham sido correctos e estavam com muita sorte em não serem despedidos na hora.

- Entao? o que têm a dizer?

- Estávamos conversando sim. Eu estava a dizer para Mu que o amava, o que não é segredo para ninguém. Fora isso não estávamos fazendo nada que desabonasse a nossa conduta. Mu apenas esbarrou no controle do microfone no momento que foi apoiar o café para ajustar a rota da aeronave como cabe a ele fazer.

- Mas que eu me lembre o aparador é longe do botão de acionamento do microfone...

- Não nestas novas aeronaves, tudo é próximo. Basta que eu estique o braço e pronto. De qualquer maneira, não houveram maiores problemas, nem mesmo uma turbulência. Creio que foi o vôo mais calmo de minha vida.

- Eu sei disso e por esse motivo, por mais nenhum outro, está história vai virar apenas piada de corredor, mas vou deixar bem claro que o próximo deslize dos dois não ficará tão barato assim e, antes que eu me esqueça, estão escalados essa semana para os vôos europeus.

- E separados!!!!!!!!

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam, de certa forma saíra barato, mas Shion soubera exatamente como castigá-los.

- Mas...

- Não há MAS senhor Vajra. Durante a próxima semana serão recambiados para perto. Espero que aprendam a lição e que MUITO sinceramente não volte a acontecer. Estão dispensados!

Com um gesto da mão, indicou-lhes que se retirassem.

Mu ainda deu a entender que ia ripostar, mas a mão de Shaka apertando o seu braço o fez parar. Respirou fundo, seguindo o loiro até ao corredor.

- Eu não acredito nisto!

Ambos avançavam no longo corredor até à saida.

- Vamos Mu... não me diga que estava a espera de sair ileso desta...

- Mas eu... - Mu parou a frase percebendo o que ia dizer.

- Você é filho dele sim - Shaka entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, voltando a colocar o quepe na cabeça - mas o seu pai é antes de mais um excelente profissional e nunca deixaria assuntos pessoais interagirem com os profissionais.

Mu resmungou algo que Shaka não fez questão de entender. Sabia que o ariano tinha o seu gênio fogoso e sentia-se magoado pela forma como fora tratado.

- Mas acredito que ele tenha remoído mundos e fundos para impedir que algo de pior tivesse acontecido conosco.

Mu suspirou, percebendo o quanto egoísta estava sendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

* * *

**Golden Wings**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 8_**

Milo não sabia como tinha conseguido agüentar o resto da viagem sem tocar mais no assunto que não lhe saia da mente. Ele próprio tinha dito ao francês que resolveriam isso mais tarde, mas a sua vontade era ter tentado algo de novo com o ruivo.

Por mais estranho que lhe parecesse, conteve-se. Acima de tudo não queria que Camus ficasse pouco à vontade ao seu lado... tinha demorado tanto para conseguir aquela colaboração.

A aterragem fora feita sem grandes peripécias, apesar do tráfego aéreo, e de

terem de esperar algum tempo circundando o aeroporto para conseguirem faze-lo.

Milo sentia-se cansado e, principalmente, com fome. Comida de avião enchia barriga, mas decididamente precisava de algo mais apetitoso. Depois dos procedimentos normais de alfândega e verificação de bagagem, decidiu passear um pouco pelo aeroporto. A primeira coisa que o espantou foi o tamanho. Era muito maior que muitos aeroportos famosos que já visitara.

Mas a obra como um todo o intrigou. Era como se houvessem dois aeroportos em um. Um deles, novo e moderno, o outro grande e até luxuoso, mas decididamente mais antigo e antiquado. Levou pelo menos uma boa hora caminhando pelos corredores intrincados até encontrar exactamente o que desejava... toneladas de colesterol em uma modesta refeição.

Não sabia onde Camus poderia estar, mas deixara sua pequena mala na recepção do hotel que era anexo ao aeroporto, um conforto que agradeceu aos deuses, pois não tinha certeza se desejaria aventurar-se por um local completamente desconhecido e sobre o qual não tinha as melhores referências.

Esquecera completamente da presença de Camus por alguns instantes. Finda a refeição passeou por entre as lojas especializadas em "lembranças para turistas" até que viu um belo jogo de peças de xadrez esculpidas em cristais tão transparentes que pareciam ser feitas de gelo e imediatamente Camus voltou a sua mente.

Tinham-se separado com a condição de voltarem a se encontrar no hotel algum tempo depois. Já que a suite ainda não estava pronta, não tinham podido descansar.

Amava aquele clima de aeroporto... o caos do ambiente e o amontoado de pessoas que caminhavam e corriam de um lado para o outro, quadros de partidas e chegadas a mudarem, fazendo aquele barulho característico. Sentou-se num banco, observando tudo à sua volta. Muitos eram os que olhavam interesseiros para ele, dissecando-o com os olhos. A farda em si já era um chamativo, Milo em si chamativo era... os dois juntos eram **a** perdição.

Mas a sua mente vagueava longe, justamente no momento daquele beijo trocado. Aquela sucessão de consequências tinha sido por demais perfeita em todos os sentidos. Não sabia como ia ser a conversa com o francês acerca disso, mas certamente não seria fácil.

Nessa introspecção, não sentiu o tempo passar. Quando olhou para o relógio de pulso, verificou que era tempo de voltar para o hotel, Camus já estaria a esperá-lo.

Surpreendeu-se ao identificar-se na recepção e ser comunicado que o sr. _Lenoir_ já retirara a chave da suite. "Mas não seriam dois quartos?" pensou consigo, entretanto nada disse. Apenas agradeceu a recepcionista e seguiu para o quarto indicado com a outra cópia da chave em mãos.

Entrou na suite com sua pequena mala e encontrou-a toda escura. Onde estaria Camus? Que diabos de lugar era aquele? Uma sala com sofá, televisão e uma pequena mesa de refeições, um quarto grande, um quarto menor e um único banheiro entre eles. Acendeu todas as luzes e jogou a mala sobre a cama do quarto maior, quando percebeu que a mala de Camus já encontrava-se ali. "Engraçadinho, escolheu logo o quarto maior!". Uma vozinha interior, que nem ao menos sabia existir ralhou: "Milo, você estava a fazer a mesma coisa." Ignorou solenemente a vozinha e largou sua mala ao lado da que já se encontrava pousada sobre a cama e preparou-se para procurar Camus.

Não precisou ir muito longe. Ele estava em pé na saleta a mirá-lo de cara feia. De onde ele tinha se materializado? Só então percebeu a porta da sacada que até então não notara.

- Se apoderando do que não lhe pertence, Milo?

Milo levantou uma sobrancelha, afrouxando o nó da gravata que ainda usava.

- Me apoderando do que é meu por direito... - sorriu debochado, encarando o ruivo insistentemente.

- Está atrasado, eu cheguei primeiro, escolhi o quarto - respondeu o francês categoricamente - Alguma dúvida nisso?

- Não estou atrasado, você quem esta adiantado; chegou primeiro porque APOSTO que já tinha intenções de pegar o quarto maior, e já agora... porque nos colocaram numa suite?

Camus suspirou longamente, retirando a própria gravata.

- Acontece que a Golden Airlines decidiu que uma suite seria mais apropriado para diminuir as despesas...

- E?

Camus revirou os olhos... não era possível.

- E estamos aqui os dois a discutir qual de nos vai ficar com o quarto, não se faça de desentendido Milo _Kalomiris_!

- Bom, acho que nenhum de nós dois vai abrir mão facilmente daquela cama macia e enorme... Vamos tentar a sorte?

- Não. Não gosto de disputas de azar... porque não uma partida de xadrez?

Milo deita língua para Camus, fazendo uma careta.

- Não! Seria covardia, um nunca fui um bom jogador de xadrez.

- Isso percebe-se longe. Eu também nunca fui um homem de sorte, então voltamos ao impasse.

Milo andava de um lado para o outro, mas estava cansado da viagem, cansado daquela discussão sem sentido, queria apenas despencar-se em algum lugar e dormir. Além de tudo isso sabia que ainda teriam que ter uma conversa, no mínimo, constrangedora. Levantou as mãos em sinal claro de rendição.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar com a cama.

- Desistiu tão fácil... pelo pouco que conheço-te acho que vou ter problemas futuros, mas como não quero pensar nisso agora, rendição aceita.

Milo apenas sorriu sugestivo, indo pegar a sua mala. Verdade que tinha cedido, mas esperava compensação mais tarde. Dirigiu-se ao outro quarto, jogando-se sobre a cama que não era assim tão pior que a de Camus.

A noite já tinha caído, e o peso da diferença horária começava a surtir efeito.

Fechou os olhos, relaxando o corpo. Não demorou muito para que chegasse o som do chuveiro aos seus ouvidos. Camus tomava um banho. Sorriu de canto ao imaginar aquela cena por demais tentadora. A água escorrendo pelo corpo alvo enquanto o francês se ensaboava calmamente... passando a mão pelo abdómen bem definido.

Voltou a abrir os olhos, sentando-se na cama. Riu sozinho com a idéia que se formava na sua mente travessa. O que aconteceria se ele, no alto da sua audácia, se infiltrasse no banho do ruivo?

Nunca fora um homem de pensar muito, e sim de agir. Levanta-se calmamente, liga a televisão. Centenas de canais. MTV. Perfeito. Começa a cantar alto, acompanhando o clip. Arranca a camisa que ainda vestia e as calças. Faz uma anotação mental de solicitar a arrumação do uniforme reserva tão logo amanhecesse. Joga a roupa suja descuidadamente em um canto e anda em direcção ao banheiro ainda cantando.

Apesar do aparente descaso, todas as suas acções foram milimetricamente calculadas. Abre a porta displicentemente entrando no banheiro no momento exacto que Camus desliga o chuveiro.

- MILÔ, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!?!?!?!?!?!

Milo segura a toalha que Camus separara para secar-se, gargalhando com o rosto afogueado do francês que tentava, sem muito sucesso, cobrir-se de alguma maneira.

- Pode por gentileza me dar a toalha?

- Essa daqui? - Milo abanava a toalha num gesto provocativo.

- MILÔ!

- Tudo bem... não estressa francês! - entregou a toalha rindo, vendo-o colocá-la em volta da cintura rapidamente - Apenas vi que estava saindo do banho e vim eu. Lógico não?

Camus, de costas para ele, teve ganas de disparar uma série de improperias.

- Podia pelo menos esperar que eu saísse non?

- E perder a oportunidade de te aborrecer? Nunquinha! E, em todo caso, você não estava de saída? - debochou percebendo que o outro evitava a todo o custo olhar para ele.

Camus saiu disparado pela porta na direcção ao quarto, deixando um Milo gargalhando no banheiro. Fechou a porta. Finalmente teria o seu momento relaxante. Um bom banho era tudo o que pedia naquele momento.

Deixou a água escorrer pelo corpo moreno, relaxando os músculos doridos devido à grande quantidade de horas de viagem. Tinha esquecido o quando aqueles vôos podiam ser cansativos quando não se estava habituado. Inclinou a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, estalando o pescoço por duas vezes. Suspirou aliviado.

Deixou-se ficar algum tempo no banho, aproveitando o máximo a sensação deliciosa que lhe proporcionava.

O toque relaxante da água morna sobre a pele começou a misturar-se com a lembrança do corpo nú de Camus. Milo fecha os olhos enquanto ensaboa o corpo mais uma vez, lentamente. Sem que percebesse, sua mente começa a criar imagens de como seria tocar Camus. Passa a língua pelos lábios tentando sentir mais uma vez o sabor que provara e desejava fervorosamente provar mais uma vez.

O desejo que tomara conta de **si** suplicava por satisfação imediata. Tocou-se de maneira luxuriante, soltando um gemido baixo, abafado pelo som da água que caía farta sobre seu corpo.

Camus termina de trocar-se em seu quarto. Deita-se ligando a televisão tentando conciliar o sono.

O som do prolongado banho de Milo parecia uma banda de heavy metal a retumbar em sua cabeça, impedindo que prestasse atenção a qualquer coisa que não fossem os seus movimentos. Parecia que ele tinha morrido afogado debaixo da ducha. Camus tentava controlar a todo custo a vontade de adentrar como Milo fizera.

No interior do banheiro, Milo sentia o corpo amolecer com o alívio que se tinha proporcionado. Com um sorriso cínico nos seus lábios perfeitos, saiu finalmente do chuveiro, enrolando uma toalha à cintura e pegando noutra para secar o longo cabelo loiro. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, jogando-se de novo sobre o colchão fofo.

Secou o excesso de água no cabelo, jogando a toalha no chão. Devido ao clima extremamente quente, apenas vestiu uma cueca, voltando a deitar-se exausto sobre a cama. Suspirou longamente antes de bocejar, fechando os olhos.

Não tardou para que finalmente caísse no sono dos justos, exausto com todas as peripécias do dia.

Do seu lado, Camus finalmente deixou de ouvir a água no banheiro. Já pensava seriamente em entrar e saber se o grego estava bem... afinal podia ter dado algo que o fizesse sentir mal. Respirou fundo aliviado com a ausência do som. Apesar do calor infernal, o hábito obrigava-o a vestir sempre a calça do pijama, custasse o que custasse. Ainda mais tendo um grego extremamente inconveniente no quarto ao lado do seu

Virou o corpo na cama, colocando-se de lado. Com um longo suspiro cansado, adormeceu esperando que o dia seguinte não fosse tão atribulado.

---oOo---

Um barulho estranho... Milo rolava pela cama tentando espantar aquele som que fazia questão de adentrar por seus sonhos. Mas a constância do barulho que seu cérebro não conseguia classificar acabou por despertá-lo completamente. Sentou-se na cama suado, apesar do ar-condicionado ligado ao máximo, e ao mesmo tempo assustado. O que acontecia? Levantou-se silenciosamente com o intuito de ir até a janela. Poucos passos fora da cama e novamente o barulho, desta vez mais forte. Uma luzinha de alerta acendeu-se. Seriam realmente tiros que estava a ouvir?

Ficou receoso em aproximar-se da janela. E se fossem mesmo tiros? De onde viriam? Poderiam atingi-lo? Será que Camus acordara também? Aproximou-se da porta de comunicação, quando estava pronto a girar a maçaneta para abri-la, vê a porta mexendo-se. Afastou-se um pouco para permitir a abertura completa. Camus estava ali parado. Seus olhares se cruzaram e fixaram-se. Por causa do escuro, podia mais sentir do que ver o brilho dos belos olhos de Camus.

Encararam-se durante alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois conseguindo perguntar nada. Camus foi o primeiro a voltar a mexer-se, dirigindo-se à pequena sala da suite.

Milo não acreditava no que ouvia. Seria mesmo? Um tiroteio em pleno recinto do aeroporto? E se estivessem ali perto? Se vissem Camus na janela?

Sem pensar duas vezes apressou-se a correr atrás do francês, impedindo-o de chegar perto de qualquer janela da sala.

- Está doido? - sussurrou puxando Camus para um canto da sala.- Pode ser aqui em baixo e você ainda se arrisca a levar uma bala na cabeça!

Camus respirou fundo. Milo tinha razão no que dizia... aquilo parecia tudo tão surreal... saído de um filme americano qualquer. Não se tinha dado conta da situação... aquilo não era um filme!

- Precisamos ver se é aqui perto ou não! - sussurrou de volta, afastando o escorpiano da sua frente.

- Vamos é dormir e esquecer esta história!

O som do tiroteio podia ser ouvido no quarto tão bem que quase parecia que estavam no meio dele. Camus voltou a aproximar-se da janela lentamente, encostando-se à parede. Deu uma rápida mirada para o exterior. Soltou o ar dos pulmões.

- Não é aqui.

- Não????? - Milo esgueirou-se até a janela ainda sem ter muita certeza, o som era demasiado alto. Olhou em volta. Tudo parecia calmo. Interiormente se perguntava como as pessoas conseguiam viver assim. Eram muitas informações novas de uma só vez.

Jogou-se no sofá da saleta da suite, a noite completamente arruinada. Perdera totalmente o sono. Abriu o frigobar pegando uma garrafa de água. Abanava-se a tentar espantar o calor. Apesar do ar condicionado ligado, sentia o calor. Ainda mais com Camus a sua frente, apenas com as calças do pijama. A temperatura parecia aumentar a cada olhadela que dava no torso nu. Entretanto, seus olhos pareciam atraídos como se ele fosse um imã.

- Camus?

- Oui?

- Vai voltar a dormir?

- Precisamos. Temos um longo vôo amanhã.

- Eu não mais conseguirei dormir, ao menos por agora. Quer conversar?

Camus olhou pasmo para o grego, sem entender o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Conversar? Sobre o que quer conversar às 4 e meia da manha?

Milo levou a garrafa de água aos lábios, bebendo um pouco do líquido frio. Passou a língua nos lábios sensualmente, acto que não passou desapercebido ao ruivo.

- Sim. Se não me engano, temos algo para conversar. Lembra-se?

Camus quase vacilou, sentindo o olhar do escorpiano sobre si. Apesar da penumbra do quarto, conseguia perfeitamente ver as feições de Milo ao encará-lo daquela forma. Parecia... divertido. Camus respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos.

- Vamos conversar então. - Sentou-se no sofá de frente para o grego, cruzando os braços. - Pode começar.

- Muito bem. Aquele beijo ontem...

Camus permanecia com os braços cruzados aparentando indiferença. Entretanto, no fundo, estava curioso com o que o grego falaria. Provavelmente diria que não passou de um acidente, que não tornaria a se repetir, blá-blá-blá... pensou em interrompê-lo e ele mesmo começar este discurso decorado, mas a muito custo conseguiu conter-se.

- Camus, eu sei que deveria vir com todo aquele discurso decorado... que foi um acidente, que não tornaria a se repetir, blá-blá-blá, entretanto...

Pronto, o discurso estava sendo exactamente como imaginava!

- Entretanto? - Camus arqueou apenas um sobrancelha, curioso com o que viria a seguir.

- Entretanto se eu dissesse tudo isso estaria sendo, no mínimo, mentiroso. Eu não sou assim. Imagino que quisesse ouvir esse discurso, ou mesmo que estivesse planejando a melhor maneira de me dizer isso, mas eu falarei a verdade.

Camus arregalou os olhos, tudo fugia novamente ao seu controle. Não imaginava o que estava por vir. Aquele homem fugia de todos os parâmetros de normalidade. Custava a admitir para si próprio, mas essa imprevisibilidade dele era deveras interessante.

- Camus, eu adorei o beijo e estou interessado em você. Pronto, falei.

O francês ficou pasmo, dessa vez sem conseguir conter a sua reacção. O olhar preso em Milo, tentava assimilar todas aquelas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Raciocinar... Simplesmente não conseguia. Desde a noite do bar que tinha notado o interesse do grego sobre si. Ele próprio não era imune aos encantos de Milo mas... nunca pensou que ele fosse tão franco!

- Camus, polamordezeus fale alguma coisa! Nem que seja para me dar um fora, diga algo!

Camus percebeu o quão ridículo esta sendo, a voz do grego voltando a chamá-lo à realidade. Ia responder algo mas... o quê? Se nem ele sabia exactamente o que pensar sobre aquilo? Milo era uma pessoa única, mas será que conseguia agüentar aquele ser durante um relacionamento?

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e sobretudo, um discurso coerente.

- Eu muito sinceramente... não sei no que isto pode dar. Tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre o quão certo se pode tornar. - fez uma pausa, evitando olhar para o escorpiano - acho-o uma pessoa interessante Milo, não vou negar que me sinto atraído por você. Mas, muito francamente, acho tudo isto rápido demais. Um relacionamento é para ser construído aos poucos, com o convívio, e não algo de repentino.

Milo sorriu. Este era o Camus, este era o SEU Camus. Sabia que ainda não o poderia chamar assim, mas ele não fora descartado completamente, então agora contava única e exclusivamente com seu charme para conquistá-lo. Confiava em si e em seu poder de sedução.

Levantou-se calmamente e aproximou-se de Camus estendendo a mão em sua direcção.

- Venha, vamos tentar descansar, como você mesmo disse, temos um longo voo pela frente amanhã.

Camus aceitou a mão oferecida. Quando ele se levantou, Milo puxou Camus ao seu encontro e beijou levemente seus lábios. Um toque rápido, ao mesmo tempo sedutor, cheio de promessas. Camus levou os dedos aos lábios, deliciando-se internamente com o pequeno gesto. Aproximou-se novamente de Milo beijando-o de verdade. Após o beijos separou-se rapidamente dele, e dirigiu-se ao quarto.

- Boa Noite, Milô.

Milo sorriu de canto, vendo o ruivo se afastar lentamente na direcção do quarto. Com algum tempo conseguiria o que queria. E pelo beijo... seria bem menos tempo de espera do que imaginava.

---oOo---

_Roma, Fiumicino, Aeroporto Leonardo Da Vinci_

- Venha logo coño! - Shura andava apressado pelo aeroporto, dirigindo-se às portas de embarque.

Mask apenas gargalhava da pressa do companheiro de vôo. Não fazia nem cinco minutos que tinham aterrado, já Shura se preparava para sair do cokpit da aeronave.

Essa pressa toda tinha um nome: Shina.

A bela aeromoça que fazia parte da tripulação que sempre os acompanhava, encontrava-se naquele momento na bela capital Italiana. Devido a problemas familiares, pedira autorização para permanecer em terra durante uns tempos, na sua cidade de origem.

O que Shura tinha a ver na historia? Simples. Não via a namorada à cerca de uma semana... e saudade pode ser fatal.

- Onde ela disse que estaria mesmo? - o italiano avançava ao seu lado, o quepe sob o braço e mantendo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Porta 12, Berlin.

Não tardaram a chegar ao local tão esperado. Pararam a alguns metros de distância, esperando que a aeromoça acabasse de passar os bilhetes um a um pela maquina, permitindo assim a passagem dos passageiros no avião. A fila de espera era enorme.

Shura olhou-a e sorriu. Parecia mais bela que nunca. Esperava que a fila terminasse, mas parecia que alguma coisa errada ocorria. Olhou para o painel que indicava as próximas saídas apenas para desviar o olhar da moça. Se continuasse a encará-la daquela maneira, iria acabar babando em pleno saguão do aeroporto. Não estava realmente interessado nas partidas, entretanto a palavra "cancelado" em vermelho chamou sua atenção. Olhou para a companhia aérea e destino e teve certeza. O vôo cancelado era exactamente aquele em cujo balcão Shina encontrava-se.

Cutucou Mask e apontou para o painel, o italiano riu abertamente.

- Caríssimo, creio que vá demorar muito até poder beijar sua pequena.

Shura suspirou resignado. Vôos cancelados eram dos maiores problemas que podiam existir. Não só trazia a confusão no aeroporto, como trazia o dobro do trabalho aos funcionários.

Decidiu sentar-se numa cadeira perto, esperando que tudo estivesse mais calmo para a atenção de sua amada.

Percebeu então um homem que se aproximava a passos largos do balcão. Parecia bem irritado. Atirou o bilhete diante dos olhos de Shina berrando.

- Mocinha, eu preciso estar em Berlin esta tarde. PORTANTO, preciso estar nesse exacto vôo, e, CLARO, em primeira classe!

A italiana levantou os olhos do bilhete de um passageiro, encarando o homem que bufava irritado. Como boa aeromoça, não se podia abalar com aquele acontecimento. Pessoas rudes e mal educadas era o que mais aparecia...

- O senhor me desculpe, terei todo o prazer em ajudá-lo, mas tenho que atender estas pessoas primeiro, já que elas também estão a aguardar pacientemente na fila. Quando chegar a sua vez, farei tudo para resolver o seu problema.

O passageiro levantou uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

Shura se aproximou um pouco, preocupado com a segurança da namorada. Mask foi atrás, mas seus objectivos eram bem menos nobres. Queria mesmo era ver como acabaria a confusão. O silêncio tomou conta da fila, as pessoas indignadas com a reacção intempestiva e pouco educada do passageiro.

O homem ficou vermelho de raiva, bufava, abanava a passagem e o passaporte como se fossem armas perigosas.

- Escute aqui, garota petulante, eu não vou esperar em porcaria de fila nenhuma, já disse que estou com pressa e preciso embarcar agora!

- Senhor, os outros passageiros também tem necessidade de embarcar. Por favor, aguarde a sua vez!

- Você por acaso sabe com quem está falando? - a essa altura o passageiro já estava aos berros, Shura apoiado no balcão ao lado do homem pronto a colocá-lo dali para fora a chutes caso ele ameaçasse mais uma vez sua querida e Mask controlando-se de todas as maneiras que conhecia para não explodir em uma sonora gargalhada.

Mas a aeromoça não se abalou. Sempre sorrindo, sorriso este que aos olhos do espanhol soou como um sorriso travesso, Shina pediu educadamente licença ao passageiro, pegando no microfone.

- Senhores passageiros, gostaria de ter um minuto da vossa atenção por favor. - disse sem pestanejar, a sua voz ecoando pelo terminal - Temos aqui no balcão um passageiro que não sabe quem é, deve estar perdido! Se alguém é responsável pelo mesmo, ou é parente, ou então puder ajudá-lo a descobrir a sua identidade, solicitamos que compareça no nosso balcão. Obrigada!

Apenas alguns segundos depois, tempo para os restantes passageiros assimilarem o ocorrido, uma gargalhada geral pode ser ouvida.

O homem não acreditava no que acabava de presenciar. Como aquela criatura ainda se atrevia a fazer uma coisa daquelas? Voltou a olhar para a italiana, furioso.

A gargalha geral parecia não cessar. A cada gargalhada que ouvia o homem ficava exponencialmente mais nervoso. No fundo, Shura estava orgulhoso da namorada, mas não acreditava no que ela fizera. Humilhara o homem publicamente, em alto e bom som, de maneira educada e irrepreensível. Mas nem mesmo em seus mais altos delírios alcoólicos imaginou o _grand finale_ da cena.

- Sua desclassificada! Como teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas! Está maluca? Eu vou te foder!!!!!

- Senhor, tentar é um direito que lhe assiste, mas mesmo assim para tal precisa entrar na fila.

Mask não conseguiu mais controlar-se, gargalhando tanto que quase ficou sem ar. Shura estava congelado, sem fala, sem reacção sem nada. Apenas olhava com os olhos arregalados. Os demais passageiros, que antes já riam, agora não mais se controlavam enquanto apontavam o final da fila para o inconveniente passageiro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

* * *

**Golden Wings**

(_Capitulo 9)_

**

* * *

**

_**Lisboa,** Sacavém, Aeroporto Internacional de Lisboa _

Pela enésima vez naquela viagem, Mu suspirava. Já era a segunda vez naquele dia que fazia a mesma viagem de ida e volta Paris/Lisboa. Uma das coisas que mais o enervavam era justamente andar sempre a correr de um lado para o outro tendo a certeza que não teria mais de hora e meia de repouso. Durante as três horas de voo, Mu mantinha um semblante carrancudo, fazendo tudo por obrigação.

Quando fora recambiado para voos curtos juntamente com Shaka, ainda mantinha a esperança de poder ficar pelo menos com o virginiano mas...

- Tire essa cara de carneirinho mal morto Mu... não sou loiro, nem guardo os olhos fechados dois terços do meu dia, mas posso ser uma boa companhia sabe?

Mu não conseguiu impedir um sorriso. Realmente estava sendo bem egoísta com o companheiro de voo. Afinal, devido a um lapso seu, Aioria também tinha sido separado do irmão mais velho durante aquela semana, sem ter culpa nenhuma.

- Desculpe Oria. Apenas não me conformo...

Passaram juntos pelos tapetes das malas, dirigindo-se ao local de espera.

- É só uma semana... além do mais, esta noite estarão de volta para os braços um do outro!

Mu riu do comentário. Era verdade... apesar de tudo tinha tido sorte com a companhia. Aioria era um óptimo co-piloto além de uma pessoa extremamente divertida e acessível. Conhecia-o bem, o que facilitava muito as coisas.

- Temos uma hora e meia antes do próximo voo. Lisboa é uma cidade belíssima, e temos a sorte do aeroporto estar dentro da cidade. O que me diz de lanchar num local aqui perto? Aproveitamos o sol de Inverno e comemos à beira mar!

- Você conhece bem a cidade... - Mu debochou - quem lha mostrou seu safado?

Aioria coçou a cabeça meio encabulado, gaguejando.

- Sabe... foi antes da Marin e...

- Sei sei... uma namorada em cada porto, como os marujos!

- Mas eu agora sou um homem sério.

- Sei... tão sério quanto uma anedota.

- Mu!!!!!! Não sou eu que estou de castigo...

Mu emburrou a cara de novo. Por que a toda hora lembravam a ele que estava de castigo como uma criança travessa? Já era um homem adulto. Soprou a franja irritado, andando com um pouco mais de pressa. Um café faria bem. Lembrou-se de Shaka, sem que percebesse seu olha foi longe. Sorriu.

- Admiro muito o amor de vocês. Lembrou-se de Shaka agora, não foi?

- Como sabes?

- Seu olhar, seu sorriso... Vai passar logo, Mu. Até eu estou me sentindo culpado por estar aqui, e não ele.

- Não fique meu amigo... Você está sendo até mais vítima que eu. Vamos. Vamos aproveitar e ver as belezas de Lisboa.

---oOo---

_**Helsinki,** Vantaa Aeroport _

Nuvens e mais nuvens. Sempre soubera que naqueles países nórdicos o sol era escasso sobretudo no Inverno mas aquilo estava dando com ele em doido.

- O que vai querer Shaka?

Aioros mantinha o olhar fixo no painel que indicava o preço dos produtos, decidindo o que iria comer.

- Não quero nada Aioros. Obrigado.

A rapariga por trás do balcão interpelou-os sorridente, num inglês perfeito.

- Boa tarde senhores. Desejam algo?

- Sim senhorita. Queria uma omoleta de queijo com batata frita a acompanhar e um suco de laranja por favor. - a rapariga acenou, registando o pedido - para o meu colega aqui será uma salada César e um café BEM forte.

Shaka arregalou os olhos azuis, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- MAS O QUE...

- Estamos na mesa do fundo sim? - fazendo pouco caso do virginiano, Aioros sorriu intensamente para a garçonete, piscando o olho. Esta assentiu, corando até à ponta dos cabelos.

Evitando fazer cenas, Shaka acompanhou o piloto. Tirou a carteira do bolso retirando o cartão da _Sanctuary Airlines_, para que o gasto fosse transferido para a companhia. Sentou-se calmamente, esperando que Aioros fizesse o mesmo.

- Este tempo não ajuda a ninguém... -Aioros suspirou cansado.

- Eu não bebo café Aioros!

- A garçonete é bonitinha, não achou? - Aparentemente o sagitariano estava literalmente fazendo pouco caso do que ele dizia.

- Eu gosto de homens, Aioros...

- E? Eu também, tenho o melhor de todos como namorado, mas mesmo assim não deixo de ter gosto por mulheres!

- Não creio que Saga seja o melhor exemplo de 'melhor de todos'! -debochou sorrindo de canto.

- Pelo menos não somos apanhados no flagra no meio de um voo...

Shaka ia retrucar, mas a garçonete chegava com os pedidos.

Shaka olhou para o copo do líquido fumegante. Bufou. Aiolos riu. Parecia estar a ver Mu em sua frente, até mesmo os trejeitos de um e de outro estão ficando iguais. Amava Saga, mas admirava o relacionamento de Shaka e Mu. Shaka mexia na salada sem muita vontade. A insistência do olhar da garçonete o estava enervando.

- Será que ela não se cansa de me olhar?

- Ora, Shaka, o que é bonito é para se olhar.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

- Mas é. Coma logo!

- Estou comendo... Não me aborreça.

Shaka bebe um gole do café. A todo momento Mu voltava a sua lembrança. Como ele estaria? O que estaria fazendo?

- Shaka, veja bem, é bom estar um pouco separado. Esse tempo logo acabará e a saudade fará bem para os dois.

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho medo.

- Medo?

- Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe, meu amigo.

Aiolos não entendeu exactamente o que Shaka quis dizer, mas fazia uma leve ideia. Muito antes de conhecer Shaka conhecera Mu e sabia o quanto ele podia ser cegamente ciumento.

- Shaka, não se preocupe, mais algumas poucas horas e estará no braço de seu carneiro.

- De carneiro, ele só tem o signo.

Aioros riu e se preocupou em terminar seu lanche.

---oOo---

**Paris, **_Avenue de L'Opera, no 'Clair de Lune'_

Finalmente a noite chegara, Shaka já estava saturado de levantar voo e aterrar repetidas vezes. Já havia esquecido como era chata essa rotina de voos curtos e não via a hora de rever Mu. Recebera um recado, entre um voo e outro, que Milo e Camus os esperariam em um bar conhecido no centro da cidade. Nem mesmo pensou em passar em casa para trocar de roupa. Do jeito que estava, dirigiu-se para o ponto de encontro.

Fora o primeiro a chegar. Checou novamente as horas no relógio de pulso. Será que Camus já estava pegando a doença de Milo? Riu sozinho. Os amigos não o preocupavam, mas Mu... Onde estaria Mu? O que acontecera? Olhou mais uma vez para o celular, conferindo se estava realmente ligado, se a recepção do sinal estava boa. Por que ele não ligava? Merda.

Levou o copo com o coquetel sem álcool que bebia aos lábios sorvendo mais um gole. Delicioso, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo mais tranquilo.

Milo e Camus estariam de volta, não tardava para chegarem... mas Mu já lá devia estar...

Era impressionante a constante angústia na qual se encontrava quando não tinha o namorado por perto. Tinham sido tantos anos juntos que agora mal sabia como agir sem ele. Para Shaka, um relacionamento assim uns anos antes teria sido completamente impensável. O que o amor não fazia...

- Pensando no seu carneirinho?

A voz conhecida tirou-o dos seus devaneios, quase sobressaltando. Milo sentava-se no sofá à sua frente, dando leves tapas no lugar ao seu lado indicando a Camus que se sentasse. Este apesar da cara de 'eu mereço' acabou mais uma vez por ceder aos caprichos do grego.

- _Bonsoir_ Shaka!

Shaka sorriu, acenando para o ruivo. Não pode deixar de perceber o quanto os dois pareciam já bem chegados, apesar das poucas viagens que tinham feito juntos. O que uma boa cabine de avião não fazia com duas pessoas destinadas a se encontrar.

Shaka sorriu para ambos.

- Chegaram cedo.

- Não, não chegamos cedo, para ser mais preciso estamos até alguns minutos atrasados.

- Milo!!! - Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso - Camus, me conte, por favor, cadê o Milo? Este aí a minha frente não é o Milo que conheço.

- Não se preocupe, Shaka, este é o Milo que você conhece, só foram feitos alguns ajustes técnicos.

Shaka ficou mais surpreso ainda. Camus fazendo piadas? Alguma coisa realmente tinha fugido completamente da sua compreensão. Olhou novamente para ambos, a pergunta que desejava fazer estampada em seu rosto.

- Não faça essa cara de "não estou entendendo nada". Cadê o seu carneiro?

Shaka bufou, afastando a franja da frente dos olhos.

- Primeiro: o 'carneiro' tem nome, e chama-se Mu. Segundo, ele está atrasado... e eu não sei o porquê...

- Hummmm - Milo sorriu de canto, percebendo o nervosismo do amigo - Aioria consegue ser bem convincente quando quer...

No momento em que Shaka ia responder, uma voz suave mas firme fez-se ouvir no recinto.

- E você bem inoportuno nos momentos errados!

Todos se viraram, percebendo o tibetano de pé, olhando fixamente para Milo. Os longos cabelos soltos, ligeiramente desalinhados pela correria até ali, o quepe por baixo do braço esquerdo, o casaco com o primeiro botão aberto. Tudo indicava que tinha corrido até ali.

- Mu! - Shaka levantou-se prontamente, chegando perto do namorado. - O que lhe aconteceu?

- O de sempre. Esses malditos voos curtos, passageiros com excesso de bagagem, funcionários de terra enrolados, conclusão: atrasos e mais atrasos. Desculpe-me. E você, senhor Milo... ainda vou pensar na sua prenda.

Camus sorriu tentando a todo custo conter a gargalhada. Milo cruzou os braços emburrado como uma criança contrariada. Shaka abraçou Mu, beijando levemente a sua face.

- Sente-se querido e deixe essa criança super nutrida.

Desta vez Camus não conseguiu conter-se rindo alto, chamando a atenção de todos sobre si.

- Isso francês arrogante! Ria da desgraça alheia!

Mu olhou interrogativo para o namorado, estranhando a afinidade entre os dois. Shaka apenas sorriu, dando um beijo leve nos seus lábios, indicando o lugar ao seu lado para que se sentasse.

Logo estavam de dedos entrelaçados, evitando dar demasiado nas vistas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com os outros dois.

- Camus Phillipe Lenoir je ne le crois pas!** (1)**

Bastou a nova voz para que o francês parasse instantaneamente de rir. Já esperava encontra-lo ali... lógico, visto que o estabelecimento era dele.

- Isso que estou vendo é mesmo uma gargalhada? - Misty voltou a se pronunciar, cravando mais as unhas na ferida.

Camus olhou para o primo com cara de poucos amigos, sem nada falar.

- Esse sim é o Camus que eu conheço. - Misty olhou para Milo - Você não é aquele piloto que voa com Camus?

- Sou eu mesmo. E o que você ouviu realmente foi uma gargalhada. Ele pode ter senso de humor, basta um pouco de paciência para descobrir.

- Milô!!!! Vocês tiram o dia hoje para implicar comigo?

Um coro de vozes pôde ser ouvido.

- SIM!!!!

- Não sei o porquê, mas achei mesmo que a resposta seria essa. Se eu sou sério vocês reclamam, se eu rio também, será que nunca ficarão satisfeitos?

Todos riram. O clima se descontraiu rapidamente. Misty puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

- Incomodo?

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim ou não?

- Pelo visto sou voto vencido mesmo. Acomode-se logo.

Misty apenas lançou um sorriso vencedor a Camus, observando os dois desconhecidos. Eram realmente muito lindos, claro uma beleza diferente da de Camus ou Milo. Era mais suave... mais delicada.

- Pode ir esquecendo, dali não tira proveito nenhum!

Misty olhou constrangido para o primo. Camus não tinha dito aquilo... tinha?

Acabou corando, quando percebeu que os dois desconhecidos riam contidos com o comentário. Acabava de provar a teoria que se calhar não seria tão boa ideia permanecer ali.

- Deixa de ser tão rude Camyu! - Milo sorriu - Misty, apresento-lhe Mu e Shaka, os nossos queridos pilotos que descobriram uma recente queda por cenas duvidosas...em publico!

- Milo! - Mu começou, sendo apoiado pelo virginiano - ... não foi em publico... desde quando o cockpit é publico?

Shaka suspirou recostando-se no sofá. Não era possível entender qual dos dois era o mais inconsequente dos dois

Novas risadas encheram o bar. Aqueles pequenos momentos na companhia do grego começavam a ganhar grande importância na vida do francês, sem mesmo que esse se apercebesse disso.

---oOo---

O encontro de Shura e Shina foi rápido, o tempo de descanso entre os voos era curto e logo ele e Mask voltaram à Paris. Estava cansando, trabalhara com a cabeça nas nuvens, sonhando com o dia que sua casa ficaria finalmente pronta e poderia ter ao menos uma noite inteira ao lado da namorada.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Mask e Dite, este já se encontrava em casa, o jantar já quente sobre o fogão.

- Chegaram atraídos pelo cheiro? Vão banhar-se rapidamente para que possamos jantar! - Dite expulsou os dois rapidamente em direcção aos banheiros antes mesmo que eles pudessem falar algo.

- Dite, você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje!

Mask falara a frase mágica. Dite estancou no meio da sala, em cócegas de curiosidade.

- Espera carcamano, conte-me tudo, não me esconda nadinha!

Mask sabia perfeitamente como atiçar a curiosidade do sueco. Eram muitos anos de convívio... e sobretudo de 'conhecimento de terreno'. Sorriu no limiar do sádico, dirigindo-se ao banheiro apenas acenando. Afrodite rogou inúmeras pragas na sua língua natal.

- Não esquenta Dite... ele vai contar tudo durante o jantar. - Shura divertia-se com a cena. Aqueles dois se não fossem feitos um para o outro...

- Shurinha... - Afrodite aproximou-se sensualmente do espanhol - mata a minha curiosidade, vai...

O sueco passava o indicador no peitoral definido, fazendo charme. Sempre funcionava, mesmo sabendo que Shura era hetero... mas ele, Afrodite, era bem mais que...

- Continua e quem mata a sua curiosidade sou eu! Mas é arrancando-lhe a cabeça!

A voz grossa vinda do quarto assustou ambos, fazendo o sueco afastar-se rapidamente.

- Mas... como ele ouviu? - perguntou chocado virando as duas orbes azuis na direcção do quarto.

Shura riu, dando um afago rápido nos longos cabelos loiros do sueco, dirigindo-se ao outro banheiro.

Mask sai do quarto, o corpo ainda húmido, vestido apenas com uma bermuda.

- Afrodite, você devia ser mais discreto nas suas tentativas, as paredes têm ouvido!

- E você deveria parar de me torturar tanto...

- Será que poderia servir o jantar, o cheiro está óptimo.

- Mais nem pensar!!!! Não antes de me falar t-u-d-i-n-h-o!

Afrodite sentou-se no sofá da sala, cruzando as longas pernas a esperar as notícias com cara de "nem pense em atacar a cozinha antes de abrir a boca". Mask sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Dite beijando-lhe o rosto, começando então a narrar com voz falsamente tediosa a cena ocorrida no aeroporto. Antes mesmo que chegasse ao meio da mesma Shura já está de volta, limpo, cheiro e com semblante saudoso.

As gargalhadas começaram a tomar conta do ambiente, mas o espanhol continuava silencioso. Quando Dite finalmente conseguiu voltar a respirar, olhou para Shura intrigado.

- Shurinha, porque está com essa cara de enfado? Nossa companhia é tão ruim assim?

- No Dite... é apenas saudade! - deu um leve sorriso para o sueco. Todos ali sabiam perfeitamente o que era estar longe da pessoa amada, mesmo que fosse apenas durante o dia. Aquela vida de piloto não era simples no que tocava a relacionamentos, ainda mais quando os momentos juntos eram tão curtos.

- Não fica assim Shura... - Afrodite levantou-se do sofá, indo abraçar o capricorniano. - Shina tem data de regresso ja?

O espanhol negou com a cabeça suspirando. A italiana estava em Roma por questões de ordem familiar. E ainda não sabia quando tudo acabaria e regressaria finalmente a Paris.

- Vamos, venha comigo! Fiz _cordon bleu_ como você gosta! - o sueco sorrio.

- Agora deu em apaparicar o Shura? - Mask mantinha-se sentado no sofá, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Fofo! Ele é nosso convidado, tem que ser bem tratado, não acha?

- Fofo, não! Afrodite! Fofo não! E não acho que ele tenha que ser bem tratado não, afinal quem é o homem dessa casa?

- Ele, fofo! Ele! - Afrodite fala rindo, apontando para Shura.

Mask faz uma cara de falsa raiva, agarrando Afrodite pela cintura e beijando-o com ardor, até que ambos quase perdessem o fôlego.

- Ainda tem certeza que ele é o homem da casa?

- Acho que preciso de mais algumas provas para poder mudar de opinião, mas agora não... vamos comer. - Afrodite desenvencilhou-se de Mask e correu para a cozinha com o italiano atrás. Shura sentou-se novamente no sofá, zapeando os canais da TV.

- Algo me diz que esse jantar vai demorar... - falou consigo mesmo.

**

* * *

**

**(1) ****Camus Phillipe Lenoir je ne le crois pas: **Camus Phillipe Lenoir eu não acredito nisto !

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon [Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

* * *

**Golden Wings**

(_Capitulo 10)_

* * *

As mãos experientes do amante corriam pela sua pele acariciando cada recanto. Calor... seus lábios eram tomados em beijos luxuriosos, gemidos languidos eram ouvidos pelo quarto. Sentia o toque insistente no seu interior levando-o à loucura, os longos cabelos azuis cobrindo os dois corpos.

- Sa...ga... - suspirou ao sentir a mão forte do amante deslizar pelo seu abdômen, se fechando sobre o seu membro desperto.

Viu o sorriso se formar nos lábios do mais velho, quando este começou um movimento com a mão ao mesmo ritmo que as estocadas no seu interior.

Outro beijo.

Aioros sentia o prazer percorrer cada fibra de seu corpo, fechou os olhos aumentando a intensidade das sensações. Suas mãos corriam os músculos fortes e bem torneados do amante em uma carícia forte e sensual.

As estocadas em seu interior aumentaram de ritmo e aceleram-se, não era mais capaz de nenhum pensamento racional, de seus lábios mais e mais palavras desconexas escapavam.

Saga mantinha os olhos bem abertos, as expressões de prazer e os gemidos do amante eram poderosos afrodisíacos para si. Não se cansava nunca de observá-lo, mas a cada instante o ápice estava mais próximo.

Não foi preciso muito mais para que Aioros se deixasse levar pelo prazer soltando um gemido alto, chamando pelo amante. Sentia o corpo amolecido, a respiração escassa tentando ser regulada. Conseguia ainda sentir as poucas estocadas que foram necessárias a Saga para que este próprio fosse levado pelo ápice.

Silencio.

Os corpos suados, as respirações descompassadas, os olhos fechados apreciando ao máximo a sensação de plenitude que o final do acto proporcionava.

- Saga...

- Aiolos... eu estava com saudades...

Aiolos afastou-se um pouco do amante, seu olhar fixando-se no de Saga. A dúvida e o prazer advindos do que acabara de ouvir expressos em sua face.

- Saga... será que poderia repetir?

Saga riu felinamente, não era dado a romantismos, mas às vezes sentia vontade de se declarar, principalmente para ver as expressões refletidas tão limpidamente naquela bela face.

- Eu apenas disse que estava com saudades. Por falar nisso, já disse que te amo hoje?

Aiolos só não caiu da cama por estar bem abraçado a Saga, tamanho o susto que levou. Beijou o namorado com ardor, respondendo com gestos a tão rara declaração que acabara de receber.

Saga suspirou deitando as costas na cama e afastando a longa franja azul dos olhos. Ainda sentia o corpo mole e tão cedo não quereria sair dali. A doce preguiça que se apoderava sempre depois do exercício, essa sim era para ser curtida igualmente.

- Tá ficando velho...

Abriu os olhos virando a atenção para o amante.

- Já ficou cansado e ainda agora começamos... tsts... não estou de acordo!

Saga gargalhou alto com o comentário. Nunca esperava por aquelas tiradas do amante, sobretudo num momento daqueles. Puxou-o para si, controlando o riso.

- Você sempre foi apressado demais... não aproveita o melhor da festa?

- Esta provado cientificamente que 90 por cento das conversas mais profundas são nos intervalos do acto sexual!

Saga levantou a sobrancelha, mantendo o olhar no tecto.

- De onde tirou isso?

- Cosmopolitan... não imagina a quantidade de besteira que aquela revista tem...

- Prefiro nem imaginar. - Saga recostou-se no travesseiro e puxou o namorado, acomodando-o melhor sobre seu corpo.

Aioros suspirou. Adorava a sensação de sentir a pele de Saga sob si, sua respiração cadenciada. Lembrou-se de quando o conheceu. A vida dos dois juntos passou por sua cabeça como um filme em altíssima velocidade.

- Você se lembra?

- Lembrar de quê?

- Do início, de nós, de tudo...

- Está querendo testar a tese da Revista?

- Não. Apenas me lembrei. Você era tão belo...

- Está querendo dizer que estou velho e feio ? - Saga bagunçou o cabelo de Aioros rindo.

Aioros riu, acariciando a cintura do amante.

- Claro que não. Você é como o wisky... quanto mais velho, melhor!

Saga rodou os olhos não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Apenas o riso do namorado o despertou, esboçando igualmente um sorriso.

- Você não muda Aioros. Sempre a mesma criança crescida...

O sagitariano sorriu, acariciando a face do amante suavemente, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Foi o que lhe chamou a atenção em mim... porque haveria de mudar?

Saga beijou a palma da mão do amante, retribuindo ao olhar.

- Você era exageradamente infantil. Nunca mais me esqueço nas travessuras durante as aulas de aeronáutica. E você já era bem crescidinho! - falou em tom de reprovação.

Aioros sorriu, tomando os lábios do geminiano num beijo terno, embalados pelas lembranças de um passado nem tão distante assim.

---oOo---

Enfim um dia de folga. Camus espreguiçou-se languidamente. Não precisaria levantar-se tão rápido, não precisaria cuidar do fato com urgência. A sonolência era tão bem vinda que permitiu-se fechar os olhos de novo. Não queria pensar em nada, apenas descansar. Encontrava-se naquele estado de semi-consciência, com deliciosas imagens de seu companheiro de vôo a povoarem seus sonhos quando foi totalmente desperto pelo estridente toque do telefone. Colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça praguejando contra a integridade daquele que ousara interromper seus sonhos secretos.

Não houve outro jeito, ainda mal-humorado atendeu à chamada.

- Camus.

Bocejou longamente enquanto a pessoa do outro lado da linha falava rapidamenteRespondia com resmungos voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando a algum custo assimilar o que lhe era transmitido através do telefone.

- Oui...

Num rompante, a associação de duas palavras fê-lo levantar-se de forma brusca, sentando-se na cama. "Hospital" e "Misty" eram uma junção que precediam preocupações das grandes. Misty estava no hospital! Apressou-se a desligar o telefone, levantando-se da cama totalmente desperto, correndo para o banheiro. Não havia tempo a perder, tinha que chegar o mais rapidamente possível ao hospital central!

Uma ducha rápida para tirar os últimos resquícios de sono foi tudo que se permitiu demorar. Trocava de roupa rapidamente enquanto recolhia a carteira, documentos, celular, chaves do carro. Em poucos minutos dirigia apressadamente em direção ao hospital.

Camus era a única família de Misty na capital francesa, apesar de não serem tão próximos quanto se esperaria, ele nutria grande carinho e respeito pelo primo. O trânsito seguia moroso como sempre, os segundos pareciam particularmente longos naquele dia. O que poderia ter acontecido? Misty sempre fora saudável. As dúvidas e a impotência que sentia naquele momento pioravam seu humor consideravelmente.

Não demorou tanto quanto imaginara para chegar até o hospital central. Encaminhou-se diretamente para a recepção a procura de informações mais consistentes a respeito do verdadeiro estado de saúde do primo. No fundo temia que ele corresse algum risco de morte.

Após algumas palavras com a recepcionista, um medico fora chamado para lhe explicar o caso. Camus sentiu o coração disparar ao perceber a figura de bata branca aproximando-se a passos lentos.

---oOo---

Completamente enroscado nos lençóis brancos, o edredon jogado no chão, os longos cachos revoltos espalhados pelo montão de travesseiros que 'equipavam' a cama. De barriga para baixo, um leve ressonar podia ser ouvido no quarto silencioso.

O corpo adormecido reteceu instantaneamente ao ouvir o som extremamente desconfortável do despertador.

Maldita hora em que se tinha esquecido de o desligar na noite anterior! Por uma vez que não precisava acordar cedo!

Sem mover o seu corpo, levou o braço ao criado mudo apalpando tentando descobrir o objecto demoníaco que o chamava à realidade.

Sem grandes cuidados, chocou com a mão no despertador, jogando-o no chão... mas este continuava tocando.

Reclamou em pelo menos cinco línguas diferentes antes de procurar o amaldiçoado aparelho. Sempre quebrara seus despertadores e resolvera então comprar um "resistente à Milo", mas dessa vez exagerara. Ele era resistente demais.

Quando finalmente conseguiu extinguir por completo aquela sirene que comparara às trombetas do inferno já estava completamente desperto. Resolveu então planejar seu dia. Nunca fora bom em planejamentos, mas precisava fazer algo para ocupar o tempo ocioso que deveria estar dormindo.

Andava de uma lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada e percebeu, um tanto desgostoso, que sua casa precisava de uma boa arrumação. Faria a faxina sim, mas relaxaria ao anoitecer. Lembrou-se do Bar que pertencia ao primo do Camus. Gostara do lugar, discreto, belo, bem frequentado. Decidiu que lá seria seu ponto ao fim do dia. Procurou entre o amontoado de papel que estava aglomerado sobre a mesa da sala a folha onde anotara o telefone do bar. Era melhor reservar logo uma mesa e não passar pelo dissabor de ter de esperar uma vaga.

Pegou no telefone que jazia sobre a mesinha de centro, discando o numero e se jogando no sofá. Alguns toques foram ouvidos antes que alguém finalmente atendesse.

- AAAAAlô. Oui, queria fazer uma reserva para esta noite! - disse mexendo com os dedos num dos cachos loiros. Arregalou os olhos com o que ouviu - como assim no hospital?

Se Misty estava no hospital, Camus devia já ter sido posto ocorrente. Sem dar tempo para o interlocutor responder, Milo desligou o aparelho correndo apressado para o banheiro.

Algo de muito errado devia ter acontecido! Misty podia estar à beira da morte... quem sabe um assaltante! Escovou os dentes, passando o pente rapidamente pelo cabelo ao mesmo tempo. Jogou água na cara e correu ate ao armário, pegando na primeira calça jeans e camisa que encontrou.

Estava preocupado com Misty, de verdade, e mais ainda como Camus poderia estar reagindo ao ocorrido. As piores tragédias possíveis passavam como um filme por sua cabeça. Não entendia como algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido com Misty. Saia de casa apressadamente sem ao menos prestar atenção ao que calçava. Agradecia aos Deuses por seu carro ter chegado da oficina. Ele seria muito útil naquele momento.

Milo dirigia pela cidade como se fosse tirar a mãe da forca.

---oOo---

Camus ouvia o que o médico falava com um misto de alívio e preocupação. O caso era grave, sim, mas ao mesmo tempo simples e trivial. Todos os dias centenas de pessoas sofriam com o mesmo mal. Um apêndice suturado no século XXI decididamente não era algo que fizesse a pessoa prestar contas de seus atos com antecedência.

Suspirou mais calmo, agradecendo as explicações. Teria que esperar a operação acabar e o primo ser levado para um quarto para o ver finalmente. Era capaz de demorar ainda...

Seguiu o caminho que lhe tinham indicado, entrando numa pequena sala de espera. Não lhe agradava a ideia de ficar aquele tempo todo sentado naquelas cadeiras desconfortáveis, mas não havia nada a fazer.

Deixou-se cair numa delas, pendendo a cabeça ligeiramente para trás. Só lhe restava esperar...

Alguns minutos passaram, quando sentiu o celular vibrar no seu bolso. Retirou-o, olhando o visor e verificando que era uma mensagem. Era Shaka, relembrando que no dia seguinte era o aniversario do namorado e que haveria uma festa na sua casa.

Arrumou de novo o aparelho. Responderia depois...

Olhava para a pequena televisão sem som, percebendo aqueles programas ridículos do inicio da manha.

Estranhou ao ouvir passos de correria louca no corredor. Pelos deuses! Estavam num hospital! Olhou atentamente para a porta da pequena sala, esperando ver quem era a criatura que corria daquela forma...

Sobressaltou ao reconhecer um Milo apressado, passando directo pela porta pelo corredor fora.

Milo?

---oOo---

Milo estacionou o carro sem muita atenção no pátio próximo ao hospital e entrou correndo no mesmo. Olhava para as pessoas sem realmente vê-las. Procurava pelos belos cabelos vermelhos de Camus, torcendo interiormente para não encontrá-lo na capela. As pessoas olhavam para aquele maluco que corria sem coragem de interceptá-lo.

Milo parou apenas por alguns instantes, perguntando a uma enfermeira onde ficava a sala de espera para os parentes. Ela apontou rapidamente para uma das portas ao final do corredor.

Ele agradeceu já correndo em direção a porta indicada. Entrou esbaforido. As pessoas ali presentes olharam para ele com as mais diversas expressões que iam do mais puro susto até o divertimento. Estava tão preocupado que, apesar de olhar para todos, não vira Camus. Já estava pronto para se retirar quando ouve uma voz.

- Milo?

O escorpiano voltou alguns passos atrás, finalmente deparando-se com Camus. Entrou correndo pela sala de espera, ajoelhando-se diante do ruivo que permanecia sentado.

- O que aconteceu com ele Camus? É algo grave?

Milo falava rapidamente e muito mais alto que o necessário.

-Milo...

- Diga Camus! Foi espancamento? Tiroteio? Ele está bem?

Camus tossiu não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Errr... Milo...

- EU SABIA! Ele esta às portas da morte? DIGA CAMUS, PELOS DEUSES!

Mais constrangido que nunca por ter todas as atenções fixadas sobre eles, Camus colocou as mãos uma de cada lado dos ombros do grego, pressionando-o para que parasse quieto um minuto.

- Apendicite Milo! Foi uma misera apendicite!

Milo estava a beira de dar mais um grito agoniado quando seu cérebro pareceu compreender a mensagem de Camus. Apendicite. Apenas apendicite. Levantou as mãos em direção aos céus.

- Graças a todos os deuses. Eu estava preocupado. Acho que agora posso voltar a respirar.

- Sim, pode. - Camus não acreditava na cena. Aquele grego só poderia ser completamente louco. Onde já se viu fazer um escândalo daqueles, principalmente por alguém que pouco conhecia?

- E você, como está?

Milo parecia não perceber o constrangimento de Camus. Este já estava a ponto de explodir, mas resolveu calar-se não querendo atrair mais atenções sobre si. Apesar de tudo, mesmo não querendo admitir nem mesmo para si, a entrada de Milo fizera bem para ele. Por alguns instantes esquecera a preocupação com Misty. Mesmo sabendo que era uma operação de rotina, uma intervenção cirúrgica era sempre uma intervenção cirúrgica.

- Extremamente intrigado... como soube de Misty? - perguntou olhando o escorpiano sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Bom, telefonei para o bar, queria reservar uma mesa para esta noite. La disseram que ele estaria fechado por causa da hospitalização do dono.

- Hum... e porque veio desse jeito até aqui?

Milo pareceu cair em si com aquela pergunta. O que ia responder? Tudo bem que ele tinha ido por causa do Misty... mas era principalmente devido ao Camus. Não o queria deixar sozinho numa hora daquelas, sobretudo se tivesse acontecido algo com o primo.

- Bem... eu conheço o Misty não? Fiquei preocupado, só isso... alem de que deduzi que você estaria aqui e já soubesse do ocorrido.

- Mas precisava estar tão preocupado? - Camus queria chegar ao âmago da questão. Sempre fora assim.

- Camus, eu sou grego. Nunca ouviu falar da maneira como sentimos as coisas, como pensamos e agimos? - sabia que esta desculpa era completamente estapafúrdia, mas foi a melhor que conseguiu arrumar naquele instante.

Camus riu. Milo era péssimo com desculpas. O simples fato de ser grego decididamente não justificava todo o show. Passou alguns segundos em silêncio, que pareceram horas para ambos, apenas decidindo se importunava um pouco mais o grego ou se aproveitava a companhia. Decidiu-se pela segunda hipótese.

- Tudo bem, vocês são estranhos mesmo, mas que esta história está mal contada, está. Entretanto, deixa estar, não é momento para discussões. Obrigado por ter vindo.

Milo suspirou deixando-se cair na cadeira ao lado do ruivo. Sorria com a própria desculpa esfarrapada mas fazer o quê? Estava ali com Camus e era o que lhe interessava naquele momento. Saber que o francês estava bem e sobretudo que Misty tinha tido uma simples apendicite tinha-lhe tirado um peso absurdo dos ombros.

Camus mantinha-se calado, feliz por Milo estar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando negar a verdade simples e absoluta. Recostou-se de novo a cadeira, soprando a longa franja ruiva e fechando os olhos. Tinha dormido bem, mas todo aquele estresse pela manha tinha-o cansado em demasia... ainda mais encontrando-se ele em jejum.

Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, sentiu o estomago remexer e borbulhar.

Milo riu.

- Não tomou o desjejum, certo?

- Certíssimo.

- O que acha de comer alguma coisa. Nesse exato instante não poderemos fazer nada por Misty.

- Acho que, pela primeira vez desde que te conheço, ouvi algo sensato e aproveitável vindo de você.

Milo fez um muxoxo fingindo estar emburrado.

- Você me tem em alta conta mesmo. Vamos. Espero que seu humor melhore depois de se alimentar.

- Estou de ótimo humor, para sua informação.

- Percebe-se.

Saíram juntos do hospital procurando algum lugar para uma refeição rápida e leve. Encontraram um pequeno café. Camus escolheu um café com creme e leite, acompanhado de alguns biscoitos adocicados. Seria o suficiente para aplacar a ira do seu estômago. Milo por sua vez escolheu apenas um café puro e forte. Não estava com fome. O silêncio não era constrangedor, aproveitavam apenas a companhia um do outro.

- Sabia que você fica perfeito calado? - Camus já estava quase terminando de se alimentar. Durante toda refeição apenas observara Milo de maneira discreta e ficara surpreso por ele conseguir passar tanto tempo sem importuná-lo.

- Não sei porque, mas imaginei que você pensasse isso. Aproveite o meu silêncio. Ele é raro.

- Eu sei. Aproveitarei, pode estar certo disso.

Milo riu, acabando de beber o seu café.

- Sabia que por vezes pode ser interessante não ter a ultima palavra? - falou debochado, olhando o ruivo acabar de comer.

- Ah? Não vejo interesse nisso...

- Porque se tivesse ficado calado e me deixado ter a ultima palavra, eu não tinha o porque retrucar. E assim teria ficado calado como desejava.

Milo abriu um enorme sorriso, completamente deliciado pela sua própria dedução. Camus não devia ter esperado por aquela, por uma vez devia tê-lo surpreendido!

O francês pegou na xícara levando-a aos lábios, bebendo um gole do liquido fumegante.

- E quem lhe disse que não era justamente isso que eu pretendia?

Fechou os olhos pousando a xícara agora vazia sobre a mesa, encarando um escorpiano confuso.

Milo levantou uma sobrancelha, o sorriso nos seus lábios finos se desfazendo aos poucos. Sua mente teimando em lhe dizer que, mais uma vez, tinha sido pego nas teias de Camus.

Milo achou melhor continuar em silêncio. Alguma vez, em algum lugar, ouvira alguém dizer que se não tivesse nada de útil para dizer, era melhor ficar quieto. Nunca seguira esse conselho, mas, naquele instante percebera o quanto sensato ele poderia ser.

Camus esperava alguma resposta desconexa do grego. Ele era mestre em sair de situações complexas com respostas surreais. O simples capitular dele o surpreendeu sobremaneira. Pediu ao garçom a conta da despesa. Estava na hora de retornarem.

Mal acabou de chegar a essa conclusão surpreendeu-se por ter pensado no plural. Será que já estava colocando Milo em sua vida além do local que ele deveria ocupar como colega de trabalho? Bom, não estava com muita cabeça para filosofar sobre o assunto. Pagou a despesa e levantou-se.

- Vou voltar ao hospital. Você vai comigo? - sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar, desejando bem no íntimo que sim, mas sem coragem de assumir nem para si mesmo o desejo.

- É claro que eu vou. Pensou em alguma alternativa diferente?

- Não sei. Você está mais imprevisível que o normal, hoje.

Milo sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira. Destabilizar Camus, o seu objectivo naquele dia, e era justamente o que estava a conseguir. Seguiu o francês pelo café, dirigindo-se a passos lentos de novo para o hospital. A operação já devia ter terminado.

_Continua..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon [Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a…Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que…mas obrigada na mesma! XD

* * *

Golden Wings

(_Capitulo 11)

* * *

_

A semana separados tinha finalmente finalizado, para bem psicológico dos amigos de ambos. Durante aqueles míseros sete dias Aioros e Aioria já não conseguiam ouvir as lamechas ora de Mu que estava com saudade, ora de Shaka que estava constantemente preocupado com o ariano e suas doses cavalares de café.

Até Misty que tinha acabado de sair do hospital e estava em convalescência em casa não suportava mais os burburinhos à sua volta quando algum deles o ia visitar.

Mu tinha aguentado firme, mostrando ao pai que era capaz de ser sensato apesar de tudo. Shaka conformou-se, dizendo para si próprio que era um mal necessário e que apesar de tudo eram eles que estavam em erro.

- Mu, pare com isso!

O ariano sentado na cadeira ao seu lado não parava de bater com a perna no chão num tique nervoso.

- É mais forte que eu... - respondeu suspirando - desculpe...

Alguns segundos depois, ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo. Finalmente Shion chegara. Shaka que, até aquele momento, mantinha a calma e a tranquilidade, já estava perdendo-as por conta do nervoso de Mu. Não tinha um contato muito amiúde com o pai do namorado, mas gostava dele. Era um homem sensato, calmo e acima de tudo amava o filho e isto, para Shaka, era primordial.

- Vejo que conseguiram chegar pontualmente. - Shion foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio. - Fico satisfeito com isso.

"Pronto, lá vem sermão mais uma vez." Apesar de saber que o pai tinha toda razão em falar o quanto desejasse, Mu não conseguia afastar a irritação. Shaka mantinha a fisionomia séria, mas estava divertindo-se com aquela pequena "reunião familiar". Sabia o quanto Mu detestava ser advertido ou contrariado. Sabia que teria de aturar o característico mau-humor ariano depois, mas mesmo assim a situação como um todo o divertia.

- Não costumo me atrasar aos meus compromissos. Sempre fui um profissional responsável.

- Eu sei, Mu. Não seria o comandante de nossos vôos longos se não o fosse. Não os chamei aqui para discutir.

Shion fez uma pausa antes de começar o discurso que ensaiara. Entendia perfeitamente o que acontecera com Mu e Shaka. Quantas vezes ele mesmo não namorara em cabines? Mesmo assim, eles foram descuidados e o incidente poderia ser bem mais sério. A semana que passaram separados foi suficiente para os dois. Precisava acabar logo com o castigo ou acabaria perdendo Aioros e Aioria que já ameaçaram pedir demissão caso tivessem que continuar a voar com os dois mal-humorados da Sanctuary.

- Portanto, concluindo... - estendeu duas folhas para cada um deles - o vosso plano de voo para a próxima semana.

Mu pegou rapidamente na folha onde indicava que Shaka seria o seu parceiro novamente, assim como voos intercontinentais estavam escritos a vermelho por baixo do nome de ambos.

Shaka do seu lado levantou uma sobrancelha estranhando um pequeno nome na folha.

- Tokyo? - perguntou confuso, olhando Shion.

Este apenas sorriu recostando-se na cadeira. Percebeu o igual descontentamento do filho ao finalmente perceber que o roteiro de viagem tinha sido mudado.

- Como assim Tokyo Narita?

- Vamos dizer que, enquanto ambos foram recambiados para Helsinki e Lisboa, outros dois pilotos tomaram o gosto por Nova Deli. Será apenas esta próxima semana, mas acaba por abrir novos horizontes, não acham?

Mu remexeu-se na cadeira consciente que não podia revidar àquilo sob pena de voltar a ser punido. Shaka apenas assentiu, olhando Shion nos olhos.

- Quem tomou o nosso lugar?

Shion fechou os olhos, cruzando as pernas por baixo da secretária.

- Os gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

Saga e Kanon... Shaka fechou os punhos para não falar o que passava por sua cabeça. Mu ficou vermelho com o esforço necessário para conter os impropérios. Aqueles dois sempre no caminho. Era só abrir a guarda por um instante e os gêmeos atropelavam. Shion abriu um sorriso complacente, analisando a expressão de ambos.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum, senhor. - Shaka respondera rapidamente. Não tinha certeza se Mu conseguiria se conter caso abrisse a boca.

- Ótimo. Agora falemos de coisas mais amenas. Gostaria que fossem jantar em minha casa qualquer dia desses. Apenas conversar, nada demais, coisas que não podemos fazer aqui, neste ambiente.

Mu olhou para o pai surpreso e admirado. Shion era mestre em sair de situações difíceis. Abriu um sorriso terno. Amava muito o pai, assim como sabia que este o amava. Seria interessante passar algumas horas com ele longe do ambiente opressor de trabalho onde não eram pai e filho e sim superior e subordinado.

- Acho que vai ser ótimo. O que me diz Shaka?

- Não vejo problema algum, muito pelo contrário, será um prazer. Quando?

Mu analisou a escala de vôo. Ao menos estavam juntos novamente. Dentro de três dias teriam uma merecida folga. Seria um bom dia.

- Daqui a três dias, o que acham?

Todos concordaram. Com uma breve despedida Mu e Shaka levantaram-se e se retiraram. Tinham muito trabalho pela frente. Não estavam mais na confortável rota para Nova Déli.

---oOo---

A jovem voltou a colocar os óculos escuros, preparando-se para sair do taxi. Finalmente estava de volta... nunca pensou vir a ter tamanha saudade daquela cidade gigantesca comparada com a sua _bella_ Roma.

Já a sua _mamma_ lhe dizia sabiamente, "apenas vai conseguir se sentir verdadeiramente em 'casa' onde o seu grande amor estiver. Assim o seu coração descansa"

À uns anos atrás nunca pensara vir a acreditar em tamanho romantismo...

Sorriu. Como a vida dava voltas insanas.

- _Grazzie_! - entregou o dinheiro ao taxista, e pegou na bagagem que levava alguns pertences. Avançou a passos decididos pelo passeio, os saltos dos sapatos fazendo barulho à medida que avançava. Jogou o cabelo para trás ao sentir os olhares insistentes sobre si.

Era '_bella_' e tinha plena consciência disso.

Chegou finalmente ao prédio conhecido tocando na campainha. Tinha-se informado e sabia perfeitamente que Shura e Mask apenas começavam da parte da tarde. Se bem os conhecia, apenas Afrodite estava de pé àquela hora.

Melhor! Podia acordar o seu espanhol devidamente.

Aguardava impacientemente. Os pés batiam no chão, os segundo pareciam horas. Afrodite abrira a porta. Um sorriso radiante a recebeu. Ele pediu silêncio, todos dormiam ainda. Afrodite sabia como a italiana poderia ser barulhenta quando queria. Shina apenas concordou com a cabeça, entrando silenciosamente. Como eles podiam ser tão previsíveis?

- Querida, é tão bom te ver de volta. Está a passeio ou voltou de vez?

- De vez. - Shina respondeu usando o mesmo tom sussurrado de Afrodite. - Estou feliz por voltar. É uma pena que as obras tenham atrasado.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Esta casa é como coração de mãe. Sempre cabe mais um.

Shina teve vontade de gargalhar e apertar Afrodite, mas conteve-se. Não via a hora de acordar Shura, mas sabia que devia trocar ao menos algumas palavras com seu anfitrião. Ficaria hospedada na casa dele, não seria mal-educada ao ponto de ignorá-lo.

- Espero que não tomemos muito mais o seu tempo e seu espaço. Estou com saudades da minha casinha.

- Vá lá acordar o espanhol _maledeto_, sei que está em cócegas para revê-lo.

Shina deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Afrodite.

- Você é um grande amigo. Obrigada.

Deixou a mala na sala aos cuidados de um pisciano sorridente, dirigindo-se a passos lentos até onde sabia ser o quarto das visitas. Retirou os sapatos chegando à porta, abrindo-a com cuidado para que Shura não acordasse.

Sorriu, entrando no local escuro e voltando a fechar a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si. Avançou até onde o espanhol dormia semi-nu, enroscado nos lençóis, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Passou suavemente as unhas nas costas morenas, sentindo que Shura se remexia. Lentamente, aproximou os lábios do queixo do espanhol, dando leves beijos e mordidas suaves, fazendo uma leve caricia nas suas costas.

- Hummmmm...

Riu baixo com o suspiro de Shura, tornando a sua caricia mais ousada, dando beijos carinhosos nos seus lábios.

Sorriu ao perceber que começava a ser retribuída... Shura começava a despertar.

- Hummm... a...

Sem esperar, sentiu o amante sobressaltar sentando-se rapidamente na cama, arregalando os olhos.

- Sh...Shina?

- No... é o bicho papão que veio para o comer... - retrucou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Shura ainda estava naquele estado de semi-consciência. Deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo da mulher calmamente enquanto despertava.

- Eu queria que todo bicho papão tivesse essas formas...

Shina abraçou Shura fortemente, distribuindo beijos por todo o rosto do namorado. Mordeu a ponta da orelha de Shura enquanto respondia.

- Quer dizer que tem conhecido muitos bichos-papão ultimamente?

- Você nem imagina quantos... - abriu os olhos mirando aquele rosto tão adorado. Com um gesto rápido e inesperado, virou o corpo de Shina, colocando-se sobre ela. - Acho que agora quem vai comer o bicho-papão sou eu... - beijou a ponta do nariz da namorada rindo do semblante aborrecido dela por ter sido pega desprevenida.

- Um em cada aeroporto no? - falou debochada, mas cedendo aos carinhos deliciada com os beijos que Shura distribuía pelo seu pescoço.

- Uma em todos os portos... - sem dar tempo para que respondesse, Shura aproximou o seu rosto do da italiana, tomando os seus lábios num beijo intenso, demonstrando toda a saudade que sentira naquele tempo em que tinham estado separados.

- _Ti amo amore_...

Shura sorriu, dando um breve selinho nos lábios da namorada.

- Quanto tempo?

Shina abriu os olhos piscando, não entendendo a pergunta do namorado.

- Hum?

- Quanto tempo fica aqui?

- Voltei para ficar...

- Hum... - Shura sorriu, dando um selinho nos lábios da namorada - Então também 'ti amo'...

Shina bufou, preparando-se para responder quando...

- ANDIAMO... aqui no é a casa do povo!

O grito de Mask e o estrondo que a porta fez ao ser aberta fez os dois amantes sobressaltarem.

O italiano ainda sonâmbulo, não percebera a presença de Shina e acabara de acordar Shura da forma como sempre fazia... extremamente delicada.

Shina não conseguiu conter o grito de susto, por reflexo puxou a coberta de Shura e cobriu a própria cabeça. Afrodite ao ouvir o estrondo, correu tentando evitar o inevitável. Mask ao perceber a presença de Shina desandou a rir.

- Se fosse planejado não seria tão impactante. - virou-se fechando a porta - Fiquem a vontade.

Afrodite tapou o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça em negação. Se apaixonara por um louco completo. A potente voz de Shura xingando e rogando pragas podia ser ouvida através da porta fechada. Não demorou muito para que a mesma fosse novamente aberta com um estrondo, mas desta vez, Shura fora o autor da proeza.

- Que você era maluco, italiano, isso eu já sabia, mas não homicida. Desse jeito vai me matar do coração. Antes que faça isso, no entanto, eu te mato. - Shura tentou sair correr atrás de Mask que usou Afrodite de escudo.

- Você não me pega...

Shina, já recomposta, olhava abismada para a cena. Pareciam duas crianças. Afrodite já estava a ficar enervado com toda aquela bagunça. Tentou deixar de ser escudo de Mask, mas este segurava seus ombros. Pediu que os dois se comportassem, mas foi solenemente ignorado. Afrodite sempre detestou ser ignorado.

- PAREM AGORA COM A PALHAÇADA! CHEGA!

Instantaneamente, ambos estagnaram afastando-se ligeiramente do pisciano. Talvez tivessem ido longe demais... talvez devessem ter dado ouvidos àquela vozinha chata que lhes dizia para pararem.

- MASK, COZINHA! JÁ!

O italiano pensou em retrucar mas um olhar fulminante de Afrodite fê-lo mudar de ideias. Bocejou andando a passos arrastados até à cozinha, sentando-se numa cadeira.

Na sala, Shina ria das peripécias dos dois, entendendo perfeitamente a falta de paciência de Afrodite para aquele tipo de coisa.

- Shura, coloque a mesa para o desjejum!

- Mas...

- Shina, querida, sente-se à mesa. Acredito que esteja esfomeada!

Como ele fazia aquilo? Mudava drasticamente de humor de um momento para o outro.

Shina retribuiu ao sorriso do pisciano, lançando um olhar jocoso ao namorado antes de se sentar no lugar indicado.

Sim, decididamente estava com saudades de 'casa'.

---oOo---

Pisar em terra firme novamente. Milo bateu os pés no chão enquanto esticava a coluna. Depois de tantas horas sentando, com os sentidos alertas sofrendo as influências da pressurização, agradecia por estar novamente em terra. Amava os vôos longos, lutara muito para estar novamente dentro de aeronaves como aquela mas era obrigado a reconhecer para si mesmo que eram vôos fisicamente cansativos.

Camus aproximou-se silenciosamente de Milo. Durante alguns instantes observou o outro espreguiçar-se. Idéias pouco puras passaram por sua cabeça. Aproximou-se um pouco mais. O tom de voz um pouco enrouquecido por uma gripe que se aproximava poderia ser interpretado como extremamente sedutor por qualquer desavisado que o ouvisse.

- Feliz por estar novamente em terra?

Milo pulou, segurando o próprio coração. O susto que a inesperada chegada de Camus causou-lhe, o fez ter a impressão que o coração sairia correndo de seu peito e precisaria de um jato para alcançá-lo.

- Quer me matar de susto?

Camus apenas esboçou um sorriso de canto, continuando a avançar pelo aeroporto. Teriam muito tempo para descansar, tinha-lhe sido concedido um dia e uma noite de escala daquela vez. Nova York era uma cidade gigantesca, não podia ser vista num dia, mas já dava para ter uma ideia dos lugares.

- Precisamos deixar a bagagem no hotel e vestir algo decente. – respondeu evitando olhar para o escorpiano que mantinha o quepe debaixo do braço - Preciso urgentemente de um banho quente. Sinto que uma gripe esta prestes a atacar...

- Sempre tive queda para enfermeiro...

Camus levantou uma sobrancelha encarando o escorpiano de cima abaixo, como sempre fazia quando este dizia algo insinuado.

- Acho que preferia agonizar a ter a minha vida nas suas mãos Milo!

- Hum... porque? Não ia dar ao mesmo? - perguntou o escorpiano em tom debochado.

Camus apenas fez um leve meneio com a mão rodando os olhos. Não estava em grandes condições para lançar farpas daquela forma, sobretudo porque Milo parecia bem inspirado naquele dia.

O tempo estava extremamente frio devido ao inverno rigoroso que Nova York estava passando. Camus aguentava bem o frio, não era algo que o incomodasse, mas aquelas mudanças drásticas de temperaturas do interior do aeroporto para a rua estava acabando com as suas defesas. Tossiu algumas vezes o que chamou a atenção do escorpiano.

- Camus, tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Só preciso de um bom banho e cama. - entretanto a afirmação otimista de Camus foi desmentida por outro acesso de tosse.

- Acho que vai precisar de um pouco mais que isso, principalmente se levarmos em conta o fato de que, amanhã, aquele avião enorme precisa de um comandante.

Camus preferiu não responder, guardando um pouco de seu mau-humor. Apesar de querer retrucar, avisar a Milo que era crescido, responsável e que sabia cuidar de si, tinha de admitir que ele tinha uma ponta de razão. Precisaria de uma vitamina e um anti-térmico. Sempre carregava estes pequenos comprimidos para emergências, não que fosse hipocondríaco, mas é complicado procurar um remédio em países estrangeiros, sem saber exatamente o que comprar.

Apos o _chek-in_ no hotel, receberam as respectivas chaves. Dois quartos simples desta vez, o que fez Milo grunhir de descontentamento. Por uma vez que Camus estava doente e que seria mais fácil cuidar dele numa suíte, decidiam entregar dois quartos simples?

- Devido ao descontentamento de ambos da ultima vez, a companhia decidiu fazer algumas modificações na estadia – respondeu a atendente num inglês perfeito com um enorme sorriso nos lábios – esperamos que tenham uma boa estadia senhores.

- Estamos muito agradecidos senhorita. Com licença.

Milo percebeu o olhar nada inocente da jovem para Camus, ainda mais ao ouvir o sotaque charmoso que acentuava os r no meio das palavras.

- Vamos Camus. Você precisa descansar! – disse um tanto bruscamente, puxando o braço do francês na direcção do elevador. Sim, era ciumento e não tinha problema nenhum em demonstrá-lo.

Camus percebeu claramente o que acontecia, tanto o charme sem graça da recepcionista quanto o ciúme de Milo. Não falou nada, por experiência, sabia o quanto o grego poderia ser escandaloso e o pior, não tinha problema em sê-lo. Teria tempo suficiente para deixar claro ao grego que, apesar de tudo, não eram namorados. Naquele instante, porém, teve de reconhecer para si próprio que não estava com disposição de contrariá-lo e até gostara do instinto possessivo que vira naqueles olhos azuis. Quem sabe tivesse feito uma opinião errônea do companheiro e este não fosse tão volúvel quanto imaginara?

Milo "arrastou" Camus até o elevador. Sua vontade era furar os olhos da atrevida que ousara admirar Camus tão abertamente na frente dele. Procurou controlar-se e não fazer um escândalo no saguão do hotel, e recebera um olhar de aprovação de Camus. Imaginara que ele gostara do fato de não ter dado um show particular com a sua grife própria, nunca poderia sequer imaginar o que realmente se passava pela cabeça do francês.

- Milo, acho que vou arrumar mais motivos para você ficar preocupado.

- Posso saber porquê?

- Claro, sempre que está preocupado você se torna completamente imprevisível, em geral suas atitudes são mais sensatas nesses momentos.

Milo riu. O elevador encontrava-se vazio. Milo abraçou Camus e este abandonou a cabeça no ombro do companheiro, sentiu-se confortável ali, sentiu que aquele era o seu lugar e finalmente o encontrara. A porta abriu-se antes que pudesse completar os pensamentos, Camus se viu novamente separado de Milo e novamente sendo arrastado por ele.

---oOo---

- Hum... acha?

Aioros suspirou pela milésima vez na loja. Quando o irmão lhe tinha pedido conselho nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão massante, sobretudo porque tinham ficado uma tarde inteira saltitando de loja em loja e Aioria não se decidia com nada.

- Não sei Aioria. Eu acho bonito mas você é que a conhece... acha que ela vai gostar?

Aioria inclinou a cabeça para um lado... para o outro... coçando os cabelos castanhos indeciso.

- Parece grande demais...

Ou grande, ora pequeno, ora muito pesado, caro, barato, dourado demais, sem sal... Aioros já não podia mais em ver alianças de noivado. Se ele próprio nunca tinha tido paciência para esse tipo de coisa, para quê tentar?

- Eu disse que mais valia trazer uma mulher. Elas entendem mais disso que nós... porque não trouxe a Shina?

Aioria estreitou os olhos olhando o irmão com cara reprovadora.

- Porque até a semana que vem, tanto Shina como Shura foram extintos deste planeta... - voltou a olhar para a aliança - não sei... o que acha?

A pobre atendente fora apanhada desprevenida. Estava à mais de meia hora a mostrar alianças mas todas pareciam ter algum tipo de defeito aos olhos do moreno.

- Senhor, tudo vai depender de para quem é. Que tipo de bijuteria a sua namorada costuma usar?

Aioria pensou... pensou... pensou... deixando um longo suspiro resignado escapar dos seus lábios. - ela não usa bijuteria... - respondeu num tom baixo.

Tanto a atendente como Aioros reviraram os olhos, percebendo que o caso estava MESMO complicado e que não sairiam tão cedo dali.

A atendente sempre procurara evitar os clientes masculinos. Em geral, as complicações eram sempre parecidas, mas pelo que pudera perceber a namorada deste era bem complicada também, ou ele era completamente desatento e apaixonado demais. Suspirou procurando por mais paciência.

- Bom, no caso de sua namorada, eu poderia então sugerir algo simples. Uma peça simples, entretanto com qualidade no ouro e na confecção. - A atendente mostrou um outro anel ao cliente. Pequenos brilhantes adornavam a peça delicada.

Aioros arregalou os olhos, de tudo que vira naquele dia, a peça que estava nas mãos da atendente era a que lhe parecera a mais adequada para a cunhada. Aioria também gostou do anel, o valor era razoável, olhou para Aioros com expectativa, mas sem pronunciar a pergunta que estava expressa em seu semblante.

- Querido irmão, eu gostei muito desse anel, caso você decida que este não é o adequado, eu jogo a minha toalha e vou jantar. Caso decida finalmente por este, acho sinceramente que terá feito uma ótima escolha.

- Bom, será esse então. - falou serio esperando que a atendente assentisse e levasse a jóia para embrulhar. Virou-se para o irmão falando em tom ameaçador - se Marin recusar por causa do anel eu juro que viro filho único!

Aioros deu de ombros, mais que habituado com as ameaças de morte do irmão caçula.

- Acha sinceramente que Marin recusaria o pedido de casamento de uma pessoa maravilhosa e dedicada que nem você? - perguntou teatralmente esboçando um sorriso travesso.

- Eu sei que sou bom! - Aioria respondeu sorrindo confiante.

Como amansar um leonino? Basta massagear o seu ENORME ego. Aioros riu negando com a cabeça. O irmão decididamente não mudava nunca...

- Aqui tem senhor. Fez uma ótima escolha!

Aioria recebeu o pequeno embrulho sorridente, pegando na carteira e tirando o cartão. Agora só faltava tomar coragem, reservar uma mesa num dos melhores restaurantes da cidade e fazer o pedido. Apenas aquela ideia fê-lo estremecer... no que tocava mulheres, passava de leão a gatinho em dois segundos...

_Continua..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Título da fic: **Golden Wings

**Casal:** MiloxCamus / ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Uma companhia aérea, dois pilotos competentes e experientes mas completamente incompatíveis, ou não? U.A./Yaoi/Lemon [Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

**Agradecimentos: **A Nana Pizani pela betagem, a Kamui pelo apoio e a… Shyriuforever por… não sabemos bem o que… mas obrigada na mesma! XD

* * *

Golden Wings

(_Capitulo 12)_

* * *

Camus agradeceu aos céus pela cama espaçosa e confortável que encontrou ao adentrar o quarto. Seu corpo estava um tanto dolorido, pelas horas de vôo e pela gripe que se avizinhava.

Desatou metodicamente o nó da gravata do fato suspirando, apesar do desejo de arrancar toda a roupa e mergulhar na banheira, certos hábitos não são possíveis de ser contrariados.

Antes mesmo de estar completamente despido sua porta é esmurrada, não precisaria ser nenhum médium para adivinhar quem estaria tentando falar consigo com tanta pressa. Não se importou com o dorso despido, apenas abriu a porta.

- Pode entrar, Milo.

Milo sorriu, entrando despreocupadamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Camus passeando pelo quarto apenas de calça social era a tentação encarnada. Alguns segundos se passaram em que ele apenas observava o ruivo procurar alguma coisa na bagagem.

- Queria algo Milo? Ou veio apenas olhar? Felizmente não tira pedaço ou eu já non existiria...

Apesar do susto inicial de ouvir aquelas palavras, Milo não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. Era flagrante o seu interesse pelo corpo do francês, mas este não parecia se preocupar em se esconder. Afinal sabia bem que era ele e mesmo assim tinha aberto a porta naquele estado.

- Vim apenas saber como está. - falou ainda rindo, avançando até a cama do francês e se sentando nela.

Camus levantou-se, sentindo a cabeça latejar um pouco. Levou a mão à testa, massajando lentamente. Uma enxaqueca aproximava-se...

- Precisando de um bom banho quente e de uma noite de sono. Acho que acompanhado de uma aspirina deve resolver o problema.

As idéias de Milo voaram até o banheiro junto com seu olhar. Mil e uma imagens passaram por sua mente em questão de segundos. Mas não podia perder a compostura dele mesmo.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Camus esperava por uma pergunta semelhante e não sabia que resposta dar. Precisava pensar, mas, sem que ao menos tivesse tempo de fechar a boca, a resposta escapuliu de seus lábios.

- Acho que, com ajuda, a dor de cabeça irá embora mais rapidamente.

Milo esperava ser colocado para fora daquele quarto a chutes, mas nunca esperara uma resposta como aquela. Camus realmente deveria estar delirando de febre para ser tão direto. Ou a pressão do avião estava demasiado alta e afetou o juízo do francês.

Era a primeira vez que não sabia como reagir diante alguma afirmação do francês, o que para ele era extremamente raro. Levantou-se, indo até a porta do banheiro vendo Camus deixar cair a calça no chão. Apenas a roupa interior ainda o cobria.

- Em que posso ajudar então? - perguntou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, avançando até ao francês. Este, debruçado sobre a banheira, colocava água a correr, sentia o perigo aproximar.

- Não tenho aspirina. - apenas disse olhando directamente para o grego, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Milo levantou uma sobrancelha. Realmente aquilo não era definitivamente o que estava a pensar.

- Ah... sim... - falou afagando os próprios cabelos pensativo - acho que tenho no meu quarto, vou verificar.

Milo saiu do quarto completamente confuso, mais uma vez o francês conseguia deixá-lo sem ação. Não demorou muito para encontrar os comprimidos, mas demorou algum tempo para recompor-se. Ao retornar, encontrou a porta encostada, deduziu que Camus já estivesse no banho. Entrou despreocupadamente. Não estava preparado para a cena que veria.

- Camus eu trouxe... - parou de falar ao ver Camus sair do banheiro com a toalha sobre os ombros.

- Milo, por favor, feche a boca. Trouxe os comprimidos?

- Eu.. err... bem... - achou melhor simplesmente esticar a mão e entregar o frasco.

- Merci.

Camus deixou o remédio sobre a mesa de cabeceira e começou a vestir-se sem pressa. Observava a reação de Milo apesar de parecer desatento e casual. Quanto tempo o grego resistiria antes de partir para um ataque frontal?

Mais uma vez Milo tinha sido pego no próprio jogo. Estava completamente hipnotizado pelo francês! Quem deveria estar a ser cativado era Camus POR ele... não o contrário. Ele seduzia, os outros caíam. Mas pensando melhor, não estava desgostando de estar na posição do seduzido...era um jogo perigoso que Camus estava a jogar. Milo gostava de viver perigosamente.

Aproximou-se de novo da cama, jogando-se nela sem grande cerimônia e recostando-se aos travesseiros.

- Não deve tomar o comprimido com o estômago vazio, precisamos jantar algo. E como não deve sair deste quarto com o frio que está na rua...

O loiro pegou no telefone sobre o criado mudo, discando o número da recepção. Olhou para Camus com um sorriso falsamente inocente nos lábios enquanto esperava ser atendido.

- Alô?

Milo pediu um jantar leve e nutritivo. Camus surpreendeu-se com a escolha e sorriu. Não costumava sorrir com freqüência, mas nenhuma das suas atitudes ao lado de Milo eram habituais. Ele parecia extrair o melhor e o pior de si.

- Vai jantar comigo?

- Quero ter certeza de que irá se alimentar decentemente.

- Não acha que já estou bem grandinho para ter uma babá?

- Uma babá, realmente você já está bem crescido para ter, mas não creio que esteja crescido para ter alguém que gosta e se preocupa com você. Está?

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha, passando a toalha no cabelo molhado, enquanto olhava para Milo. Era impossível saber quando ele estava de brincadeira ou falando a sério. Pelo sim pelo não, o mais sensato seria mesmo ficar calado. Quem cala consente, era conhecido. Milo que entendesse o que quisesse com a sua falta de resposta.

Andou até a janela olhando algum tempo para o exterior. Nuvens grossas começavam a cobrir o céu ameaçadoras.

- Acho que vai nevar esta noite.

Milo ainda deitado na cama olhou na direcção da janela. Estava escuro na rua, a noite já tinha caído, mas dava perfeitamente para distinguir as nuvens cobrindo o céu.

- Pode ser que não... sinceramente espero que não! - suspirou fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços atrás na cabeça.

- Não gosta de neve?

- Gosto de ver a neve. Não gosto de estar na neve e muito menos manusear um avião na neve!

- Pensei que gostasse de viver perigosamente.

- Eu gostava. Acho que estou ficando velho...

- Milo vai casar, ter dois filhos, morar em uma casinha de cerca branca e criar um cachorro.

- Camus, deve estar mais doente do que aparenta. Desde quando eu vou ter filhos? Ainda não ouvi falar que homem pudesse parir. - Milo levantou-se e encostou a mão na testa de Camus - Quente...

Camus afastou-se. Estava se sentindo quente, mas sabia perfeitamente que o motivo de sua febre não era um resfriado. O motivo de sua febre costumava atender pelo nome de Milo. Antes que Milo tivesse tempo de aproximar-se novamente o som da campainha pôde ser ouvido.

- Salvo pelo gongo.

- Será que eu realmente queria ser salvo?

Camus abriu a porta para receber o jantar com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. O aroma o apeteceu. Agora se dedicaria a alimentar-se e ganhar forças, certamente precisaria delas mais tarde.

---oOo---

O elevador privado subia lentamente. Um silencio constrangedor tinha-se instalado entre os três ocupantes à medida que as luzes da cidade nocturna se tornavam mais e mais pequenas.

A reserva não tinha sido fácil de fazer, mas Aioria tinha usado de todos os seus contactos para conseguir um lugar no restaurante tão especial para eles: Jules Verne, no cimo da torre Eiffel.

Mas nunca, NUNCA tinha pesado que estaria nervoso daquela forma. Desde que chegara a casa da namorada para a ir buscar que tinha acumulado desastres atrás de desastres, tornando tudo ainda mais constrangedor.

E agora o primeiro botão da camisa parecia apertar exageradamente o seu pescoço.

Respirou fundo, gesto que não passou desapercebido à ruiva que lhe sorriu amorosamente, fazendo uma leve carícia no seu braço. Sexto sentido de mulher apurado, Marin desconfiava do porque de tamanho nervosismo. Mas não deixava de se divertir com aquilo: Aioria sempre tão confiante e imponente estava mostrando uma faceta que, aos seus olhos, era por demais adorável.

- _Monsieur, mademoiselle_... por aqui por favor.

Aioria continuava nervoso, sentia-se como um adolescente ante o primeiro beijo. Logo ele, um homem tão seguro. Certamente ela já desconfiara do motivo daquele jantar especial, principalmente depois que tropeçara e quase derrubara a caixinha com a aliança que levava no bolso. Fizera uma manobra esquisita para evitar a queda que certamente não passara despercebida.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa especial, com uma bela vista.

- Tanto tempo... eu adoro este lugar. Poderíamos vir aqui mais vezes.

- Querido, as reservas aqui são quase impossíveis, vir aqui mais vezes é coisa para poucos. - Marin sorriu. Seu tom não foi de inveja, apenas constatara o óbvio, mas adorava a vida que levava, não mudaria uma vírgula.

Aioria assentiu, olhando de relance pela fachada de vidro de onde tinham uma maravilhosa vista sobre Paris. Haviam já passado uns três anos desde que tinha levado ali a ruiva pela primeira e única vez, num dos primeiros encontros. Claro, daquela vez era apenas para a impressionar, causar boa impressão. Mas o restaurante apesar de pouco acessível, tinha-se tornado o lugar de sonho de ambos.

- Está linda hoje... - comentou sorrindo, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus sobre a toalha branca.

Marin sorriu, apoiando o outro braço sobre a mesa.

- Porque, normalmente não estou? - falou rindo calmamente.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer...é que hoje está especial! Não que normalmente não esteja, mas é uma beleza diferente. Claro que gosto da outra, mas eu... - Aioria recostou-se na cadeira suspirando - ahhh você entendeu...

A ruiva riu vendo a preocupação do namorado em explicar. Aquelas brincadeiras eram constantes entre eles, mas deixavam sempre Aioria sem jeito pois este atrapalhava-se a arranjar resposta.

Nao demorou para que o garçom chegasse perto de ambos, perguntando as escolhas de cada um.

Aioria desejava que tudo fosse perfeito. Já dera algumas mancadas no decorrer da noite e preferiu deixar a escolha da refeição por conta da namorada. Concentrou-se em pedir um dos melhores vinhos da casa. A todo momento se perguntava quando deveria entrar no assunto que, afinal, o levara até ali.

Marin estava se sentindo uma princesa em um conto de fadas, mas com um príncipe trapalhão. Antes mesmo que a refeição chegasse, o talher foi ao chão. Se realmente estivesse certa, a sua noite seria memorável.

- Querido, estamos comemorando alguma coisa?

- A sua beleza.

- Além disso?

- É preciso ser alguma data comemorativa para levá-la para jantar?

- Claro que não. Vamos aproveitar a vista, às vezes me canso de só ver nuvens a minha frente.

Marin olhava sonhadoramente para as luzes da cidade aos seus pés. A felicidade era feita de pequenos momentos como o que vivenciava agora.

Antes que Aioria tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa, o garçom chegou com o vinho, vertendo um pouco no seu copo. Pegou calmamente no copo, fazendo o liquido remexer brevemente antes de levar aos lábios e beber. Com um breve assinto de cabeça respondeu ao garçom, que logo encheu o copo de ambos.

- Sabia que Shina voltou de vez para Paris? - Marin comentou, vendo o moreno assentir - Não tarda o apartamento deles estará pronto e vão morar juntos.

- Tenho pena do Shura... - Aioria recostou-se na cadeira pensativo.

- Ah? Por ir viver com uma mulher? - perguntou sabendo o impacto que a pergunta iria ter sobre o namorado.

Dito e feito. Ao levar o copo de novo aos lábios para saborear um novo gole da bebida, Aioria engasgou-se com a insinuação da ruiva deixando cair um tanto do vinho sobre a calça.

Mais desastrado que aquela noite, seria complicado...

Ligeiramente longe dali, numa mesa no outro canto da sala, dois pares de olhos atentos observavam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Os olhos verdes tão parecidos com os do irmão acabando de se fechar a medida que suspirava, levando a mão à testa.

- Não é possível... diga-me Saga... como é possível isso acontecer?

Saga se controlava para não rir, entretanto foi impossível. Abafou o som da melhor maneira possível, discretamente.

- Oros... ele está nervoso, tem que relevar.

- Relevar? Sabe o quanto da minha paz este noivado está levando? Há semanas ele não fala de outra coisa. Primeiro foi a novela da compra da aliança, depois me atormentou para conseguir as reservas deste restaurante... se não fosse você, nem quero imaginar...

- Calma... Que tal mandar um champagne para seu irmão, quem sabe ele se lembre do que está a fazer aqui em vez de continuar a cometer gafes. - Saga comentou tentando acalmar o namorado que já o estava enervando.

Aioros recostou-se na cadeira suspirando, chamando o garçom com a mão. Iria correr o risco, mesmo pensando que isso poderia ainda levar a muitos tormentos. Pediu discretamente para que fosse entregue uma garrafa de champagne Moët Chadron na mesa do irmão, permanecendo a observar a reação.

- Quanto quer apostar que ele vai dizer que não pediu nada?

Saga sorriu.

- Esqueceu de dizer que vai perguntar quem o mandou... e vamos ser descobertos. - viu o garçom chegar perto da mesa - será uma oportunidade para nos incrustarmos no jantar.

Aioros olhou embasbacado para o namorado, recebendo deste um riso divertido. Não pensava que Saga tivesse tanto sentido de humor, ou um sentido dele tão distorcido.

Na mesa dos futuro noivos, Aioria viu o garçom chegar com algo. Champagne. Ia retrucar que não tinha pedido aquilo quando, de repente, algo estalou na sua mente. Uma revelação... estranha.

Assentiu para o garçom que deixou a garrafa num recipiente com gelo, pronto para ser servido.

- Decididamente estamos festejando... - Marin estava a cada minuto mais desconfiada da finalidade daquele jantar. Tudo do bom e do melhor, não que Aioria não gostasse de uma boa refeição num bom restaurante, mas ali era demasiado dispendioso para ir mais de uma vez de dois em dois anos.

- Estamos festejando sim. Estamos festejando o futuro.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Aioria estava indeciso a respeito do momento certo. Queria fazer com que fosse inesquecível, romântico, espetacular, mas não existia outra maneira de fazê-lo, a não ser da forma mais simples possível.

- Bom... eu não sei bem como falar, não sei bem o que dizer... você é uma mulher especial para mim. A única que amei em toda a minha vida e a única que pretendo amar...

Marin já estava entre extasiada e enervada com tanto rodeio.

- Aioria, eu também te amo, mas... por acaso... o que exatamente você está tentando me dizer?

- Será que eu não posso ser nem um pouco romântico na hora de te pedir em casamento?

Marin desatou a rir com o semblante contrariado do namorado. Acabara de estragar todo um clima milimetricamente calculado. Saga e Aioros quiseram ser uma mosquinha para ouvir o que Aioria tinha falado de tão engraçado quando viram a ruiva desatar a rir.

- Num momento destes ele decide ser cômico? Aioria é a ovelha negra da família decididamente... que falta de romantismo.

Sem se fazer esperar, Saga gargalhou com o comentário do namorado. Aquela frase vinda justamente de quem a dizia era demasiado hilariante para deixar passar em branco.

- Tá rindo do quê exactamente 'clone'?

- Nada nada... senhor-eu-sou-romântico... - Saga tentou se controlar para não voltar a cair no riso compulsivo - acho que o seu querido irmão fez o pedido...

- Como? - ao olhar para a mesa dos noivos, Aioros percebeu o rosto deslumbrado de Marin olhando para a aliança, pegando nela e murmurando algo. Aioros viu o irmão colocar a aliança no dedo da actual noiva, seguido de um beijo digno dos melhores filmes de Hollywood.

- Tem razão. Aioria pode não ser romântico, mas sabe exactamente como se fazer desculpar... - olhou de esguelha o namorado - com um beijo daqueles...

Aioros sorriu. Estava muito feliz por tudo ter dado certo para o irmão, por ter a companhia de Saga, enfim, estava simplesmente feliz. Levou a taça que estava a sua frente aos lábios.

- Infelizmente, não podemos reproduzir aqui o beijo dos dois, mas isso não quer dizer que não o faremos.

- Vamos aproveitar o jantar e depois... - Saga deixou o restante da frase incompleta mas repleta de sentidos que só os dois compreenderiam.

A noite transcorreu sem mais incidentes. Aparentemente, depois de ter seu pedido aceito pela agora noiva, Aioria conseguiu centrar-se novamente e junto a Marin comemoraram o início de uma nova etapa no relacionamento de ambos.

---oOo---

Uma noite calma parecia estranho naquela casa sempre cheia de pessoas. Sentado no sofá, os pés sobre a mesa de centro, Mask mudava os canais da televisão a uma velocidade alucinante.

Deitado, a cabeça sobre o colo do amante, Afrodite cochilava. Cansado do dia atribulado, não tinha durado muito para se render ao sono, ajudado pelas caricias suaves que o italiano fazia no seu cabelo.

- _Cazzo_! Não passa nada que preste...

Mas nem dois segundos demorou para que algo estalasse na sua mente. Um sorriso desenhado nos lábios, passou os canais calmamente até àquele que esperava ter uma programação mais... interessante. Sem dar conta, tinha parado com as caricias na cabeça do amante.

Estava quase chegando onde queria... a tensão ficava mais forte.

- Nem pense em ver o que estou pensando.

Mask assustou-se ao ouvir a voz ainda sonâmbula do amante sobre o seu colo. Levantou uma sobrancelha deixando cair o telecomando no chão.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo...

- Estava até o meu sexto sentido me dizer para despertar...

- Eu não estava a procurar nada demais - Mask desculpou-se com um sorriso amarelo.

- Amore, temos hóspedes em casa. Concordo que pode estar entediado, mas não creio que a sala seja o local ideal para assistir certo programas.

- Mas eu estava procurando o canal educativo.

Afrodite olhou para a TV e viu o quão educativo era o canal escolhido.

- Só se for de educação sexual.

Antes mesmo que Afrodite acabasse de completar seus pensamentos, o som das chaves serem rodadas na porta foram ouvidas. Shura e Shina tinham acabado de chegar.

- Buenas n...

Shura estagnou na porta vendo a cena. De costas para eles, apenas conseguiam ver Mask sentado no sofá, o telecomando jogado no chão. Falava com Afrodite deitado fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, o som de gemidos repetitivos na tv.

- _Madrecita_...

Shina apos o choque continha-se para não rir da cena, escondendo-se atrás do namorado. Afrodite finalmente percebendo a presença deles, levantou o rosto para os encarar, o cabelo revolto devido as constantes caricias.

- Boa noite queridos! Como foi o jantar?

- Bom, até agora... o que estavam fazendo? Apesar de não ter a certeza de querer resposta...

Afrodite levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender, encarando o espanhol. - Vendo tv, até vocês chegarem...

Shina não mais controlou-se, sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Mask e Dite.

- Eu quero assistir também. Este programa parece ser interessante.

Shura estava boquiaberto. Não acreditava no que acontecia naquele recinto. Só podiam estar todos enlouquecidos. Os amigos a assistir canal adulto em plena sala e fazendo sabe-se lá mais o quê. A namorada a achar perfeitamente normal e sentando-se para assistir. Precisava arrastá-la dali antes que ela visse certas cenas ao vivo.

- Todos enlouqueceram aqui? - Shura perguntou tentando tapar os olhos da namorada.

- Enlouquecer, não sei porque. - Dite falava com naturalidade. Uma vez que a besteira estava feita não adiantava mais tentar consertar.

Mask permanecia calado. Estava se especializando em dar gafes com os amigos. Empurrou Dite "delicadamente" de seu colo para tentar pegar o telecomando.

Com o gesto brusco, Afrodite acabou estatelado no chão, perto do sofá. Observando melhor, Shura não distinguia vestígios nenhum de algum momento mais dado a cenas ilícitas antes que chegassem a casa. Respirou fundo, descontraindo e acabou sentando-se ao lado da namorada no sofá.

- Um dia eu descubro porque estou com você... - o sueco olhava mortalmente para o namorado enquanto voltava para cima do sofá, desta vez sentado. - e como foi o jantar? Não responderam.

Shina tentava conter o riso, entendendo o que tinha passado pela cabeça de Shura. O espanhol clareava a voz sem graça.

- Foi bom. Estava com saudade daqui...

Mask voltava à sua tarefa de mudar rapidamente os canais da televisão. À mesma velocidade que começou, parou onde estava passando o Boletim Meteorológico.

- Hey... onde estão Milo e Camus? – perguntou, não se preocupando em cortar a conversa dos restantes.

- Nova Iorque pelo que sei... - respondeu o namorado, prestando agora atenção à televisão.

O silêncio instalou-se durante segundos, tempo de todos assimilarem o que estava acontecendo.

- _Mierda..._

_Continua..._


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Golden Wings

_(Capitulo 13)_

* * *

Milo rolava pela cama. Tentava a todo custo dormir o sono dos justos, mas sua mente pregava peças. Seus sonhos eram povoados por imagens de Camus saindo do banho. Um barulho insistente teimava em atrapalhar. Uma sirene, uma ambulância.

Finalmente seu cérebro despertou para o som. Era o telefone. Atendeu mal-humorado. Logo no melhor da história era interrompido. Conteve o palavrão.

- _Yes..._ - grunhiu ao telefone, sentando-se na cama - _... WHAT_?

A neve não tinha parado de cair. Agradeceu atrapalhadamente como pode, levantando-se apressado. Olhando pela janela, observou uma camada considerável de neve cobrindo o chão. Não dava sinais de abrandar.

Daquela forma os voos tinham sido cancelados. Era impossível levantar voo naquelas condições.

Bocejou preparando-se para voltar para a cama quando ouviu duas batidas na porta do quarto.

Grunhiu ficando alguns segundos parado afagando os próprios cabelos, o tempo que a massa cinzenta decidisse voltar a funcionar devidamente.

De novo duas batidas na porta.

Ronronou arrastando os pés, finalmente acabando com a distância até a porta. Foi com um enorme bocejo que a abriu, deparando-se com um ruivo, alto, lindos olhos castanhos... nádegas firmes...

- Ah, é você Camus... - rindo internamente pelos próprios pensamentos, cedeu passagem ao francês que já se encontrava vestido e pronto para sair.

- _Bonjour_ Milo. - Camus entrou no quarto, olhando a pouca bagunça que o grego tinha conseguido fazer em tão pouco tempo - vim avisá-lo que o nosso voo assim como os outros todos foram cancelados devido à neve.

Milo voltou a caminhar sonolento até a cama jogando-se nela, aninhando o rosto de novo no travesseiro fofo.

- Infelizmente chegou tarde demais... admito que teria sido muito melhor despertador que o telefone. - voltou a bocejar, coçando a cabeça de olhos fechados - acabaram de me avisar do aeroporto. Acho que ficamos presos neste hotel até segunda ordem.

Camus olhou em volta, com uma certa indecisão. Sabia que deveria virar-se e voltar para seu quarto, mas tinha uma imensa vontade de jogar-se na cama ao lado de Milo.

Depois de alguns segundos, decidiu por um meio termo sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia próxima a janela.

- Creio que vai ser bom ficar um pouco aqui. - Camus sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Milo.

- Como?

- Sim, você não estava passando muito bem. Um repouso forçado vai te fazer bem.

Camus grunhiu em resposta, cruzando as pernas, observando a neve pela janela. Desde criança que sempre adorava neve. Algo nela apelava-o, a imensidão e o vazio que tudo se tornava quando tudo era coberto de branco.

- Preferia um repouso forçado em casa. Mas confesso que podia ser pior.

- Também podia ser melhor - a voz de Milo era abafada pelo travesseiro, à medida que batia com a mão na cama ao seu lado sugestivo.

Camus deixou escapar um sorriso com o gesto do loiro. A imagem do grego semi-nu largado na cama era tentadora, mas como sempre fazia, conteve-se.

- Milo, você é muito dorminhoco para enfermeira...

Milo entreabriu um olho, encarando o ruivo - e você muito chato para um doente. Estou oferecendo um lugarzinho na minha cama para você descansar. Na minha terra sempre me disseram que era correcto aceitar ofertas...

- _Ah bon_? Você aceita todos os lugarzinhos nas várias camas que lhe oferecem? - o ruivo estava divertido com a situação.

- Camus... não me faça perguntas complicadas ao acordar... nunca dá bom resultado.

- Sempre fala a verdade quando acorda?

- Verdade é uma questão de ponto de vista. Eu posso aceitar todos os lugares nas camas que me oferecem e dormir, ou não... Continuará sendo verdade?

- Agora entendo o que quis dizer. Você não fala coisa com coisa ao acordar.

- Então por que não deita logo e deixemos de papo?

- Tudo bem, voltarei para meu quarto.

- Camus, não me faça levantar desta cama quentinha, vestir uma roupa para me dirigir a seu quarto. Não acontecerá nada que não queira.

_"Talvez esse seja o problema",_ foi a única resposta que passou pela cabeça de Camus. Mas decidiu parar de pensar demais nas coisas. Calmamente descalçou os sapatos, arrumando-os metodicamente sob a cadeira e deitou-se ao lado do escorpiano.

- Esta cama parece mais macia que a minha…

- Camus, essa conversa já está despropositada. Não há necessidade de falar nada. Acomode-se e relaxe.

Relaxar ao lado de Milo seria a única coisa que Camus não conseguiria, mas resolveu não se preocupar com isso. Acomodou-se da melhor maneira possível e fechou os olhos tentando dormir. Pensou em contar carneirinhos para esquecer a presença que ressonava suave a seu lado, mas percebeu que não seria uma idéia eficaz quando chegou perto dos quinhentos carneiros. Achou que a posição não estava confortável e começou a mexer-se em busca da tranquilidade necessária ao repouso.

Milo continuava a ressonar baixo, mas atento aos movimentos de seu companheiro. Percebia a inquietude de Camus e sorria internamente. Realmente aquele jogo era para dois. Pouco tempo depois sentia a mão de Camus apoiada sobre seu corpo, acariciando-o levemente. Finalmente ele encontrara uma posição confortável e relaxara.

Camus mantinha os olhos fechados à medida que a sua mão acariciava despreocupadamente a pele do grego. Quente, apesar do frio no quarto. Não sabia desde quando tinha perdido a cabeça daquela forma, deixando-se levar por emoções.

Mu e Shaka tinham-no avisado que Milo era uma verdadeira criança crescida, mas tinham-se esquecido da parte perigosa do grego... acreditava que nenhum deles conhecesse essa faceta dele tão intimamente. Pelo menos esperava-o.

Viu-se tentado a abrir os olhos ao sentir o calor do corpo de Milo bem próximo, mas não o fez. Deixando o fingimento de lado, o loiro tinha-se aproximado em resposta à sua carícia. Os lábios quentes pousaram-se sobre a sua testa, arrancando uma respiração funda da parte de Camus.

Beijo na bochecha e o ruivo não parecia dar sinais de o afastar... no queixo... Milo sorriu ao perceber que o francês entreabrira os lábios, reacção de quem esperava mais.

O escorpiano resolveu continuar a exploração lentamente, beijando a ponta do nariz, os olhos e finalmente acariciando levemente o francês que não conteve o suspiro ao sentir as mãos do outro sobre si.

Milo aparentemente não tinha pressa, mas sentia como se um vulcão fosse entrar em erupção a qualquer momento. Controlava-se para continuar a manter o ritmo sedutor das carícias, mas os lábios entreabertos do ruivo clamando por um beijo foi irresistível. Com um sorriso de canto, aproximou perigosamente os lábios dos do francês, tocando-os sensualmente com a língua.

Foi um toque rápido, sutil. Camus desejava mais. Aconchegou-se mais ao corpo do escorpiano e suas carícias tornaram-se um pouco mais ousadas. Deixou que sua mão explorasse com mais intimidade o corpo que tanto desejava.

Noites e noites sonhara em acariciar aquele corpo como fazia agora e resistira. Já era hora de guardar os receios em algum recanto esquecido do cérebro.

Seus lábios procuraram os lábios do grego iniciando um beijo profundo. Saboreava cada nuance do veneno contido naqueles lábios. Não se importava com mais nada, desejava ardentemente ir além, mas continuou a acariciar e beijar o loiro a seu lado. O que é bom, saboreia-se.

Milo surpreendeu-se com o beijo de Camus, sabia que o francês acabaria por ceder, mas não esperava que tomasse a iniciativa tão rapidamente. Descobrira os limites do outro e como era desejado. Seu cérebro começou a tecer centenas de conjecturas acerca do assunto que foram imediatamente esquecidas no momento em teve uma sensível área de sua pele suavemente acariciada. Não conteve o gemido rouco e o arrepio sob o cabelo.

As mãos do francês vagueavam pela lateral do seu corpo. Deliciosamente geladas.

Sem partir o beijo, Milo aproveitou para abrir os botões da camisa do ruivo lentamente. Apesar da retribuição evidente ao seu contacto, Milo receava que o outro se afastasse a qualquer momento.

- Não devíamos aproveitar para visitar a cidade?

A voz do ruivo chegou aos seus ouvidos num tom de deboche. Milo apenas sorriu, continuando a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço e ombros agora desvendados.

- Quer melhor aproveitamento que ver _Nova York_ por um canudo? - sussurrou perto do seu ouvido.

- Pensei que gostasse de conhecer lugares, andar pelas cidades. - Camus manteve o tom levemente irónico.

- Gostar eu gosto, mas não debaixo de neve. Não vejo melhor lugar para estar nesses dias que aqui, sobre a cama.

- Então acho que vou me retirar para que possa aproveitar a cama melhor.

- Não ouse!

O loiro segurou-o pelo pulso, impedindo-o de levantar, embora não fosse essa a sua intenção. Os beijos reiniciaram, desta vez mais intensos. Os corpos se entrelaçaram na cama. Camus era beijado com posse, como se o outro quisesse marcá-lo e particularmente adorava a sensação. Sentiu vontade de entregar-se, o que não era comum a sua pessoa. Antes mesmo que tivesse condições de racionalizar toda a atenção dos seus sentidos foi canalizada para sua pele e pelo rasto de fogo deixado pelos beijos de Milo.

A sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada, à medida que sentia os lábios do grego descerem pelo seu peito lentamente. Num gesto inconsciente, entrelaçou os dedos longos nos cachos loiros, tentando ganhar algum controle naquele momento. Mas em vão. Não sabia quando tinha acontecido, mas Milo detinha poder total, não só no seu corpo, como na sua mente.

Milo beijou a barriga do francês numa calma propositada. Mordiscou à volta do umbigo, soprou sentindo a pele clara se arrepiar com aquele simples gesto. Deliciava-se com a entrega do ruivo. Voltou a subir com as carícias, levando a mão ao_ ziper_ da calça do outro, abrindo-a habilmente.

Ouviu um gemido contido do francês quando começou uma carícia mais intima. Camus fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão quente do grego massajando o seu membro.

Milo intercalava carícias suaves com outras mais fortes procurando dar o máximo de prazer a Camus, que encontrava-se completamente entregue.

A calça começou a incomodá-lo sobremaneira. Queria sentir a pele do grego junto a sua e o tecido atrapalhava. Começou a puxar a calça, tentando arrancá-la de seu corpo, mas o homem sobre si atrapalhava a empreitada. Grunhiu entre gemidos uma imprecação contra a calça. Milo sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Algum problema? Precisa de alguma ajuda?

A voz sedutora e suave do grego serviram para acabar com o resto de auto-controle que ainda possuía.

Colocou a mão sobre a do loiro, levando-a ao cós da própria calça.

- Já que insiste... - sussurrou de volta, tomando em seguida os lábios de Milo num beijo intenso.

Com algum custo, Milo afastou-se o tempo suficiente para acabar de despir a peça de roupa, jogando-a no chão do quarto.

Voltando a cobrir o corpo do ruivo com o seu, encaixou uma das pernas entre as suas retomando com as carícias. Deixou escapar um gemido ao ouvido do francês ao sentir o seu próprio membro ser friccionado pelo tecido fino da cueca, num vai e vem cadenciado e ao mesmo tempo alucinante. Seus sonhos interrompidos não chegavam nem perto da realidade.

Voltou a dar atenção aos lábios do francês, beijos longos e sensuais enquanto acariciava-o com todo o seu corpo. Desejava senti-lo mais profundamente, mas cada coisa a seu tempo.

Camus estava completamente entregue as sensações, seu corpo adquiriu vida própria explorando cada pedaço ínfimo da pele do amante. Sussurrava alguma coisa inteligível até mesmo para si, mas que exteriorizava o prazer. Não sabia se seria capaz de suportar mais muito tempo quando teve sua boca tomada. Arqueou o corpo tentando unir-se mais ainda ao outro.

Entrelaçou os dedos nos longos fios loiros do amante à medida que a outra mão descia numa exploração deliciosa das costas morenas.

Começando a sentir-se sem fôlego, puxou ligeiramente Milo pelo cabelo, cravando as unhas na sua pele a altura dos rins.

Este deu um gemido em respostas ao sentir uma dor repentina pelas acções do ruivo. Voltou a gemer, mas deliciado, ao perceber o seu pescoço ser beijado e levemente mordiscado à medida que a ultima peça de roupa lhe era retirada.

Num suspiro de alivio que não escapou aos ouvidos de Camus, Milo desceu pelo corpo esguio distribuindo carícias ousadas. O ruivo fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo lábios e mãos percorrerem o seu corpo de forma tão intensa e descendo perigosamente até ao seu baixo ventre.

O francês não conseguiria mais esperar, não era mais senhor de si e de seus atos. Puxou Milo pelos cabelos fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem.

- Milo...

Milo sorriu, vendo os magníficos olhos castanhos normalmente tão gélidos carregados e nublados de pura luxúria.

Levou um dedo aos lábios do francês, calando-o, enquanto seus próprios lábios voltaram à procura do membro do amante. Introduziu suavemente o primeiro dedo em Camus, sentindo-o retesar-se, aumentou a intensidade das carícias no seu baixo-ventre até que o desconforto inicial cessasse.

Camus remexeu-se na cama à medida que sentia os dedos do escorpiano explorando o seu interior calmamente. A sua mente não assimilava, apenas dando asas às reacções do seu corpo às carícias que lhe eram impostas. Acrescentando mais um dedo à exploração, Milo sugava uma ultima vez o membro desperto, percebendo que o aquariano não iria conseguir aguentar muito mais aquela tortura.

- Caaaaamus... - sussurrou languidamente ao seu ouvido à medida que retirava os dedos do seu interior, mordiscando a pele clara do seu pescoço.

Camus abriu os olhos quando sentiu o corpo quente do escorpiano afastar-se do seu. Observou com os olhos nublados o grego abrir a gaveta do criado mudo onde tinha escondido uma pequena bolsa com os seus pertences de higiene. Voltou a fechar os olhos suspirando, apenas ouvindo um barulho de papel sendo rasgado.

Pouco tempo se passou antes que voltasse a sentir o amante posicionar-se sensualmente sobre ele, substituindo os dedos por seu próprio membro. Oolhar de Milo estava fixo em Camus, admirando sua beleza e capturando cada reacção, de prazer, de dor, de paixão... Respirou fundo. Seus dedos acariciaram suavemente o rosto em brasa do francês. Esperava pacientemente explorando o corpo adorado que esse se acostumasse a invasão. Controlar-se estava sendo uma tortura, mas o homem que estava consigo era digno de todo o seu controle e muito mais.

Iniciou os movimentos quando sentiu-o mais confortável. Calmamente. Mordia os próprios lábios, pensava nos controles da aeronave ou nas chatas reuniões de fim de ano, ou tudo acabaria antes mesmo de começar. Os gemidos de Camus o enlouqueciam. Milo trouxe-o para mais perto de si, precisava senti-lo mais intensamente como se isso fosse possível.

O ruivo arqueou as costas, sentindo o ar faltar à medida que se sentia os movimentos de Milo aumentarem de intensidade aos poucos. Perdendo a consciência aos poucos, cravava de novo as unhas na pele quente do escorpiano sobre si, perdendo a noção da força exercida. Apenas sabia do prazer que tinha superado a dor das primeiras investidas e dos gemidos de Milo que chamavam pelo seu nome de uma forma nunca antes ouvida.

O escorpiano grunhiu ligeiramente ao sentir uma ligeira ponta de dor com a investida do francês, o que apenas o incitou a intensificar os movimentos numa deliciosa vingança. Puxou uma das mãos do francês com a sua, pressionando-a contra os lençóis brancos e entrelaçando os dedos nos seus.

Não sabia se aguentaria por mais muito tempo, aproveitava cada nova sensação descoberta junto ao delicioso corpo do ruivo. Os cabelos de Camus grudavam em seu rosto dando a ele um aspecto selvagem que o enlouquecia cada vez mais. Tomou o membro do francês em suas mãos acariciando-o ao mesmo tempo que aumentava o ritmo das estocadas.

Camus viu o prazer escurecer o olhar de Milo, deixando-o quase da cor do mar revolto. Gemeu mais uma vez, esquecendo por completo o detalhe, ao ter seu membro acariciado.

A respiração acelerada, agarrou firmemente a mão do escorpiano afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, expondo assim o seu pescoço aos lábios ávidos do grego.

Milo gemeu longamente ao seu ouvido antes de marcar uma última vez a pele clara.

- Ca…mus…

O ruivo não aguentando mais o prazer proporcionado pelos toques no seu interior e pelas carícias no seu membro, acabou se deixando levar, melando a mão do escorpiano e os seus abdominais.

O prazer de Camus foi o estopim para a explosão que Milo sentiu dentro de si. Nunca antes sentira alcançara tamanho orgasmo em sua vida. Com um gemido longo deu uma estocada antes de finalmente dar vazão ao seu próprio prazer.

Separar-se de Camus foi quase doloroso. O francês sentiu-se incompleto quando Milo deitou-se a seu lado, ofegante. Gostaria que não precisassem se separar, seu corpo sentiu-se completo ligado ao amante. Riu ao imaginar algumas cenas bizarras que poderiam ocorrer caso seu desejo fosse realizado.

- De que está rindo? - o louro perguntou confuso. Esperara inúmeras reacções do francês, menos uma gargalhada despropositada.

O ruivo sorriu fechando os olhos, respirando fundo. Milo, jogado na cama de barriga para baixo, o rosto meio escondido no travesseiro, levantou uma sobrancelha, sem forças para sair daquela posição para pedir explicações.

-_ Rien_ Milo. – respondeu deixando escapar um pequeno grunhido e alisando a própria barriga melada – estou apenas exprimindo a minha intensa felicidade – comentou irónico, continuando a sorrir.

- E eu estou andando de patins, mas que seja. Não quero estragar um momento tão bom com discussões sem sentindo. Vem cá...

Milo rolou na cama ficando novamente com as costas no colchão. Estendeu o braço para que Camus se aconchegasse. Fechou os olhos e suspirou pensando que enfim tudo estava em seu devido lugar, ou seja, Camus estava em sua cama.

--oOo--

**- Paris**_**,** St Germain des Pres - _

As nuvens carregadas tinham começado a cobrir o céu desde o inicio da tarde. Não tinha chovido ainda, mas quem conhecesse aquela cidade sabia que não iria tardar.

Mu tinha deixado de acreditar nos metereólogos à muito, apenas guiando-se pelo seu instinto. Esse nunca tinha falhado.

Deixou escapar um longo suspiro ao empurrar o carrinho pelos corredores cheios de iguarias deliciosas, praticamente babando a cada prateleira. Tinha sido complicado arrancar Shaka de casa para fazer compras de início de mês, mas finalmente após alguns argumentos sem sentido da sua parte, tinha conseguido convencer o virginiano.

Infelizmente cada pró tem o seu contra... e o virginiano em questão, de lista na mão direita onde estava escrito por ordem alfabética tudo o que necessitavam comprar, andava à sua frente pegando nas prateleiras o que era necessário e apenas isso, colocando calmamente no carrinho.

- Shaka... o que acha de levarmos um vinho, uns queijos?

Shaka verificou a lista.

- M, N, O, P, Q, Queijo Branco, sim, consta na lista... T, U, V... vagem, verduras, vinagre... não estou vendo vinho aqui. Infelizmente acho que não poderei ajudá-lo, Mu.

- Mas, mas... Shaka! Foi você que fez a lista, pode muito bem acrescentar alguma coisa ou retirar.

- Não posso não! Se eu fizer isso não teria razão para fazer lista. Bastava chegar aqui e comprar todas as porcarias apelativas e desnecessárias expostas.

- E, isso não seria bom, pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Mu, já fiz muito isso e sei muito bem que não leva a lugar algum.

Mu emburrou a cara. Compraria o vinho e beberia tudo sozinho, bastava que fizesse Shaka o perder de vista por um instante.

Continuou por minutos atrás do loiro, empurrando o carrinho e forçando-se a permanecer calado. Grunhia por vezes palavras inteligíveis aos ouvidos do loiro quando passava diante algo demasiado apetecível. Ficaria calado, mas não iria perder uma oportunidade para demonstrar o seu descontentamento!

- Hum... - o loiro parou de repente, fazendo Mu quase esbarrar com o carrinho nele - esqueci da água.

Mu recusava-se a olhar para o virginiano fingindo interesse na prateleira ao seu lado, quando na sua cabeça algo o fez despertar. Água, bebida, corredor das bebidas, perto do vinho.

Nos seus lábios finos um sorriso começou a desenhar-se enquanto Shaka observava o que ainda lhe faltava comprar.

- Continue, eu vou pegar a água. - disse prestável sem dar tempo de resposta ao virginiano que estava demasiado concentrado no restante das compras - NÃO ESQUECE DO MEU CAFÉ!! - ainda gritou do final do corredor antes de desaparecer.

Finalmente encontrara a oportunidade perfeita. Dirigiu-se ao corredor de bebidas com o carrinho, pegou as garrafas de água sem prestar realmente muita atenção ao que comprava e começou a mirar as diversas marcas de vinhos expostas tentando decidir-se sobre qual seria mais apropriada.

Não podia demorar-se muito, escolheu um vinho tinto, entretanto suave, bem apropriado para o que tinha em mente e correu para pagá-lo antes que Shaka o pegasse em pleno delito.

Escondendo a garrafa minuciosamente por baixo do restante das compras que já estavam no carro, voltou a dirigir-se à ala onde ainda estava o virginiano esperando com um pacote de chá branco e um de café na mão.

- D... - jogou o chá e o café no carrinho sem dar muita atenção, voltando a olhar a lista - Detergente para a roupa...

Mu sorria, seguindo o amante e tentando não dar índice do que tinha feito. Restava conseguir passar a garrafa na caixa sem que Shaka se apercebesse...

- ... está muito calado Mu...

Mu sobressaltou-se. Shaka o olhou desconfiado, o ariano estava com cara de "criança travessa".

- Calado eu? Imagina. Estava apenas apreciando algumas delícias que uma certa pessoa me impede de comer.

- Eu não faço isso, apenas tento zelar por nossa saúde.

- Sei... mas... nem um mísero pedaço de chocolate?

- Não! - Shaka foi enfático esquecendo o porquê do início da conversa.

Mu deu de ombros emburrando – viu só?

Shaka fingiu-se de desentendido, continuando pelos longos corredores, riscando aos poucos os itens da lista.

- J…L… Leite. – olhou a enorme quantidade de escolha, optando pelo de sempre.

Mu viu desconsolado o leite magro ser colocado no carrinho, enquanto o virginiano fazia sinal para que seguissem.

Após terem percorrido tudo calmamente, Shaka deu-se por satisfeito com o montinho que via no carrinho. Apenas o necessário, nada de extras como gostava. Durante alguns anos tinha tido que aprender a cortar nos gastos desnecessários, o que se tinha mantido até agora. Apesar de não ter mais problemas de dinheiro e de serem dois a ajudar nos custos para a casa, tentava sempre evitar as extravagâncias da sua vida anterior.

Dirigiram-se calmamente até a caixa, colocando os itens na passadeira aos poucos.

Mu sentiu o sangue gelar, Shaka o empurrara para o fim da passadeira, para que ele cuidasse do empacotamento dos itens já computados. Droga, tanto esforço para nada e o namorado ainda ralharia consigo. Emburrou mais ainda. Definitivamente amava Shaka, mas fazer compras com ele era demasiado chato.

Shaka retirava os itens do carrinho calmamente, cantarolando baixo uma música qualquer. Conferira mentalmente os itens e deixava por último alguns agradinhos que colocara no carrinho para seu genioso carneiro sem que este percebesse. Sabia que tinha de ceder em algumas coisas, mas nunca deixaria que ele percebesse que estava cedendo por amor. Quando faltavam poucos itens, sua mão tocou em algo que com toda certeza do mundo não tinha de estar ali...

- MU VAJRA!! O senhor poderia me informar o que isto está fazendo aqui? - Shaka pergunta empunhando a prova do crime.

Mu arregalou os olhos desviando a atenção para Shaka, fingindo-se chocado.

- O vinho tem vida própria! - levou a mão ao peito, num gesto dramático - ele parece estar pedindo para vir connosco! Pobrezinho... estava tão sozinho lá na prateleira...

Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha continuando a encarar o namorado reprovador. Mu, percebendo que a sua cena não estava levando a lado nenhum além do riso da atendente, deu de ombros e continuou a sua tarefa de guardar as compras.

- Deixe aí... - resmungou sem olhar para o loiro.

Shaka colocou a garrafa de lado, pedindo desculpa à atendente, dizendo que aquele item não era para levar. Mu guardava tudo sem se preocupar em olhar o que era, demasiado emburrado para falar uma palavra que fosse.

Acabou de guardar as compras e pegou o cartão de crédito para pagar como sempre fazia.

- Não, Mu. Desta vez eu pagarei as compras, por favor, vá levando as bolsas para o carro, seguirei logo.

Mu nada respondeu. Guardou novamente o cartão e virou as costas para Shaka empurrando o carrinho com as bolsas. Se ele queria pagar, que pagasse. Rosnou alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabia exatamente o quê, enquanto acomodava as compras no carro.

Fechou a bagageira num estrondo antes de ir arrumar o carrinho juntamente com os outros. Ao regressar verificou que Shaka já se encontrava dentro do carro, no lugar do motorista. Sem dizer uma palavra, abriu a porta do pendura, sentando-se e colocando o cinto.

O caminho até casa parecia interminável, sobretudo quando, apesar de fazer de tudo para mostrar ao loiro o seu desagrado, este permanecia calado fingindo que não era nada com ele. Nem mesmo o som do rádio tinha ligado, mantendo tudo no maior silêncio.

Chegar em casa, estacionar, esvaziar o bagageiro, levar as compras, guardar os itens. Tudo foi executado mecanicamente e em silêncio tumular.

- CHEGAAAAA! Não aguento mais esse silêncio! - Mu bradou com toda a força dos pulmões.

- Algum problema Mu? - Shaka perguntou com fingida inocência.

- Todos os problemas do mundo! Como você consegue ser tão irritantemente calmo?

- Mu, não estou entendendo o motivo de tanto nervosismo. Quer que eu te faça um chá?

- Chá?! Shaka... deixa pra lá. Acho melhor aceitar o chá. - Mu soprou a franja, se jogou no sofá e ligou a TV, zapeando pelos canais sem realmente se importar com a programação.

Ouvia barulhos metálicos vindos da cozinha, pratos e afins. Olhou de relance para a janela, vendo a chuva bater contra o vidro com alguma intensidade. Finalmente tinham conseguido chegar a casa a tempo, antes que começasse a tempestade.

A trovoada fez-se ouvir acompanhando a chuva. Mu adorava a sensação de conforto que lhe proporcionava ficar observando uma tempestade daquelas, no aconchego da sua casa, ouvindo uma boa música e degustando... um bom vinho.

Remexeu-se no sofá voltando a irritar-se pela cena momentos antes.

- O que está vendo?

A voz do virginiano ecoou na sala quando este entrou, um tabuleiro nas mãos. Duas xícaras fumegantes e um prato com alguns doces foi o que Mu conseguiu ver antes de desviar o olhar e fingir que não estava nem aí.

- Noticiário.

- Noticiário? - Shaka levantou apenas uma das sobrancelhas, o mau humor mostrava-se mais sério que o normal. - Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa. Creio que deve estar com fome.

- Não estou fome. - Mu sabia como ser implicante quando as coisas não saiam exatamente como queria.

Shaka sentou-se no chão. As costas apoiadas no sofá, os cabelos roçando as pernas de Mu. Pegou uma fatia de torta com cobertura cremosa de chocolate e mordeu, deixando que o creme escorresse um pouco.

- Será que poderia me ajudar a limpar, Mu? Esqueci o guardanapo na cozinha.

Tentação. Essa foi a única palavra que Mu conseguiu pensar. Shaka ali, sentado a seus pés, os lábios borrados com chocolate. Droga, qual era o motivo para estar irritado mesmo?

O vinho...

Respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle da situação. Levantou-se, escapulindo-se rapidamente até a cozinha, trazendo um montinho de guardanapos e jogando-os sobre a mesa.

- De nada Shaka... - apressou-se a falar, voltando a sentar-se no sofá.

O virginiano, da sua vez, respirou fundo, limpando os lábios.

- Você consegue ser muito casmurro quando quer, sabia? - comentou, continuando a comer.

- Somos dois então.

- Francamente Mu... ta agindo feito uma criança mimada! O que queria que eu fizesse?

Mu fechou a cara, olhando fixamente para a televisão.

- Que trouxesse o vinho.

- Ter trazido o vinho seria mais importante que o resto que eu trouxe para o agradar? Caso não tenha entendido, o que esta na sua xícara é café. A torta com cobertura de chocolate é para você. O chocolate que está na cozinha É para você.

Shaka preocupava-se consigo. Em geral cedia aos seus apelos, fizera o seu amado café, trouxera os chocolates sem que visse. O silêncio voltou a instalar-se entre os dois, o que o deixava cada vez mais com peso na consciência, enquanto o loiro acabava de degustar a torta.

Mu remexeu-se no sofá, começando a sentir o remorso aflorar rapidamente.

Com um longo gemido desconsolado, o ariano deitou-se no sofá, colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- _Hmpff nqkshba..._ – o som abafado chegava aos ouvidos de Shaka sem nexo nenhum.

Shaka manteve o silêncio. Não estava aborrecido de verdade com Mu, mas também sabia ser casmurro.

- O quê?

Mu voltou a respirar fundo, grunhindo a resposta de forma mais perceptível, sem retirar o travesseiro do rosto.

- Estou sendo um idiota…

- Concordo.

- Não faço de propósito… é mais forte que eu…

- Eu sei.

Mu afastou o travesseiro do rosto, dando com ele levemente na cabeça do virginiano.

- Quer deixar de ser tão metódico? Tou tentando pedir desculpa!!

Shaka apenas sorriu.

- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, ou esqueceu que eu te conheço bem? - entregando um pouco de torta e o café ao ariano – Pega, café da paz…

Mu pegou na xícara, olhando o líquido agora frio meio sem jeito. Entendendo que algo estava errado, Shaka interrogou-o.

- Não precisa ficar assim, desculpas aceites… o que aconteceu agora?

- Sabe… é que… - remexeu-se no sofá, a voz saindo bem baixa – agora me deu vontade de beber chá…

_Continua..._


	14. Chapter 14

_A.s. & A.A._

* * *

**Golden Wings  
**_(Capitulo 14)_

* * *

_-_

Noite maravilhosa. Ficaria três dias sem vê-lo, mas a despedida fora explêndida. Estar com Saga era sempre especial.

Jogou a pasta sobre o sofá e suspirou manhoso. Apesar de ter acabado de separar-se do namorado decidiu enviar uma mensagem apenas para desejar "boa viagem". Enfiou a mão no bolso com o intuito de pegar no telefone.

- Droga, esqueci o celular de novo. Maldita cabeça de vento.

Agora precisava realmente ligar para Saga. Levantou-se calmamente, procurando o telefone fixo e discando o numero conhecido.

- Oi amor!

" _Dessa vez você foi mais rápido que o normal. Aconteceu alguma coisa? "_

- Creio que esqueci o celular na sua casa.

Uma risada foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

" _E só se deu conta disso agora? Estava me perguntando quantos dias ia levar para perceber. __Está guardado no meu armário."_

- Ah vai... sabe o quanto eu detesto esse tipo de aparelho... - Aioros riu, espreguiçando-se no sofá e ronronando de propósito, de forma a que Saga ouvisse - e convenhamos que ocupado como estava, nem deu tempo de dar falta dele.

Saga voltou a rir do outro lado da linha.

- Já está no aeroporto? - perguntou Aioros reconhecendo os barulhos de fundo, avisos de atrasos de voos e multidão.

_"Sim, tenho algumas coisas a tratar com Shion antes de voar."_

- Boa viagem então. Vou passar agora na sua casa para pegar o celular.

Fazia algum tempo que tinha um duplo da chave da casa dos gêmeos consigo. Kanon vivia se esquecendo dela, além claro de ser de confiança e namorado de Saga à uns anos. Ganhando coragem, levantou-se de novo pegando na carteira e voltando a colocar o telefone de casa na base. Pegou as chaves de casa e do carro, saindo rapidamente. Se ficasse sentado no sofá, nunca mais teria coragem de sair tão cedo.

Não demorou muito para chegar a residência dos gêmeos. Moravam relativamente próximos. Estacionou o carro na vaga de sempre, cumprimentou o porteiro e subiu cantorolando. Talvez aproveitasse a calmaria da casa e descansasse por lá mesmo. Abriu a porta despreocupadamente, jogou as chaves do carro e a carteira sobre o aparador. Um barulho estranho chamou sua atenção.

A Televisão estava ligada. Kanon provavelmente esquecera-se dela ligada mais uma vez.

Fechou a porta de entrada e avançou seguindo o som. Realmente vinha do quarto do cunhado. Entrou com o intuito de desligar o aparelho quando viu uma cabeleira loura, apenas de roupas íntimas adormecida sobre a cama.

Durante alguns segundos ficou analisando o homem ali adormecido… tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo.

O rosto estava parcialmente coberto pelos longos cabelos, mas a pele clara, a altura e principalmente os cabelos não eram estranhos. Arregalou os olhos. Eles só podiam estar a pregar peças em si.

- SHAKAAAA?!

Shaka a esta hora deveria estar aninhado nos braços de Mu e não dormindo na cama de Kanon semi-nu.

O homem acordou assustado com o repentino grito que pronunciava um nome há muito apagado de sua memória. Os cabelos afastados do rosto revelaram a fisionomia do homem e Aioros ficou cada vez mais confuso.

Kanon e... SHAKA? Piscou algumas vezes percebendo o homem à sua frente sentar-se na cama emitindo um pequeno gemido irritado.

- Quem é você?

Aioros permanecia parado na porta tentando arranjar uma resposta plausível para a presença de Shaka naquela cama. Foi analisando com mais calma que percebeu algo diferente. Conhecia Shaka, e aquela voz nao era dele.

- Pois aí está uma pergunta que posso revidar...

Era impossível Shaka ter um irmão gémeo… pelo que conhecia da história, a família dele tinha morrido.

_--oOo--_

- **Paris**,_ Aeroporto Orly_ -

Saga bebia calmamente o seu café, lendo as últimas noticias no jornal enquanto esperava a hora do vôo. Obrigava sempre Kanon a acordar mais cedo, pois aqueles momentos do café da manhã no aeroporto eram sagrados. Pelo menos assim teriam a certeza de nunca chegariam atrasados.

Ao seu lado, Kanon estava meio sentado meio deitado na cadeira, o quepe escondendo parcialmente os olhos

Saga conseguia ouvir a respiração calma do gêmeo, assim como alguns suspiros mais pesados. Parou a xícara perto dos lábios, olhando de esguelha para o irmão.

- Não dormiu? Parece bem cansado...

Kanon esboçou um pequeno sorriso matreiro, permanecendo na mesma posição, apenas cruzando os braços sobre a barriga.

- Tive coisas mais interessantes a fazer além de dormir.

- Quer dizer que é só um sair uma noite que a casa fica abandonada?

- Mas a casa não estava abandonada, eu estava lá... com ele. Que inclusive ficou dormindo quando eu saí.

Saga parou alguns momentos de dar atenção ao jornal para a fixar no irmão.

- KANON!! - exclamou lembrando-se que Aioros passaria em sua casa. Como lidaria com um estranho lá acomodado? O irmão muitas vezes agia como criança inconsequente - Como teve coragem de deixar um estranho sozinho em nossa casa? Aioros vai passar lá para pegar o celular. Como vai reagir a presença de um estranho?!

Kanon riu, ia ser muito interessante. Queria ser uma mosquinha para ver a cara do cunhado quando encontrasse com o "estranho". - Asmita não é bem um estranho. Acho que Aioros vai levar um susto e tanto.

- Como assim "levar um susto"?

- Espere seu telefone tocar irmãozinho, não vai demorar muito.

Saga tinha ímpetos de matar Kanon, mas precisava de um co-piloto e não tinha tempo para substituí-lo. Não restava a ele outra alternativa a não ser esperar pela ligação de Aioros que não tardou.

Sentiu o celular vibrar sobre a mesa, o nome do namorado piscando no ecrã. Voltou a pousar a xícara na mesa, estreitando os olhos para o irmão e atendendo a chamada.

- Aioros! Ainda bem que telef... - não teve tempo de acabar a frase, pois um sagitariano agitado não parava de falar do outro lado da linha - Shaka? Como assim Shaka??

Kanon apenas sorria, mantendo os olhos fechados. Daria tudo para ver a cara de Aioros quando tinha chegado a sua casa.

- Calma Aioros... - Saga tentava acalmar o namorado sem grande sucesso - Kanon acabou de me dizer que deixou alguém aí em casa... como assim quem?... algum amante, sei lá... mas que história é essa de Shaka??

Sem ter tempo de receber resposta, teve o celular tomado pelo gêmeo.

- Vejo que conheceu o Asmita... – Kanon falou em certo tom de deboche.

_--oOo--_

- Quem é Asmita?!

A cada momento Aioros entendia menos o que estava a acontecer. Seus olhos diziam que estava diante de uma pessoa e seus ouvidos diziam que estava diante de outra, desconhecida.

Asmita olhava para Aioros já enervado. Não aguentava mais ser chamado de Shaka e não entendia o porquê do outro confundi-lo com o primo.

- Ô senhor-não-acredito-que-o-Shaka-está-aqui qual é a parte do Eu não sou o Shaka que você não entendeu? Quer que eu desenhe?

Aioros abanou a cabeça em negativa, ouvindo algumas palavras não assimiladas do outro lado da linha, antes que a chamada fosse cortada.

- Se você não é o Shaka, quem é então?

- Mas é burrinho, hein? Eu não sou o imbecil do Shaka, nunca fui e nunca serei. Nem mesmo parecido com ele eu sou.

Aioros clareou a voz, começando a ter controle na situação. Tinha um homem semi-nu sobre a cama do quarto de Kanon, parecia o clone de Shaka, não era Shaka, e aparentemente não podia ouvir o nome "Shaka".

Respirou fundo, esboçando um sorriso de canto quando uma ideia assolou rapidamente a sua mente.

- Desculpe tê-lo confundido com o SHAKA. Realmente o SHAKA nunca poderia estar na cama do Kanon... mas você é sim parecido com o SHAKA. Só a voz é diferente da do SHAKA, o cabelo do SHAKA é um pouco mais curto que o seu... e o SHAKA não usaria esse tipo de roupa interior...

O jovem de longos cabelos loiros parecia arrepiar-se a cada vez que Aioros mencionava o nome do indiano.

O grego esperou pacientemente que o homem se levantasse resmungando, antes de ouvir uma resposta.

- A roupa interior é do Saga... - Asmita aproveitou a deixa, percebendo que tinha tocado em terreno sensível - ... ao que parece Kanon não é grande amante desse tipo de vestimenta, então foi ao quarto do irmão buscar uma para mim.

Aioros não aguentou. Segurando Asmita pelo ombro, começou a sacudi-lo.

- Seu projeto mal acabado de Shaka, quem deu autorização para mexer nas coisas do MEU namorado.

- Ei?? Projeto mal acabado é o ...

- Não continue... Sejamos educados.

- Se você parasse de falar no Shaka e de me sacudir eu poderia ser bem mais educado.

Aioros afastou-se um passo ao perceber o que fizera.

- Desculpe, acho melhor começar de novo. Bom dia! Eu sou o Aioros.

- Pois eu acho que vou voltar a dormir e pensar que foi um pesadelo ouvir tantas vezes o nome daquele primo idiota e ainda mais que sou parecido com ele.

- Primo? – Aioros levantou uma sobrancelha -… agora as coisas se encaixam.

_--oOo--_

Deitado na cama, os longos cabelos lavanda emaranhados de tanto se remexer durante o sono, Mu encontrava-se em estado sonâmbulo e aproveitando os últimos minutos antes que um certo indiano decidisse que seria hora de o acordar verdadeiramente.

A cabeça apoiada no seu travesseiro, como sempre, tinha-se apoderado do travesseiro de Shaka, abraçando-o e aproveitando para tapar o rosto com ele.

Talvez assim o sol não o despertasse de vez...

Suspirou longamente pedindo a todos os deuses que conhecia para que os passos que ouvia vindos na direcção do quarto não fossem os do loiro.

- Mu... está na hora... - a voz de Shaka, apesar de suave, era o fatídico sinal que menos queria.

- Hummmmmmmm os deuses me odeiam... - resmungou fingindo alguns soluços, virando-se para o outro lado e tentando voltar a adormecer de novo.

Shaka respirou profundamente, entrando no quarto e aproximando-se da cama.

- Mu... está na… ATCHIM!!

Mu sobressaltou com o espirro inesperado, afastando um pouco o travesseiro do rosto e abrindo um olho sonâmbulo para encarar o virginiano.

- Está resfriado Shaka?

O loiro sentou-se ao lado do tibetano, tentando controlar um ataque de espirros. Quando finalmente teve descanso, tentava controlar a respiração quando sentiu o seu braço ser puxado com alguma força. Nao demorou muito para perceber que estava de novo deitado na cama, os braços de Mu circundando a sua cintura. Este ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, encostando o rosto no seu ombro.

- Ta resfriado... dormir é uma boa solução para não piorar...

- Mu, eu não estou resfriado... - tentou sem muita convicção.

Mu sorriu, dando um beijo terno no rosto do amante.

- Não adianta Shaka, os deuses me amam...

_--oOo--_

O avião acabara de aterrar, mais uma manobra perfeita de Mask e Shura. Dite sorriu, desafivelou o cinto, arrumou o fato e prendeu o broche com seu nome gravado "Afrodite". Estava na hora de organizar o desembarque. Junto com outro comissário de bordo, abriu a porta frontal da aeronave e mecanicamente agradecia aos passageiros a preferência e desejava um bom dia.

A fila arrastava-se lentamente como sempre acontecia. Mask e Shura já estavam a postos na entrada da aeronave também a cumprimentar os passageiros.

- Dite, leve por favor essa cadeira de rodas para aquela senhora - o companheiro de vôo indicou uma passageira com a cabeça - que ela não pode andar.

- Sem problemas. - Afrodite pediu licença aos passageiros que desembarcavam e levou a cadeira até a senhora indicada.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la senhora - falou calmamente, levantando o apoio do braço e agarrando a passageira para não cair.

A senhora olhou rapidamente para o sueco que sorria calmamente.

- Oh, obrigada senhorita... - com a ajuda do pisciano, conseguiu sentar-se na cadeira, manobra que tinha sido facilitada pelo facto desta ser uma das primeiras junto da porta.

A passageira finalmente olhou com mais calma para quem a tinha ajudado e seu semblante expressava toda a sua confusão. A "senhorita" tinha rosto feminino, cabelos longos, voz suave, em seu crachá o nome dizia "Afrodite", mas ela usava um fato masculino!

A aeronave já estava praticamente vazia. Todos os tripulantes aguardavam o desembarque dos últimos passageiros. Mask acompanhava a manobra de Dite sem real interesse até perceber o olhar confuso da senhora. Aproximou-se pois previa uma cena, no mínimo, digna de ser contada para os amigos.

Afrodite continuou a executar os procedimentos normais para desembarque ignorando os olhares confusos, estava acostumado a esse tipo de reação por parte das pessoas.

- O mundo de hoje está perdido, uma mocinha tão linda, tão educada, usando um fato masculino, me admira as empresas concordarem com esse tipo de pouca vergonha.

Um pouco afastado da cena, Shura deixou o quepe descair escondendo os olhos, tentando controlar o riso. Não era a primeira vez que Afrodite era confundido com uma mulher, mas cada vez era uma nova historia para contar.

Mask chegou finalmente perto de um Afrodite desconsolado que se preparava para responder, enlaçando a sua cintura.

- Precisa de ajuda, queridA?

Afrodite arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do amante e sobretudo o que tinha dito.

- Precisa de algo senhora? - o italiano voltou a perguntar, fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça, um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

- Oh, é sua namorada?

- _Si si_. Estamos juntos.

- Formam um belo casal! - a passageira sorriu, fazendo um sinal para que Mask se aproximasse - mas não devia deixar uma senhorita como ela vestir esse tipo de traje... uma senhorita prendada devia vestir algo mais feminino.

- Tem toda a razão senhora... - o italiano completou, mantendo o sorriso - Afrodite usando saia é algo digno de se ver.

No canto, Shura nao aguentando mais, tinha-se virado de costas para a cena não conseguindo controlar mais o riso.

Afrodite estava com vontade de matar o namorado com requintes de crueldade, mas não podia fazer absolutamente mais nada a não ser entrar na "brincadeira".

- Concordo plenamente com os dois, esse tipo de roupa não me cai bem. Querido, da próxima vez que eu for lavar roupas não deixarei uma calça seca e você verá como estou me sentindo hoje.

A senhora ria, feliz com a cumplicidade do jovem casal, sem perceber o duplo sentido contido nas frases. Shura apesar de estar de costas para a cena tentando como podia evitar que todos ouvissem o som de seu riso não perdia um "ai", tinha a impressão que Mask estaria bem encrencado.

Finalmente a idosa foi entregue aos acompanhantes que a esperavam no portão de desembarque e Dite viu-se sozinho com Mask. Não teve conversa. Começou a distribuir tapas no ombro do amante.

- Você é louco?! Que história foi aquela de "Afrodite usando saia é algo digno de se ver"?! Tá querendo que eu vire mulherzinha agora??

Mask ria e se esquivava como podia de Dite, apesar de não parecer ele era um homem e tinha a mão bem pesada por sinal.

_--oOo--_

O aeroporto _Charles de Gaule_ estava particularmente calmo naquele início de tarde. Alguns vôos tinham sido atrasados ou mesmo anulados devido ao mau tempo em alguns lugares do globo. Mesmo em Paris, o templo nublado demonstrava que estava chegando chuva, ou mesmo neve se tomada em consideração as temperaturas baixas.

A aeronave vinda directamente de Nova York tinha acabado de aterrar, para grande felicidade dos passageiros. Uma viagem adiada nunca era bem recebida.

Milo recostava-se na cadeira, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio por estar finalmente em casa. Aquilo tudo ia acabar com o seu ritmo biológico, que já não era muito.

- Queria uma banheira de água bem quente agora...

Camus esticava os braços sobre a cabeça tentando relaxar os músculos tensos.

- Realmente, dessa vez sou obrigado a quase concordar com você. Uma banheira de água morna seria tudo que eu mais precisava.

Milo deitou a língua em uma careta - Devo me lembrar de nunca tomar banho com você. Água morna? Que coisa mais sem graça. Boa é aquela água que solta fumaça de vapor.

- Então devo supor que vai declinar do meu convite para um relaxante banho seguido de um jantar?

Milo teve vontade de bater com a própria cabeça no painel de controle da aeronave. Como poderia supor que Camus faria um convite tão íntimo como esse? Ele e sua enorme boca.

- O que foi Milô? As palavras o abandonaram?

Camus falava de forma displicente, mas estava com a atenção focada em cada pequena reação do companheiro de vôo.

- Isso é então um convite para um banho? - o grego perguntou, sorrindo de canto - Na sua casa ou na minha?

Camus tirou o cinto de segurança, preparando-se para se levantar finalmente.

- Nas duas. Eu na minha e você na sua.

Milo resmungou - Camus, você consegue tirar a graça de tudo...

O francês sorriu, colocando o quepe sobre a cabeça.

- Mas depois, quem sabe não aceite mesmo o convite para jantar?

Milo sorriu, acompanhando o francês para sair da aeronave. Marcaram um horário conveniente para os dois. Não conseguira o banho, mas o convite para jantar já era um avanço e tanto.

_--oOo--_

Shion checou mais uma vez a receita que pretendia preparar. Não costumava frenquentar a cozinha de sua casa nem se preocupava muito com cardápios, mas esta noite seria diferente: teria o filho, o namorado deste e seu próprio namorado em sua casa. Teria de ser especial. Sempre mantivera um bom relacionamento com Mu e admirava Shaka, entretanto eram raras as ocasiões em que se reuniam longe da atmosfera profissional. Estava sentado, com a mente vagando na infância de Mu quando sentiu seu cabelo ser afastado por mãos carinhosas.

- Tão pensativo... o grande Shion está com medo?

Shion sorriu e virou-se, encostando a cabeça no ombro do amado.

- Não, apenas verificando se está tudo em ordem.

- Pretende você mesmo cozinhar?

- ... - Shion levou a mão aos longos cabelos verdes, suspirando.

Dohko levantou uma sobrancelha, conhecendo aquela reacção do amante.

- Você pretendia MESMO cozinhar?

- E porque não?

- Da última vez que tentou fazer algo para nós ia pegando fogo a cozinha... não é razão suficiente?

- Impressionante como por vezes eu te odeio...

Dohko sorriu, retirando a faca das mão do amante, dando um beijo no seu pescoço.

- Eu trato disto... porque não vai colocando a mesa?

Se alguém visse o grande Shion naquele momento, nunca pensaria que aquele homem pudesse ser o dono de uma das mais conhecidas companhias aéreas do país.

Impressionante como ele conseguia voltar aos dezoito anos tão facilmente, quase se tornando um adolescente revoltado. Foi entre suspiros e resmungos que Shion pegou nos pratos e copos, levando-os para a sala.

Dohko riu na cozinha, ouvindo o barulho dos pratos sendo colocados sobre a mesa. Era demasiado perigoso deixar Shion cozinhar para eles todos... entre envenenamento ou passarem fome, tudo era possível quando o amante pegava nos tachos.

- Na minha própria casa recebendo ordens... - continuava resmungando, entrando na cozinha de novo e pegando os guardanapos - ... a sua sorte é saber cozinhar divinamente...

Dohko continuava a separar os ingredientes, fatiar metodicamente legumes e verduras. Gostava de transformar os sabores e os formatos para deliciar o paladar e o olhar. Shion continuava a resmungar, mas não era irritante: era hilário. Aos poucos, a confusão que se formara na cozinha tornara-se um belo jantar.

- Acho que o jantar já está bom, mas nós não estamos. O que acha de um bom banho para relaxar?

Shion ainda estava emburrado por ter sido afastado da cozinha apesar de no fundo reconhecer que fora mais seguro para a saúde. Pegou uma toalha e jogou sobre Dohko.

- Vá você. Eu tomo uma ducha depois.

Dohko sempre sorridente, pegou a toalha e dirigiu-se a grande suíte de Shion.

- É uma pena que não queira compartilhar esta banheira comigo.

- Aquela banheira é pequena demais para nós dois.

Dohko riu entrando na suíte, deixando um ariano sentado no sofá. Shion não resistiu a esboçar um sorriso, contagiado pelo amante. Pegou no telecomando, tentando encontrar algo de interessante para ver enquanto não era a sua vez.

- Aviãozinhoooo!!

Shion rodou os olhos ao ouvir aquele terrível nome "carinhoso" gritado pelo namorado, jogando o aparelho sobre o sofá. Com o barulho da água a correr, Dohko não o ia ouvir a menos que fosse ao banheiro. Avançou calmamente, enconstando-se a porta.

- Que foi...

Dohko puxou a cortina ligeiramente, colocando a cabeça de fora.

- O shampoo acabou...

Shion fechou os olhos, em parte para esconder a irritação, em parte para esconder o desejo. Virou-se, pegou um vidro de shampoo no armário e esticou o braço para entregá-lo ao namorado, quando sentiu-se puxado de roupa e tudo para baixo da ducha.

- Mas... eu estou de ... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, sendo calado por um beijo de Dohko.

A roupa encharcada deixou de ter importância ao sentir os lábios do amante, permitiu que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo molhado, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Apartaram-se quando o fôlego terminou. A água tépida fez com que Shion voltasse ao normal.

- Você ficou louco?

- Você fica lindo molhado e com raiva, sabia?

Shion resmungou enquanto Dohko aproveitava para abrir os botões da camisa do amante um a um. Distribuia beijos leves pelo pescoço alvo, despindo-o lentamente.

- ...Não temos tempo para isso...

Apesar de sentir o corpo reagir aos toques do namorado, Shion sabia que a qualquer momento o filho assim como Shaka deviam estar chegando. Se fosse apenas Mu, podia jurar que chegariam atrasados... mas considerando a pontualidade do loiro...

- Dohko! - Shion arregalou os olhos ao perceber as mãos do amante apertadem as suas nádegas por baixo da calça molhada.

- Hum? - com um enorme sorriso inocente nos lábios, o chinês apenas olhou para ele como se nada fosse. - Aconteceu algo?

- Nada... mas vai acontecer se você não me soltar...

- E onde está o problema?

Dohko acariciava Shion que se via cada vez mais envolvido. Não conseguia mais ver problema algum enquanto se livrava das roupas molhadas que atrapalhavam os movimentos. Beijava avidamente a boca e o pescoço de Dohko, enquanto explorava o corpo bem feito do amante.

- Você é louco.

- Se está mesmo com pressa, cala essa boca e me beija!

Antes mesmo que Shion pudesse ter alguma reação o som estridente do telefone começou a irritar.

- Vou atender esta porcaria.

- Deixe tocar... - Dohko sussurrou sensualmente.

Mais alguns toques e a secretária eletrônica atendeu, após a mensagem e o bip a voz de Mu pôde ser ouvida por todo o ambiente.

"PAI, tire as mãos bobas daí e faça a gentileza de nos receber. Estamos tocando o interfone mas parece que ficou surdo."

Sem que Dohko conseguisse assimilar o que estava a acontecer, viu-se sozinho na banheira como se o amante se tivesse evaporado no espaço. Fechou a água e ouviu os passos rápidos do amante pela casa, provavelmente vestindo algo, antes de abrir a porta.

Riu, enquanto saía pela sua vez, fechando a porta do quarto e dirigindo-se ao armário.

Na sala, Shion acabava de abotoar a camisa, esperando que os convidados chegassem à sua porta.

- Sejam bem-vindos! - sorriu para o filho e o namorado - peço desculpa, mas a campainha está avariada e não toca... esqueci de avisar.

Mu encarava o pai, o cabelo ainda humido e a camisa desalinhada -... sei... precisa arrumar uma campainha que não faça tantos estragos então...

- Olhe o respeito... carneirinho...

Mu entrou resmungando, enquanto Shion sorria vitorioso. O filho detestava quando ele o chamava pelo nome de criança, sobretudo a frente de Shaka.

O indiano comprimentou Shion educadamente com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- _Grande Mestre_ – começou com certo tom de ironia - se precisar de alguma ajuda com a campainha...

- ... Eu mesmo faço isso. - Dohko completou, ao chegar a sala completamente arrumado.

Shion bateu palmas alto.

- Ei, crianças, comportem-se. Esta é uma casa de família!

Gargalhada geral, ânimos desanuviados e o principal, as atenções desviadas.

Sentaram-se no sofá, jogavam conversa fora enquanto saboreavam alguns petiscos.

- Eu sei que não somos fofoqueiros, mas ouvi algo hoje que me chamou a atenção... - Shion falava despreocupadamente.

Mu arregalou os olhos, o pai nunca fora um homem de se envolver na vida dos outros. Deveria estar prestes a detonar uma bomba.

- Ouvi falar que Aioros quase teve um treco ao encontrar Shaka na cama de Kanon.

- O QUÊ?! - Mu e Shaka falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Shion, conte a história direito. - Dohko se intrometeu - Aioros quase teve um treco porque pensou que o homem que encontrara na cama de Kanon era Shaka, mas na verdade era alguém muito parecido, pelo que me lembro um tal de Asmita.

Shaka engasgou ao ouvir aquele nome. Só podia ser um pesadelo bizarro.

Mu abanava Shaka entre preocupado e divertido. Se bem conhecia a história do namorado com o primo, certamente ele preferiria ser confundido com Hades em pessoa do que com Asmita, ainda mais se o outro estava a dormir com Kanon.

- Eu sou muito diferente do Asmita... - respondeu o indiano, finalmente recomposto.

Shion sorriu, cruzando os braços. - Faz quanto tempo que não o vê?

Shaka ficou estático, enquanto o silêncio se instalou na sala. Não era possível que o intragável do primo tivesse se tornado tão parecido consigo a ponto de confundir Aioros.

- Acho melhor esquecermos esse assunto e comermos, afinal, não gastei meus dotes culinários para a comida ser abandonada nas travessas.

Mu respirara aliviado, bendizendo o bom senso que às vezes dominava o namorado do pai.

..

_Continua…_


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Golden Wings**

_(Capitulo 15)_

* * *

**Paris, **_Avenue de L'Opera, no 'Clair de Lune'_

Entrando rapidamente no estabelecimento, Shaka apressou-se a passar os dedos finos no longo cabelo loiro, tentando alinha-lo o quanto conseguia. O vento que se fazia sentir na rua era um verdadeiro desafio tanto para ele como para o namorado.

Mu, do seu lado, tinha acabado de perder a paciência com o próprio cabelo, acabando por prendê-lo num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Despiram o casaco calmamente entregando-os ao _garçon_ que lhes indicou a mesma mesa de sempre.

O jantar em casa de Shion tinha sido muito agradável, mas no final da noite enquanto os donos da casa se preparavam para um dia seguinte agitado, Mu e Shaka aproveitavam que o voo para Tokyo era de tarde para se encontrarem com Milo e Camus.

As últimas horas tinham sido atribuladas para o indiano, e logo que soube do acontecimento com o primo, tinha telefonado a Aioros para comparecer no encontro igualmente. Shaka precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com o sagitariano, e claro com Mu, sobre o próprio primo.

- Ainda não chegaram - comentou o ariano, cedendo passagem ao namorado. Ambos sentaram-se ao lado um do outro, mãos entrelaçadas, tentando se aquecer um pouco. Inverno podia ser rigoroso na capital Francesa.

- É, creio que pontualidade não é um predicado de nossos amigos, mas estão perdoados, podemos aproveitar um pouco o momento a sós.

Mu estava curioso acerca do passado de Shaka e Asmita. O namorado nunca falara muito sobre sua vida antes de conhecê-lo. Sabia que ele tinha um primo e que não eram próximos, mas agora pudera perceber que essa "não proximidade" estava mais para repulsa completa, quiçá ódio.

- Shaka, afinal o que aconteceu entre você e seu primo? - não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

- Calma Mu, esperemos Aioros chegar, não quero falar naquele ser humano mais do que o necessário. Aproveitemos a música. Champanhe?

Mu aceitou a bebida insatisfeito, mas sabia que não arrancaria uma palavra do loiro antes que este decidisse que seria a hora de falar.

Pedido entregue, ambos apreciavam a boa música de fundo à medida que bebericavam um pouco do líquido gasoso. Há muito tempo que Mu percebera o quanto Shaka ainda tinha algumas tendências para coisas caras. Mesmo tendo mudado muito, Shaka era o Shaka. Não mudaria radicalmente, mesmo que os anos passassem.

Leves caricias eram distribuídas entre as mãos, num gesto discreto.

Palavras sussurradas ao ouvido, beijos ligeiros no pescoço. Foi assim que um esbaforido Aioros os encontrou ao entrar no bar. O cabelo revoltado devido à ventania no exterior, preferiu permanecer com o casaco um tempo para se aquecer, antes de se sentir confortável para o entregar.

- Até dói ter que quebrar o clima aqui... - comentou o sagitariano, um sorriso nos lábios.

Mu, que no momento da chegada do moreno estava em pleno reconhecimento do pescoço do indiano, aproveitou para dar um último beijo na sua bochecha antes de sorrir de volta para Aioros.

- Não precisa. É de forma que o clima não esquenta mais que isso...

Aioros sorriu, acomodando-se melhor à mesa. Ficara curioso quando recebera o telefonema de Shaka, mas realmente toda aquela história com o primo era muito estranha e agora, observando-o melhor percebia que não foi por sono ou distração que os confundira, realmente eram muito parecidos.

Shaka já estava incomodado com o olhar observador de Aioros sobre si. Ele não poderia estar assim tão parecido com Asmita, o amigo deveria consultar um oftalmologista. Não era bom para um piloto ter problemas visuais desconhecidos.

- Shaka, a sua semelhança com o namorado do Kanon é impressionante!

Mu riu da careta do namorado ao ouvir a frase. Shaka sentiu que havia um complô do cosmo para o irritar, mas isso sempre acontecia quando o primo cruzava seu caminho de alguma maneira. Deu mais um gole no champanhe, saboreando o líquido, esquecendo-se momentaneamente das irritações.

- Aioros, você não sabe o risco que correu ao proferir essa frase. - Mu falou em tom de brincadeira mas no fundo procurava avisar ao amigo para não exagerar nas comparações. Intuía que o namorado estava prestes a chegar ao limite da paciência.

- Bem, ele também não parecia gostar muito de ter sido comparado ao Shaka - comentou de novo o sagitariano, pedindo uma _tequilha_ ao barman, antes de voltar a atenção para os amigos de novo - E confesso que fiquei muito curioso sobre o porquê...

Shaka tinha acabado por fechar os olhos, sorvendo aos poucos o champanhe. Daquela vez, Mu não tinha desconversado. Afinal ate ele estava curioso quanto à história que Shaka tinha para contar.

- Isso tudo começou quando eu tinha uns dezesseis anos, Asmita é um pouco mais velho uns três anos, talvez. Foi o que correntemente se chama de 'briga de adolescentes', mas o caso acabou com ser mais sério que isso.

Tanto Aioros como Mu ouviam tudo atentamente, quase com medo de fazer alguma pergunta e Shaka alterasse o rumo da conversa.

- Tudo isso aconteceu bem antes de eu o conhecer Mu - Shaka olhou para o namorado, frisando a última informação.

Mu sentia que a conversa seria uma bomba, acabando por ficar curioso mas ao mesmo tempo reticente.

- Dimitri era um amigo na escola, com tantas ou mais tendências extravagantes quanto eu e Asmita. Não dava mãos a torcer para ter do melhor e estava sempre disposto a pagar caro para o ter.

Shaka acomodou-se melhor na cadeira. Não gostava de relembrar o passado, parecia que era outra vida, outra pessoa, mas algumas coisas permaneciam inalteradas e essa era uma delas. Bebeu mais um gole antes de continuar.

- E a disputa não parava simplesmente em bens materiais ou viagens. Eu, pelo menos, desde muito cedo percebera que mulheres não me atraiam e os outros dois também pareciam não ser atraídos por elas. Eu me apaixonei por Dimitri...

Mu olhou com cara de "poucos amigos" para Shaka. Sabia que outras pessoas existiram no passado do namorado, mas ouvi-lo falar que fora apaixonado por outra pessoa o incomodava bastante. O homem que conhecera não gostava de ninguém, ele se divertia com as pessoas e o ariano se orgulhava de ter conseguido descobrir e fazer transbordar o homem maravilhoso que existia sob a capa esnobe.

- Mu, não me olhe assim, eu fui um adolescente, apesar de não ter sido exatamente um exemplo de bom comportamento e inocência, nem sempre fui aquele cínico esnobe que você conheceu.

Mu nada disse, fechando os olhos e bebendo um pouco do champanhe. Não devia interromper o relato de Shaka, mesmo que no fundo sentisse uma pontada de ciúme. Sabia ser errado, o passado era passado. Mas só o simples facto de Shaka ter amado outra pessoa era algo que o tinha atingido. Shaka não amava facilmente, o tal de Dimitri devia ter sido importante para que o loiro admitisse tais sentimentos.

Mu sentiu os dedos longos de Shaka se entrelaçarem nos seus, tentando reconfortá-lo, à medida que o loiro continuava.

- Asmita e eu estávamos numa luta constante; tudo o que eu tinha, ele queria ter. Tudo o que ele tinha, eu precisava ter também. Então, com Dimitri não foi diferente. Fui feliz com ele, até ao momento em que Asmita decidiu colocar-se no meio. Foi num dia quente e húmido, em plena época das chuvas em Nova Deli que vi Dimitri e Asmita juntos.

A imagem do ocorrido passara pela mente de Mu e Aioros, um jovem e apaixonado Shaka encontrado seu namorado nos braços do primo.

- Mas vocês não eram namorados, Dimitri não gostava de você? - Aioros ficava cada vez mais intrigado com toda aquela história.

- Sim, nós éramos namorados e eu ACHAVA - Shaka frisou bem a palavra - que ele gostava de mim, mas depois desta cena fui descobrir a verdade. Dimitri não estava tão bem financeiramente quanto aparentava e namorar comigo era muito conveniente, mas Asmita "prometeu" mais. Em outras palavras, Asmita comprou Dimitri.

Mu olhou de relance para o namorado, tendo uma ideia onde aquela história ia acabar. Afinal já conhecia Shaka à muito tempo, e mesmo tendo mudado, sabia do que o namorado era capaz naquela época 'rebelde'.

- E assim foi. Quando soube o que se passava, deixei Dimitri com Asmita, mas não deixava algo passar daquela forma. - bebeu um gole de champanhe antes de continuar - tenho de frisar que nenhuma das nossas famílias sabia das nossas tendências sexuais. Para os meus tios, Asmita era o filho perfeito que iria casar com uma mulher prendada e ter muitos filhos, uma casa com cerca branca e um cão.

Shaka sorriu com aquela imagem ridícula, o que fez Mu esboçar um sorriso também.

- Num dia, soube de fonte segura que Asmita iria embarcar num cruzeiro de luxo com uma 'namorada'. Claro que essa era a versão contada ao restante da família. A namorada era mais precisamente namorado, e chamado Dimitri. Os meus tios financiaram a viagem, pois mesmo não conhecendo a 'donzela', faziam de tudo para que aquilo desse em casamento.

Mu passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando não acreditar que no que Shaka poderia ter feito.

- Shaka, você não entregou o seu primo para os seus tios? Diz pra mim que você não fez isso.

- Claro que não fiz, de certa maneira, eu também tinha o meu telhado de vidro. Nós temos que ser responsáveis por nossas escolhas. Eu sofri porque fui um idiota apaixonado que foi incapaz de ver até onde o ser humano é capaz de ir por interesse ou inveja. Eu "apenas" liguei para alguns paparazzis bem conhecidos por sua falta de ética. Informei sobre o passeio pelas costas gregas de Asmita e sua namorada e deixei que eles fizessem o resto do trabalho. Confesso que nunca tive tanto prazer em comprar tablóides sensacionalistas na minha vida. As fotos de Asmita em primeira página de revistas de fofocas mostrando quem era a "namorada".

- E ficou por isso mesmo, Shaka? - Mu agora queria os detalhes. O que Asmita fizera não era certo, mas Shaka fora mesquinho, e isso não combinava com o homem que conhecia.

Shaka sorriu, olhando para um sagitariano boquiaberto.

- Não. Asmita foi deserdado e teve de se afastar por longos anos... que aparentemente ainda continuam. Não sei o que ele está a fazer aqui em Paris, mas é muito azar estar na mesma cidade que eu. Mas tudo bem... é o meu _karma_, mereço-o.

Mu olhou pasmo para Aioros que retribuiu ao olhar. Conseguira ficar assustado com a maldade que Shaka demonstrara ser capaz de usar se o achasse necessário.

- Então foi por isso que ele quase me bateu quando eu o chamei pelo seu nome... - Aioros ainda não tinha tocado na bebida, tal era o interesse na conversa - e o que aconteceu depois disso?

Shaka pareceu ficar inconfortável de repente, o que não passou despercebido ao namorado. A partir dali, Mu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Shaka perdera os pais, o que o obrigara a mudar drasticamente a sua forma de ser e pensar da vida.

- O resto não interessa... - manifestou-se o tibetano, encarando Aioros - penso que ficou esclarecido o porquê de ambos não se suportarem. Mas há algo que me atormenta... Asmita está assim tão parecido com shaka? Eu posso me confundir?

- Bom, não creio que você possa se confundir. Mas qualquer outra pessoa poderia. Até mesmo os cabelos estão praticamente do mesmo tamanho. Mas existe uma grande diferença entre os dois: a voz. Eu tive certeza que não era Shaka no momento que ele falou a primeira palavra. Mas se me dissessem que eram gêmeos eu acreditaria.

Shaka ficava cada vez mais pálido a cada palavra do sagitariano. Não era possível tamanha semelhança. O silêncio na mesa era constrangedor, mas para a sorte de todos não durou muito tempo.

- Meninas! Que cara de enterro! O que aconteceu, quebraram as unhas?

Milo chegou com sua peculiar delicadeza. Atrás dele vinha um Camus completamente envergonhado que, apesar da convivência, ainda não se acostumara com a falta de senso de ridículo do escorpiano.

- Nada demais, Milo - Aioros manifestava-se, enquanto Camus se sentava ao seu lado - apenas descobrimos algumas... desvantagens em ser rival da nossa Rapunzel.

Shaka que levava o copo aos lábios naquele momento, parou o movimento, encarando o sagitariano com os olhos faiscando.

- O que me chamou?

Ao seu lado, Mu tinha acabado por virar o rosto, tentando conter o riso sem que o namorado se apercebesse.

- Rapunzel... e não é que ficou bonitinho? - Milo sentava-se ao lado do francês à medida que falava - Venha Rapunzel... jogue a suas tranças de ouro ao príncipe encantado...

Mu, não se contendo mais, acabou por gargalhar abertamente devido à cena teatral que Milo proporcionava.

- Até você, Mu... - Shaka parecia desconsolado, mas acabara por sorrir contagiado pela euforia do namorado.

- Mas voltando ao assunto... o que aconteceu com o loirão?

Com o consentimento de Shaka, Aioros tinha resumido a história contada momentos antes. Quem era Asmita, o que lhe tinha acontecido aquela manhã, o porquê da semelhança com Shaka... tudo tinha sido resumido enquanto Milo boquiaberto ouvia atentamente. Camus, mais calmo, mantinha o rosto impassível mas saciando a curiosidade igualmente.

- Essa história parece aqueles contos de gêmeo bom e gêmeo mau separados ao nascer e o mais irônico é que um foi se juntar exatamente com o outro gêmeo mau!

Milo não fazia a menor questão de esconder a antipatia que sentia por Kanon. No passado eles já foram até mais que amigos, mas o irmão de Saga nunca se mostrara uma pessoa confiável.

- Ei Milo, eu sei que o Kanon não é flor que se cheire, mas é meu cunhando, contenha-se.

Aioros conhecia bem o irmão gêmeo de seu namorado e sabia que no fundo ele não era má pessoa, talvez tivesse apenas o senso de humor meio distorcido. Camus vira Kanon apenas uma vez e não gostara nada da situação mas não se sentia em condições de defendê-lo ou atacá-lo.

- Gente, se não se importam, estou farto dessa história e desse casal. Não vamos desperdiçar os poucos momentos em que conseguimos nos reunir com pessoas e histórias que deviam ficar encerradas no baú do passado!

Mu estava mais calado que o normal e concordou com Shaka apenas com um gesto de cabeça. Não tinha absoluta certeza se a história morreria ali, mas naquele momento seria melhor para todos que a conversa tomasse outros rumos. Observou Milo e Camus e percebeu uma cumplicidade que não existia antes entre eles.

- Camus, você e Milo não tem nada para nos contar? Como foi a viagem até Nova York? Soube que enfrentaram uma nevasca.

Milo olhou para Camus procurando o que responder aquilo. Camus bebeu um pouco da sua bebida, antes de começar a falar.

- Sim, houve uma tempestade de neve que nos impediu de regressar no dia previsto.

Mu sorriu de canto, não parecendo convencido com o relato curto. - E mais?

- Camus e eu estamos juntos! - a voz do escorpiano ecoou aos ouvidos de todos, cortando a fala a um francês que se preparava a responder.

Na mesa, Aioros começou a tossir energicamente engasgado com a bebida, Mu parou estático encarando o francês, enquanto Shaka ainda tentava assimilar a bomba. Milo sorridente, continuava como se nada tivesse dito.

- Estamos? - a voz de Camus ao seu lado fez com que o escorpiano sobressaltasse.

- Não estamos. - respondeu Milo sem pestanejar -... não?

- Tecnicamente... não... mas não sei.

- Não sabe? E o que aconte...

- Milô!! - Camus estava cada vez mais envergonhado. Ainda não sabia exatamente qual era realmente o estágio do relacionamento do dois.

Shaka, após se recuperar da notícia riu suavemente.

- Eu sabia... o homem de gelo não foi imune ao veneno. Camus, meu amigo, parabéns.

- Mas eu ainda não disse nada!

- Então quer dizer que não estamos juntos?

- Eu não disse que não estamos, apenas disse que não sabia!! Mas já que insiste estamos juntos! Satisfeito?

- Não, não estou satisfeito. Com esse entusiasmo todo, quem não quer agora ficar com você sou eu!

Camus olhou para Milo sem acreditar no que ouviu. Depois de toda aquela cena, da empolgação, ele simplesmente dizia que não queria?

- Milo, será que você poderia me esclarecer um ponto? Você quer ou não ficar comigo?

Milo aproximou-se de Camus e sussurou algo no ouvido do piloto que o fez ficar com a face da cor dos cabelos ruivos.

Uma série de risos encheram o ambiente o que deixou o francês ainda mais constrangido.

- Camus, bem vindo ao mundo bizarro de Milo. - Mu gracejou. Não conhecia bem o francês ainda, mas tinha certeza que esse relacionamento aconteceria e ainda seria motivo de muita diversão para quem acompanhasse de uma distância segura.

Camus resmungou algo, bebendo um pouco do seu copo para evitar falar mais alguma coisa. Milo sorria enquanto apoiava a cabeça no punho fechado, observando o francês insistentemente. Sabia que aquilo ainda não estava esclarecido e precisariam conversar calmamente, mas se o francês não se tinha manifestado contra já era um grande passo.

**_--oOo--_**

Após uma longa hora de turbulência, os passageiros do airbustinham finalmente conseguido voltar a adormecer. Na cabine de pilotagem, Saga e Kanon continuavam a prestar atenção aos comandos, controlando a aeronave habilmente. Aqueles momentos eram, para algumas pessoas, os piores das viagens, mas eram perfeitamente normais numa viagem tão grande como aquela.

Tudo a postos, Kanon recostou-se novamente na cadeira, respirando fundo. À medida que este se espreguiçava como podia, o irmão tinha conseguido distinguir uma marca roxa no seu pescoço.

- Kanon.

- Hum...

- Onde você conseguiu desencantar LOGO o primo do Shaka?

- Foi por acaso. Em uma das viagens que fizemos a Deli. Quando bati os olhos naquele clone de Shaka... fiquei apaixonado! Eu confesso, sempre senti uma certa atração pelo namoradinho do filho do chefe, mas não sou nem louco de chegar perto dele.

Saga sacudiu a cabeça. Não concordava com as atitudes do irmão, mas pelo menos dessa vez ele fora ajuizado.

- E a cópia de Shaka substitui o original?

- Você nem faz idéia meu irmão! O Asmita é simplesmente perfeito. - Kanon comentou, passando a língua nos lábios. Asmita era realmente maravilhoso. Numa conversa entre os dois ao início, Kanon tinha falado sobre conhecer alguém bem parecido com ele, ao que o actual namorado respondera contando a história do que tinha acontecido entre ele e o primo.

Desde o início Kanon sabia de tudo. Asmita fazia constantemente viagens de Paris para Nova Deli, mas sempre ficava pouco tempo na Índia.

- Não acha que Mu ficará meio desconfiado quando vir o seu namorado? Quero dizer... para Aioros se ter enganado, é porque eles estão muito parecidos. Mu não é nenhum tolo para não notar isso.

- Hum... - Kanon fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos antes de responder ao irmão com outra pergunta - o que Aioros vê em você que eu não tenha?

Saga levantou uma sobrancelha atento ao irmão - nós somos muito diferentes, Kanon.

- Pois bem... e somos irmão. Gémeos. Agora tem uma vaga ideia do que quero dizer. Asmita e Shaka são primos, fisicamente semelhantes, e parecidos em algumas coisas, mas são muito diferentes.

- E aparentemente o jeito de Asmita o conquistou.

- Bingo! O corpo de Shaka sempre me chamou a atenção, mas foi a forma de ser de Asmita que me conquistou de verdade. Espero que Mu perceba isso. Não quero conflito com ele.

Saga apenas anuiu. Mu não era homem de misturar questões pessoais com profissionais, mas mesmo assim não faria bem para a carreira de ambos um conflito.

- Além do mais não é preciso ser nenhum vidente para saber que dentro em breve Shaka e Asmita acabarão por se encontrar e a coisa vai ser realmente feia quando isso acontecer.

Uma batida suave à porta interrompeu a conversa.

- Desejam alguma coisa? Um café?

Kanon piscou para a aeromoça. Era o primeiro vôo de longa distância que ela fazia na Sanctuary.

- Que tal um beijo?

A moça já se preparava para uma resposta ácida quando Saga resolveu intervir.

- Não se importe com ele. Ele sempre faz isso com as novatas, mas pode ter certeza que ele prefere os louros.

A morena balbuciou alguma coisa e saiu da cabine completamente sem graça.

- Kanon! Quando você vai tomar jeito?

- Saga! Quando você vai parar de estragar as brincadeiras?

**_--oOo--_**

Aioria sorria deitado na cama, os braços fortes rodeando possessivamente a cintura da sua futura mulher. Distribuía leves beijos pelo pescoço e ombro, à medida que a ruiva tentava a todo o custo escrevinhar algo numa folha branca.

- Mu & Shaka, Milo, o seu irmão, Saga, Kanon...

- Porque não faz isso outra hora? - perguntou o moreno num sussurro ao ouvido da namorada - Depois de tudo, ainda tem energia para pensar?

Marin apenas riu, dando um beijo terno nos lábios do namorado. Continuou a escrever nomes por ordem na folha, parecendo pouco reactiva aos toques de Aioria. Este suspirou, observando vidrado o anel no dedo da namorada. Era realmente bonito. Marin não o tinha tirado em ocasião nenhuma depois do dia do pedido.

- Milo tem alguém?

- Você acabou de me fazer uma grande pergunta, mas aquele maluco nunca está sozinho, então coloque Milo e alguém...

- Nossa, que maldade a sua! Milo sempre me pareceu um cara legal, apenas não encontrou a pessoa certa.

Aioria sorriu, não era exatamente maldade. O amigo nunca estava sozinho, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca estava acompanhado de verdade. Esperava que, como dissera Marin. ele encontrasse alguém que fosse realmente capaz de o colocar em cabrestos.

Retirou calmamente a caneta e o papel das mãos da noiva, agora estava interessado em outras coisas. Ela o afastou empurrando-o sem muita convicção.

- Mas Aiória, nós acabamos de...

- E você está satisfeita?

Marin revirou os olhos, mas não fez questão de afastar o namorado. Aioria sabia como fazer para contornar a situação e voltá-la a seu favor. Marin sentiu um arrepio ao toque das mãos calejadas do grego que vaguearam pelas suas costas, os beijos ternos distribuídos pelo pescoço e peito. Como recusar alguma coisa aquele homem?

- Precisamos organizar as coisas para a festa... - sussurrou sem grande convicção, enlaçando o pescoço de Aioria e emaranhando os dedos no cabelo curto.

- Depois...

Sorriu, quando os seus lábios foram de novo capturados para um beijo ávido cheio de promessas.

**_--oOo--_**

Apesar do cansaço devido à viagem, aqueles pequenos momentos com os amigos eram agradáveis, e ajudavam a relaxar do stress diário ao qual estavam sujeitos. Só faltava Misty, que segundo Camus, estava em boas vias de convalescença devido à recente operação.

Camus dirigia calmamente pelas ruas da cidade que conhecia bem. Tinha evitado comentar o que tinha acontecido, mesmo depois de sentir a mão quente de Milo se instalar na sua coxa enquanto dirigia, ou mesmo quanto o escorpiano mexia no seu rádio escolhendo uma música que lhe interessasse.

Não sabia exatamente por onde começar, mas em algum momento precisariam conversar e aquele parecia ser o instante ideal. Suspirou profundamente, não tinha outra maneira de iniciar a conversa a não ser começando. Algo lhe dizia que o outro não faria isso. Milo não falava, agia, exatamente como fizera perante os amigos e como estava fazendo agora.

- Milô...

- Sim?

Milo já esperava por aquele momento. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o ruivo iria querer conversar, racionalizar, definir e classificar o que acontecia entre eles. Assim a mente analítica de Camus agia. Fizera questão de deixar bem clara as suas intenções da maneira que sabia fazê-lo, com a sua linguagem corporal. Nunca fora necessariamente bom com palavras, mas era muito bom com atitudes.

- Será que você poderia me dizer exatamente o que quer de mim?

- Credo Camus, que coisa direta e sem graça, um pouco de rodeio não faria mal algum!

- Cada vez menos eu te entendo. Se eu rodeio você vai direto ao ponto, se eu vou direto ao ponto você reclama! Eu definitivamente não te entendo.

- E diz pra mim que isso não te atrai? Eu não sou pessoa para ser compreendida. Sou pessoa para ser amada!

- Então é isso que quer? Que eu te ame?

- Não ainda, sei que está muito cedo pra isso. Podemos começar com... eu quero que você goste de mim?

Camus riu. Era impossível conversar seriamente com Milo. Ele tinha uma maneira extremamente peculiar de se expressar e tinha a impressão que ele estava o tempo todo testando-o. Sempre dando um grande passo e recuando um pouco, mesmo assim avançando. Era obrigado a admitir que gostava dele, esse modo de ser o instigava.

- E o que o faz pensar que eu já não gosto de você? - comentou estacionando o carro perto da casa do escorpiano.

- Tem uma forma bem estranha de o demonstrar...

Puxando o travão, Camus desligou o carro à porta do prédio. Olhou de relance para o escorpiano, antes de se recostar no assento acomodando-se. Sim, ele era peculiar no que tocava a sentimentos. Nem sempre os demonstrava ou o fazia da melhor forma. Suspirou longamente, antes de voltar à conversa.

- Não sou muito dado a sentimentos. - disse, olhando directamente para o escorpiano que sorria - Como quer que eu me expresse então?

Milo alargou o sorriso, soltando o cinto de segurança e virando-se na sua direcção.

- Que tal começar com um beijo de boa noite?

Camus controlou-se para não cair numa sonora gargalhada. Ver Milo daquela forma, inclinado para ele, os olhos fechados e os lábios fazendo um biquinho tentador esperando por um beijo. Em vez disso, aproximou o rosto lentamente do pescoço do escorpiano, depositando leves beijos na pele morena, traçando um caminho imaginário pela mandíbula, bochecha, antes de terminar finalmente nos lábios entreabertos do grego.

Continuava sem saber qual era o estado da relação dos dois, mas por enquanto estava bom daquela forma. Milo entrelaçou os dedos nos longos cabelos ruivos, fazendo uma leve carícia no pescoço enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam num beijo calmo mas não menos intenso.

Camus apartou o beijo sem qualquer aviso, afastando-se de Milo e recolocando o cinto de segurança.

- Boa noite, Milo. E, eu gosto de você.

Milo ficou a olhar abobalhado para o francês. Primeiro aquele beijo de cinema, depois simplesmente um "boa noite" seco acompanhado de um "eu gosto de você" completamente sem graça. E depois ainda diziam que ele era o louco! Saiu do carro, fechou a porta de debruçou-se nela, colocando a cabeça para dentro.

- Boa noite, Camus. Antes que eu me esqueça, eu também gosto de você.

Mandou um beijo soprado e dirigiu-se à casa, pronto para uma noite de sono reparador ansiando o novo dia para ver novamente o "seu" ruivo.

_Continua_…


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Golden Wings

_(Capitulo 16)_

* * *

Milo sorriu ao verificar os controles do avião. Voltaria para casa. Camus estava a seu lado, compenetrado no processo de decolagem da aeronave que sempre requeria especial atenção. Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente, como era de se esperar. Agora vinha o momento de relaxamento e depois de tédio, mas preferia este a ter que contornar emergências.

- Três dias longe de Paris. Será que Shaka encontrou-se com Asmita. Estou curioso.

Camus sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Milo.

- Não creio que eles tenham se encontrado. Lembra-se que Mu e Shaka iriam voar para Tokyo?

Milo assentiu, olhando na direcção do francês. O rosto sereno, as feições aristocráticas, e o cabelo ruivo que ele tanto gostava de tocar. Chegaria o momento em que Asmita e Shaka se encontrariam e muito sinceramente, esperava estar em Paris para presenciar esse momento. Talvez um pouco por curiosidade, mas também porque seria um bom apoio para evitar que Shaka se deixasse levar.

- E onde vamos amanhã?

Camus levantou uma sobrancelha, voltando a sua atenção para o grego - Como assim?

Milo sorriu. - Sim, ficamos na sua casa ou na minha? Eu pessoalmente estou com preguiça de voltar para casa... ela está um pouco desarrumada... sabe...

Camus riu, permitindo-se afrouxar um pouco a gravata. Aqueles últimos três dias com o escorpiano tinham sido bons, mas estranhos.

A viagem até o Canadá fora normal como todas as outras que fizeram. Milo, apesar do jeito aparentemente leviano e descompromissado era extremamente competente e Camus sentia-se seguro tendo o seu apoio. O destino agradava-lhe muito, pelo clima frio e pela língua local - francês. Passou boa parte da viagem de ida descrevendo Montreal ao grego, até o momento que este o olhou abismado: "Nossa Camus, quanta empolgação. Parece uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo."

Não tinham tido tempo para ver a cidade com olhos de gente, afinal estavam lá a trabalho. Mas apesar de tudo, Camus tinha sido agradavelmente surpreendido ao perceber o interesse que o grego demonstrava por locais históricos. O próprio sotaque dos habitantes locais era complicado de entender, mas Milo tinha-se mostrado muito hábil a lidar com as pessoas.

Estavam novamente de volta à cidade das luzes, começando a criar uma rotina enquanto casal que Camus nunca se lembrava ter tido ao longo dos seus relacionamentos. Por um lado era reconfortante; a única preocupação ser em qual das duas casas iriam aproveitar uma noite calma e privada.

Por outro lado, todo aquele convívio era estranho. Ele e Milo estavam juntos no trabalho, depois dele… se o relacionamento continuasse, até dormiria ao seu lado algumas vezes.

De qualquer forma, isso não era de todo ruim, estava a descobrir que se divertia com o grego. Sempre afastara pessoas como ele de seu convívio, mas agradecia intimamente por ele ter insistido tanto no relacionamento.

Os vôos longos, a intimidade da cabine proporcionavam tempo suficiente para conversarem, para conhecerem gostos, desejos, anseios e se vira contagiado pela alegria de viver do escorpiano.

Não tinha notícias dos amigos nos últimos três dias. Todavia de uma coisa tinha certeza: nada grave acontecera, ou teriam recebido um contato "urgente".

- Então, o que me diz? - de novo a voz do escorpiano soava aos seus ouvidos, arrancando-o ao transe no qual se encontrava.

- Se me prometer não bagunçar e não tirar tudo do lugar.

Abrindo a porta do carro, Camus sentou-se do lado do motorista esperando o escorpiano sentar-se ao seu lado. Um sorriso subtil aflorava nos lábios do ruivo enquanto completava os seus pensamentos; única coisa que mantinha completamente sua depois de conhecer o grego. Recebeu um beijo e a promessa de bom comportamento do grego. A noite prenunciava ser tudo o que precisava para descansar.

--oOo--

A viagem para Tokyo fora tranquila, mas não menos cansativa. Tudo que Shaka desejava era chegar em casa e relaxar. Arrumou o fato para receber os passageiros à saída da aeronave. Mu verificava os últimos detalhes antes de se dar por satisfeito.

- Espero que possamos voltar a Deli.

- Acho que nosso castigo já deve ter acabado. Felizmente não tivemos grandes repercussões com o ocorrido. - Mu argumentou.

- Os deuses são complacentes com o amor.

- Shaka? Está passando mal?

Mu riu do namorado, ele não costumava ser romântico, mas bem no fundo gostava quando ele tinha esses raros momentos de romantismo piegas.

Ajeitou o quepe por baixo do braço, avançando calmamente pelos corredores que conhecia de cor. Ainda se lembrava de, anos antes, quando com oito anos o pai o levava para o trabalho, corria loucamente por aquele labirinto fingindo ser uma aeronave. Boas memórias tinha passado naquele lugar.

Demasiado ocupado a conversar amenidades com Shaka, não percebeu que um trio se aproximava calmamente deles, vindos na direcção contrária. Apenas quando Shaka parou a meio do corredor com uma expressão nos olhos azuis que desconhecia, enxergou o grupo no fundo do corredor.

Mu reconheceu Kanon e Saga, os gêmeos que provavelmente tinham acabado de receber o novo plano de voo. Nada de mais normal que se encontrarem naquele lugar. Mas foi ao parar na terceira pessoa que os seus olhos se arregalaram incrédulos.

A pose altiva, o longo cabelo loiro e os lindos olhos azuis, um clone quase perfeito de Shaka aproximava-se com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Kanon. Então era aquele o famoso Asmita... compreendia que Aioros se tivesse enganado ao dar de cara com ele pela primeira vez. Ao longe, Asmita parecia uma réplica perfeita de Shaka. Apenas à medida que se aproximava, Mu conseguiu distinguir algumas diferenças flagrantes para ele que conhecia perfeitamente o namorado.

- Boa noite Mu, Shaka - Saga fora o primeiro a manifestar-se, parando diante deles, estendendo a mão para os cumprimentar. De certa forma esperava evitar conflitos naquele lugar, pois estava ocorrente do atrito existente entre os dois primos.

Mu tocou a mão de Shaka discretamente a fim de acalmá-lo. Não queria que uma cena ocorresse ali. Sabia que o namorado costumava ser uma pessoa ponderada, mas as diferenças com o primo eram demasiado sérias.

- Boa noite Saga, Kanon.

Shaka olhava para trio em silêncio, sem ser capaz de responder ao cumprimento de Saga. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Asmita sorriu ao ver o primo acompanhado do namorado. Kanon já o tinha posto a par do romance de Shaka com o filho do dono da _Sanctuary Air Lines_. Não podia perder a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo. A vontade que tinha era esbofetear mas não o faria ali, no trabalho de Kanon.

Em vez disso, limitou-se a observar o companheiro do primo. Os olhos verdes cruzaram-se com os seus por breves momentos antes de ser prontamente desviado noutra direcção. Asmita sorriu de leve, percebendo o impacto que tinha tido no ariano.

- Estávamos mesmo de saída. - Kanon manifestou-se.- Mas antes, creio que conhece Asmita... meu namorado.

Shaka apenas assentiu, voltando a encarar o primo e continuando sem lhe dispensar uma palavra.

- Boa noite Shaka... - a voz de Asmita era, sem duvida, muito diferente da do primo. Parecia, de alguma forma, mais aveludada e quiçá perigosa - Prezo em saber que está bem, apesar de ver que o seu gosto deteriorou-se bastante estes anos... - o olhar azul dissecou o ariano mais uma vez - Se bem que, dormir com o filho do patrão tem as suas vantagens. Feliz em saber que não mudou nada.

Mu arregalou os olhos perante o ataque gratuito. Queria esganar aquele clone mal-acabado de Shaka, mas não podia fazer nada, não ali. Conteve sua raiva, cravando as unhas na palma da mão.

- Como "filho do patrão" tenho obrigações a cumprir. Se me dão licença.

Mu começou a andar com passos firmes em direção a sala do pai. Shaka o observou afastar-se. Conhecia o namorado bem o suficiente para perceber que se continuasse ali talvez aquela conversa acabasse de modo violento. Fez menção de segui-lo quando foi retido por Asmita.

- Eu tinha razão, você realmente não mudou nada. Continua um covarde incapaz de resolver seus problemas. Vá atrás da sua "galinha dos ovos de ouro".

Shaka imediatamente congelou ao ouvir a provocação do primo. O sangue parecia correr em suas veias na velocidade da luz. Respirou fundo. Não podia armar uma cena ali ou poria tudo a perder e Asmita teria razão.

Olhou nos olhos do primo durante longos segundos, antes de dispensar a sua atenção ao gémeo que lhe segurava a mão - Kanon, o seu animal de companhia está com o cio... cuidado para ele não sair trepando em tudo o que mexe...

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, despediu-se de Saga e Kanon ignorando solenemente o primo. Ajeitando o quepe sobre a cabeça, afastou-se a passos calmos mas decididos, seguindo por onde o ariano tinha ido.

No corredor, Saga constrangido com a situação respirava fundo, enquanto o irmão sentia um prazer sádico em irritar o namorado, imitando os grunhidos de uma fera.

--oOo--

Mu andava de um lado para o outro no espaçoso escritório de Shion, contava o ocorrido intercalando as informações com uma série de impropérios e pragas.

- Mu, acalme-se. Não estou entendendo absolutamente nada.

Mu sentou-se e tentou narrar as coisas da maneira mais lógica possível. A sua vontade naquele instante era extinguir a existência daquele ser da face da terra.

- Calma Mu. Shaka já falou que o primo não era boa pessoa. Não vale a pena desgastar energia com pessoas desse nível.

- Eu sei mas ponha-se no meu lugar. Como você estaria?

Shion suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira. Era fácil sentir-se contagiado pelas emoções do próprio filho. Fechou os olhos e fez o que à muito não fazia: a sua perna começou instintivamente a balançar, batendo com o pé no chão de forma ritmada.

Foi nessa situação que Shaka encontrou ambos, pai e filho, ao abrir a porta da sala. Mu sentado do seu lado, fazia exactamente o mesmo que o pai, mas de uma forma mais acentuada. Respirou fundo, fechando a porta atrás de si, o que chamou a atenção de Shion.

- Boa noite - disse o mais velho, sorrindo complacente para o loiro. - Já sei que tiveram um encontro pouco agradável ao chegar aqui.

Shaka olhou de relance para o namorado que mantinha os olhos fixos na escrivaninha do pai. Sabia que não era por estar zangado com ele, mas possivelmente Mu estaria a arranjar uma forma extremamente dolorosa e agoniante para torturar Asmita. Estava concentrado demais, até para olhá-lo nos olhos.

O indiano esboçou um sorriso calmo, aproximando-se do amante e sentando-se ao seu lado. A mão suave mas firme veio pousar na perna de Mu, fazendo-o parar com aquele gesto de nervosismo. Suspirou, precisava arrumar uma maneira de acalmar o ariano mas antes precisava acalmar a si mesmo.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! - Mu falou entre os dentes.

- Aquele homem tem o dom de tirar todos do sério. Não se preocupe com ele.

Shion concordou silenciosamente com Shaka mas sabia que o filho não engoliria a ofensa sem nada fazer. Só não tinha idéia do que se passava na cabeça dele.

Mu olhou para o pai e para o namorado cansado de toda aquela ladainha sobre não se importar com Asmita.

- Vocês combinaram o discurso politicamente correto? Minha paciência está se esgotando. Esse... esse... ser humano passou dos limites do aceitável.

Shaka conhecendo-o, sabia que seria atormentado pelo resto de sua existência caso continuasse a amenizar a situação. Fechou os olhos e cantou um mantra interno para acalmar-se que não surtiu efeito algum.

- Mu... já estou enervado o suficiente com aquela pessoa para entrar numa discussão com você. Tem duas alternativas, releva, esquece e continuamos a viver a nossa vida ou resolve isso da maneira que achar melhor, e eu imagino qual seja.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Pára de reclamar ou eu pego esse telefone, ligo para o Kanon, marcamos um encontro e você se entende com o Asmita!

Mu virou o rosto bem lentamente na direcção de Shion, obtendo deste um sorriso que demonstrava o quanto ele estava se divertindo com aquela cena. Estreitou os olhos encarando-o durante alguns segundos, antes de os fechar completamente.

- Tudo bem. Eu paro de reclamar... mas que fique bem claro que isto não fica assim!

- Hum... - Shaka respirava fundo, em parte aliviado por não ter de encarar o primo uma vez mais naquele dia.

--oOo--

Sentado no sofá confortável de casa do namorado, Aioros passava rapidamente os canais da tv sem grande interesse. Bocejou longamente, recostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Se Saga demorasse muito mais tempo, não iria conseguir aguentar acordado até lá. Ronronou, massajando os olhos, antes de soltar mais um longo bocejo. Tédio.

Uma voz conhecida chegava aos seus ouvidos muito ao longe, assim

como o barulho de passos no corredor. Virou-se no sofá para olhar para a porta, à medida que ouvia o tilintar das chaves e a porta sendo aberta.

- Bem-vindo a caaa...- levantou uma sobrancelha parando de falar ao perceber o namorado com ar cansado dando lugar ao casal que ainda discutia.

Kanon não perdia uma oportunidade para atiçar Asmita, enquanto este na sua grande calma, revidava com palavras acidas que só faziam rir o geminiano.

Aioros voltou a atenção para a televisão que estava esquecida, não queria intrometer-se com o relacionamento do cunhado. Saga sentou-se a seu lado, jogando as pernas sobre a mesa de centro sem nada falar como se esperasse paz no recinto.

Kanon e Asmita tinham acabado por ir diretamente para o quarto, ainda discutindo. As vozes podiam ser ouvidas mas não era mais possível entender o que diziam. Saga finalmente afrouxou a gravata do fato e beijou Aioros.

- Paz. Tudo que eu quero é paz. - Saga resmungou irritado.

- Não vou nem mesmo perguntar o que aconteceu. Quer um chá?

- Chá? Vê se estou com cara de quem precisa de chá?! Se quiser me fazer um favor, me dê um copo de wisky. Por todos os deuses, preciso relaxar.

Aioros levantou-se para servir o namorado. A coisa realmente deveria ter sido séria, Saga não era um homem que costumava beber, principalmente depois de chegar cansado de uma longa viagem.

Verteu um pouco de álcool no copo baixo, com duas pedras de gelo como Saga gostava. Aproximou-se lentamente do sofá e entregou o wisky à medida que retirava a gravata do geminiano com movimentos suaves e abria um pouco a sua camisa.

- Quer que lhe prepare um banho?

A voz de Aioros era calma, apesar do ligeiro sorriso que tinha nos lábios. Fazia uma leve pressão no ombro de Saga, numa tentativa de o fazer relaxar. Este fechou os olhos, levando o copo aos lábios e sorvendo um pouco do álcool. Céus, como aquilo era bom... não era sempre que conseguia apreciar uma boa bebida tão bem acompanhado.

- Deixemos o banho para depois... - falou calmamente - desculpe esta chegada, não fazia a mínima ideia que Kanon iria trazer o clone até aqui.

- Olhe quem fala... - comentou Aioros rindo - mas o que aconteceu para os dois virem a discutir?

- O que aconteceu? Eu preferia um terremoto ao que aconteceu. Asmita e Shaka encontraram-se. Até aí nada demais, se Shaka não estivesse acompanhado de Mu e Asmita não o tivesse provocado. Creio que precisaremos procurar emprego em breve.

- Foi tão feio assim?

- Pior. Asmita insinuou que Shaka estava com Mu por interesse. Nós sabemos o que esses dois já enfrentaram e o quanto Mu pode ser irracional quando se trata do relacionamento dele.

Aioros levantou-se e fez um drink pra si. Trabalhava na Sanctuary tempo suficiente para saber que a repercussão poderia ser séria. Não compartilhava com Saga a opinião acerca do emprego dele e do gêmeo, mas tinha certeza absoluta que essa história ainda poderia render problemas, quiçá páginas policiais de jornais todavia não compartilharia suas opiniões com o namorado para não aborrecê-lo mais ainda.

- Relaxe querido. Agora já está em casa e até agora o telefone não tocou. - Aioros brincou tentando desanuviar o clima tenso.

Saga riu. Somente o namorado conseguia mandar suas preocupações para algum lugar desconhecido. Bebericou um pouco sentindo-se mais relaxado. Estava em casa e com a pessoa que amava a seu lado.

--oOo--

- Porque me trouxe para o quarto?

Kanon sorriu, jogando-se na cama e descalçando os sapatos com os pés. Observava Asmita, o longo cabelo loiro solto, parado em frente à porta de braços cruzados e os olhos fixos nos seus. Se não tivesse já habituado com o jeito do namorado, poderia pensar que ele estava realmente zangado.

- Saga e Aioros queriam ficar a sós. - disse retirando a gravata e abrindo completamente a camisa, deixando o seu torso parcialmente exposto.

- Não me lembro ter ouvido nenhum dos dois pedir tal coisa.

- Meu caro Asmita, ficaria surpreendido com o quanto eu conheço o meu irmão. Não precisamos de palavras para sabermos o que cada um quer ou não. - chamou o namorado com a mão, mas este apenas virou o rosto, sentando-se numa cadeira perto da cama. - Além disso, com a cena que aconteceu na Sanctuary, Saga precisa de descanso nos braços de Aioros. Não é preciso ser vidente para compreender isso.

- Hum...

Kanon observou o amante sentado na cadeira, os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito, olhando atentamente a televisão apagada. Céus, o que aquele homem tinha de bonito, tinha de casmurro!

- Conta ficar aí, nessa cadeira?

Asmita olhou para o homem a sua frente. Já tivera outros em sua vida mas aquele era especial, era perfeito. Saga poderia ser igual na aparência, mas eram muito diferentes. Em pouco tempo aprendera a gostar de Kanon. Esqueceu Shaka, o namorado do primo e qualquer outra coisa quando viu aquele homem deitado sobre a cama. Levantou-se e andou em direção a porta.

- Se não quer que eu fique na cadeira posso ir embora.

Kanon resolveu participar da pequena "brincadeira" de Asmita. Sabia ser tão ou mais implicante que o namorado.

- Pode ir se quiser. Apenas achei que a cadeira não era confortável. Mas se gosta tanto dela, não me incomodo.

Saiu da cama felinamente e abraçou Asmita, levando-o novamente para o assento. Fez com que este se sentasse, beijando-o. Acariciou o dorso do namorado sobre a camisa.

- Se prefere aqui, porque não? - Kanon beijou-o novamente antes mesmo que um atônito loiro pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Ajoelhou-se à frente do indiano, abrindo habilmente os botões da camisa branca que este usava.

- Aioros e Saga estão do outro lado dessa porta! - tentou ainda o mais novo, apontando a dita cuja. Sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, ao sentir as mãos geladas do namorado directamente em contacto com a sua pele nas costas.

- E daí? Nenhum dos dois é criança para não ter noção do que estamos fazendo. - o sussurro ao seu ouvido rompeu algumas defesas do indiano. Kanon sabia exactamente o que fazer, e como fazer. Onde tocar, acariciar, beijar... tinha descoberto os seus pontos fracos, alguns que ele próprio ainda não conhecia.

Asmita finalmente cedeu. Os toques do namorado, os beijos, os cabelos cor de mel se misturando aos seus eram capazes de fazê-lo esquecer qualquer coisa. Deixou suas mãos deslizarem por aquele corpo perfeito e soltou um gemido rouco. O último lampejo de sanidade de seu cérebro acenou para o desconforto da cadeira. Apartou o beijo, ofegante.

- Acho que finalmente prefiro a cama.

Kanon riu. Conseguira exatamente o que queria. Conduziu sedutoramente Asmita para sua cama, teria a noite inteira para provar ao namorado que nada mais importava além dos dois.

--oOo--

As remodelações estavam quase acabadas, apenas precisavam de uma ou outra coisa menos importante. Com Shina de volta, a compra de móveis deixava de ser algo simples e pouco dispendioso, passando a ser uma verdadeira odisseia naquele mar de gente que vagueava pelo centro comercial. Era impressionante a quantidade de futilidades que ela comprava... fazia quase três horas que vagueavam por ali e Shura ainda não tinha conseguido que a namorada gostasse de algo que realmente fazia falta. Ou o móvel era muito grande, ou muito pequeno, ou muito estreito, cama demasiado larga, alta, estreita... nunca parecia contente com nada. A verdade era que ele, Shura, acartava com as sacolas recheadas de bibelôs, entre outras coisas... mas local para os por, isso não os tinha.

Suspirou uma última vez, os dedos da mão esquerda entrelaçados nos de Shina enquanto agarrava nas sacolas com a mão direita.

Não sabia mais quanto tempo suportaria aquela maratona. Deveria existir uma modalidade olímpica "acompanhar uma mulher às compras". Enfiou uma sacola por dentro da outra tentando equilibrar os volumes.

- Shura!! Cuidado! Essas coisas quebram, sabia?

- O que quebra aqui são os meus ossos. Estou moído! Acho que precisamos de uma cama, não acha?

- Eu acho sinceramente que você precisa parar de reclamar feito uma velha matrona. Ainda nem começamos!

Esta era a frase que ele mais temia. A tortura se alongaria. O jeito era relaxar, tentar aproveitar e esquecer a conta que deveria ser paga ao final de tudo. Outra loja de móveis. Pedia a todos os deuses que finalmente a namorada encontrasse o que procurava.

- SHURA!!

As bolsas quase voaram com o susto. Olhou em volta procurando o motivo de tamanho alvoroço. Teria sido uma bomba que explodira no shopping? Que terroristas atacavam o centro comercial? Um terremoto abalava a cidade?

Foi quando percebeu a italiana sentada numa cama que entendeu o que acontecia. Tinha finalmente dado o 'clique' pelo qual tanto esperava desde o início daquela peripécia.

Aleluia!

- Achou algo de interessante? - disse calmamente, aproximando-se da cama.

- É perfeita! O que acha?

- Huhum... - respondeu olhando com algum interesse o restante do conjunto. Tanto os criados mudos como a cómoda ou o armário era perfeitos a seu ver... mas para ele, qualquer coisa chegava.

- Não parece convencido... se não gosta, é só dizer!

Maldição! Precisava dizer alguma coisa, ou tudo ia começar do início!

- Se você gosta... desde que seja com você, eu durmo em qualquer lugar!

- Shura, adorei a declaração, mas você não está ajudando. Podemos continuar a procura.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do espanhol. Só de pensar na hipótese de continuar a odisséia em busca da cama perfeita tinha síncopes. Sentou-se no móvel, testando-o. Era realmente confortável e o conjunto agradável mas acima de tudo a namorada amara os móveis.

- Eu gostei. Vamos levar este. - decidiu finalmente.

Burocracias resolvidas, data de entrega e montagem marcadas puderam finalmente sair da loja.

- Agora falta sofá, mesa da sala, estante, geladeira...

- Shina... calma! Não precisamos comprar tudo de uma única vez!

- Mas Shurinhaaa...

Shura apoiou as sacolas no chão e cruzou os braços. Ele sempre cedia aos desejos da namorada quando ela usava aquele tom de voz mas dessa vez não conseguiria fazê-lo ceder.

- Não adianta senhorita Shina! Nossa tarde de compras acabou.

- Nem um café... não temos direito a tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Um café! Nada além disso.

Shina sorriu, ganhara tempo dentro do centro comercial para convencer Shura a olhar mais alguma coisa. Conhecia bem o namorado e sabia que acabaria por concordar em continuar as buscas. Desejava que a casa deles fosse perfeita e para isso teria de ter a participação de ambos.


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Golden Wings

Capitulo 17

* * *

O pequeno café situado na praça perto da Universidade era um óptimo lugar para esperar o tempo passar. Sem grandes multidões, havia sempre um lugar vazio, pessoas extremamente simpáticas. Além de se encontrar num local estratégico, do qual conseguia ver cada pessoa que saísse do edifício monumental.

Calmamente, Shion levou a xícara aos lábios, degustando o pouco de café que lhe restava.

A _Sorbonne_ merecia, sem duvida alguma, o monumentalismo que todos lhe designavam. Anos a fio esperando naquele lugar, e mesmo assim havia sempre algum pormenor que lhe tinha escapado em vezes anteriores.

Com um gesto subtil e um leve sorriso, Shion despediu-se do dono do café que bem conhecia ao final de tantos anos, ajeitou o longo sobretudo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos numa tentativa vã de as aquecer. Venceu calmamente os poucos metros que separava o café da Universidade.

Consultou o relógio, a verificar mais uma vez que não se adiantara. O movimento de saída de alunos eufóricos confirmou a sua certeza. Manteve em seu rosto o sorriso casual escondendo a ansiedade que, apesar dos anos, nunca se dissipou completamente.

A saída dos alunos começou a ficar mais tranquila, a grande maioria da turma já fora embora. Shion dirigiu-se para a sala de conferências. Constantemente ficavam alguns alunos para tirar dúvidas ou apenas para conversar com o simpático professor. Sempre era preciso que lembrasse a Dohko que o aguardava ou esses instantes se transformariam em uma nova aula. O namorado amava o que fazia e perdia a completa noção do tempo ao exercer o magistério.

Shion aproximou-se o máximo da porta que podia, sem dar muito nas vistas. A ideia era chamar a atenção de Dohko de uma forma subtil, não de chamar a atenção sobre si. Bastava observá-lo insistentemente da porta para que este momentos depois arranjasse uma desculpa para deixar os alunos mais teimosos nas suas divagações.

Shion sorriu num gesto terno ao observar a paixão com a qual o moreno se entregava aos debates com o pequeno grupo que sempre ficava para trás.

Mas havia algo diferente naquela cena à qual assistia vezes sem fim. Uma aproximação perigosamente insinuante, uns olhos castanhos brilhantes observando atentamente o professor, um sorriso matreiro.

Apesar do nervoso miudinho que começava a sentir, Shion recostou-se na porta apenas observando a cena. Tinha perfeita confiança no namorado para saber que nunca cairia naquela farsa; mas era atormentado pelo medo de que a paixão de Dohko pelo ensino acabasse por o colocar em maus lençóis.

Nem todos os alunos tinham a simples intenção de absorver apenas novos conhecimentos, alguns desejavam conquistar um pouco mais. O belo professor poderia representar um troféu e tanto e Shion sabia o quão baixo as pessoas poderiam chegar para alcançar seus objetivos.

Estreitou os olhos ao perceber o toque desnecessário e a aproximação estudada de uma aluna. O sangue pareceu correr mais rápido em suas veias. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa mais efetiva, mas apenas alargou o sorriso e pigarreou levemente. Saiu da entrada da sala em seguida, não queria mais assistir aquela cena, mas deixara claro para o namorado que o aguardava.

Esta não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia e a situação nunca rendera nada mais que boas risadas mas isso não impedia que continuasse a sentir o ciúme a corroer-lhe.

Pouco demorou até que viu Dohko sair da sala ainda acompanhado pelo mesmo grupo. Alguns sorrisos, uma breve despedida e um chamado de atenção do professor para uma prova na semana seguinte.

- Professor, seria possível esclarecer algumas dúvidas que venham a existir antes da semana que vem?

Shion não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso perante a situação na qual Dohko se encontrava. Era um professor experiente, sabia como lidar com aquele tipo de situação. Mas se os alunos soubessem o que ele sabia...

- Claro senhorita, estarei aqui a semana toda em horário de aulas, terei todo o gosto em esclarecer as duvidas que tiver no final de qualquer aula. - com um sorriso simpático nos lábios, Dohko despediu-se da morena visivelmente desconsolada com o final da situação.

Shion observou-a afastar-se a passos rápidos, talvez planeando outra forma de aproximação, ou quiçá apenas para assistir a uma próxima aula.

Dohko cumprimentou Shion com um sorriso cordial e um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Demorei muito?

- Um pouco mais que o necessário talvez?

O professor riu com gosto, ciente dos sentimentos do namorado. E não resistiu à tentação de alimentar um pouco o monstro do ciúme.

- Desculpe-me, mas aquela aluna em especial tem algumas dificuldades. Creio que marcarei um horário particular para ela.

- Interessante. Não sou capaz de dimensionar o tamanho das dificuldades dela, mas sei exactamente quais serão as suas.

- Shion, não é melhor nos apressarmos?

O namorado era sempre assim, primeiro o instigava depois corria do assunto. Shion manteve o passo lento, apreciando a paisagem que muito conhecia mas nunca se cansava.

- Não, não... o comboio dele só chegará dentro de uma hora e mesmo assim, você sabe bem como eles atrasam.

- De qualquer forma, nós também podemos nos atrasar. Vamos.

Dohko apressou um pouco o passo em direção ao estacionamento.

Sentados no carro, Dohko começava um ritual diário, verificando se estava tudo em ordem antes de finalmente ligar a ignição. Shion, ao seu lado, apenas observava tudo com uma calma que não sabia ter antes de conhecer o namorado. Respirou fundo, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Quase parece que vai fazer descolar um avião...

Dohko riu, começando a manobra de marcha a ré.

- Isso deixo pela sua conta. Um carro já é complicação que chegue. - comentou sorrindo - Mudando de assunto, faz quanto tempo que ele está em Atenas?

- Uns 5 meses... sabe como ele é, nunca vai para lugar algum para ficar menos que isso. Alguns negócios relacionados com a fundação.

- Mu sabe que ele está de volta?

- Pensei em fazer uma surpresa - um ligeiro sorriso aflorou nos lábios de Shion - Faz algum tempo que Mu não vê o padrinho. Acho que vai gostar.

Chegaram mais rápido que o previsto à Estação. Não estava lotada, mas as pessoas andavam apressadas buscando as plataformas corretas de embarque e desembarque. Shion conferiu as indicações com horário de chegada e local antes de sorrir triunfante para o namorado.

- Não disse que não era necessário nos apressarmos? Temos agora um bom tempo para nada fazer.

- Melhor aqui que na faculdade, não? Mas se quiser, posso ligar para aquela aluna e pedir que venha ter sua aula de reforço.

Shion bufou, o namorado sabia como derrotá-lo, não o deixava sentir um pouco do doce sabor da vitória.

- Bom, eu poderia deixá-lo aqui com ela aguardando-o enquanto vou treinar pessoalmente os novos pilotos contratados...

- Shion!

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum, eu apenas pensei que este era o trabalho de Mu.

- Realmente, este é um dos trabalhos de Mu, mas tem horas que sinto saudades das estrelas.

Dohko apertou o passo em direção à um dos cafés da Estação, uma bebida quente seria interessante para cortar o frio e o humor ácido de Shion.

O tempo parecia não passar. Vezes sem conta observava o relógio gigante que coroava a estação ferroviária, acompanhando o ponteiro dos segundos avançar devagar. Estava ansioso sim, apesar de tudo fazia algum tempo que não via o padrinho de Mu. Sobressaltou quando sentiu a mão do namorado na sua perna, parando o movimento desta devido ao nervosismo. Era marca de família.

Shion odiava esperar, mas ao menos encontrava-se em boa companhia. Conversavam amenidades, o que tinha acontecido durante a manha de ambos, apenas acordando do convívio mutuo quando o sinal sonoro acompanhado de uma voz feminina ecoou pelo átrio, avisando que o comboio tinha acabado de chegar.

Shion apressou-se a pagar, levando o namorado consigo na direcção do cais. Pessoas iam e vinham rapidamente, caras desconhecidas passavam por eles, até que os olhos de Shion se fixaram numa pessoa em particular.

- Pelos deuses... - arregalou os olhos, fazendo sinal ao namorado.

Dohko arregalou os olhos ao perceber de quem se tratava.

- Você disse que ele tinha ido meses... mas nunca pensei que tivesse levado a casa atrás! - comentou incrédulo, vendo a quantidade de bagagem que se encontrava à volta da personagem. Observava-o aproximar-se calmamente de ambos, dando um abraço caloroso a Shion.

- Shion, Dohko... não sabem o quanto é bom estar de volta!

---oOo---

- Shaka, estou bem assim?

Mu arrumava a gola da blusa pela centésima vez.

- Eu já disse que está bom, mas quem é essa pessoa que merece tanta atenção de sua parte?

- Um grande amigo.

- E você que implicava com Camus, eu nunca fiquei assim para o encontrar.

- Deixe de casmurrice Shaka, quando o conhecer verá que está a ver pelos em casca de ovo.

Shaka não se deu por satisfeito. Olhou-se no espelho e viu o antigo brilho em seus olhos. Sem deixar Mu perceber também esmerou-se nos detalhes. Fosse quem fosse aquele "amigo" logo saberia que o ariano agora era um cordeirinho domesticado.

O restaurante onde se tinham proposto almoçar não era longe de casa. Faria bem a ambos andar um pouco. Assim poderia espairecer a cabeça da mesma forma. Cabeça fria antes de encarar o dito cujo.

- Onde conheceu esse seu amigo?

Mu sorriu com a tentativa do namorade de parecer desinteressado no assunto.

- Aldebaran e eu somos amigos de infância. Acho que as primeiras palavras que lhe disse foi... gugu dádá.

- E como eu não o conheço então?

- Bem... faz bem uns anos que eu não o vejo. Sabe, é daqueles amigos que podemos ficar anos sem nos vermos, mas sempre parece que nunca nos separámos.

Shaka observou o namorado atentamente, tentando ver algum sinal estranho nas suas feições.

- Shaka... você vai cair de alto quando vir Aldebaran. - Mu riu com a própria piada de duplo sentido, entrelaçando os dedos nos do namorado.

Por sorte encontraram o restaurante vazio. Não foi difícil encontrar uma mesa discreta e com bastante espaço disponível. Shaka estranhou a escolha do namorado, ou melhor, toda a atitude de Mu lhe era estranha desde que ele falara nesse almoço. O ariano sabia que odiava surpresas e vivia a surpreendê-lo.

Deveras irritante, mas quando se apaixonara por ele comprara o pacote completo.

Beliscava displicente o ante pasto, olhando para o movimento na rua. O silêncio não era desconfortável. Ele e Mu muitas vezes passavam longos espaços de tempo aproveitando a simples companhia um do outro. Não tinham a necessidade de conversas vazias.

Um táxi parou na porta do restaurante. Normalmente, sua atenção não seria despertada por algo tão corriqueiro se, de dentro do carro, não desembarcasse a maior pessoa que já vira em toda a sua vida. Salvo talvez os jogadores de basquete da NBA, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha dúvidas.

Virou-se para Mu com o intuito de chamar a sua atenção para tal figura, quando surpreendeu-se ao ver o namorado acenar vivamente para o homem em questão.

- Mu! - a voz grossa ecoava pelo recinto do restaurante, enquanto o homem se aproximava de ambos a passos largos. - Quanto tempo!

Um abraço caloroso foi trocado entre Mu e o amigo, deixando Shaka desconfortável com a situação. Nunca tinha sido habituado a grandes gestos explícitos de carinho; muito menos da parte de Mu com outra pessoa que não ele.

Respirou profundamente, tentando acabar com aquela má sensação, acenando para Aldebaran com um semblante sereno.

- Você deve ser o Shaka! O Mu falou-me muito de você!

Shaka começou um gesto para estender a mão para um aperto, mas logo foi envolto por dois braços fortes, tendo o mesmo tratamento de acolhimento que o namorado tivera. Arregalou os olhos com o gesto, por aquela não esperava.

Aldebaram olhou para a mesa escolhida pelo amigo, perfeita. Acomodou-se na cadeira com mais espaço ao redor. Acenou para o garçon pedindo um refresco bem gelado.

- Parece que estou com o deserto entalado na garganta.

Mu riu com gosto enquanto Shaka mantinha o olhar arregalado. Lembrou-se das pitas gregas anos antes. Nada com o namorado era tradicional, então os amigos também não o poderia ser.

Pediu discretamente um grande copo de chá gelado. O tempo estava frio, mas mesmo assim sentia a necessidade de refrescar-se. Era como se aquele homem trouxesse consigo o calor dos trópicos.

- Deba, conte-nos suas últimas aventuras. O que procurava dessa vez? Orquídeas raras?

- Não... nada tão nobre assim. Estávamos nas florestas tropicais mapeando pássaros para um estudo sobre extinção dessas espécies.

- Pássaros? - Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando entender aquele início de conversa. Aldebaran não lhe suscitava o sentimento de alerta, o que lhe permitia sentir-se à vontade para questiona-lo.

- Pássaros! Mais precisamente _'Ara Macau'_, ou Arara Tricolor como lhe chamam. - um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do brasileiro ao relembrar os últimos tempos passados fora do país.

- Aldebaran é repórter na National Geographic, Shaka. - Mu sorriu para o namorado, desvendando a simples informação que lhe faltava para entender a história quase toda.

Agora sim aquela situação fazia sentido! Por isso nunca tinha conhecido o dito cujo amigo de infância, ele passara muito tempo fora por trabalho. E agora entendia a piada do namorado quando falou em "cair de alto". Não se conteve, rindo brevemente sozinho daquilo tudo, enquanto Mu e Aldebaran entravam numa luta de quem falava mais que o outro. Cada um tinha as suas peripécias para contar, fazia anos que não se viam.

---oOo---

Dohko organizava as malas do primo de Shion no porta-malas, no bagageiro e mesmo assim ele ainda teria de aperta-se com algumas no banco traseiro. Agora entendera porquê o namorado pedira que fossem buscá-lo em seu carro. O pequeno carro de Shion não seria capaz de comportar toda aquela quantidade de coisas.

Depois de um trabalho de engenharia espacial e de romper com a mais clássica das leis de Newton, que afirma que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço, conseguiram partir.

- Está feliz em ter voltado?

- Eu gosto desta cidade. Costumava adorar viagens longa mas actualmente as horas na estrada me cansam mais. Senti-me feliz ao chegar.

- E quantas horas demorou desta vez a voltar para casa?

Dohko acabava de entrar no lugar do condutor, quando ouviu a pergunta de Shion. Recostou-se no banco suspirando, sabendo perfeitamente onde aquela simples pergunta mas tão estudada pelo namorado ia chegar. Shion e o padrinho de Mu não eram simplesmente primos, mas igualmente casmurros um como o outro.

- Atenas não é propriamente a porta ao lado - a voz serena manifestou-se atrás deles, à medida que apertava o cinto de segurança. -... e é tão mais agradável viajar com calma e podendo apreciar os locais por onde passamos.

Shion riu, virando o corpo para trás, na direcção do interlocutor. - O avião é o meio de transporte mais seguro que existe... tem noção disso?

- Mas quando cai um, morre quase meio mundo dentro dele. Prefiro meios de transporte mais... assentos em terra.

- Com um primo dono de uma companhia aérea, podendo ir e vir de Paris a Atenas em 3 horas... você prefere viajar de comboio, demorando 2 dias para atravessar a Europa.

- Me orgulho de nunca ter pisado em um avião, temos outros meios de transporte muito eficientes. A humanidade precisa parar de correr tanto contra o tempo e apreciar mais a beleza das coisas.

Shion cruzou os braços casmurro. Ainda conseguiria colocar aquele teimoso dentro de um avião, nem que para isso precisasse usar de meios pouco ortodoxos.

Dohko apenas sorria. Resolveu não se meter no assunto pois sabia que teria muito tempo para opinar. Shion iria importuná-lo por dias a fio. Tinha certeza que ele planejava algo. Toda vez que o namorado crispava os dedos em sua pele com mais força que o normal é porque estava a maquinar algo. Livrou-se do toque com delicadeza.

- Não.

- Como Dohko? - Shion despertou como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Apenas o que eu disse. Não.

- Mas eu ainda não disse nada!

- Mas não precisa dizer amor, eu sei bem como a sua cabeça funciona.

Shion revirou os olhos, voltando a se recostar no banco enquanto o namorado dirigia.

- Mas nos conte, como correu a sua estadia em Atenas?

- Correu pelo melhor. Os mesmos problemas burocráticos de sempre, muito tempo para obter qualquer tipo de informação, mas no final com uma boa dose de organização, consegui a documentação necessária para voltar para casa.

- Acho que estou precisando de férias... - Shion suspirou, observando o primo pelo visor - Você também, parece cansado.

- Nem que nunca tenha férias Shion, nunca vai conseguir com que entre naquela cabine à qual chama de transporte mais seguro.

Dohko riu, fazendo a última curva antes de chegar finalmente a casa. - Nunca diga nunca... - Shion comentou baixo, antes de sair do carro - Hakurei, um dia a sua vida vai ser iluminada, e será um homem feliz.

- Não se preocupe com a minha felicidade Shion. Nesse aspecto, prefiro morrer na ignorância!

---oOo---

Camus esticou-se felinamente. Não se lembrava da última vez que se permitira passar um dia de folga fazendo exatamente aquilo para o que estes dias foram criados: descansar. Justificou a preguiça com a noite insone. Quando lembrou o motivo, um sorriso tomou-lhe a face. Aquele grego espaçoso estava cada vez mais infiltrado em sua vida. Acariciou os lençóis amarrotados. Fora uma noite e tanto.

- Camus, deixe de preguiça e levante dessa cama! - ralhou consigo próprio.

Levantou-se e procurou instintivamente pelo relógio, assustando-se com o adiantado da hora.

- Droga, perdi boa parte do dia!

Mais um sinal de que estava ficando louco, começara a falar sozinho! Logo ele que sempre cultivara o precioso silêncio, o estava achando opressor. Parece que se acostumara com o mundo cheio de sons e cores de Milo.

Respirou profundamente começando a sentir uma ligeira dor de cabeça devido ao tempo todo que passara deitado na cama. Era demasiado.

Convencido em ainda fazer algo que prestasse daquele dia, entrou no duche calmamente, deixando a água fria correr pelo seu corpo. Era uma das melhores sensações que podia existir naquele mundo.

Se meses antes alguém lhe tivesse dito que ele viria a conviver daquela forma com Milo, seria certamente um louco. Talvez fosse de esperar que algo assim acontecesse... afinal os opostos atraem-se por alguma razão. E Milo era um oposto que teimava em sentir-se atraído por ele. Camus sorriu, ensaboando o longo cabelo ruivo.

Como tudo mais naquele dia preguiçoso, levou mais tempo que o normal no duche. Saiu desperto e conseguiu espantar a leve dor que cabeça que ameaçava atormentá-lo. Por mais estranho que parecesse estava feliz e dor não combinava com felicidade. Olhou pela primeira vez para o quarto. Roupas de cama desarrumadas, suas próprias roupas espalhadas a esmo pelo chão. Ao contemplá-las, vislumbrou novamente as mãos ávidas de Milo arrancando-as de seu corpo. Pegou cada peça para acomodá-las no cesto de roupas a lavar. Ao passar pela cozinha teve a nítida impressão de estar entrando na ante-sala do caos.

- Por todos os Deuses, será que esse homem não consegue fazer um simples café sem destruir uma inocente cozinha.

Lavou, limpou, arrumou, guardou. E se surpreendeu. Não ficara irritado. Milo era assim e agora estava pagando por sua preguiça. Poderia ele mesmo ter levantado e feito o café, mas se deixou ser mimado. O que era uma bagunça perto de ter o seu café entregue na cama?

Observava uma última vez a cozinha agora brilhando, quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do seu próprio quarto. Uma música esquisita e desconhecida... apressou-se a chegar ao cómodo, vendo o celular vibrar no criado mudo. Não podia ser... olhou para o visor, lendo o nome do escorpiano nele.

- Milo Kalomiris! Quem lhe deu autorização para mexer no meu celular e colocar esta musica extremamente ridícula associada ao seu nome?

Uma gargalhada foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

- Como assim aproveitou quando estava dormindo? Eu juro que um dia vingo-me de você...

Camus ouviu mais algumas gargalhadas do outro lado da linha.

- Milo, creio que você não me ligou apenas para rir...

Milo respondeu positivamente. Queria ter certeza se a reação dele seria exatamente a que estava tendo. Reclamar da música e jurar vingança...

- Quer dizer que sou tão previsível assim?

Milo mais uma vez riu. Será que ele não sabia fazer outra coisa? Milo mais uma vez riu. Será que ele não sabia fazer outra coisa? Camus realizou que ficara enraivecido quando o escorpiano mencionou que o ruivo tinha superado e muito as previsões optimistas. Foi nesse instante que Camus sentiu vontade de fazer algo completamente fora dos seus padrões.

- Onde você está que ainda não está aqui?

---oOo---

Dohko não sofria de problemas de coluna, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha exagerado no esforço naquela altura. Como tinham conseguido subir a bagagem toda de Hakurei com o elevador quebrado era um mistério. Mas a verdade era que estavam ali, na sala deles, as bagagens amontoadas à porta.

- Acho que desloquei alguma vértebra... - Dohko apressou-se a sentar no sofá convidativo, sentindo uma pontada de dor na altura dos rins.

Shion suspirou, fechando a porta com o pé e pousando as ultimas coisas no chão. - Hakurei... é pior que mulher no que consiste em fazer bagagens.

- Não se esqueça que fui por tempo indeterminado. Logo tive que refazer praticamente a minha vida em Atenas.

- E você trouxe toda Atenas para Paris. Não sei como as autoridades o permitiram!

Shion afastou uma mecha da longa franja do rosto e começou a acomodar as coisas em um canto da sala.

- Shion, você não teria um quarto de hóspedes?

- O que?! - Shion e Dohko exclamaram juntos.

- Meu apartamento encontra-se fechado por meses. Preciso organizá-lo, limpá-lo, arrumar tudo para que possa voltar...

Os donos da casa se olharam desolados, compreendendo toda a situação sem que precisassem de palavras. Não poderiam fazer mais nada, Hakurei era um amigo de longa data, padrinho de Mu. Iriam acolhe-lo. Toda a rotina simples da casa seria abalada, mas o que poderiam fazer?

- O antigo quarto do Mu foi reconvertido em quarto de hospedes - Shion foi o primeiro a manifestar-se, dirigindo-se a cozinha - pode ficar até precisar.

Apesar de tudo, ambos sabiam que Hakurei era um homem prático e despachado. Não duraria muito acampando em casa deles, o que tornava as coisas mais faceis. Hakurei não era uma pessoa fácil de conviver todos os dias.

- Falando em Mu - comentou - onde está o meu afilhado? Porque não me veio receber?

- Mu não sabe que está de volta - Shion falou alto da cozinha - é surpresa. Chá?

- Sim, agradeço. E porque não lhe liga?

- A estas horas Mu e Shaka devem estar a aproveitar o dia de folga. Ele comentou algo sobre Aldebaran estar de volta a Paris.

- E Aldebaran é mais importante que eu? - Hakurei resmungou casmurro.

- Acho que essa pergunta você deveria fazer a Mu! De qualquer forma creio ser interessante que você se acomode primeiro, comamos alguma e depois vamos ligar para Mu. Ele vai ficar feliz por você estar de volta.

Enquanto falava Shion acabava de levar a bagagem para o antigo quarto de Mu e Dohko providenciava uma refeição leve para todos. Mesmo após anos a cozinha ainda era território exclusivo do chinês.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18

* * *

A refeição preparada por Dohko fora bem leve pois já passava da hora do almoço e ainda era cedo para jantar. Apenas algo que acompanhasse as novidades trazidas do extremo sul europeu.

- Conte-nos notícias de Atenas.

- Amigos, são muitas. Coisas que vocês nem são capazes de acreditar. A cidade é linda, as pessoas apesar de diferentes são bastante acolhedoras...

- Pode parar de enrolar. Nos coloca em cócegas de curiosidade para depois falar amenidades! - Shion foi o primeiro a reclamar irritado com a mania do primo de entremear palha em notícias interessantes.

- Eu não estou a enrolar. Estava a contar as coisas interessantes! Você me interrompeu!

Dohko sorriu. Iria começar mais uma discussão interminável entre os dois mas sabia que no final algo importante sairia dali. Era sempre assim. A Fundação em que Hakurei trabalhava era responsável pelo controle do patrimônio da família Kido, dentre outras coisas a _Golden Air Lines_. No passado ele já dera a Shion informações de grande valia.

- Como vai a _Sanctuary_? - a pergunta de Hakurei apanhou ambos os amantes desprevenidos. Dohko parou o copo de água próximo dos lábios, olhando de soslaio para Shion que o brindava com a mesma confusão.

- Muito bem... - respondeu o ariano com uma certa relutância - ...porquê? Quais os boatos desta vez?

- Não existem boatos no que toca a _SAL_ _(Sanctuary Air Lines)_. Apenas perguntei pois, como sabe, a fundação é encarregada em parte da _GAL (Golden Air Lines)_.

Shion olhou o primo com grande interesse, esperando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Pois bem, acontece que a gestão das finanças apresentam um grande buraco negro no que toca à companhia aérea. - Hakurei levou mais um pouco de pão aos lábios, retribuindo ao olhar de Shion.

- O que significa em termos práticos?

Dohko sorriu calmamente, manifestando-se - Que a _GAL_ está falida.

Shion olhou incrédulo para o namorado. Era comum que a falência de companhias aéreas fosse ocultada de diversas formas, e que apenas se soubesse da ruptura em ultima instância. Mas daí à grande companhia aérea conhecida como a concorrente directa da sua estar tão mal de finanças... por essa não esperava.

- Não pode ser... - respondeu voltando a sua atenção para Hakurei - faz pouco tempo contrataram novos pilotos! O que estavam pensando? Colocar todos na rua quando a companhia abrisse falência de vez?

- Quase isso. Na realidade, Saori tem grande carinho para _GAL_, até hoje eu não entendo bem o porquê. De qualquer forma, as outras empresas do grupo estavam a cobrir os prejuízos, mas passamos os últimos meses a tentar arrumar alguma maneira de manter o mimo da herdeira e não chegamos a conclusão alguma. Em suma, se não houver uma fusão com urgência a Golden abrirá falência em breve.

Shion e Dohko trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Uma fusão desse porte era sempre uma operação arriscada, mas não era impossível, ainda mais se as negociações se dessem antes que a notícia fosse a público.

- Isso é muitíssimo interessante. E por acaso você sabe quais são as pessoas responsáveis pela negociação da fusão? - Dohko perguntou na tentativa de obter mais alguma informação relevante.

Hakurei recostou na cadeira saboreando mais um pedaço de pão e aumentando propositadamente a expectativa dos amigos.

- Pois vocês estão falando com o diretor da equipe responsável pelas negociações.

**---oOo---**

O trânsito em Paris era conhecido como sendo um dos 7 círculos do inferno na terra. Não havia horas melhores ou piores, era sempre o mesmo desespero para os cidadãos deslocar-se naquela cidade.

Os sinais pareciam não querer abrir, condutores mais nervosos apitando por tudo e nada, uma das avenidas mais concorridas da cidade estava, naquele momento, um enorme caos.

Apenas uma pessoa parecia estar no seu mundo, não se sentindo incomodado por avançar poucos metros em tanto tempo.

Ao som dos _Queen_, o volume extremamente alto, Milo cantava e gesticulava como se não houvesse amanhã à medida que dirigia. Passantes e outros condutores apenas olhavam, fazendo um gesto de negação com a cabeça ao observar a cena.

Nada parecia poder acabar com a alegria e vontade de viver do escorpiano.

O longo cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo, a calça _jean_ e camisa branca conferiam-lhe uma beleza e naturalidade diferente do costumeiro terno e _quepe_ que usava para o trabalho.

Presente na sua memória ainda estava a conversa breve mas sugestiva que tivera horas antes com Camus.

Tinha plena consciência de ter ultrapassado todos os limites com aquele homem. Invadira a vida e o espaço dele. Mas na sua modesta opinião levara um pouco de cor aquele mundo preto e branco. Continuou a dedilhar o volante como se fosse uma guitarra. Sua felicidade estampada no sorriso franco.

Quando telefonara mais cedo estava pronto para ouvir juras de morte e ameaças de vingança. O francês não o decepcionara, seguindo o script a risca, entretanto quando estava pronto para desligar o telefone e tentar arrumar algo para ocupar o tempo ouvira a última coisa que esperava.

Camus solicitava a sua presença.

Apesar de ter deixado a cozinha dele um caos, de ter mexido no seu telefone, ainda assim ele o queria perto. Ou o francês enlouquecera ou já conquistara mais um pouquinho de espaço naquele coração gelado.

**---oOo---**

Shion ainda não acreditava nas novas revelações que o primo tinha trazido de Atenas. Hakurei não era uma pessoa que fazia as coisas por fazer. Sabia perfeitamente como agir e em que situações. Sabia que, ao revelar aquele pormenor ao ariano, fazia nascer nele a curiosidade que este tanto pretendia esconder.

Sentado no sofá, a perna batendo vezes insistentes no chão, Shion olhava um ponto inexistente à sua frente enquanto a sua cabeça fervilhava de ideias sobre a nova revelação.

Enquanto Hakurei se acomodava no quarto, Dohko recostou-se no sofá à frente do namorado, o telefone na mão.

- Mu está chegando - falou calmamente, chamando a atenção do ariano - Estava perto, diz que em dez minutos estão à nossa porta.

Shion assentiu, olhando o amante. - O que achou da notícia?

- Não me admira muito, se quer a minha opinião. Já à um tempo que as jogadas da _GAL_ têm sido incompreensíveis, e algo dava a entender que estavam escondendo coisas. A questão é, comprar a _GAL_ significa herdar os problemas financeiros.

- Concordo, é arriscado. - Shion suspirou, fazendo a cabeça pender para trás, massajando as temporas – Mas ao mesmo tempo seria um investimento a longo prazo.

- Creio que precisa analisar bem o tamanho do problema, mas de qualquer forma, as linhas operadas por eles são interessantes. Com o marketing certo, não creio que comprometa a saúde financeira da _SAL_.

Dohko pousou a mão sobre a perna de Shion. Seria um grande salto, mas grandes homens e grandes negócios têm uma atração irresistível e Shion era um grande homem. Antes que pudessem continuar, a campainha anunciou a chegada de Mu e Shaka.

- Eles chegaram. Shion, acalme-se homem. Acho que não é prudente conversar sobre o assunto com Mu. Pelo menos não agora. É preciso ter mais detalhes.

- Concordo com você, mas...

- Eu sei. Paciência não é uma das suas virtudes.

Dohko foi atender aos visitantes enquanto Shion procurava por um copo com água e tentava colocar as idéias em ordem. O filho o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que algo acontecia, por outro lado, o namorado tinha razão. Aos poucos a excitação com a notícia trazida pelo primo foi amenizando. Respirou fundo e foi receber o filho.

Entrando na sala, viu Mu abraçar o padrinho rindo, enquanto Shaka cumprimentava Dohko. Respirou fundo mais um vez, aproximando-se de todos.

- Pai! Porque não me avisou que o padrinho chegava hoje? Eu teria ido buscá-lo com vocês!

- Era uma surpresa - Shion sorriu - Hakurei pediu-me... não... EXIGIU que eu não lhe dissesse nada.

- Mas o que o trouxe agora de volta?- Mu despia o casaco mas não conseguia aguentar a curiosidade que o corroía desde que recebera o telefonema.

- Não está feliz por me ver?

- Claro que sim! Ainda mais agora... mas deixemos isso para depois, diga-me, chegou inteiro depois da viagem?

Shion sorriu, percebendo onde o filho queria chegar.

- Shion... o seu filho está-me chamando de velho...

Depois de uma risada geral, acomodados na sala e devidamente servidos de chá, a conversa seguiu o seu rumo com novidades da Grécia, o porquê do regresso do padrinho, sempre ocultando a noticia da _GAL_.

- Não é possível que, com um primo piloto e um afilhado piloto, ainda tenha medo de entrar num avião!

- É verdade que 70 por cento da população mundial tem medo de voar, mas apenas 30 por cento delas fazem disso um impedimento para viajar... - Shaka sorveu um pouco do líquido fumegante, falando calmamente - O avião é o meio de transporte mais seguro que existe.

- Eu estou cercado de suicidas em potencial por todos os lados. Ainda tenho muitas milhas a percorrer com os pés no chão.

- Sei... e outras tantas com os pés fora dele.

Hakurei olhou casmurro para o afilhado. Ele e o pai nunca desistiriam de tentar faze-lo voar. Sabia no íntimo que um dia teria de ceder, mas enquanto pudesse evitar, assim o faria.

- E as últimas fofocas do meu afilhado? – retrucou, mudando o rumo à conversa.

- Padrinho, você sabia que o Shaka tem um clone andando por ai?

Shaka olhou furioso para Mu, enquanto Dokho e Shion disfarçavam o riso.

- Clone?

- E dos mais mal-educados!

- Mu! - a voz de Shaka soou ameaçadora, mas o namorado não se demoveu.

- Shaka... que história é essa de clone?

Perante Hakurei não pode fazer mais se não contar o que tinha acontecido. Ocultando alguns pormenores menos gloriosos da sua vida passada, tentara explicar o ocorrido e o porquê do namorado estar naquele estado. Hakurei ouvia tudo atentamente, não demonstrando qualquer emoção. Não era a primeira vez que lidava com o padrinho do namorado, mas de todos era ele que o intimidava mais. Tanto Mu como Shion eram pessoas expressivas, ao contrário de Hakurei que conseguia ocultar perfeitamente o que lhe passava na mente.

- E foi assim que acabou o nosso encontro com a pessoa que Mu chama de meu "clone". - Acabou o relato olhando de relanço para o namorado que lhe retribuía um sorriso de falsa inocência.

- Hum...

Mu encarou o padrinho, o cenho franzido - Hum? É tudo o que tem para dizer depois disso?

Tanto Shaka como Dohko sentiram um calafrio, quando lentamente viram aflorar nos lábios de Hakurei um sorriso sádico, que nada previa de bom.

- Meu caro primo e afilhado... penso que temos um caso em mãos que merece uma vingança à altura...

Shaka arregalou os olhos assustado. Ele mesmo já se vingara do primo no passado, mas afastara-se dele e simplesmente esquecera daquela existência medíocre. Mesmo depois do ocorrido não cogitara a hipótese de agir diferente. Mas agora, os três juntos? Isso parecia mais formação de quadrilha que encontro familiar.

- Dohko, você não vai permitir que eles façam alguma coisa, vai? - tentou apelar para o bom senso do namorado de Shion.

- Eu, impedir esses três quando eles decidem algo? Tenho amor ao pescoço e ainda o pretendo ter sustentando minha cabeça por longo tempo.

Shion sentou-se perto do filho e do primo, os três falavam baixo, a conspirar. Shaka tentou aproximar-se mas foi impedido por um olhar afiado do amante.

- Nem tente aproximar-se Shaka, a não ser que tenha a intenção de nos ajudar.

Shaka levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, voltando a sentar-se onde estava.

- Não vou entrar nesse complot, até porque alguém tem que ficar de fora para acalmar os ânimos. Apenas não se meta em sarilhos...

O virginiano sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, fazendo-o olhar para trás. Dohko fez um breve sinal com a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios, indicando para que o seguisse até à cozinha.

- Você não acha que devíamos fazer algo para impedir uma possível terceira guerra mundial?

Dohko sorriu calmamente, estendendo-lhe a chaleira para que o ajudasse a fazer chá. - Shion, Mu e Hakurei mantém um relacionamento bastante próximo. São o que pode chamar de família unida. Mesmo eu que mantenho um relacionamento com Shion faz anos não me incluo nesse trio. - Estendeu os saquinhos de chá, esperando que o loiro escolhesse o que melhor lhe convinha - Deixe-os, eu sei que não parecem agora, mas são pessoas inofensivas. A armação que estão conspirando não será nada de mais, apenas querem fazer entender a Asmita que não deve voltar a cutucar Mu daquela forma.

Shaka suspirou resignado, escolhendo o que lhe parecia o chá mais adequado para a situação: camomila, para acalmar os nervos.

**---oOo---**

Mais um voo entre tantos outros. Mask esticou os ombros para relaxar depois das últimas verificações nos instrumentos. Apesar de dividir o apartamento com Afrodite estava com saudades do namorado. Na última semana todas as escalas de voos foram desencontradas, pouco se viram, se é que podia chamar de encontro os poucos minutos que se esbarraram em aeroportos e os bilhetes deixados na residência.

- _Hombre_! O que ocorre com você? Parece estar com o fato cheio de pulgas!

- Nada... nada...

Shura esboçou um meio sorriso matreiro, olhando de soslaio para o italiano.

- Quando foi a última vez que viu Afrodite?

- No embarque deste voo, oras!

- Não! Estou a perguntar quando foi a última vez que teve algum tempo com ele!

- Isso? Já tem praticamente uma semana.

- Então já sei o nome das suas pulgas...

Mask rosnou, escrevinhando algumas coordenadas na tabela de voo. Estava realmente com falta de "Afrodite". Sentia-se quase como um drogado em falta de cocaína ou heroína. Afrodite era a sua droga...

Gargalhou sozinho, pensando no quanto melosos estavam sendo os seus pensamentos.

- Sabe, eu devo ter feito algo de muito muito ruim numa vida anterior para ter que o aturar nesta agora... é karma...

- _Madona mia_! - o italiano levantou o olhar, encarando o espanhol - Agora parecia a Rapunzel falando!

Shura riu, pegando no jornal _'Le Monde'_ pela enésima vez naquele dia com o intuito de se manter entretido parte da viagem.

- Ainda falta perto de 1 hora para chegarmos a Paris.- comentou com algum descaso - Teve desde que partimos de Atenas à perto de três horas aí bufando parecendo um touro em plena praça...

- _Cazzo_, quem está chamando de animal?

-... _Coño_ Mask... eu sabia-o desligado, mas daí a não entender esta... olhe bem para mim... – Shura fez um gesto sugestivo, esperando que isso fosse suscitar algum 'clic' na cabeça do italiano - tem MEIA HORA antes de eu precisar de você nesta cabine de novo.

Mask olhou para Shura abismado, mas ele escondera-se atrás do jornal. Não pensou duas vezes. Levantou-se e evaporou-se da cabine.

Afrodite já servira os passageiros e estava na traseira do avião olhando para as unhas entediado. Adorava a profissão que abraçara, mas os incovenientes horários por vezes o enervavam. Esta era uma delas. O namorado tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Se não fossem os anos de treinamento, teria soltado um berro histérico tamanho o susto ao ouvir a potente voz de Mask.

- Senhoras, o Comandante Shura solicita a presença de vocês, ele precisa passar algumas instruções.

As aeromoças se acotovelaram na pressa de atender a um chamado do comandante Shura. Afrodite esperou que elas partissem para também as seguir quando Mask o segurou pelo braço.

- Você fica!

O sueco estranhou a presença do sub-comandante fora da cabine de pilotagem. Alguns passageiros menos confiantes olhavam para trás apavorados, tentando perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Mask, está assustando todos aqui com a sua presença...

O italiano esboçou um meio sorriso matreiro - _Si_, é esse o efeito que tenho no geral. - aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Afrodite, sussurrando - No banheiro. Tem cinco minutos para acalmar esses curiosos, invente o que quiser.

Afrodite suspirou por antecipação, tentando controlar os seus impulsos para não agarrar aquele homem no momento. Esperou que o italiano entrasse no minúsculo cubículo que chamavam de banheiro, oferecendo um sorriso tranquilizador aos passageiros em questão.

- Não se preocupem senhores, o banheiro da frente encontra-se fora de serviço, o que levou o comandante a utilizar o de trás.

Suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos na cabine, voltando os passageiros aos seus afazeres. Afrodite apressou-se a fechar a cortina que separava a ala da equipe de voo da zona dos passageiros, batendo duas vezes na porta do banheiro indicando que estava ali. Sem que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, viu-se puxado para dentro da cabine onde mal cabia uma pessoa, quanto mais duas.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa seus lábios foram tomados de assalto por um beijo cinematográfico. Suas mãos embrenharam-se pelos cabelos curtos do italiano enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Sentira falta daquele sabor, mas não tinham muito tempo. O exíguo espaço exigia que exercitassem a imaginação, mas a necessidade de estar junto e sentir o amado era maior que a preocupação, com o desconforto. Libertou os lábios à procura de fôlego, distribuindo pequenos beijos por toda a face do co-piloto.

- Saudade! Mas você é louco!

Mask apenas grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta. Não estava preocupado com conversas. Queria aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que dispunha.

Enquanto uma mão se enroscava na nuca do amante, tomando os seus lábios num beijo insaciável mais uma vez, levava com a outra a mão de Afrodite ao local de maior desejo, demonstrando o quanto estava precisando daquilo. Não tinham muito tempo para estar ali, teria de ser algo rápido, mas que desse para acalmar os ânimos durante os próximos tempos.

O sueco afastou-se, fazendo o italiano sentar-se no vaso sanitário e abrindo a sua calça com uma calma propositada. Sentia a respiração descompassada do moreno, o peito subindo e descendo e o olhar escurecido pelo desejo.

Sorriu ao beijar suavemente o pescoço do amante, enquanto começava um movimento de vai vem no membro desperto agora livre da calça que o prendia.

Saboreava cada instante e cada gemido abafado que escapulia dos seus lábios. Sua língua passeava pelo membro desperto procurando dar todo o prazer que tanto desejavam. Mask segurava Afrodite tentando fazer com que fosse mais fundo e mais rápido, mas ele o torturava, enlouquecendo-o cada vez mais. Fincou os dentes nos lábios e sentiu o sabor metálico do próprio sangue quando o amante iniciou um libidinoso movimento de vai e vem.

Não podia dar a entender o que se passava naquele lugar. Impedia-se a todo o custo de gemer ou falar mais alto do que lhe era permitido. Era complicado manter algum vestígio de razão naquela situação... Afrodite continuava com o movimento cadenciado, mas nunca tão intenso quanto ele próprio desejava. Era sempre assim... deixaria o sueco impor o seu ritmo, apenas gozando do prazer que este lhe proporcionava.

- Dite... - suspirou fazendo leves carícias na nuca do loiro, incitando-o a continuar.

O sueco mal se conseguia conter, igualmente inebriado pelo desejo, rapidamente intensificando o ritmo da felação. Sabia como dar prazer ao amante, mesmo naquele lugar tão restrito que dava asas a imaginações mais férteis... se eles soubessem.

Não demorou muito para que Mask perdesse completamente o sentido da realidade que o cercava, concentrando-se apenas no amante e no prazer que o proporcionava. Sentia o ápice tão almejado aproximar-se. Movimentou-se junto a Afrodite e deixou que o orgasmo profundo tomasse seu corpo como uma descarga elétrica.

O louro saboreou o prazer do amante, mas sentia em seu próprio corpo a necessidade de alívio. Levantou-se, seus olhos fixos no olhar inebriado do italiano, lambendo sedutoramente seus lábios para aliciá-lo e aproveitar o sabor especial do homem que amava.

Ainda extasiado, Mask enlaçou a cintura de Afrodite de maneira possessiva, fazendo com que este se sentasse de frente no seu colo. Abriu lentamente alguns botões da sua camisa, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pela pele exposta, deixando marcas vistosas por onde passava. Afrodite suspirava, o rosto aninhado entre o ombro e o pescoço do amante, tentando omitir os gemidos que lhe eram causados pelas mãos hábeis do moreno. O próprio cheiro daquele homem era atormentador.

Mordeu o lábio ao sentir uma mão quente apoderar-se do seu membro desperto, fazendo uma leve massagem na glande. Suspirou. Deixou que as mãos explorassem o amante languidamente enquanto recebia beijos ávidos na pele exposta. Desejava-o cada vez mais. Mask exultou ao perceber a entrega do namorado e a necessidade que ele tinha de si. Intensificou os movimentos, cadenciando com beijos ora suaves ora selvagens.

Afrodite acomodou-se melhor no colo do amante abrindo o máximo de espaço possível para ter seus desejos satisfeitos. Mask aumentou a pressão sobre o membro do sueco com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Com a mão livre acariciava a face andrógina que tanto o hipnotizava.

Sentia as unhas do amante vincarem na sua pele por cima da camisa, os gemidos contidos soando como mel bem perto do seu ouvido.

- Afrodite... - sussurrou ao ouvido do sueco à medida que reduzia a intensidade dos movimentos.

- Não pare! - um gemido de desespero do loiro antes de se sentir empurrado para cima, de forma a ficar de pé.

- Shhh...

Afrodite olhou pasmo o italiano levantar-se calmamente, postando-se por trás de si, envolvendo-o com os braços firmemente e retomando o ritmo cadenciado das estocadas.

Mask acariciava o tórax do amante, aumentando a cadência das estocadas. Sua língua passeava pela nuca de Afrodite deixando um rasto molhado sobre a pele arrepiada.

- Dite, adoro-te. - Sussurrou com voz roupa e beijou o pescoço exposto.

Afrodite deixou o orgasmo vir forte e selvagem. Mordeu a ponta da manga do paletó para abafar o gemido de prazer. Respirou fundo algumas vezes para recompor-se enquanto o amante se arrumava da melhor maneira possível. Olhou em volta e percebeu uma pequena bagunça no minúsculo banheiro.

- Maravilhoso... - murmurou ainda ofegante - mas fizemos uma pequena bagunça.

- Este é o seu trabalho. Vou voltar para colocar essa geringonça no chão. Vemo-nos em breve.

Beijou a face e os lábios do amante saindo do pequeno recinto para que Afrodite pudesse se recompor.

Mask respirou mais uma vez fundo antes de abrir a cortina que o separava do corredor, avançando triunfante até à cabine de pilotagem. Nos seus lábios, um sorriso de saciado.

No cockpit, Shura continuava lendo o seu jornal tal qual na mesma posição que o tinha deixado. Ao perceber o italiano regressar, olhou de relance verificando que tinha finalmente entrado tudo nos eixos.

Conteve o riso, ao ver que o italiano não se tinha minimamente arranjado para esconder a situação na qual se encontrava, antes de regressar ao seu posto.

- Agora tenho certeza que chegamos inteiros em terra. Sobrevivemos à turbulência, já o mesmo não posso dizer do seu fato.

Mask apenas lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico, acomodando-se no assento e colocando os auscultadores nos ouvidos.

Estavam em aproximação ao aeroporto _Charles de Gaule_, deixaria mais comentários para depois de colocarem a aeronave em terra firme.

**---oOo---**

_Charles de Gaulle International Airport, _**Paris**

- Finalmente! Não via a hora de voltar a _Deli_, meus incensos estão quase a terminar.

Mu riu do comentário do namorado. Shaka podia comprar incensos em qualquer esquina, mas vivia a dizer que os que comprava fora da Índia não eram autênticos e não tinham o mesmo cheiro. No fundo acreditava que o namorado era muito mais apegado a sua terra natal do que admitia.

Já estavam de posse dos novos planos voos. Ainda restava algum tempo para o embarque, mas Shaka gostava de fazer o check-in cedo e ter tempo suficiente para se preparar e preparar a aeronave para a longa viagem. Mu já estava na porta de saída da ala de escritórios da _Sanctuary_ quando fora avisado por uma recepcionista que Shion solicitava a sua presença em sua sala.

- Shaka, adiante-se. Vou atender ao chamado de Shion e o encontro na aeronave.

Shaka assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e seguiu em direção à entrada de funcionários do aeroporto.

Mu estranhou o chamado do pai, apressando-se pelos corredores onde tinha brincado enquanto pequeno. Ajeitou o quepe sobre o longo cabelo preso numa trança, antes de bater duas vezes na porta do escritório do pai.

- Entre!

Abrindo a porta, vendo o pai sentado à mesa e rodeado de papeis burocráticos. Algo que tinha aprendido a tolerar com o tempo, visto ser um homem de acção.

- Mandou chamar senhor? - em trabalho desde cedo que se tinha habituado a evitar chamar o homem à sua frente por pai. Trabalho era trabalho.

- Entre, e feche a porta.

Mu assim o fez, retirando o quepe da cabeça e sentando-se à frente do pai. Algo lhe dizia que a conversa seria importante.

- Aconteceu algo? - perguntou incentivando o pai a iniciar a conversa - Sabe que não tenho muito tempo, ainda preciso fazer o check-in, e tratar de tudo antes do voo.

- Sim sim... - o mais velho finalmente afastou os olhos da papelada, dando atenção ao filho -... o que eu lhe vou dizer precisa de sigilo completo. Claro que pode comentar com Shaka, nem eu seria capaz de o fazer esconder algo dele; mas não pode passar disso.

Mu assentiu, curioso com a bomba que estava por vir. Shion separou um dos papéis que analisava e estendeu a ele, que passou os olhos rapidamente. Parecia uma proposta.

- Do que se trata? - perguntou sem compreender muito bem o teor da proposta.

- Uma fusão. A _GAL_ está praticamente falida. Desde a chegada de seu padrinho temos negociado a fusão entre a _SAL_ e _GAL_. O que acha?

Mu arregalou os olhos e voltou a analisar o papel que tinha em mãos com mais atenção. Era sem sombra de dúvidas um grande negócio, mas arriscado.

- É arriscado, mas é interessante. Muito interessante.

- As negociações estão praticamente fechadas, mas se achar um risco demasiado ainda há tempo...

Mu sacudiu a cabeça. Sempre fora o sonho do pai tornar a _SAL_ grande de verdade. Era a chance de ouro. O que era a vida senão correr riscos?

- Aparentemente você já fez todos os estudos de viabilidade e riscos. O trabalho vai aumentar bastante, mas particularmente eu creio que, se temos realmente condições de assumir a _GAL_, devemos fazê-lo.

Shion sorriu satisfeito. Mu era realmente seu filho, não tinha medo de desafios. Não se conteve. Saiu de trás de sua secretária e o abraçou.

- Vá agora, não deve se atrasar. Leve esta cópia com você. Terá tempo suficiente para analisar tudo com mais calma. Se tiver algum adendo a fazer, por favor me comunique tão logo retorne.

Mu retribuiu ao abraço do pai, despedindo-se prontamente dele antes de voltar por onde tinha entrado. Não tinha tido tempo para mais perguntas, nem para saber como era possível tal companhia estar assim na falência. Pensava em Milo, Camus, em todos aqueles que trabalhavam na _GAL_ e que, se não fosse o pai, muito provavelmente estariam prestes a acabar na rua com aquela história.

Mas por agora... havia outros assuntos a tratar. Com um sorriso nos lábios, dirigiu-se ao check-in que lhes era reservado. Vislumbrou uma pessoa conhecida, o que o fez apressar o passo.

- Arioria! - gritou, puxando o moreno pelo braço.

- Mu? Ainda aqui a esta hora? Pensei que fosse o único a chegar ao avião depois dos passageiros!

Mu riu, colocando a pequena bagagem no raio X.

- Contratempos. Shaka está preparando tudo.

O ariano olhou Aioria de cima abaixo, antes de passar pelo detector de metais. - Sabe, acho que o casamento vai-lhe fazer muito bem! - Começou atiçando o leonino - Lá se vai o tempo em que aparecia todo revolto por aqui, camisa fora da calça, pedindo a alguém para lhe fazer o nó da gravata.

- Meu caro amigo, eu não preciso de muito para ser apresentável. É a vantagem de se ser lindo e maravilhoso como eu.

Mu riu francamente. Cumprimentou o fiscal com um aceno de cabeça e entregou sua credencial. Voltou sua atenção para o leonino.

- Lindo e Maravilhoso? Só se for para a Marin! Mas parece que os vendedores de alianças e juízes de paz trocaram suas equipes de marketing.

Aiória olhou-o intrigado.

- Como assim, trocaram as equipes de marketing, porquê?

- Parece que todos resolveram casar-se.

Mu acertara o ponto fraco do companheiro. O casamento dele tinha de ser o acontecimento do ano. Não admitiria que ninguém o rivalizasse. Só fazer o pedido já fora um verdadeiro suplício. Aguentar toda a maratona de preparativos para alguém casar-se junto? Não era possível! Só podia ser algum tipo de boato. Precisava averiguar a história.

- Como assim?

Mu olhou para Aioria com falso estranho. - Não sabe do casamento dos clones? - riu com a própria frase - Tá parecendo mais um episodio da Guerra das Estrelas... o casamento dos Clones.

- Deixe-se de atiçar Mu e diga logo quem são!

Mu não tinha muita paciência. Mas sabia que Aioria ainda menos tinha. Respirou fundo, avançando ao lado do leonino.

- Pelo que ouvi, Asmita, o primo de Shaka, e Kanon vão dar o grande passo também.

Arioria estagnou ao ouvir tal notícia. Kanon? O KANON?

- O Kanon? Aquele que já teve com meio mundo antes de ficar com aquele clone mal acabado do Shaka?

- Esse mesmo.

Aioria ficou silencioso por um momento, acompanhando os passos do ariano.

Kanon e Asmita... isso era o cúmulo.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Golden Wings**

_(Capitulo 16)_

* * *

O dia que começara como qualquer outro não previa que algo de anormal se passasse. Pelo menos para o restante da população daquela cidade, que não contribuia nem um pouco ao desconsolo e desalento de Camus. Parado no passeio do outro lado da rua, olhava uma pequena loja de esquina como se fosse o antro do inferno. As mãos escondidas nos bolsos do longo sobretudo preto, respirava fundo vezes sem conta tentando ganhar o pouco de coragem que lhe restava para entrar.

- _Mon Dieu..._ - suspirou pela enésima vez.

- Ah Camus, deixe Deus fora disto... - disse o loiro ao seu lado entre dois ataques de riso.

- Pare de rir Milô! - respondeu o ruivo com certo desconforto -... queria ver se fosse você a ter que fazer isso!

- Oh, acredite que ele já teria ido 3 vezes lá dentro e comprado bem mais do que uma simples cueca de oncinha...

Afrodite que, até ali se mantivera fora da conversa, não resistiu muito tempo a deixar o seu veneno.

- _Mon Dieu..._- o ruivo voltou a suspirar - ...relembrem-me de como vim aqui parar...

Milo respirou fundo, tentando ganhar algum fôlego, antes de responder prontamente. - Estávamos todos juntos no _Claire de Lune_ quando nos lembrámos de uma pequena graça para a despedida de solteiro do nosso leãozinho. Como ninguém queria dar a cara para comprar a dita cuja cueca, jogámos ao palitinho à nossa maneira.

Camus revirou os olhos, mantendo-se na mesma posição na qual se encontrava à quinze minutos - Era uma pergunta retórica, _Milô_...

O grego sorriu, aproximando-se perigosamente do ruivo, sussurrando ao seu ouvido. - Não sabia que tinha perdido a virgindade tão tarde... Camuzinho...

Finalmente um gesto brusco da parte do francês antes do impulso para atravessar a estrada. Iria comprar aquela cueca de oncinha, nem que a sua vida dependesse disso!

Do outro lado da rua, duas figuras loiras continuavam na sua conspiração divertidos.

- Dezanove... se já se viu alguém com aquela categoria só aproveitar a partir dos dezanove anos...

- Milo... nem todos são precoces como você.

- Que eu saiba, estamos em pé de igualdade!

Afrodite não respondeu, apenas apontou a câmera fotográfica para dentro da loja no momento exato que o vendedor levantava a peça para a apreciação de Camus.

- Esta foto vai valer uma fortuna.

- Afrodite! Você não fez isso?! - apesar da aparente reprimenda, Milo tentava tirar a câmera da mão do sueco para apreciar o resultado.

- Nananinanão! Você que viesse precavido!

Milo respirou entre uma risada e outra a tentar recompor-se minimamente. Escolhera a pessoa certa para ser a outra testemunha do pagamento da aposta.

Quando propusera "o palitinho" tinha quase como certa a tarefa ficar a cargo de Shaka, mas não é que o indiano tinha um passado negro?

- Quem te viu, quem te vê... - murmurou baixo.

- Como?

- Nada... pensei alto! Rápido! Ele logo sairá! Precisa pegar o melhor ângulo agora!

Dentro da loja, um Camus extremamente corado devido à situação retirava o cartão para pagar. Quando tinham proposto aquela brincadeira, tinha quase a certeza que não tinha sido o mais tardio. Conhecia Shaka, sabia o quanto ele tinha mudado e o que o passado dele tinha sido. Mas entre tanta gente, havia o Mu que parecia bem reservado para essas coisas. O que daria para trocar de posição com o ariano naquele momento...

- Obrigado senhor, espero que aproveite bem o seu novo brinquedo.

Camus arregalou os olhos perante tal ousadia da parte do vendedor. Resmungando para si próprio, voltou a sair da loja o embrulho nos braços.

- SORRIA!

Um flash intenso fê-lo recuar um passo, antes de conseguir voltar a ver claramente o que se estava a passar. Afrodite, um sorriso sádico nos lábios, observava a tela da camera digital verificando que a foto tinha ficado nos conformes.

Oh se soubesse... se tivesse sabido na véspera, nunca teria acompanhado os restantes pilotos até ao _Clair de Lune_... se soubesse tinha ido directamente para casa, estando a aproveitar o seu dia de folga em melhores condições.

Milo tinha a certeza de ter assinado sua sentença de morte ao observar o semblante casmurro de Camus. Olhou para os lados a procura de um escudo eficaz mas nada pareceu sólido o suficiente. Afrodite guardava calmamente a câmera digital, assoviando uma música da moda e aparentemente interessadíssimo em um carro estacionado próximo.

O grego sentiu uma vibração em seu bolso, aguardou a batida tecno característica enquanto verificava quem chamava e... ópera! De seu telefone saía, em alto e bom som uma ária de ópera! Camus! O sorriso sádico do francês olhando para um louro atônito explicava aquele toque, no mínimo, exótico. O som começou a chamar a atenção de todos que passavam por ali naquele instante. Timing perfeito.

- Não vai atender, Milô? É o seu telefone mesmo... - Camus perguntou com falsa inocência.

O escorpiano não tinha muito por onde fugir, se não atender aquele maldito telefone. Não estava muito atento à conversa, mais preocupado em olhar para o francês e tentando encontrar uma forma de, no futuro, o fazer pagar o contra-ataque. - Se eu fui convidado? Mas convidado para quê, homem?

Mais alguns segundos se passaram enquanto o semblante de Milo ia mudando, de aturdido para descrente e por fim uma gargalhada...

- Claro que eu não sabia... Estivemos com Mu sim, mas ele estava preocupado com outras coisas... Espera, deixa eu dar a notícia aqui...

Milo afastou um pouco o fone e virou-se para Camus e Afrodite.

- Vocês não fazem idéia de quem também irá se casar! Os clones... Kanon e Asmita!

**---oOo---**

Finalmente refrescado, Mu acabava de sair do banho, uma toalha em volta da cintura. O longo cabelo preso desajeitadamente para evitar ser molhado, saia do banheiro que anexava o seu quarto e o de Shaka, fazendo algo que sempre adorara: atirou-se sobre a cama caprichosamente feita, a cabeça afundando-se nos travesseiros, esperando preguiçosamente que secasse.

Respirava pausadamente, deliciando-se com o cheiro subtil que lhe chegava da cozinha. Shaka tinha ficado encarregue de preparar algo para o almoço enquanto ele se vestia.

Sobressaltou na cama ao ouvir algo no criado mudo vibrar, antes de uma melodia suave chegar aos seus ouvidos.

O celular de Shaka.

Massajou os olhos grunhindo, rodando na cama para conseguir alcançar o telefone.

Ao olhar o visor, sentiu o ciúme aflorar de uma vez, fazendo-se sentar-se na cama. Sabia que era ciúme estúpido e sem fundamentos, mas não conseguia evitá-lo. Tudo dependia de como lidava com ele.

O nome de Camus piscava insistentemente, recordando-o a cada vez da existência do ruivo.

Num pulo levantou-se acorrendo até à cozinha onde encontrou o loiro de volta de panelas.

- Shaka... telefone. - disse apenas, segurando a toalha para evitar que ela caisse.

O indiano largou prontamente o que estava fazendo, limpando as maos antes de atender o telefone.

- Alô Camus? - respondeu ao mesmo tempo que percebia os trajes apetecíveis nos quais o amante se encontrava. Tentava assimilar a conversa com o ruivo à medida que se aproximava perigosamente do amante, enlaçando a sua cintura desnuda.

Mu desenvencilhou-se do abraço de Shaka e foi remexer as panelas procurando a fonte do delicioso cheiro que sentia, ao mesmo tempo mantinha-se ocupado na cozinha, procurando escutar o que era falado. Não costumava se intrometer nos assuntos de Shaka, mas ao mesmo tempo o bichinho do ciúme não o deixava completamente despreocupado.

- Parabéns? Mas hoje não é meu aniversário! - Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender absolutamente nada da conversa, que além de desencontrada ainda era atrapalhada pelo som das risadas.

Mu aproximou-se mais do namorado, agora genuinamente tendo a atenção despertada por suas palavras.

- Camus, você usou algum tipo de droga? Acho que está a conviver em demasia com Milo. Que história é essa de parabéns pelas bodas? Tem certeza absoluta que era comigo que queria falar?

Entre as risadas do outro lado da linha Shaka conseguiu compreender a palavra "clone". Foi como se uma luz vermelha acendesse em sua cabeça.

Os seus olhos fincaram-se no amante à sua frente, percebendo finalmente o que estava a acontecer. Só podia ser... acabava de saber que o primo ia casar com Kanon. Ou aquilo era uma piada de muito mau gosto, ou, a hipótese mais provável, era que havia mãozinha do Mu naquela história.

Mu nunca tinha sido bom a mentir-lhe ou a esconder-lhe o que quer que fosse. Conseguia ler nele como num livro aberto, e aqueles olhos verdes tentavam esconder a todo o custo o receio que estavam sentindo naquele momento.

- Camus, tenho um assunto urgente a resolver, se não se importa... falamos mais tarde. - disse sem rodeios desligando o celular sem esperar resposta, não desviando o olhar por um único segundo. - Acho que tem algo para me confessar, não?

Mu respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Shaka tinha presenciado o momento em que tinha planeado aquilo com o pai e o padrinho, mas não estava ocorrente do que poderia ser aquela vingança.

O olhar insistente sobre si estava-se tornando embaraçoso, visto os trajes nos quais se encontrava, mesmo que se tratasse de Shaka.

- Não me olhe assim... - retrucou voltando a sua atenção de novo para o comer, mexendo o molho. - Acho que já descobriu o que havia para descobrir, não preciso dizer nada.

- Então... foi isso que planearam? Onde pensa chegar? - Shaka sussurou felinamente, o hálito quente próximo a pele fresca do amante.

Mu sentiu um arrepio, de prazer e receio. Sabia que o louro não deixaria sua pequena traquinagem passar ao largo.

- Chegar? Eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum...

- Não se faça de tolo Mu Vajra! Não combina... - Shaka deslizou as unhas levemente pelo abdómen nu do ariano - o que eu faço com esse menino travesso?

Já esperava que alguma coisa saísse daquela reunião familiar. O boato espalhado por Mu tinha sido bastante engenhoso. No fundo não estava aborrecido, afinal o primo e Kanon mereciam ser colocados em uma situação constrangedora como fizeram consigo, mas Mu não precisava saber o que ia em seu íntimo, se tinha uma bela oportunidade em mãos...

Mu muitas vezes se via surpreendido com as atitudes de Shaka, nesse exato instante, apesar do tempo de convivência não conseguia saber exatamente o que maquinava aquela mente. Esticou o pescoço dando acesso aos lábios de Shaka, bem no íntimo algo dizia que a vingança seria muito mais prazerosa do que pudera supor.

Apenas se deliciava a sentir os beijos e o rasto quente que os lábios do amante deixavam na sua pele, uma mão despudorada descendo pelas suas costas e chegando às suas nádegas por baixo da toalha. Gemia ainda que de forma contida, sentindo o seu corpo pressionado entre o de Shaka e a bancada da cozinha.

Shaka deliciava-se com as reacções que conseguia arrancar do amante. A mão de Mu enroscada nos seus cabelos, levantou a própria até ao fogão apagando o fogo antes de continuar com aquela deliciosa tortura.

O seu próprio corpo começava a reagir ao contacto com Mu. Tomou os lábios do ariano num beijo intenso, levando-o ao mesmo tempo até à mesa.

Mu tinha feito a própria cama, na qual se deitaria... mas algo lhe dizia que este não se importaria com o castigo que lhe preparava.

**---oOo---**

Depois da inusitada compra e do telefonema para Shaka estranhamente interrompido Camus não estava muito disposto a conversas. Afrodite alegou necessidade de comprar alguns mantimentos em falta na despensa e separou-se do novo casal da Golden. Milo controlou seu falatório e respeitou a necessidade de silêncio do ruivo. Com Camus deveria ser sempre assim, dois passos à frente, um passo atrás. Entraram no carro do loiro.

- Vamos para casa Milô. Tudo que preciso é de um duche, uma roupa confortável e uma refeição leve.

Milo aquiesceu e posicionou-se ao volante. Ligou o rádio escolhendo uma estação cuja programação era suave e relaxante. Sozinho preferia algo mais "agitado", mas não seria a trilha sonora ideal. Camus fechou os olhos, relaxou e agradeceu os Deuses pela repentina sensibilidade do namorado. Sorriu ao pensar em Milo como namorado e sua mente traiçoeira levou-o a outro louro, em outro lugar, muito tempo atrás.

Verdade que a sua primeira vez com um homem tinha sido aos 19 anos. Ainda se lembrava como se fosse hoje, quase que conseguia sentir as mãos experientes de Shaka percorrendo o seu corpo sem pudor, os beijos quentes distribuídos pelo seu peito e abdómen. Descobriu reacções no seu corpo que nunca experimentara, revelou-se sem pudor ao loiro, deixando-se nos seus braços sem remorsos.

Mesmo que nada daquilo tivesse sido amor, mesmo que tivesse sido apenas bons momentos e intensos passados com o indiano, mesmo que nada sentisse além de uma grande amizade por ele, mantinha aquelas imagens bem vivas na sua memória.

A música de fundo suave colocada por Milo incitavam ao reaparecimento daquelas memórias.

Abriu o casaco, e os primeiros botões da camisa, começando a achar que o ar quente estava demasiado forte. Ou seriam aquelas lembranças que faziam o seu corpo reagir tão intensamente?

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, voltando a fechar os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no punho fechado.

Shaka era experiente. Sorriu com a lembrança dos seus lábios dando-lhe prazer, os dedos hábeis divagando por todos os recantos do seu corpo.

Sempre se sentira atraído por homens, especialmente os louros e isso nunca fora realmente um problema, mas tivera medo de um relacionamento mais íntimo. Shaka foi o primeiro a conseguir ultrapassar uma barreira invisível de medo e, porque não, preconceito. Tornaram-se amigos, mas a atração sempre foi forte. Não chegaram a namorar, mas vez por outra trocaram beijos, e Camus desejou mais. Lembrava-se tímido, sentindo-se inexperiente, mas as carícias do indiano faziam com que esquecesse que todo o seu conhecimento acerca do assunto era teórico. Decidira deixar-se levar pelo instinto e explorar a pele mármorea e os músculos bem definidos do amante.

A cada descoberta sentia-se mais excitado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso com a habilidade de Shaka em lhe dar prazer. Os beijos inicialmente sedutores e suaves se transformavam em uma luxuriante guerra. As carícias outrora suaves e tímidas cresciam em intensidade e ousadia. Explorou o corpo desnudo como só o fizera antes em sua imaginação.

O cheiro característico dos longos cabelos loiros impregnados na cama; os dedos hábeis tacteando lugares tão íntimos com cuidado e paciência, o hálito morno e adocicado acariciando o seu rosto e pescoço à medida que ele próprio descobria os novos prazeres da vida. Shaka movimentava-se com cuidado, mantendo a sua mente ocupada evitando que ligasse ao pouco de dor que sentia.

Camus abriu os olhos repentinamente, tentando a todo o custo afastar aquelas imagens da cabeça. O seu corpo começava a reagir intensamente àquelas lembranças, tornando difícil escondê-lo do namorado ao seu lado.

Os anos tinham passado, e era com Milo que agora descobria outras coisas além do que já conhecia. Era o corpo dele que explorava agora, os longos cachos loiros suaves espalhados pelos lençóis brancos.

Olhou de relance para o grego ao seu lado, tentando observá-lo sem que este percebesse.

- Mon Dieu... - suspirou alto, não se apercebendo. - Preciso parar com estes pensamentos...

**---oOo---**

Saga tivera um voo tranquilo, aterrara em Paris sem qualquer contra-tempo que o atrasasse. Kanon tão logo pôs os pés em terra firme correra de encontro ao namorado, não se demorando mais do que o necessário com os desembaraços burocráticos. Olhou novamente para o relógio, os ponteiros pareciam emperrados. Estava com saudades do namorado e detestava o enfado da espera. Sentou-se no saguão resignado, a impaciência só tornaria a espera mais penosa. Pegou uma revista e começou a folhear despreocupadamente.

Vários conhecidos circulavam, alguns seus, alguns do irmão. Os menos íntimos muitas vezes os confundiam e Saga se viu cumprimentando pessoas que nunca vira na vida, mas estranhou o repentino interesse por sua pessoa, ou seria por Kanon? Ele sempre fora o mais popular dos dois, mesmo assim continuava a ser intrigante.

Olhou mais uma vez em volta, reconhecendo finalmente o vulto de Aioros acorrendo ao seu encontro. O quepe e o casaco debaixo do braço, o moreno tinha afrouxado a gravata deixando um vislumbre do seu peito à vista. Saga finalmente levantou-se, um sorriso divertido nos lábios, esperando que o amante chegasse perto dele.

- Desculpe... - ouviu dos lábios sôfregos do sagitariano - ... o voo atrasou e tivemos que esperar que os restantes levantassem voo ate que fosse a nossa vez de novo.

Saga afagou os cabelos do sagitariano num gesto carinhoso. Completamente curvado, as mãos nos joelhos, Aioros tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Acalme-se homem... ou ainda terá um ataque de coração.

Aioros riu, respirando fundo tentando regular a respiração. Em público nunca se entregavam a actos mais afectivos, era uma regra que todos cumpriam naquela companhia.

- Como correu a viagem? - perguntou finalmente restabelecido.

- Boa. Alguma turbulência nos lugares normais devido à mudança de ventos, mas nada de mais. Tokyo continua no mesmo lugar.

Arioros sorriu, acompanhando o namorado até ao átrio principal do aeroporto. Não tinha mais que 2 horas para almoçar e estar com Saga antes do próximo voo. Era a desvantagem das rotas curtas. Mas logo de noite voltaria para casa onde Saga o esperava.

- Melhor ficarmos pelo aeroporto, não me atrevo a divagar pelo trânsito de Paris e perder horas sem aproveitar.

Saga assentiu, dirigindo-se ao restaurante do costume. Tão interessado na conversa com o namorado, não percebeu o homem que se dirigia a ele, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Kanon! Meu amigo! Meus parabéns! Não pensei saber do seu casamento por outras pessoas, mas sei o quanto tem estado ocupado!

Saga ficou mudo, completamente aturdido com a notícia. Tinha estado com Kanon momentos antes, durante horas e ele nada comentara acerca de casamento. Será que era esta a causa da pressa? Virou-se para o desconhecido e identificou-se como Saga o dispensando rapidamente sem prestar muita atenção. Olhou em volta procurando o namorado. Aioros se afastara um pouco e tinha as faces vermelhas por mal conter o riso.

- Você sabe alguma coisa a respeito desse assunto?

- Saga, se você se olhasse no espelho agora... parece estar possuído... Aiória comentou alguma coisa comigo, mas eu arquivei a mensagem, achei que não fosse sério, algum tipo de delírio da cabeça avoada do meu irmão. Afinal se fosse verdade você saberia e não me esconderia, não é?

Saga encolheu os ombros desanimado. Dividia seu apartamento com o irmão, dividia sua vida e esta era a recompensa. Ficara sabendo do enlace matrimonial por uma pessoa completamente desconhecida, no saguão de um aeroporto.

- É... eu achava que seria a primeira pessoa a saber, mas pelo visto eu estava redondamente enganado. Acabei de perder a fome...

- Saga! - a voz de Aioros era de preocupação, seguindo o namorado até ao parking reservado do aeroporto. As feições do geminiano tinham mudado, os seus olhos transmitiam um misto de tristeza e frustração. Realmente entendia o namorado... se ele próprio tivesse sido avisado do casamento do irmão por um desconhecido... era um golpe difícil de amparar.

- Você não almoçou Aioros - respondeu o geminiano, pegando na chave do carro - Deve estar com fome. Não se preocupe, eu fico bem.

Num gesto certeiro, Aioros agarrou na mão do amante, segurando-lhe o pulso. Estavam perto do carro, e Saga precisava desabafar. Mais que de um namorado, precisava de um amigo.

- Eu não o vou deixar ir nesse estado, nem que não comesse à uma semana. - respondeu seriamente, pegando na chave do carro. - entre atrás. - disse contornando o carro e entrando atrás do lado oposto.

- Aioros...

- Escusa refilar Saga, não saio daqui por nada deste mundo.

O geminiano esboçou um sorriso rendido, recostando-se ao namorado. O carro era um lugar seguro e privado, felizmente que se podia dar a esse luxo.

Aioros ajeitou-se melhor, amparando as costas do amante no seu peito, infiltrando a mão entre dois botões da sua camisa, acariciando o seu peito numa massagem deliciosa.

- O que Aioria lhe disse exactamente? - perguntou fechando os olhos e entregando-se àquela deliciosa carícia.

Aioros continuou a acariciar o namorado enquanto tentava se recordar da conversa com o irmão.

- Confesso que não prestei muita atenção no falatório de Aioria. Você bem o conhece, das palavras que fala, muitas vezes pouco se aproveita. Mas ele comentou algo a respeito de Mu falar sobre um possível casamento entre "os clones".

Saga fechou os olhos, as peças do quebra-cabeças começavam a se encaixar. Mu, notícia de casamento, clone... De qualquer forma, alguma coisa ainda estava fora do lugar. Precisava conversar com o irmão, mas logo levantaria voo novamente, mas desta vez Kanon não seria seu companheiro de viagem. Teria de esperar. Aconchegou-se melhor no corpo amado.

- Meu irmão querido vai ter muito o que falar, mas não agora. E você, quanto tempo ficará em terra?

Aioros sorriu. O humor de Saga já dava mostras de melhora, era provável que já tivesse compreendido alguma coisa daquela história sem nexo. Resolveu falar sobre coisas sem importância para desanuviar o clima e aproveitar um pouco o escasso tempo que dispunham.

**---oOo---**

- Olha esse aqui!

A ruiva mantinha-se escondida atrás de uma enorme cabide de lingerie, sem ter coragem para olhar a italiana. Quando tinha proposto a Shina ajudá-la no enxoval, não esperava parar numa loja de lingerie, alguma extremamente pirosa por sinal. "A lingerie para a noite de núpcias é a mais importante" dizia a italiana sem preconceito. Mas no que tocava a ela, era bem mais reservada.

- Marin! Aqui olha!

Marin fechou os olhos com um suspiro, antes de finalmente encarar a amiga. Na sua mão, um conjunto vermelho do mais alto teor de despudor que uma mulher pode ter.

- Está doida? - respondeu desviando o olhar e voltando a procurar algo mais sóbrio - Se já se viu uma mulher de classe usar uma coisa dessas!

Shina voltou a colocar o conjunto no lugar, um sorriso nos lábios - eu tenho um desses em preto.

Essa última frase fez Marin arregalar os olhos, o rosto tomando uma cor avermelhada ao perceber o que acabara de dizer.

- Não fique assim - respondeu a italiana com um sorriso no rosto - eu percebo que não tem os mesmos gostos que eu. Estou consciente que é complicado... mas felizmente Shura não se queixa.

Marin suspirou mais uma vez, perguntando-se o porquê de se ter deixado levar pela ariana.

- Shina... - falou ao ver ao longe um conjunto sóbrio e sofisticado, mas não menos sexy - olhe aquele ali...

A italiana aproximou-se de Marin, um sorriso no rosto ao observar o conjunto.

- O que acha?

- Acho que tem 'Marin' escrito nele.

A tarde de compras ainda se estenderia muito. Mulheres e shopping pareciam ter uma atracção irresistível.

**---oOo---**

- Shion, os convites já foram enviados conforme combinamos?

- Claro! Será que Mu vai conseguir fazer Shaka colaborar?

- Ora primo, não confia nos métodos de persuasão de seu filho? - Hakurei piscou, maroto.

Finalmente toda a negociação fora concretizada a contento. Um novo tempo para a _Sanctuary Air Lines_ seria inaugurado. O mercado estava em polvorosa com os boatos a respeito da fusão. Apesar do tamanho do negócio, os envolvidos estavam tranquilos, tendo a plena consciência de não terem dado um passo impossível.

Naquela noite em especial Shion, Hakurei e Mu estavam dispostos a esquecer os complexos acordos e apenas aproveitar o êxito e executar outros planos.

Dezoito horas. Um horário muito estranho para uma festa, mais ainda com a exigência de trajes de gala. Aqueles que receberam os convites da SAL estranharam o fato, mas acreditaram que algum comunicado importante deveria ser feito antes do jantar.

Apenas três pessoas encontravam-se na sala alugada para a festa. Os dois primos continuavam na sua conspiração enquanto, num canto da sala, Dohko olhava indeciso para as bebidas espirituosas, sem saber qual delas escolher. A sala era relativamente grande, uma mesa comprida no canto onde seria servido o buffet mais tarde. Um 'cocktail' como o namorado gostava de chamar aquelas festas.

_Brandy_...

Pegou num copo largo, voltando a olhar para as garrafas dispostas por ordem de grandeza.

Ou talvez um _wisky_...

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentindo o alguém aproximar-se rapidamente de onde estava.

- Dohko! O que está fazendo?

O moreno continuava olhando as garrafas, respondendo como se nada fosse. - Eu? Escolhendo uma bebida oras.

Shion levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender nada do que passava pela cabeça do namorado. - Mas você não bebe.

- Não bebia! - apenas recebeu como resposta, vendo Dohko optar finalmente por um pouco de Martini. - Não está à espera que eu veja a sua manigância e do seu filho completamente sóbrio, espera?

Shion não tivera tempo de responder, quando a porta foi aberta pelas primeiras pessoas. Mu e Shaka.

- Oh céus... - apenas disse Dohko, levando o copo aos lábios pela primeira vez.

- Pai! - Mu aproximou-se dos dois, o uniforme de gala caprichosamente vestido, o longo cabelo preso numa trança. Estagnou em frente aos dois, olhando embasbacado para o moreno - Dohko?

- Causa de força maior... -respondeu simplesmente o interrogado, levantando o copo fazendo uma saúde.

- Eu o entendo... acho que devo ter acabado com o stock de chá de camomila de Paris por conta dessa história toda.

Dohko estendeu a taça a Shaka, oferecendo a ele algo um pouco mais forte que chá de camomila.

- Acho que só o chá não será o suficiente.

Shaka aceitou o oferecimento, concordando com Dohko. Ainda não tinha plena idéia do planeado, apenas que algo relacionado a palavra "casamento" aconteceria nessa festa. Observou o salão admirando o bom gosto da decoração sóbria. Os convidados começaram a chegar. A família Vajra reunida recebia a todos com um sorriso nos lábios. Shaka e Dohko permaneciam sentados à mesa reservada a eles esperando que uma bomba explodisse a qualquer momento.

Saga chegou acompanhado de Aioros. Ao avistá-los Shaka sorveu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez.

- Chegaram.

Dohko analisou os convidados. Procurando por Kanon. Aparentemente a boa estrela estava sorrindo. Os gêmeos não estavam juntos.

- Somente Saga chegou. Acho que Kanon teve o bom senso de não vir.

A boa sorte anunciada por Dohko não durou muito tempo. Minutos depois Kanon entrou no recinto acompanhado de Asmita, que por uma dessas coincidências irônicas, usava uma roupa com corte semelhante a de Shaka e os cabelos trançados da mesma maneira.

Shaka bufou atrás do seu copo, a pele eriçando-se como a de um gato com a presença do primo. Não acreditava no seu azar. Porque raio aquela criatura tinha de se ter tornado tão parecida consigo? O mesmo estilo, mas em bem mais mesquinho e pérfido.

Olhou para Mu. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de entusiasmo, por antecipação ao que estava por vir.

Até ali, tudo estava acontecendo nos conformes, sem grandes estranhezas. Mas Shaka sabia que a bomba estava para explodir a qualquer momento.

- Mu? - perguntou, evitando o olhar do namorado.

- Shaka? - Mu sorria, esperando que alguém se manifestasse. Asmita não conhecia praticamente ninguém naquela sala, estava completamente a lesto do que acontecia. Já Kanon, demonstrava inquietação a cada pessoa que cumprimentava e que lhe dava os parabéns.

- Você não vai...

Shaka não conseguiu acabar a frase, quando ouviu um tilintar de um copo atrás de si. Seus olhos arregalaram, ao perceber que Milo, o copo na mão, tinha subido para cima de uma cadeira, esperando que todos se virassem na sua direcção.

- Agora que estamos todos aqui, quero dedicar este brinde aos noivos! - levantou o copo, observando todos à sua volta fazerem o mesmo. - Felicidades, Kanon e Asmita.

Naquele preciso momento, após a sala em coro seguir o escorpiano repetindo o que ele tinha dito, Shaka levou a mão ao rosto, escondendo a face pálida. Ele sabia... tinha pressentido que aquilo ia chegar... só não esperava que fosse daquelas dimensões.

No meio da sala, ouvindo palmas de todos os lados, Asmita e Kanon mantinham-se estáticos, inertes, tentando assimilar o que aquilo significava.

- O QUE? - Asmita fora o primeiro a manifestar-se, olhando para o geminiano os olhos arregalados.

Mu olhou para o casal com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Não pensou em se aproximar naquele momento para parabenizá-los, preferiu saborear as expressões e a indignação "dos clones". O padrinho tocou seu ombro.

- Está a correr melhor do que imaginamos, não? Até agora me pergunto como eles não souberam de nada.

- As escalas de voo de Kanon foram bem atípicas...

Shaka aproximou-se de Mu ouvindo a última frase.

- Eu não o conhecia tão maquiavélico...

- Digamos que seu clone ultrapassou os limites da minha civilidade. - Mu voltou sua atenção para o casal que ainda recebia as parabenizações pelo enlace - não vai parabenizá-lo também?

O indiano considerou por um instante. Não tinha necessidade de pisar sobre o morto, o casal já estava constrangido o suficiente. Nada faria a não ser que voltasse a ser provocado.

- Acho que não tem necessidade de ir até lá... - apontou discretamente para um casal furioso que se dirigia a eles - preparado Mu?

- Sempre...

O olhar de Kanon estava turvo a lançar raios. Aquela pantomima toda só poderia ter partido da família Vajra. Que seu emprego, sua carreira e todo o resto fossem para o espaço, não importava. Precisava tirar toda a história a limpo e seria naquele momento. Apertou a mão de Asmita e os passos tornaram-se mais duros. A todo instante eram parados por um ou outro. O sorriso amarelo parecia grudado em suas feições. Antes de atingir seu objetivo Saga postou-se em sua frente.

- Kanon...

- Você sabia!

- Soube hoje, quando fui parabenizado em seu lugar.

- Me deixe passar...

- Nesse estado de nervos? Não.

Os gemeos encararam-se por momentos, enquanto todos à sua volta pareciam festejar e jubilar por um casamento fictício. Não longe dali, Shaka observava tudo com atenção, esperando pelos próximos acontecimentos. Estava realmente curioso para saber o que ia acontecer depois daquilo. Mu à sua frente mantinha um sorriso, levando o copo aos lábios tempos a tempos.

- Eu vou tratar de tirar esta historia a limpo, Saga. A bem ou a mal. Me deixa passar.

- Não se esqueça que Asmita fez por merecê-lo, Kanon. - disse suspirando, deixando o casal passar e seguindo-o. Faria o seu papel de irmão, apoiando o gémeo, apesar de achar que Mu tinha razão em estar chateado.

O trio chegou finalmente perto de Mu e Shaka que os esperavam firmemente.

- Seria pedir muito saber o que aconteceu aqui?

Asmita parecia conter-se para não saltar para cima do primo e do namorado. Estavam em público, numa sala cheia de gente ligada ao emprego do namorado e qualquer passo em falso poderia ser fatal para a carreira deste. Aquele plano tinha sido extremamente bem pensado, demonstrando a perspicácia do ariano.

- Os meus parabéns aos noivos! - respondeu Mu, levantando o copo num sinal de brinde. Aproximou-se calmamente de Asmita, sussurrando ao seu ouvido mas suficientemente alto para que os gemeos e Shaka ouvissem - Soube que você não está tão bem na vida... mas realmente não tem mesmo competência. Seu primo "pegou" o futuro dono da companhia aérea, você não foi capaz de pegar nem mesmo um piloto, teve que se contentar com um clone co-piloto. Mas sou generoso, se quiser, estamos precisando de carregadores de mala bonitinhos, creio que você tem experiência no assunto.

Asmita arregalou os olhos, recebendo dois tapas ligeiros no ombro. Entendia agora o que significava aquilo tudo. Tinha lançado o seu veneno naquele dia, lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento em que revira Shaka pela primeira vez.

Este, parado à sua frente, encarava-o nos olhos, falando em voz branda e desdenhosa - O quer para você? - começou, referindo-se a Mu - Afinal sempre quis tudo que é meu... Pode tentar sua sorte.

Outros convidados requisitavam a atenção de Mu, que resolveu andar pelo salão a cumprimentar todos seguido por Shaka. Hakurei aproximou-se do primo, observara toda a situação de uma distância discreta porém próxima o suficiente para acompanhar o desenrolar da história.

- Meu afilhado foi perfeito.

- E Shaka não decepcionou. Talvez tenha resgatado um pouco do que fora no passado.

- Ele era tão cínico assim?

- Você não faz idéia do quanto, mas acho que Saga está tendo trabalho para segurar o irmão.

Hakurei voltou a observar o casal. Saga segurava o braço de Kanon, apesar da aparência casual do gesto, podia perceber que ele empregava mais força que o necessário. Asmita deveria estar em estado de choque. Estava mais pálido que o normal, nunca imaginou que tal fato pudesse acontecer e segurava a taça de vinho a meio caminho dos lábios por intermináveis segundos. A vontade de rir do estado catatônico dos "clones" era imensa, mas anos de treinamento em situações sociais o fizeram manter o semblante neutro.

Durante o resto da festa, tanto Saga quando Shion trataram de não deixar que os dois casais se juntassem de novo. De lados opostos da sala, Shaka e Mu aproveitavam do doce sabor da vingança enquanto Asmita e Kanon tentavam encarar os convidados de cabeça erguida. Tinham sido pegos naquela teia, agora teriam de tratar sair dela, mas não ali, não naquele momento.

Antes do jantar se servido e após últimos ajustes com o primo, Shion tratou de colocar todos ocorrente do verdadeiro motivo daquela festa. Pegou no microfone, dando dois toques para saber se estava ligado.

- Senhores, queiram fazer silêncio por favor - disse, esperando que o murmurinho na sala abrandasse - Bom. Todos perceberam que esta convocação tem como objectivo a celebração de um evento importante na vida de todos.

Sorriu, ao perceber assobios e aplausos na direcção dos 'clones' como o filho lhe chamava.

- E não me refiro apenas ao rumor que todos ouviram. - continuou, captando a atenção de todos - Estamos aqui para festejar uma nova coligação entre duas grandes empresas das quais todos aqui fazem parte. O senhor Hakurei aqui presente encontra-se aqui como representante directo da Senhorita Kido que não pôde comparecer.

Naquele momento, já todos naquela sala mantinham a atenção fixa no ariano, intrigados com as suas palavras.

- Sem demoras, estamos aqui todos para festejar a recem adquirição da Golden Air Lines pela Sanctuary.

A bomba. Um murmurinho de vozes ecoava pelo recinto, muitas preocupações pela perda do emprego, muitos que não sabiam do verdadeiro estado de saúde da GAL e que percebiam agora alguns problemas que tinham vindo a ter ate ali.

Shion aguardou alguns instantes antes de continuar.

- Como eu já falara, estamos aqui para festejar, pois a partir deste momento inauguramos uma nova era. Acredito que muitas preocupações atinjam a todos, principalmente aqueles que fazem parte da equipe da Golden Air Lines. Não discutirei detalhes enfadonhos aqui, mas uma coisa a Sanctuary pode garantir. Nos unimos para crescer!

Um murmurio de aprovação percorreu toda a sala. As pessoas conversavam entre si, agora mais relaxadas. A seriedade de Shion era conhecida por todos.

Mu, Shaka, Shion, Dohko e Hakurei, já em volta da mesa reservada para eles brindaram à criação da nova companhia aérea.

- Ao sucesso!


End file.
